Stormcaller
by StaffSergeant
Summary: It began with a routine patrol assignment. It continued with a negative space wedgie that sent him somewhere else. Kevin Holden was stuck on Remnant, now what was he going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Stormcaller

1

A Warlock in the Bar/The Girl in Red/ Beacon Academy Initiation

 **Destiny= Bungie**

 **RWBY= Rooster Teeth**

 **Let's get this show on the road. Originally this little thing was just revolving around my head. I just felt like getting this out. Purity is still being worked on of course. But things are going to be a bit rough since I have a part time job.**

* * *

 _"Mayday, mayday! This is Guardian Kevin Holden requesting immediate assistance!"_

 _Another blast from the Fallen Skiff rocked his ship. "Ah, damnit!" He hit the control readout politely informing him that a section of armor on his ship was close to failing and shut it off. He was getting shot at. Of course his ship was being damaged. He didn't need that right now._

 _"Five seconds until Warp Jump!" Sparky informed him._

 _"Just get us out of here!" Kevin snapped, as he jerked the controls. "I'll try to buy us more time!"_

 _Five seconds was an eternity when a Fallen Ketch was firing shit at you. He just hoped his piloting skills were enough to buy them five seconds, because nothing ever took five seconds._

 _He swore repeatedly as the words 'Warp Drive Malfunction' flashed on screen._

 _There was a blinding light...and all was calm in the void of space._

 _/_

 _City of Vale_

The Warlock blinked before realizing that he had been sitting at the bar for a while now.

Kevin flexed his fingers as he massaged his temples with one hand. Twelve months, seven days. Sparky wanted to tell him the hours and seconds he had spent on the planet his ship had made landfall in but decided against it. The Warlock was not in the happiest mood right now. Remnant was untouched by the Darkness, surprising really but its problems were its own people. Intrigue, a bloody revolution known as the White Fang, and the creatures of the Grimm. Give or take, he'd rather take on the Grimm. Politics angered him greatly and he had enough of that in the Tower.

Still, the Warlock needed Lien since his stash of Glimmer was now useless. So he spent most of his time doing odd jobs or the occasional mercenary work that popped up in clubs like this. He got the job done and most clients didn't look at him twice.

Kevin could understand, if someone was capable of flaying you alive with a flick of the wrist then he'd be careful too.

"Hey buddy, you gonna drink or what?" The bartender Hei Xiong, or "Junior", scowled at the Warlock. Kevin just looked right back at him impassively. Inwardly, he was annoyed because someone interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm done." He said quietly. His perpetual thousand yard stare made Junior nervous. The man mumbled something about being busy before going off to bother another patron. The Warlock rolled his eyes in irritation. If Junior wanted more customers then maybe he should stop scowling like an asshole. The last idiot who scowled at Kevin ended up with a black eye.

 _"You know, Kevin. It helps to be a bit nicer."_

Sparky.

 _ **"Sorry Sparky."**_ Kevin replied mentally. " _ **I'm really not in the mood right now."**_

The Ghost said nothing. Hidden from unwanted eyes, the construct was using light bending camouflage. He was Kevin's closest friend.

The Warlock yawned before fishing out some Lien. He paid for his drink and went back home.

/

The flat was cheap and the surrounding area certainly made it clear that it was saturated with tears and despair. But he did suppose that it suited his purposes. No one was going to find him here. His ship was devastated in his crash landing on Remnant but Sparky knew where it was, having it mapped out in an area known as the Forever Fall.

"Hey buddy, need a smoke?" A rather disheveled looking guy approached only to raise his hands and back off as he realized that Kevin was glaring at him. That and he was packing some heat, a JabberHakke Side Arm was mag locked to his back. The Warlock kept going, going up a staircase to find Room 343, home sweet home.

He opened the door to a small single occupant flat. It wasn't his quarters in the Tower but it would do. It was quiet, at least until 2100 at night. He had Sparky sterilize the place after he found a dead rat in the bathroom. After that little incident Kevin had walked down to the owner of the complex and threatened to kill him personally if he found another dead rat, needless to say Mister Brown had been cowed enough to lower the rent for the duration of his stay.

Kevin locked the door to his flat before deciding to take a shower. Sparky appeared and the construct looked at him with his single photoreceptor.

"So...what's the plan for tomorrow?" He asked. "That last job got us a pretty substantial amount of Lien to spend. Should we buy stuff?"

"Ammo probably." Kevin answered his Ghost. "Thank the Traveler that you managed to learn how to make Ammo Synthesis Sparky."

"I try my best." The Ghost's tone was haughty. Kevin smiled, a rare occurrence these days but Sparky was relieved. His friend was still there even after everything he had gone through. The Ghost watched as the Warlock looked at his reflection in the mirror. The sight that greeted him back was a young man with a perpetual thousand yard stare with unkempt black hair. Streaks of grey were present, a sign of extreme stress and fatigue. His eyes were a dark green, lifeless. Cold. He looked like he was machined from steel. The years had changed him even if the Traveler's Light would keep him from aging physically.

After a quick shower Kevin went to sleep. He had a bit of a long day tomorrow. While he was a warrior first and a scholar second, no Warlock worth his salt would object to gathering information. As Commander Zavala once said, no enemy is as harsh and unforgiving as miles of unexplored terrain.

Not knowing enough got Guardians killed.

/

The next day was sunny and a comforting breeze blew through the air. Kevin sat in the Vale Public Library reading a newspaper while his Ghost went off to hack one of the Library's computers for more information.

More White Fang attacks, and the beginning of a new school year for Beacon Academy. Kevin was admittedly curious about the Academy, hearing that it was one of the most famous Hunter Academies in the world of Remnant. These people were sending their children to fend off the Grimm. He idly wondered if this was compulsory or voluntary and decided that worrying about child soldiers was enough to worry about and forced the subject out of his mind.

Kevin folded up the newspaper before looking at the books he picked out from the shelves. One was an encyclopedia on all of the known creatures of the Grimm. The Warlock opened the large encyclopedia and began to read. He'd compile his notes with Sparky later, he'd best leave the Ghost to his hacking spree. He went back to the page that he was reading.

According to historical texts, the humans of Remnant were regularly threatened by the Grimm until the discovery of Dust. Dust was a potent source of energy, an incredibly useful substance that was used in every facet of society on Remnant, much like Glimmer was used in the Last City on Earth. Using Dust in their weapons, Humanity managed to push back against the creatures of the Grimm and established the kingdoms that humans and Faunus lived in today. Kevin's research did not find any connection between the Grimm and the Darkness. But he had Sparky keep an eye out for anything alarming. So far there was nothing but the Warlock had a gut feeling that things were going to be complicated as time passed.

He looked at the time. 1730 hours...He got here at noon. Closing time was in 0200 hours. He'd best get started on his grocery shopping. Which meant weapon parts and ammo for Sparky to synthesize. Weapon parts were harder to get so Kevin made a note to head into the more unscrupulous sections of Vale after getting some Dust and ammo. Criminals usually worked around the docks, so that meant that he had to go in there and grab as many weapons as possible. He'd been doing this for a year and had thus far not had any difficulties.

Kevin picked up the books to put back on the shelves before heading out of the library. Time to finish up his day.

/

From Dust till Dawn.

A bit cheesy, but clever nonetheless. Kevin shrugged his shoulders as he entered the shop. The Warlock was reminded a bit of home. Vials of various colored Dust were everywhere. The more stable crystalline forms were shown on shelves. The old man behind the counter did a double take at seeing the Warlock enter. Kevin just gave an awkward wave before deciding to go browsing.

He passed by a girl with earphones as she took a gander at the magazines. Kevin shrugged while Sparky, invisible to the naked eye, looked over her shoulder briefly before floating over to the other aisles. The Warlock walked over to the Dust canisters and began to grab some, studying their contents with a curious eye. Dust was volatile in both forms but the crystals were far more stable. How in the Traveler's good Light has this shop not blown up yet? Then again the canisters were probably foolproof.

He heard the bell ringing and someone grouse about having a hard time finding Dust shops.

"Hey, you!" A man in a black suit pointed a gun at him. "Hands up!"

Kevin stared him down. The man was holding a rather cheap looking semi automatic pistol, nothing like what the Reef guards had. The thug stepped closer and jabbed his pistol at Kevin. Big mistake.

"Hey! I said hands up-"

The Warlock stepped forward and grabbed the man's wrist. Twisting it painfully counterclockwise the man let go of his pistol. Kevin dropped his goods and caught the pistol with his off hand. With a deft motion he pistol whipped the man in the face with a vertical strike. Blood sprayed as the thug's nose broke. The Warlock dropped the thug nonchalantly, he took the magazine out of the handgun and dropped it on the floor. Great. It was going to be a long night.

Another goon went at him with what looked like a red bladed machete. He caught the man's wrist as he went in for an overhead swing. Kevin knocked the man out of the fight by punching him in the solar plexus, he went down in a heaving heap as the Warlock walked past him. The last goon to come at Kevin had his pistol raised. Kevin rushed him, the thug's shot went wild and his eyes widened under his shades as Kevin's boot made hard contact with his crotch.

Kevin was a bit surprised that a man's voice could reach that high an octave.

 _ **"Sparky, prep the Monte Carlo."**_ Kevin told his Ghost through their mental link.

 _Done._

Kevin felt the familiar weight of the rifle on his back. He reached behind him and readied his rifle just as another goon was sent flying out the window. His eyebrow raised as the girl in the red cloak was handling her massive weapon. It looked like the lovechild of a sniper rifle and a scythe. How in the Traveler's good name she could even use the damn thing properly, let alone for it to even function flawlessly, was beyond him.

Whatever.

Kevin pointed his weapon at the leader, the man in the bowler hat. His finger was tensed on the trigger.

/

Roman Torchwick was not having a good night. First his hired guns were taken out, now he had what looked like a psychopath pointing a gun at him. Dude looked serious too. He considered blasting him first with Melodic Cudgel but he didn't know if the guy's clothes were capable of blocking his shots. The girl was good, but not too good.

The master criminal did the one thing he was very good at. He bolted.

"Hey!" He heard the scandalized shriek of the girl.

/

Kevin was not surprised the criminal had chosen to run. The girl in the red cloak tore after him with haste born of determination. Kevin simply followed, Monte Carlo at the ready. He saw the criminal going up a ladder. Kevin took aim and fired a warning burst which went unheeded.

 _"Well, he's rather brave to ignore a Guardian."_ Sparky quipped.

 _ **"Not now, Sparky."**_ Kevin admonished the Ghost. He saw a blur of red pass him by. Kevin tensed his legs and jumped up, using his Glide ability to float high enough to grab the roof ledge and pull himself up.

He saw Bowler Hat being covered by some woman who was using flames to keep the girl in the red cloak away. Kevin raised the Monte Carlo and charged, firing full auto from the hip. He saw the flame wreathed woman bring up a barrier to stop his rounds. Kevin kept up the fire, this time using short controlled bursts.

He was forced to roll to the side as there was an explosion in the spot he had just occupied a few seconds ago. The Warlock heard engines as an aircraft bore down on the roof. Kevin aimed his rifle as the craft spun around and let its rear ramp down. Bowler Hat and the mysterious woman boarded the craft. Kevin opened fire but his rounds again were stopped by another conjured barrier. He heard gunshots and saw the girl firing her weapon at the airship. They didn't seem to be doing any good though as the aircraft had already taken off.

Kevin lowered his Auto Rifle, loading a fresh magazine home. He exhaled. _**"Sparky. Stay hidden."**_ He told his Ghost as he mag-locked his rifle onto his back. The girl in the red cloak was walking up to him. The Warlock watched her cautiously.

"Wow!" She chirped. "You're good at fighting!"

The Warlock blinked. "It's not something I enjoy." He muttered looking to the side.

"Well, thanks for the help...um...What's your name?"

"It's-" Kevin started but he noted the other woman standing on the roof with her arms crossed. She was blonde, a bit older than he was. She had a scowl on her face as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"It seems my intervention was unnecessary. However I must ask the both of you to come with me at once." The woman's tone was stern.

Kevin clenched his fist. Great, a year of solitude and staying off the radar wasted. This was going to bite him in the ass, he knew it.

Red Cloak had nothing but stars were in her eyes when the Warlock took a glance at her. "You're a Huntress..." She murmured then squealed excitedly at the blonde woman. "Can I have your autograph?"

 _"Well...at least she has her priorities straight."_ Sparky quipped in Kevin's head.

The Warlock didn't even bother trying to think of a reply.

/

 _The monsters started coming out just as he saw the small ball of fire disappear. His comms started crapping out but he knew what the sound of gunfire was. There were so many of them. Taken. He kept shooting because he wasn't going to end up like the Cabal or the Vex who died here. He was going to survive this._

 _No way was he going to let some Hive monstrosity-_

 _ **YOU! YOU TOOK MY SON!**_

 _Kevin turned around as more Taken began to warp in, their twitching bodies filling up the corridor of the base._

 _ **NOW I... WILL TAKE YOU!**_

"Young man? Are you alright? You look rather pale."

Kevin blinked. The man with the shaded spectacles looked a bit concerned. The Warlock kept his mouth shut but nodded. He realized that he had spaced out while Red Cloak, Ruby Rose was her name, was being interviewed. She was looking at him now, with those silver eyes of hers. She had a look of concern on her face.

Why does she care so much about a stranger?

The man with the spectacles cleared his throat. "I apologize for pressing but I have to speak to you concerning the events of this robbery. The Vale Police Department is considering you a suspect. I can understand their concern but I believe that you were a victim of circumstance."

"I was grocery shopping." Kevin deadpanned. "And who are you? You don't look like a cop to me."

"Indeed I am not an officer of the law." Was the answer. "I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

The Warlock said nothing, but inwardly he wondered what the Headmaster of the famous Huntsman Academy wanted with him. Beacon was a prestigious school from what he had read and they didn't take just anybody. That plus he wasn't planning on attending Beacon as it was detrimental to his plans to repair his ship and leave.

It seemed that fate was conspiring against him however.

 _"I'd consider whatever he's offering, Kevin."_ Sparky suggested. _"Who knows? He may have a spare Warp Drive we can haggle for."_

Kevin kept his opinions to himself. If Headmaster Ozpin tried anything funny then all bets were off. Guns would be drawn and people will get hurt. Then again, Sparky had a good point. The Headmaster may have connections. Connections that could theoretically give him the material he needed.

"I can understand that you don't trust me." Ozpin said stoically. "But I assure you, I have no malicious intent whatsoever and I am merely trying to aid you. You are not a criminal as I understand it...but, I have no information whatsoever on who you are and where you came from. Your robes, and armaments, are not something I've seen in any of the Kingdoms of Remnant."

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I'm not from around here." His tone was cold.

Ozpin frowned. "I see that you are not very forthcoming with your information." He commented.

"Like you said, I don't trust you." Kevin answered curtly.

At the edge of his vision he saw the blonde woman scowl at him at the blatant disrespect he was giving the Headmaster. Ruby Rose looked saddened as though she had just lost a new friend. This was not his problem. Ozpin just...rubbed him the wrong way.

"Again, I understand. I did not mean any offense. I can see that you have seen your fair share of troubles." Ozpin said. "So...I will make an offer: You may attend my academy."

"What for?" Kevin asked. "And how does this help me with the Vale Police Department."

"Simple. The police will be a bit more...lenient now that you have identified yourself as a potential student of Beacon." Ozpin said. "Of course if you'd like to try your chances with an attorney then by all means you may use that door behind you and walk away."

The Headmaster smiled. "All I need is your answer. This _is_ your choice after all, young man."

Kevin wanted to laugh at the fact that the Headmaster thought that a police force could arrest him. The Warlock didn't mind being on the run again. It'd be a big inconvenience but suffering was something he was used to. Still, the police thought that he was involved with criminal activity. Decisions, decisions...

 _"I'd take him up on his offer, Kevin."_ Sparky spoke up suddenly, still hidden.

 _ **"I'm pretty sure I graduated high school Sparky."**_ Kevin retorted with a quiet annoyance. _**"I'm not in the mood to go through school. Again."**_

 _"Well, you're still in your teens. Eighteen isn't that old."_ Sparky said over their mental link. _"And don't bring up the fact that I brought you back from the dead and more than enough centuries had already passed since your death. You know that stuff gets complicated."_

Kevin grumbled to himself before looking at Ozpin. "I'm gonna get pressured into this anyway, so I might as well accept." He said resigned to his fate.

The Headmaster gave a smile. "Excellent." He said and extended his hand. "Pardon, I forgot to ask you your name."

Kevin didn't return his smile. But he did shake the guy's hand for politeness' sake. "Kevin Holden."

/

Glynda Goodwitch was not amused. Then again she had been Ozpin's right hand for many years, and yet she still could not understand his reasoning for enrolling these two into the academy. Ruby Rose, first of all, was far too young. Her inexperience showed in the fight against that criminal Roman Torchwick.

The second, the young man in the strange robes, was another matter entirely. There was something...off about him. Yes Kevin Holden was experienced in combat, talented even, but it was his somewhat callous demeanor that set off alarms in her head.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ozpin." Glynda commented. "And that your hunch isn't wrong."

"It won't be." Ozpin stated serenely.

"I don't trust that young man." Glynda said sternly. "What if he decides to just cut and run?"

"Then that is his choice." Ozpin answered calmly. "But I'm sure he'll come around. The young man is talented. Extremely so."

"And the fact that he does not come from any known kingdoms on Remnant does not factor in with your judgment?" Glynda asked. "He also distrusts you, Ozpin. His demeanor is highly aggressive."

"It does, admittedly. And I am well aware of his animosity towards me. It is not something I hope to change in a day, Glynda." Ozpin said. "In any case, he is quite elusive. My contacts have heard nothing about him except for this..." He pulled out his Scroll, an admirably tough device that did almost everything except make a good cup of coffee. He tapped an icon and showed Glynda a camera feed of their new applicant, Kevin Holden, embattled with what looked like several gang members.

He was outnumbered but even then it didn't matter. He took down all of those criminals in twenty seconds flat. Barehanded. He wasn't showy, every strike was made for one objective: the annihilation of his enemies.

"That was taken a few months ago." Ozpin said. "And I have reason to believe that he is talented enough to thrive in Beacon."

Glynda looked unconvinced. But she'd follow along with Ozpin. For now. Still, she was apprehensive. The boy was dangerous. Extremely so. "And the gangsters?"

"Two ended up in the hospital for cracked vertebrae. Another had broken floating ribs and one I believe had a broken neck and severe internal bleeding in the kidneys." Ozpin answered her question. "Then again, I suppose he was trained in the use of his Aura..."

"It was overwhelmingly powerful." Glynda agreed with that statement. Kevin Holden knew how to hold back his power. "Which concerns me."

"Understandable." Ozpin nodded. "Which is why I must ask you to observe him a bit more."

"Humph." Glynda shook her head. "Throwing me to the wolves already?"

"You may learn something interesting, Glynda." Ozpin said. "Just keep an open mind, I have a hunch this will be an extremely interesting year."

/

 _The next day..._

Kevin was oddly sad when he left the miserable flat and headed off towards the airport where the airships were waiting to take the aspiring students to Beacon. He'd been living here for a year after all, maybe he was being a bit too sentimental. The Warlock exhaled through his nose before closing the door to the flat and heading out. He'd have to take the bus, because using his Sparrow was probably not a good idea.

The Warlock kept his helmet on, the black faceplate of the Light Beyond Nemesis kept his face hidden. Problem is everyone kept glancing at him, especially his helmet. Kevin endured it with quiet dignity. Sparky kept his weapons at the ready just in case he needed it.

 _"Ready for your first day of school?"_ Sparky quipped, invisible.

 _ **"Sparky, seriously. I will throw you out of this bus if you don't stop."**_ Kevin replied. _**"And you'd better hope Ozpin has a warp drive."**_

 _"You do realize I was joking right?"_ Sparky answered.

Kevin just huffed and rolled his eyes. Thank the Traveler he could put up some private COMs so he could talk to Sparky without the mental link. _"Like you said, Sparky. We might have to haggle."_

The Ghost just made a noise that sounded like approval. Kevin just relaxed as best he could.

"Mommy, mommy is that guy a superhero?"

The Warlock gave a sad smile. Hero...that's a word he hadn't heard in a long time.

/

 _Vault of Glass, years ago..._

They did it.

Atheon, Time's Conflux, a Vex monstrosity, _sinks to its knees_ seemingly burning as the last of the Guardians' heavy weapons fire punched into its body _._ Kevin lowered his weapon as he and the remaining members of Fireteam Avalanche watched in silence as the Vex Axis Mind died. Six went down into the Vault of Glass. Four remained.

He heard a yelp as Camilla, leader of Avalanche, ripped her helmet off and pulled Warlock David into her arms. The sound of smooching was inaudible over the laughter of Avalanche's Titan Havel. Victory was sweet for Avalanche.

Not so for the other Warlock in their midst.

Kevin, again, was one of the last. The other Warlock, Marla, had dropped to her knees sobbing uncontrollably before she died, Atheon had simply erased her from existence. He could still hear Steele screaming in agony as he was cut down by the Harpies that Atheon had thrown against them. Kevin had been too late, having just exited the Time stream Atheon had sent him to. Kevin couldn't muster the energy to grieve. He was numb, neither happy or sad. Just...numb.

How did he get out alive? Why was it always him?

"Kevin?" He heard Camilla say. "Kevin...I'm sorry about the other two. Kevin?"

Buzzing. All he heard was buzzing. Kevin walked over to one of the stone pillars and began to punch it. He kept punching it over and over, asking himself why he didn't save the other two Guardians, why wasn't he stronger? Why wasn't he faster?

Why did he let them die? Kevin started screaming at himself and it took all of Avalanche to calm him down.

He was catatonic by the time he made it out of the Vault. But they still called him a hero among Guardians. The guilt would eat at him for the rest of his days. The only thing that held him together was his twin brother, John, his Ghost Jingles, and Sparky.

/

Kevin pushed the Vault of Glass out of his mind as he got off the bus and headed towards the Vale airstrip to where the Beacon hopefuls were waiting to get on the airships. There were a lot. The Warlock wasn't the only one there dressed in armor at least, thank the Traveler. That meant he was less conspicuous. Except for the helmet.

 _ **"Competition seems pretty good."**_ Sparky quipped.

 _"It doesn't matter, Sparky."_ Kevin retorted. _"We're not here to compete, we're here to look for a chance to repair my ship and get home."_ Kevin sighed. _"Even if it is an unorthodox way of doing things."_

The Vanguard were what the Guardians looked to for leadership and were the ones responsible for assignments. He'd seen some crazy stuff, but going to school to learn how to kill monsters was probably going to take the cake. He was sure not even Zavala had gone through something like this.

"Hey, you're here!"

Kevin cringed slightly underneath his helmet. Oh, right. Red Cloak was going to be here too.

Red Cloak walked up to him, the biggest smile on her face. She then tilted her head. "Uh, nice helmet." She said. "You're not gonna wear it the whole time here are you?"

Kevin was considering it. "...No." He told her quietly. He looked around. "Quite a crowd."

She agreed. "Yeah, it's...nerve wracking." She looked up at him. "Um...you said your name was Kevin right?"

"Yeah." His answer was stoic.

"Well, I'm Ruby!" The girl introduced herself. "Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you Kevin!"

The Warlock nodded. "Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you too." His tone was polite, if a bit distant. He wasn't too used to talking to girls. It was hard enough talking to female Guardians in the field of battle.

An announcement came over the intercom, saying that the flight to Beacon was embarking in ten minutes. "I guess we should get going huh?" Ruby asked the Warlock.

Kevin nodded and started heading towards the airship. He noted that Ruby Rose was following him closely. Huh. He made a new friend today.

/

"I can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon with me this year!"

Yang Xiao Long had said little sister in a headlock. She was taller and far more brazen than her sister. Ruby struggled against her very strong grip. "Look, Yang can you keep it down...?" She asked timidly. "I don't want anyone to think I'm special since...you know..."

While they were catching up, Kevin looked out from the window. The Warlock was certainly impressed with the view...but he still missed the sight of the Traveler floating serenely over the Last City, the one bastion humanity had left in the universe.

The Warlock exhaled, feeling slightly homesick. Sure, they had Fallen pirates and Hive incursions to worry about but Earth was Earth. It was his home.

"Hey Kevin?"

He looked up to see Ruby and her sister. "Yeah?"

"You alright?" Ruby asked.

"Fine."

The blonde grinned. "So...you and Ruby huh?" She asked looking at her sister who rolled her eyes.

Kevin's eyes narrowed behind his faceplate. He was not liking her tone at all.

"Sis. Come on," Ruby shook her head. "Stop bothering Kevin."

"Kevin..." Yang murmured. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Yang, Ruby is my adorable little sister."

The Warlock nodded. "I...see." He said. _But you don't look alike at all._

 _"She could be adopted, Kevin."_ Sparky replied.

Kevin decided to keep that info to himself and Sparky. He felt Yang reach for his helmet. Instinctively he started to reach for a weapon before realizing where he was. "Don't do that." He said quietly.

"Why wear a helmet then?" Yang asked tilting her head curiously.

"Because Beacon is a combat school?" Kevin returned. "We're learning how to kill monsters?"

"Well...yeah!" Yang nodded. "But you have to take a break once in a while don't ya?"

Taking a break...Kevin would have laughed out loud. A Guardian's life was combat, momentary pauses were rare and fleeting. He had been fighting for a while now, each day punctuated with harsh combat against nightmarish foes which alternated with Crucible matches against his own fellow Guardians. Combat was a constant in the life of a Guardian. Death, pain and misery were **nothing** compared to the weight of failure.

"I've been in combat for a while now." Kevin answered.

 _"Kevin."_ Sparky said sternly in his head.

"Oh." Yang looked surprised. "So uh, what academy did you come from?"

Kevin was about to answer when a news broadcast popped up. The Warlock paid close attention as the woman on screen described the series of events that got him into Beacon Academy. The burglary on the shop, From Dust till Dawn, was led by an infamous criminal Roman Torchwick. He was the guy with the Bowler Hat. Kevin burned the man's appearance into his memory.

Perhaps they'd meet again.

The next set of news was on a Faunus Civil Rights Protest which turned violent after members of the White Fang group interrupted the proceedings with gunfire. Kevin wanted to scoff at their antics. Pathetic. His eyes narrowed behind his helmet. Undirected violence solved nothing. He had met members of the White Fang before. He wanted to ask so many questions. Did their deaths further the cause? Were their families now celebrating their sons' or daughters' deaths? No, they were grieving. The White Fang would murder itself as surely as it murdered the people that stood in the way of their cause.

"Was that the guy you two busted in Vale?" Yang started asking Ruby.

"Well, he got away..." Ruby said.

"Ah, so did Kevin swoop in to save the day?" Yang grinned looking at the Warlock who tilted his head. "Did he sweep you off your feet?"

"He broke a guy's nose." Ruby said frowning at Kevin.

"You threw someone out the window." Kevin quipped. "And he probably has a concussion."

Yang chuckled as Ruby blanched. "W-Well, he did pull a blade on me."

In the background someone was trying to hold in their lunch with no success. He promptly vomited all over the floor near Kevin's boots. The Warlock and his two new acquaintances looked at the mess. Ruby looked at Kevin slightly apprehensive as the boy with the motion sickness paled before muttering a quick apology.

The Warlock inched away from the puddle of vomit and checked his boots.

/

Beacon Academy. The aspirants were dropped off on a long avenue, eventually leading up to a large amphitheatre which was one of the campus buildings. Kevin stood behind the sisters, Ruby gushing over the various weapons the other students had.

"Nice place." Kevin commented. _**"Alright Sparky,"**_ He switched to mental link. _**"Think you can map out the general area?"**_

 _"I say we wait a bit Kevin,"_ Sparky suggested. _"Maybe at night. Less people to bump into, in case you know someone freaks out at the floating miniature ball shaped talking construct?"_

Kevin had to admit that he conceded to the Ghost's point quite quickly. He heard something crash and turned around, his fist clenched. He saw Ruby getting yelled at by some rich girl in white...well everything about her was white except for her icy blue eyes.

The Warlock walked over, just wondering what the hell was going on. Snow White was already leaving in a huff while Ruby tried to call out to her before she laid back on the ground sighing. His gait steady, he didn't realize that someone was heading in the same direction.

"Oof!" The Warlock felt the young man bump into him. "Oh...uh, sorry."

He was a blonde young man, rather timid too. He was just a year younger than the Warlock. The other guy looked to the side and down. Kevin _was_ in full gear, the faceless helmet was not helping things at all but the Warlock was not concerned about others' discomfort.

"Apologies. I should have been paying attention." Kevin's tone was polite. That was when he recognized the kid. Ruby did too.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who nearly vomited all over Kevin's shoes?"

/

The boy's name was Jaune Arc. And Kevin could practically see the insecurity roiling off of him in waves. Mister Arc was hiding a whole slew of problems, ones that Kevin could not discern, the Warlock ceased his observation for now as he entered the amphitheatre with the crowd of aspirants.

They stood in rows, Kevin was stuck with Jaune Arc as he stood by Ruby and Yang. Snow White was there too and she was regarding his appearance with a critical eye. He tilted his head slightly towards her direction. He felt eyes on the back of his head and noted that a lot of people were staring at him.

Kevin ignored the stares as Headmaster Ozpin walked to the microphone. He cleared his throat and all chatter stopped.

"I'll...keep this brief." He spoke solemnly. "You have travelled far in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and to prove yourselves as warriors. And when you have finally graduated from these halls, you will commit yourself to the protection of the people."

 _"He seems...off."_ Sparky commented.

" _ **I would be if I had to repeat the same lines over and over again."**_ Kevin answered over the private link.

"But all I see here, gathered in this room, is wasted potential. Wasted energy that is looking for purpose. Direction. You all assume that knowledge will free you of this, but you will find that knowledge will only carry you so far."

Glynda Goodwitch then took his place. "You will gather here in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation will begin." She announced looking over the crowd of hopefuls. She frowned slightly as she saw Kevin's helmet, an inhuman faceplate covering his features.

Kevin locked eyes with her and did not understand why she was frowning. Was it the helmet? He could have decided to wear the Stag. _That_ would have freaked people out.

"He was out of it." Yang commented. "So...Kevin, you wanna explore?"

The Warlock shrugged. "Sure. I got nothing else to do." He told her.

Ruby grinned. "Yay! Exploring!"

Yang nodded sagely. "We will, Ruby...IF Kevin takes off his helmet."

Kevin just grumbled as he reached up to his helmet and took it off.

/

Yang was honestly surprised. Kevin was...cute. His features were sharp, but strong. His hair was an unkempt mess of black and grey. It was his eyes however that saddened her somewhat. A deep shade of green with no life in them. She had seen that look before, sometimes Dad would have that look from time to time whenever he reminisced about Mom.

"What?" Kevin asked as his helmet disappeared into small particles of light, going back to his inventory thanks to his Ghost.

"Um...Did your helmet just disappear?" Ruby asked. "That was pretty cool!"

"How'd you do it?" Yang asked.

At that Kevin smiled. It was a rather terrifying expression.

"Magic." He answered vaguely. "Space Magic."

Yang and Ruby looked at him blankly.

"...What?" Yang asked looking confused.

"Space Magic." Kevin tilted his head. "I was taught to do that by using Space Magic."

When Yang didn't respond Kevin smiled inwardly at his little joke. The duplicity was necessary of course, but hey who said anything about not having fun in the meantime?

/

 _"Space Magic?"_ Sparky laughed. _"Is that what Warlocks are calling it nowadays?"_

" _ **It was either that or tell them the truth of who we are and what we're capable of."**_ Kevin replied, watching the other students prep their sleeping bags. It was around 2130 hours. They all had a big day tomorrow...

Kevin had chosen a rather secluded spot so he could meditate. He could also check on his inventory. Monte Carlo, The Last Word, The First Curse, a Hakke Pulse Rifle known as the Lyudmila-D, a Suros ARI-41 Auto Rifle and a Zhalo Supercell. His shotgun, Conspiracy Theory, was also there on the list alongside the Fusion Rifle Susanoo, a Void JabberHakke side arm and the Black Spindle sniper rifle. As for a heavy weapon, he was going to have to rely on his rocket launcher Truth, a Ruin Wake Machine Gun and his sword, Raze Lighter.

He was pretty much set for tomorrow's initiation. Whatever it was. He leaned his head back and let out a breath. _**"Sparky, how are we doing on mapping the general area?"**_ He contacted his Ghost over a private link.

 _"Almost done...just a few finishing touches...Oh."_

Kevin restrained himself from jumping to his feet. _**"Shit, what is it? You got made?"**_

 _"Nearly did...That blonde professor nearly saw me."_ Sparky replied. His voice got quieter. _"I'll be going dark for a bit. Don't worry I got this."_

Kevin sighed. Sparky was going to get a stern talking to when he got back.

/

"Glynda? Are you alright?" Ozpin asked as the professor once again looked out the window.

"It's nothing Professor Ozpin." Glynda answered as she glared slightly out the window. "I could have sworn I saw something."

"That would be quite odd if someone was standing out the window, Glynda." Ozpin deadpanned. "Unless of course, they could fly."

/

Morning.

The initiation was beginning in an hour.

Kevin was in the locker room, where he had supposedly stored most of his gear as per the rules given to him by the Headmaster and Professor Goodwitch. Then again if you could just materialize your weapons into your hands having a locker was a pretty moot point. So what was he going to use it for?

Research materials, spare weapon parts and other things would be the first few items. The next? Maybe a spare weapon or two.

Maybe. Guardians were a bit paranoid with leaving their weapons behind.

Kevin set his Monte Carlo inside the locker, choosing to take the Lyudmila for a spin. The Black Spindle was already mag-locked to his back. Ruin Wake was on standby in case things...happened. The Warlock loaded a full magazine into the pulse rifle.

Locked, stocked and ready to go.

Kevin held his rifle one handed just as Ruby and her elder sister turned a corner, her massive scythe-rifle hybrid stowed at her back. Yang was grinning as she inspected her bracelets, which promptly unfolded into gauntlets that fired shotgun shells, judging from the red cased shells she carried on her belt. Impressive, a Titan would have been curious to see what they could do.

"Hey! You changed your stuff again!" Ruby pointed at him.

The Warlock looked down at his current armor, a full Halliaetus II set save for his gauntlets. The Claws of Ahamkara were exotic grade. Said to be carved from parts of the now extinct Ahamkara, they were powerful pieces of armor indeed.

The whispers in his head were indicative of that...Oh Bearer Mine...

Kevin immediately clamped down on his thoughts as the sinister voice went away. "Yeah, different armor for different situations." He told her.

"Let me guess." Yang said looking a bit miffed. "Space Magic?"

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe." He answered her question. Sort of.

Yang's brow twitched as Ruby looked at her tilting her head.

"She's been thinking about Space Magic for a whole hour last night." Ruby explained to Kevin. The small smile on her face told him that she knew what he was doing.

Inwardly Kevin smiled to himself. This was fun, he had to admit.

"We should get going." Yang spoke up. She then pointed at Kevin. "As for you buster, if we make it back from the initiation you definitely owe me a straight answer."

"As you wish." Kevin said. "I will be glad to teach you the glories of Space Magic."

Ruby laughed all the way to the Beacon Cliffs.

/

 _Beacon Cliffs_

Kevin took a look at the stone pads that they were all asked to stand on, realizing that they were launch pads of some sort.

 _"Well, shoot."_ Sparky quipped. _"Looks like we're going in hot."_

 _ **"Great."**_ Kevin looked dejected underneath his helmet. _**"I would have preferred walking to getting dropped into combat."**_

 _"You can't always get what you want in life I suppose."_

Kevin and Sparky listened as Ozpin began to speak.

"You all have been training for years to become warriors." Ozpin's voice was calm and collected as he and Miss Goodwitch observed the initiates. "Today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Kevin relaxed slightly. If the initiation was at the Forest of Forever Fall then he and Ozpin were going to have some problems.

Professor Goodwitch spoke up next. "Many of you, I am sure, have heard about the assignment of teams. Today, those teammates will be assigned to you."

Kevin heard someone whine and was not surprised that it was Ruby.

"Your teammates will be with you during the duration of your education here at Beacon." Professor Goodwitch continued. "I would advise pairing up with someone you are comfortable with."

Kevin was used to working alone, he was one of those Guardians who were constantly being shifted from Fireteam to Fireteam. He had useful skills true but he just didn't mesh well with some of the others. His twin brother John had been the only partner he was willing to work with, even if he got all the crazy shit the Vanguard saddled him with. He had saved the Last City time and time again.

The Warlock clenched his fists. No matter what happened to John, Kevin would still worry about his twin brother. He would never stop trying to take care of him.

"Now, your initiation is simple." Ozpin gestured to the North with his mug. "There is a temple north of these cliffs. Once you have arrived there you will be tasked with collecting a relic with your teammate. You will guard that relic and return to the cliffs." He looked at the initiates seriously. "Undoubtedly, you _will_ face opposition. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

Kevin idly took a glance at everyone before breaking eye contact. If people wanted to team up then they'd better be able to keep pace with a Guardian. He can't slow down for the weak or foolish. That was how he worked.

"Now, take your positions please. You will be using a landing strategy to get down into the forest." Ozpin said. Everyone tensed up except for Jaune Arc who was raising his hand.

Kevin heard one part of the question before he was launched into the air. The initial surprise already faded away to the confident, glacial calm as the Warlock's mind considered every tactical option at his disposal.

 _ **"Sparky, give me a good position. I want to head north relatively quickly."**_ He said over the private link. He was beginning to descend. If he timed this right, all he had to do was slow himself down...

 _"On it!"_ Sparky replied.

A navigation marker appeared on Kevin's HUD. Kevin activated Glide and let himself slow down to a reasonable speed as the marker got closer and closer. He swerved to avoid a tree before his touchdown rolling to a complete stop into a crouch, his Pulse Rifle raised.

Kevin let out a breath as he observed the area through his rifle's sights. So far so good, no Grimm, no one trying to kill him. Yet.

This was just like the Crucible, if they had let wild animals out alongside the Guardians. Kevin wondered if Lord Shaxx had thought about the idea and made a reminder for himself to tell the Crucible Handler.

 _"On your six."_ Sparky alerted him. _"Grimm approaching."_

Kevin turned just as the Beowolf began lunging at him. Its mask gleamed white briefly before the Lyudmila's four round burst punched into its head. The Warlock kept up the fire, the Beowolf howling in pain as high caliber rounds punched into its body.

Kevin watched the damn thing flop down onto the ground, dead as a doornail. "Contact down." He whispered to himself.

 _"That's not the only one, Kevin it looks like he brought all of his cousins."_

The Warlock turned to his right and raised his rifle as a pack of Beowolves emerged from the bushes. His Lyudmila sung in the morning air as he pulled the trigger. He mowed down the Beowolves with efficiency in mind. Every burst was walked from torso to head. That was how a Pulse Rifle should be handled, according to Hestia. Torso to head.

Kevin waited, seeing if there were any more surprises left for him. "Spark, you see anything?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sparky answered. "We're clear. Let's head up north and get those relics Guardian."

Kevin reloaded before heading off North. Idly he wondered what was going to happen today.

"Contact! Contact!" Sparky warned him.

 _Beacon Cliffs_

"All pairs have been made." Glynda said as she consulted her Scroll. "Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, I feel sorry for Mister Ren if he is stuck with that girl."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin commented as he took a sip from his mug. "Any other pairs?"

"Miss Schnee and Miss Rose don't seem to get along with each other." Glynda answered. "And Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long have met up, I am unsure as to what to think of them."

"Hmm. I see." Ozpin held the head of his cane.

"As for Jaune Arc, I am quite certain he is not ready for this level of combat. I don't care what his transcripts say." Glynda spoke with a disapproving tone. "I most certainly feel for Pyrrha Nikos at this moment."

"And what of Kevin Holden?" Ozpin asked.

"He has declined to pair up with someone." Glynda said. "But he is moving at an alarming pace towards the objective, even with all the Grimm he has encountered. He has bypassed Miss Schnee and Miss Rose completely and is making a beeline to the temple."

To be honest she was both impressed and concerned about Holden's progress in the initiation. The boy was combat trained, skilled enough to match a veteran Hunter. What concerned her was how he learned such skills at a young age.

"I see." Ozpin said. "We seem to have found quite a skilled Huntsman. Have your contacts found anything on him in the meantime?"

Glynda answered. "He has interviewed several prisoners at Vale City Penitentiary." She frowned. "He has been attacking arms dealers and their goons for weapon parts and Lien. He has no friendly contact with any known syndicates."

"Not even the Fang?" Ozpin asked.

"Not even the Fang, it's like he's...foraging." Glynda observed.

"For survival." Ozpin finished for her. "Which means that he truly isn't from Remnant."

Glynda considered the ramifications. The fact that their Academy was playing host to an interplanetary, or interdimensional, visitor was a bit worrying.

"Should we...confront him about it?" Glynda asked. "Sorry, confront is the wrong term. But are you sure we should keep it a secret that we know some things about his origins?"

"We will have to discuss it inevitably, but for now we should continue to feign ignorance." Ozpin answered.

/

 _Emerald Forest_

"Hey, do you hear that?"

Weiss Schnee scowled at the girl she was saddled with. Ruby Rose did not impress her at all but she wasn't wrong. Weiss heard the steady crack-crack-crack of gunfire ahead. The sound was familiar, she _was_ the heiress to the Schnee dynasty after all and the SDC was more than capable of producing military hardware. The sound of gunfire was something she was used to, but not to this extent.

"It's coming from over there." Weiss pointed to the north.

"Then someone might need our help! Come on let's go!" Ruby grabbed her Scythe and rushed to the sound of gunfire.

"Hey! Wait!" Weiss gritted her teeth. "Ugh! Why did I get stuck with such a stupid child!?"

/

Kevin ducked under the Beowolf's haphazard swing which had every right to take his head off. He had dropped his Lyudmila and now this big, furry bastard was in his way. No matter, the greatest weapon a Warlock possessed was his mind.

As the Beowolf roared at him, Kevin rushed forward his hands sparking and crackling with Arc energy. He thrust both palms into the Beowolf's chest and let loose with a Thunderstrike. Uncountable voltages of Arc energy rushed through the Beowolf's form, burning whatever organs and ending whatever miserable existence the beast had.

It vaporized instantly and all that was left blew away in the wind.

"That's for scratching my gun you miserable piece of shit." Kevin muttered as he picked up his fallen Lyudmila. He checked the Pulse Rifle and loaded a fresh clip of ammunition. There was a large scratch on the casing but like all weapons made from the City's Foundries the gun was still perfectly fine. Hakke guns were tough. Function over Form, which was what Kevin liked in a gun.

He exhaled as he kept an eye on his motion tracker.

"We're clear." Sparky said. "Good job, Guardian."

Kevin didn't speak. He just kept going north to his objective. He was wasting too much time with these Grimm and too little with getting to the temple. The Warlock kept an eye on his motion tracker as he kept going, ignoring the brush.

If anything, or anyone, got in his way it would suck to be them.

/

He finally reached a clearing and saw the temple looming up ahead. It was mainly the broken ruins of a circular structure. Three of the supporting columns lay in heaps on the forest floor. Placed on pedestals, Kevin caught sight of several chess pieces spaced evenly from each other. These must be the relics the Headmaster was talking about.

"Looks like some are already missing." Sparky said as he floated over to one and began scans. "They're just ordinary chess pieces, Kevin. Just so we're clear that they might be booby trapped."

"I doubt the Headmaster would do that." Kevin answered. "Still, you can never go wrong with being careful. Now here is our current problem, what piece to pick."

The Warlock studied each one, pawns, rooks, knights, kings and queens. Was there a subtle symbolism to the pieces? A deeper meaning? Did a Pawn mean that his ranking in the academy was low? Did a King or Queen represent the high ranks?

Kevin reached for one of the pieces before hearing the rustle of bushes behind him. He turned around and brought up his Lyudmila in a smooth, practiced motion. He chambered a round as Yang Xiao Long and another girl, one with black hair and a bow, approached.

"Hey-whoa buddy!" Yang raised her hands. "Take it easy, we're not Grimm!"

Kevin relaxed...slightly, but he did lower his weapon...slightly. "Oh. Hey." He said. "I guess you both are looking for relics too."

"Yeah!" Yang was seemingly oblivious to the Warlock deciding on whether she was hostile or not. "...You didn't team up with anyone?"

"I went straight here," Kevin said. He was technically telling the truth. "I didn't see anybody."

"You went through initiation by yourself?" The girl with the bow asked looking at him with piercing golden eyes.

"I did." Kevin answered, not liking how she was looking at him. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Hey!" Yang interjected. "No one's asking for a fight here, so you two say sorry to each other!"

The Warlock kept silent as the girl bowed her head. "Sorry."

He still kept quiet and just went for one of the relics. "Anyone else make it?" He asked Yang.

"Not yet, no." Yang answered. "Did you see Ruby?"

Kevin shook his head. "She can handle herself." He told her. "Your sister's pretty good at fighting."

"That she is!" Was the enthusiastic response. But Kevin could see that Yang truly cared for her sister and how worried she was. He gave a wry smile and kept it to himself. He looked at the chess piece he had chosen. A black King piece. The white pieces were all taken, the black pieces were still there. So Ozpin was right, people have died during the initiation. Or maybe they were evacuated before problems happened. He was sure that parents would probably object to the Academy letting their kids get eaten alive by the Grimm.

He was a bit too cynical about the happier option.

"Look out below!" Kevin heard someone yelling from above.

 _"What the..."_ Sparky started as Kevin looked up.

Ruby Rose was heading towards them at a rather concerning speed. Kevin noted the black shape now circling the area.

And the white blur falling off of it.

 _"I'm pretty sure one of those is human. The other one is a bit of trouble, a Nevermore."_ Sparky told Kevin. _"How are we going to handle this?"_

The Warlock narrowed his eyes. _**"Simple. We shoot it until it dies."**_

That was when the Ursa stumbled through the trees. Then promptly died as it swerved to the left, but not before a girl with orange hair had jumped off its back.

"Aww..." She sounded disappointed. "It broke!"

Kevin sighed.

/

"Ruby!" Yang hugged her sister around the neck as some of the initiates began to gather around. "What was that about!? Why were you falling off that Nevermore!?"

"Uh...well, I had this kind of idea that...me and Weiss would use it for...transport?" Ruby tried looking sheepishly at Yang.

She started laughing and ruffled Ruby's hair. Behind them Nora Valkyrie was staring up at Kevin's silver faceplate with undisguised awe. Lie Ren had asked her, several times, not to bother the Warlock. It seemed to have failed to stick but that was Nora Valkyrie for you.

"Hello!" She chirped.

"Hi." Kevin's answer was...serene. Ruby winced. While she really didn't know much about Kevin, his posture and the fact that his fists were clenched meant that he was getting irritated.

"Um..." Ruby started walking over to the Warlock to try and calm him down a bit.

A girl with red hair and bronze armor was currently running from the largest Deathstalker that Ruby had ever seen. Before she could even speak, Kevin had already switched to his Black Spindle.

The Warlock took aim, steadied his breathing and slowly squeezed the trigger.

/

Pyrrha Nikos was having a really bad day. Deathstalkers were notoriously lethal to inexperienced Hunters, they were armored and easily enraged.

She looked back to see that something had punched into its armor. A second shot whizzed by her head and the giant scorpion shrieked as it was wounded.

She looked forward to see a young man in strange robes, wielding a sniper rifle. He had just loaded a new magazine into his weapon. He resumed firing at the Grimm without hesitation, allowing her to rejoin Jaune and the others.

"Kevin!" Ruby yelled as everyone began to head north. "Kevin, come on!"

Well, at least she knew her savior's name.

/

Kevin lowered his rifle as the Deathstalker thrashed around in pain. He turned and ran, switching back to Lyudmila in the process. Loading a fresh magazine of ammunition into the weapon, he chambered the round.

"I hope one of them has an idea!" Kevin said to his Ghost.

"Think of it this way, at least you made some new friends." Sparky answered him. "That means more back up right?"

"Yeah." Kevin said with a slight smile. He could have left them all and headed up the cliffs himself, he really should have. But to do that he would have to throw away everything that made him a Guardian.

Guardians protected everyone that fell under their protection. That was what John had told him, and he would not disappoint his brother. Kevin saw a large shadow pass over him. He saw Ruby was faltering slightly, for a kid who was quite fast she didn't seem to have that much stamina. He quickened his pace, only stopping to pick her up bridal style as the Nevermore shot some of its feathers at them.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed as Kevin shielded Ruby from the flying dirt and debris as he kept moving, even as he felt the feathers just barely missing his heels.

The sound of an angry Deathstalker alerted Kevin to a more serious problem. He looked down at Ruby and said one word.

"Go!"

He tossed Ruby to the side, out of harm's way as the Deathstalker advanced. Its armor was cracked. The Warlock raised his rifle and kept firing at it.

"Come on you piece of shit!" He screamed as the creature turned its attention on him. "COME ON!"

/

"Yang!" Ruby ran up to her sister who was watching Kevin take on a Deathstalker on his lonesome. He dodged a claw swipe and its stinger, firing his gun at it.

"He can't take that thing on his own!" Weiss Schnee shouted at Ruby and Yang.

"That's not our only problem." Blake Belladonna pointed at the Nevermore which was perched on the ruined tower. It gave a loud screech as it spread its wings wide.

"Crap, we're going to have to take them out." Ruby held Crescent Rose.

Jaune seemed to have made a decision. "Alright, I'll...I'll help that guy out!" He spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear him.

He winced as he heard the sound of an angry Deathstalker attempting to kill a Warlock, who was also doing his damndest to eliminate the Grimm.

"I'll go with you Jaune." Pyrrha said and looked at Ruby. "Are you sure you can handle the Nevermore?"

Ruby nodded.

/

Kevin stepped to the side as the stinger punched into the ground where he had occupied a few seconds ago. He kept shooting at the damn thing, it seemed to be the only weakness the Deathstalker had.

The Warlock held his fire as the Deathstalker clicked and clacked its claws before it lunged again, trying to crush him with its massive claws. Kevin jumped backwards throwing a Pulse Grenade as he did so. The giant creature screeched as it was electrocuted by the arc grenade.

Kevin fired a series of bursts into the cracks on its armor. The Deathstalker countered with its stinger but not before something disc shaped slammed into it and promptly returned to its owner. The Deathstalker reared backwards in pain. The Warlock turned his head slightly back to see Jaune Arc and the two other students waving weapons around.

The orange haired chick with the grenade launcher gave a grin as she stood next to him. On the opposite side was the guy with pink eyes.

"Hello again!" The orange haired girl was chipper as she gave a salute. "I'm Nora and this is my friend Ren!"

Pink Eye nodded at Kevin. "We were asked to assist you."

Kevin pointed at the Deathstalker. "Good. Let's kill it then."

/

 _Beacon Cliffs_

"Well, now." Ozpin observed the Scroll as he and Professor Goodwitch watched the ensuing battle unfold. "To think that Mister Holden would have the guts to take on a Deathstalker on his own..."

"An extremely reckless action that could cause him trouble." Glynda did not approve of Kevin Holden's decision. "But he did save Miss Rose's life in the process." They watched as the Deathstalker was attacked on all sides.

Glynda frowned as she saw Jaune get thrown to the side by an offhand swipe of one of the Deathstalker's claws. As the boy tried to get back onto his feet, Kevin Holden unwaveringly stood in between Jaune and the creature, firing burst after burst of bullets at the wounded Deathstalker.

 _"Get up!"_

She saw Kevin haul Jaune up to his feet. The others were headed back, Nora was hauling Lie Ren back with her as Pyrrha covered their retreat with her weapon.

 _"It's too heavily armored, none of my shots are getting through."_ Professor Goodwitch heard Kevin say.

 _"What about your other weapon? The Sniper Rifle?"_ Pyrrha asked.

 _"Too close for me to set up a good shot."_ Was the answer. _"Any ideas?"_

It irked Glynda somewhat that he could talk so calmly even as a raging Deathstalker was coming towards them.

 _"Why don't we try get it to sting itself?"_ Nora Valkyrie suggested.

 _"Uh..."_ Jaune started but he looked extremely hesitant. Then, his face lit up. _"Yeah, we can do that. It's just going to take some timing is all."_

/

Kevin stood on the bridge alongside Jaune's impromptu team, holding Ruin Wake in his hands. The Machine Gun was already loaded. The Warlock watched as the Deathstalker began its advance.

"Get ready." Jaune said handling his sword and shield nervously.

Kevin slipped a shell into Ruin Wake's Barrel. "FIRING!" He roared as he pulled the trigger. A torrent of Void infused rounds punched into the Deathstalker's face before it shielded itself with its claws. On cue, Nora started firing her grenade launcher as the Warlock advanced with his heavy weapon. She then did something, hit a button Kevin didn't know, but her grenade launcher unfolded and turned into a _giant war hammer._ Which she then promptly used to launch herself at the Deathstalker, hammering the poor thing in the head.

 _"Ouch."_ Sparky remarked.

Kevin watched as Nora nimbly jumped back off the Deathstalker when it tried to impale her with its stinger.

Big Mistake.

The Deathstalker screeched as its stinger punched into its back before dying rather anticlimactically. It began to smolder.

Kevin made sure to keep his filters on before unloading the rest of Ruin Wake's ammo box into the corpse.

"What was that for?" Jaune asked the Warlock when he crouched to load a fresh ammo box into the heavy weapon.

"Double tap." Was his answer.

/

All said and done, it was a rather hectic day of combat.

Kevin stood waiting in line as the newly formed Team CRDL marched off stage in order to give him some space.

"Now, unfortunately due to an accident in the Emerald Forest which has deprived him of a team, Mr. Holden will be attending Beacon by himself." Professor Ozpin announced. There was some murmuring but it died down after a few seconds. "However, because he has shown incredible bravery and immense skill in the fires of battle I do not doubt Kevin Holden's capability of holding his own."

The Headmaster turned to Kevin and gestured. "Step forward please Mister Holden."

Kevin walked into the spotlight in full gear except for his helmet which was tucked into the crook of his arm. His Lyudmila was mag locked to his back. He felt..awkward, tired and a bit hungry. What, was he going to be showed off?

"You will be training alongside your fellow classmates but you will do so alone." Ozpin said. "Are you capable of bearing this burden?"

"I do what I must." Kevin answered, not even hesitating. A Guardian shouldered his own burdens. It's what he was meant to do, simple as that. "And I will do what I can."

"Very well." Ozpin nodded with a wry smile. "Welcome to Beacon Academy, young man."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Grimm Studies/ Threats and Promises/Field Trip

 **So I'm on a roll and I just heard that Volume 3 is coming out soon.**

 **Destiny= Bungie**

 **RWBY=Rooster Teeth**

 **Let's go.**

 **/**

 _A year ago, abandoned Schnee Dust Company Quarry, Forever Fall, Kingdom of Vale_

Kevin blinked as he realized that he was hanging upside down from his pilot's seat.

"...Fuck."

He tried to undo his harness. "Sparky? Sparky?" He said as he blinked. Shit, he was bleeding. It would eventually solve itself, the Light within him would take care of it, but right now it was going to get really annoying.

He eventually managed to get his harness off...only to fall into a heap on the ground. Letting out a few more curses he said. "Sparky?"

"I'm here Kevin." The Ghost materialized behind his head. "And you really should watch the cursing you know."

"I'll take it under advisement." Kevin muttered. "Did you set up the emergency beacon?" He tried to keep breathing but his head felt like an overripe melon ready to burst.

"I did. But I've got some bad news." Sparky said softly.

Kevin clenched his fist. Great, fresh shit was incoming. He knew that because Sparky was not looking him directly, photoreceptor to eye.

"Well, what is it?" The Warlock asked.

"The planet we landed on is...not in any known database. I checked everything, even the stuff we got from the Archive in the Ishtar Academy." Sparky said. "Worse, I can't feel the Traveler."

That made Kevin's insides go cold. "Shit out of luck then." He muttered. "Alright, we can panic later. Let's get out of this ship first." Kevin clambered around his pilot's seat before finding the emergency hatch. Priming the explosive bolts Kevin hit the detonator on his right side.

With a loud bang a panel of armor blew out the starboard side of his ship. Kevin crawled out and found himself on a new planet...

/

 _Present Day, Beacon Academy Dorms, 0700 in the morning._

Kevin's eyes opened when he heard the Scroll's alarm sound in the dim light of his dorm room. The Warlock blinked as he saw Sparky floating over the stack of textbooks he had been given and the Beacon Academy uniform folded in a neat stack on his desk.

Most of his belongings were scattered all over the room. A few books were stacked haphazardly on the floor, his civilian clothing was in a closet on the right side of the room. An old box was struggling under the weight of even more books. Kevin had nearly forgotten that the damn thing liked to float outside if his window was open. It was a strange artifact, a ring of some sort, that he found on Oryx's Dreadnaught way back when John secured a beachhead for the Guardians to land on.

Yeah, he didn't have much back in the City of Vale and most of his crap was back in the Tower which pissed him off to no end. Still, he had some things and most of his music collection was with Sparky anyway alongside his stash of weaponry. The Ghost had been busy it seemed.

"Well, the area has been mapped, your inventory has been checked. The only thing we need is to check the status of your jumpship." Sparky told Kevin as he scratched his unruly hair. He was still in his pajamas.

"I can't exactly leave without clearance, Sparky." Kevin said as he looked at the time. "I'd better get dressed before the showers fill up."

"Okay...any preference for bonds?" Sparky asked. "I think you're able to customize your uniform a little bit."

"Seal of the Twin Eagle."

/

After a quick shower Kevin looked himself in the mirror. The Beacon uniform consisted of a black suit lined with gold over a white shirt and blue vest with a red necktie. He wore dark colored slacks and casual shoes. Since he was allowed to customize his uniform somewhat he wore his Warlock Bond, a circular band that went around his right upper arm that symbolized the wearer's achievements.

The Seal of the Twin Eagle was something he and John received from the Speaker when they had both just destroyed the Black Garden's Heart. It was a rare gift so Kevin knew he should wear it proudly at Beacon. He just wished his brother was here too.

Kevin fixed his necktie one more time before he stooped to pick up his backpack before slinging it over one shoulder. He then checked his Scroll for the time which was 0730 in the morning, realizing that class was beginning in two hours and thirty minutes. He had a lot of time. Kevin headed out to the gardens, just to clear his head for a bit before heading to class.

As he exited the Dorm buildings he observed his surroundings. A Hunter on patrol had once taught him that his sight wasn't the only sense he could use out in the wilderness. The ground beneath your boots, the smell of the breeze coming your way, heck even the wind picking up the tails of your coats gave you information. Rely on all of your senses equally and the world would reveal all of itself to you.

Kevin looked around at the splendor of Beacon Academy. Everything he had read during his stay on Remnant said that Beacon was one of the legendary Huntsman Academies on the Planet. Each and every Headmaster had made damn sure that that reputation was held up and from the looks of things Headmaster Ozpin was one of the greatest minds to walk the halls of Beacon.

"Ah, hello there Mister Holden."

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Kevin exhaled and turned to greet the Headmaster. "Hello Professor Ozpin." He said politely.

"I see that you are ready for your classes." Ozpin answered.

"Grimm Studies sir." Kevin nodded. "I was just...mentally preparing."

"Ah, nervous are we?" Ozpin asked with a wry smile. "Well, it is understandable. The first day of school is often very hard for some of the youth."

Nervous wasn't exactly the word Kevin would have used, irritated was the better term but one didn't say that to the Headmaster of an Academy did they? And if Kevin ever ended up being nervous about classes then he'd eat the entirety of the Wormspore stock he had in his inventory.

"A bit sir." Kevin said. He checked his Scroll again. 0745. He had loads of time.

A pinging noise alerted the both of them. Ozpin checked his Scroll. "Ah, it seems that Professor Goodwitch has something to report. Sorry, I must depart at once."

"No need to apologize sir." Kevin said. "I'm sure that the Headmaster has many duties."

Ozpin gave a smile again. "Have a good morning Mister Holden."

Kevin watched Ozpin depart. When he was a good distance away, Sparky materialized by his head. "I wonder what that was about." The Ghost wondered.

"I have no idea." Kevin said. "But when you get the chance, keep an eye on him."

"Sure thing, Kevin."

/

Grimm Studies.

Kevin arrived ten minutes before class and was waiting outside the door to Professor Peter Port's classroom. He checked his scroll again before hearing loud footsteps. He then took two steps to the side as Teams RWBY and JNPR turned the corner.

His green eyes scanned them as they all skidded to a halt in front of the door.

"How are you already here!?" Yang exclaimed, panting. "And no, if I hear 'Space Magic' again I swear I'm going to hit you."

Kevin opened his mouth slightly before giving a slight smile. "I woke up early." He said, relenting. "It's a very good habit to be punctual to class you know."

"Humph. Okay then." Yang rolled her eyes. She then noted her two other teammates staring at Kevin. "Oh right, we never really introduced you to the others." She presented the girl with the bow first, Kevin knew who she was but never did catch her name.

"This is Blake, Blake Belladonna. She likes to read books and er...well, yeah she likes to read."

Blake Belladonna stared Kevin in the eye. She was hiding a lot of things, the Warlock could sense it.

 _"I'm detecting some...oddities behind her bow. I could be mistaken, Kevin."_ Sparky said over the mental link.

 _ **"Keep it on the down low, Sparky. We'll talk about it later."**_ Kevin replied silently.

"It's nice to meet you Kevin." Blake said distantly. "...I hear that you can fight pretty good."

"It's a required skill from home." Kevin answered serenely. He then noted Snow White scowling at him.

Ruby took over from there. "Um this is Weiss Schnee, she's...well kind of mean but she doesn't mean it." She said hesitantly as Weiss's icy glare settled on her before meeting Kevin's perpetual thousand yard stare.

"So, you're the one without a team." Weiss commented.

"It's hardly my fault if I didn't see anyone to team up with in Initiation isn't it?" Kevin's tone was curt and to the point. "I get it. You don't like me Miss Schnee because you think that I got here through special circumstances."

The atmosphere tensed up. Ruby looked at Yang whose friendly smile faded slightly. Weiss's eyes were wide but then the scowl on her face returned. The most disconcerting was Kevin's face, it was an emotionless mask. They knew he was getting irritated with Weiss's tone.

"Uh guys?" Jaune piped up before deciding to fade into the background as the Warlock stared Weiss down.

"I assume you know who I am." Weiss said after an awkward pause.

"I do. You're the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest Dust exporter on Remnant and certainly the inheritor of a powerful dynasty." Kevin answered. "One with quite a few skeletons in its closet."

Weiss huffed before crossing her arms.

The door opened before anyone else could say anything.

"Oh! Well, this is a rather pleasant surprise!" The man who had opened the door was rather portly. He had grey hair and his eyes seemed perpetually shut. He had a spectacular moustache which went well with his attire, a double breasted burgundy suit with gold trimming. This must have been Professor Peter Port.

"Come in! Welcome to my class!" Professor Port opened the door. "Please, sit next to your teammates and we'll get started post haste!"

/

"Monsters. Demons. Prowlers of the night! These are some of the names the Grim have procured over the years." Port's bombastic voice echoed throughout the lecture hall. And Kevin could care less.

Already the Professor was rambling on and on so much so that even Sparky, _Sparky,_ who absorbed knowledge like a fat kid absorbed an entire candy store was bored. The Ghost kept asking him if Port was done with his rambling. The Warlock said no. Grumbling to himself, Sparky floated over to the chalkboard to scan the posters of Grimm Port had pinned up.

Shit. At least they could learn _something._

Kevin heard giggling and looked glumly at Ruby who had drawn a caricature of Port. Huh, at least she found something to do with her time. Yang was trying to hold her giggling in. The Warlock then looked at Jaune, who was nodding and ready to keel over. The red haired girl next to him nudged his shoulder. The boy blinked and looked at her before turning back to Port.

The Warlock turned back to Ruby then saw something a bit more interesting. Weiss Schnee looked ready to kill. He had to keep himself from smiling. So she thought she was better than this...He idly wondered if she knew that life wasn't fair. Miss Schnee looked like the type that got everything she wanted in life, but he could be wrong.

He'd give her the benefit of the doubt. Like Ruby, she too had an ample amount of potential. This Academy was very interesting.

/

"So!" Port clapped his hands, causing some to snap back to wakefulness. Kevin blinked before rubbing his eyes.

"Who would like to test their strength against the Grimm?"

The Warlock muttered under his breath. "Christ." He felt relieved, finally there was something to do. He raised his hand at the same time Weiss Schnee did.

"Oh ho!" Peter Port sounded amused. "Mister Holden and Miss Schnee eh? Very well, let's make it a contest! Go and change back into combat gear and come back."

/

Weiss looked at Kevin who shrugged and headed out the classroom to change. She smirked. All right, now was a good time to show what she could do. It was unfair that Ruby got the leadership role over her, how she did it when she was being so childish in the Initiation and the classroom she didn't know.

But she refused to be sidelined by some kid two years younger than her. Or some flunky in weird clothes.

/

Kevin entered the bathroom and closed the stall door. "Sparky, my armor."

 _"On its way."_

In a flash of light Kevin was in full gear, he exchanged the Claws of Ahamkara- _No, please don't leave me Oh Bearer Mine-_ for the Impossible Machines. These Gauntlets enhanced his Arc ability by allowing him to throw lightning down at his feet during the Trance.

Kevin flexed his fingers. "And I'm gonna need the Last Word and Conspiracy Theory."

He felt the familiar weight of the shotgun on his back while the Last Word appeared in his open left hand. The hand cannon was a powerful relic, once wielded by a legendary Guardian known as Jaren Ward.

It was a throwback to days long past, where one could rely on high caliber rounds and steady aim to bring justice to an uncertain frontier. Long before the City walls rose up Jaren Ward had brought justice to many a small settlement out in the wilderness, cementing himself into the lofty legends of the greatest Guardians to walk the Earth. For Kevin it was a reliable weight in his hand and a lifesaver back when he had just ranked up in the Vanguard. He hoped that he could one day wield it with the same surety as Jaren Ward did when his Legend began.

Kevin walked back to the classroom, drawing stares as he usually did. Weiss Schnee stood in the center of the room waiting. He took his position beside her without a word.

/

"Whoa..." Yang said. "Check out those gloves." She was staring at Kevin's Impossible Machines with a bit of envy as electricity arced over them.

"Forget that, look at his gun!" Ruby's eyes had stars in them. "That's the biggest revolver I have ever seen!"

Jaune Arc was gaping at the Warlock as he stood there confidently while Port had two animal cages brought in from...somewhere.

"Now, whoever kills their prey the fastest will earn a few bonus points in my class!" Port said boisterously. "I must warn you though, these two are rather fierce so use everything in your disposal to take them down! Are you ready?"

Weiss took a ready stance with her rapier, something Kevin had seen in a book somewhere. Ah, so she was skilled in fencing. Interesting, he'd have to ask about it when he had the time. The Warlock focused on the cage and raised his Hand Cannon.

"I hope you know how to use that." Weiss told him.

Kevin ignored the jab.

"Begin!" Professor Port cut the locks on the cages. One Boarbatusk and one Beowolf emerged, all howling and angry. Kevin opened up on the Beowolf with the Last Word, the Hand Cannon barked three times as the rounds smashed into the Beowolf almost knocking it backwards over the cage. Roaring in anger the Beowolf charged, its loping gait bringing it in close. In response the Warlock fired five rounds before slipping around its horizontal swing, the claws just barely missing his head.

Kevin sidestepped another attempt to behead him while reloading. The Beowolf reared back and snapped at his body with its jaws. The Warlock stepped out of range, firing his hand cannon fanning the hammer rapidly as he did so. Bullet after bullet punched into the Beowolf's body, the damn thing didn't seem to register pain but his rounds were stopping it that was for sure.

At the corner of his eye he saw something glint in the air. It was Weiss's sword. It clattered to the ground a few feet away. He heard Weiss scream in pain as the Boarbatusk knocked her to the side. Kevin turned his attention to the Beowolf as it loped to the side. The Warlock fired as he strafed in the opposite direction towards Schnee's sword. The Beowolf lunged just as Kevin fired a round into its head. The creature's skull mask burst apart in fragments and Kevin shouldered the crumbling corpse aside and picked up Schnee's sword.

He turned and quickly tossed the sword at Weiss who caught it in hand. She then summoned up a white glyph underneath the Boarbatusk. A spire of ice impaled it from underneath, and as it was dying the Boarbatusk slid down the spire of ice before smoldering.

"You did it Weiss!" Ruby yelled but the white haired girl just glowered at her before turning to Kevin who had loaded a fresh cylinder of ammo into his Hand Cannon.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Port clapped enthusiastically. "Well done! We have a pair of skilled warriors here and I have no doubt that these two will go very far! Now, unfortunately this is all the time we have left for class! Please remember to read your textbooks tonight and I want an essay on pages ten through fifteen for the next class! Have a good lunch everyone!"

/

"Hey Kev!" Kevin stopped for a moment before turning back to see Yang and Blake walking up to him. "Nice work with that Beowolf, you were awesome in there."

Kevin was a bit irked by the fact she was calling him 'Kev' but he hid it by smiling slightly. "Well, I am trained in Space Magic." He said much to Yang's chagrin.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked as she tilted her head.

"Don't ask," Yang mumbled. "He's being a jerk."

"You did ask." Kevin spoke serenely.

Yang threw her hands up in the air as Blake hid a smile behind her hand.

"Anyway," Yang glowered at Kevin who shrugged his shoulders. "Are you headed to lunch?"

"After packing, yeah." Kevin nodded. "If you'd like to accompany me then let's go, unless you guys are waiting for someone."

Yang was about to answer when Weiss Schnee stomped in between them, her icy glare locking onto Kevin.

"You." She said curtly. "I didn't need your help back there."

"Didn't look that way," Kevin answered calmly. "That Boarbatusk would have crushed you if you didn't have your weapon."

"I could have handled it." Weiss seethed.

One of Kevin's brows raised. "That's not what the bruise on your left wrist says." He said.

Yang and Blake looked at Weiss's hand, which she hid with her sleeve."Th-That's nothing..."

Kevin shrugged. "Alright then." He said serenely. The Warlock turned back to Yang and Blake "Shall we go?"

"Uh...Weiss you wanna come with?" Yang asked the girl who was still looking at her wrist. "Weiss?"

"I'll..." Weiss said before looking at Kevin hesitantly. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria, I have a few things to check."

"And Kevin Holden," Weiss said. It looked like it hurt physically to say the next thing. "Thank you."

Kevin waved and watched her go.

"Uh...what was that about?" Yang wondered.

"No idea." Kevin said calmly.

/

Kevin set his lunch tray down, rather awkwardly as Ruby and Yang caught up. All he had on the tray was a bowl of salad, half of a chicken salad sandwich and a can of Ol' King Cold soda. He sat down and started eating his salad. He ignored Nora who just engulfed an entire sandwich in front of him.

"Um, excuse me."

Kevin looked into the green eyes of the red haired girl next to Jaune. He blinked. "Yes?"

"I never did get a chance to thank you for helping me in the Initiation." She smiled brightly. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos. You must be Kevin..."

The Warlock nodded. "Yes, I am." He gave her a polite nod. "You seemed to have been in a tight spot so I figured I could lend a hand."

Pyrrha Nikos smiled wider. "In any case, thank you Kevin. For saving my life."

Kevin nodded. "I do what I can." He turned back to his salad and tucked in.

"So!" Yang said loudly. "First day wasn't too bad right Ruby?"

Ruby, who looked a little glum, only nodded. Yang frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing...I talked to Ozpin after class today. It's not important." Ruby tried to smile.

"Did Schnee say something to you?" Kevin asked suddenly. Yang and Ruby turned to him curious.

"W-Well...Sort of." Ruby looked uncomfortable. "Um...Kevin?"

The Warlock looked to her. "Yes?"

"I...You were there when Ozpin assigned me as leader of Team RWBY right?"

Kevin nodded.

The girl in red pouted. "Was he right?"

The Warlock looked her in the eye. "Do you feel that he is wrong?" He asked.

Ruby shook her head.

Kevin wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Then he is not wrong." His answer was simple. "There will always be doubt. Even the best leaders have had doubts, take comfort in the fact that the famous and the bold leaders are afraid of failing even if they do not admit it. Instead you should just do your best. You're not the only one on a team, Ruby. You have the burden of three other lives including your own."

Ruby felt better hearing that and he could see it. Kevin just did what he could, newer Warlocks often sought his or John's advice when Ikora Rey was busy. Sometimes it was strange giving out advice to Guardians many years their senior but the two of them had been out in the field longer so he guessed it evened out.

Yang smiled at Kevin. "She can handle it." She said. "You're a pretty smart guy Kevin, like...a fortune cookie."

Blake rolled her eyes. "That's wise, Yang. Smart has a different meaning." She told the blonde.

Yang tilted her head. "It is?"

Kevin cleared his throat before finishing his lunch.

/

The Warlock finished his essay in record time and had Sparky edit the thing before he flexed his fingers and wrists before swinging his legs off of the bed and looking out the window.

"Right." He said. "I have to admit Sparky, it's nice to have a library that's actually quiet and not crowded with other Warlocks." He shuddered inwardly. Sticking over a hundred or so Warlocks in one area was usually a recipe for disaster. Grimoires were misplaced, experiments often failed explosively and generally the librarians in charge became the saltiest bunch of Warlocks on Earth.

Kevin had once seen a librarian reduce a female Titan to tears. And Titans were known for punching things they disagreed with.

"Well, you know how other Warlocks are." Sparky said as he looked up from Kevin's paper after rereading it the tenth time in the span of seconds. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, Kevin."

The Warlock clasped his hands behind his back. Dressed in his PJ's Kevin thought about his answer. "I still want to go home. John's out there fighting and I'm stuck here in school." He said.

"It won't matter if we can't get the material we need, Kevin." Sparky said floating up next to the Warlock's head. "And stop worrying about John, he has Hestia with him after all."

Kevin knew Sparky had a point. Hestia was the strangest Titan they knew but she was good at her job. She'd keep John intact. "John's still the crazy one." He shook his head. "But then again, he does everyone proud."

"That's true." Sparky said. "And he still reminds me from time to time to get you to smile more."

Kevin harrumphed. "I'm trying my best."

Sparky turned his photoreceptor on him. "Sure you are."

Kevin made the attempt to swat him out of the air.

/

 _A week later..._

"Begin."

In the time it took Sky Lark to brag about his supposed prowess with the halberd, Kevin had already drawn his Hand Cannon and let loose.

Lark stumbled back as the first shot hit him in the shoulder, he stumbled back another step as one slug got him in the gut. The third and fourth slugs took his Aura down to the red. Kevin moved in kicking the halberd out of the confused, and scared, kid's grip and pointed his weapon at his head.

He could have ventilated the boy's head in one shot had Professor Goodwitch not stopped the match.

"Sky Lark, you should have monitored your Aura much more carefully." The Professor gestured to Kevin. "And had you decided to actually start fighting perhaps you may have had a chance to win against Mister Holden."

Kevin was a bit miffed at that observation as he looked up at the giant screen, seeing that he was still at full Aura...while Lark was in deep red. It wouldn't have mattered if Lark moved first, Kevin would have downed Mullet Boy if he took the fight seriously.

"He just got lucky." Sky Lark panted, still trembling from Aura exhaustion and fear that his head could have turned into a canoe a few moments before.

Kevin simply checked his weapon before mag locking it to his back. He then walked back to his seat as the Professor lectured the students on Aura management and starting combat properly. The Warlock exhaled before removing his helmet, yawning slightly.

"Wow. That was fast." Yang commented as she scooted over with Ruby.

"He just stood there." Kevin muttered as he wiped his eyes. "And talked about how he was going to destroy me. What did he expect me to do? Stand there and let him hit me?"

"It would have been generous." Blake said.

"Well, he did technically hit me first with his haircut." Kevin snarked so only Yang, Ruby and Blake could hear. "I mean, seriously have you seen his hair? That is the dumbest looking mullet I have ever seen." Yang snorted as she tried to hold her laughter in. Ruby had nearly fallen out of her seat, consumed by the giggles. Even Blake managed a smile.

 _"You're awful Kevin."_ Sparky told him over their mental link.

 _ **"I'm being serious. If I was Lark's father I would have beat his ass with a toaster before giving him a proper haircut."**_ Kevin answered.

The Warlock yawned again, covering his mouth before it could escape.

"Had trouble sleeping last night?" Yang asked, grinning.

"Yeah." Kevin said. "I didn't keep track of time while I was in the library." He didn't need to mention the nightmares. They didn't need to know. Dealing with that stuff...Kevin just managed to suck it up and soldier on. At least Sparky had seen his fair share of horrors, he wasn't alone in that regard that was for sure.

"Your gun hits real hard, Kevin." Ruby told Kevin. "Usually, someone's Aura can shrug off bullets pretty well. But your revolver just takes it out in three to four shots." She frowned at him. "You could seriously injure someone by being careless."

"It's how we operate back home." Kevin said softly. Out in the wilds, firepower ruled the day. Victory was often decided on who shot first and the capability of taking out your opponent before he even had a chance to fight back. "There are monsters out there that need killing, and only the best get the best gear."

"Oh." Ruby clamped up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Nah," Kevin shook his head. "It's just different here."

"How so?" Blake asked.

"It's like what Professor Goodwitch said." Kevin shrugged. "Remnant is experiencing a time of peace. I'm not used to it."

He didn't say more.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other. Off to the side, Weiss Schnee narrowed her eyes before focusing on the next match that was starting.

"Well, this already looks like its lost." Weiss said. "Jaune Arc is going up against Cardin Winchester."

Kevin looked at her. "Huh." He huffed. "Well, this is going to be different." The Warlock adjusted slightly, apologizing to the student in front for hitting him.

/

He was right. Jaune got his ass kicked. And Cardin was giving him shit for it alongside Mullet Boy and the other two goons on CRDL. Cardin was the meathead and the toughest of the group, Mullet Boy was on that list alongside the loser with the Mohawk and the squinty eyed guy.

"Jaune?" He called, pretending to be looking for him.

Cardin either ignored the Warlock or had more balls than he had brains. The Warlock turned the corner to see Cardin beating Jaune up. Kid was already on the floor covering his head. He briefly looked back.

 _"You're clear Kevin."_ Sparky's voice was emotionless. The Ghost never got angry. But the spectacle in front of them was far too much for even the chipper Sparky.

"Well, look who we have here." Cardin said grinning as he gave Jaune one last kick. "What, come to save your buddy, Kevi-"

CRDL realized that Kevin had the Last Word in hand. The Warlock was all glacial calm except for his eyes. He was furious.

"Sorry." The Warlock said, his tone sounding friendly. "Did I interrupt something?" He raised his Hand Cannon and thumbed back the hammer. "Just kidding. Hands up."

Cardin growled but disobeyed. "You think your little pea shooter's gonna stop me Holden?"

"It stopped Mullet over there in four shots." Kevin answered blithely gesturing at Sky Lark who winced. "I have eight bullets, Winchester. And they all run faster and hit harder than you can."

"Are you threatening us?" Mohawk tried to sound brave. It instead came off as petulant. "There's four of us!"

"Are those gonna be your last words when I turn your head into a canoe Mohawk?" Kevin asked. Mohawk wisely shut his mouth and looked to Cardin.

Cardin gritted his teeth, "You're gonna regret this bad, Holden."

"I'd like to see you _try_ something, Cardin. Please." Kevin's tone was cold. _"Impress me."_

Cardin and his goons decided to back off. Sky Lark made a threatening gesture at Kevin who idly raised the Last Word, making him walk faster.

Jaune shakily lifted his face off the ground. Kevin helped him up the rest of the way after holstering his weapon. "Come on Jaune, let's get you back to your dorm."

"My...My stuff."

Kevin saw Jaune's sword and shield on the floor and scooped those up, slinging them on his back before hauling Jaune to his feet. "I got it bud, don't worry." He threw Jaune's arm over his shoulders and helped him get back to the dorms.

/

"Jaune?" Pyrrha was all a flitter as she ran over to Jaune who had collapsed somewhat but Kevin steadied him before gently lowering him to the floor of JNPR's room. "Jaune!? Are you okay!?" Lie Ren and Nora had run over as well, some worry on their faces. Nora's smile was terrifying in particular.

"Took a couple of hits in the head but I checked him over." Kevin said, thanking Sparky idly for his medical scans.

Pyrrha's fists shook. "It was Cardin wasn't it?" Her voice was shaking with rage.

"It was," Kevin said as he looked over Jaune who kept looking down at the floor. The Warlock exhaled through his nose. "Keep an eye on him will you?"

Pyrrha and Lie Ren nodded.

"Are you gonna break something, Kevin?" Nora asked still smiling her terrible smile.

"It all depends on Winchester and friends." Kevin answered blithely.

/

RWBY had heard the entire thing from Lie Ren who had gone to fetch an ice pack. They were crowded by Kevin's door by the time the Warlock was headed there.

"Is Jaune okay!?" Ruby blurted out.

"He's going to be." Kevin answered. His voice calm. He gestured to the door of his room. "Would you like to come in?"

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Ruby demanded. "Jaune just got hurt!"

Kevin opened the door to let the girls in.

/

While she was honestly worried about Vomit Boy, Yang was also quite curious to see Kevin's dorm room. It was...strange to say the least. No posters were on his walls but there were a lot of books and things all over the place. Yang caught sight of a box of junk on the book shelf next to several other boxes of junk before she realized that they were weapon parts, judging from the trigger guard she saw on top of one pile.

There was a rattling noise and Yang was captivated by a small box being held down by a large encyclopedia. They all jumped as Kevin gave it a light, but firm, kick. "Sorry about that." He apologized as he pulled out the chair under his desk and offered it to Weiss who took the chair gratefully. Blake and Ruby sat on his bed while Yang wandered around. The box made rattling noises again. Kevin glared at it before turning his attention back to Ruby.

"We can't just let Cardin get away with beating Jaune up like that." Ruby told Kevin who was leafing through a large book before setting it back on the shelf. Weiss and Blake were looking around curiously, trying to find something amongst the scattered tomes that explained who Kevin was. Most of them were written in words that they did not understand.

The box rattled again. Kevin gave it another kick before answering Ruby.

"I know," Kevin said. "But getting angry isn't going to help Jaune. The reason is because he needs to learn how to stand up for himself. Cardin is determined to make his life hell."

"Not exactly the easiest thing to do, Kev." Yang commented as she picked up a book that had suddenly fallen off the shelf. She looked inside and saw too many words so she tossed the book back to Kevin who caught it and placed it on his desk. "Cardin's been bullying him for a while now."

"Yang is right." Weiss told Kevin. "Couldn't you intervene on his behalf?"

"I could." Kevin said as he leaned on his desk. "I can watch his back but I cannot be there every single day."

"We can try." Ruby spoke up.

"Yes, we can try. And sometimes that's all that matters." Kevin said.

/

When the girls left, Spark reappeared. "Sorry, I had to eavesdrop." The Ghost told Kevin who was looking out the window at the setting sun. "Jaune's fine by the way but he keeps brushing Pyrrha off."

"Well, shit." Kevin said turning to face his Ghost. "I was going to talk to her, ask her to watch his back."

"I know," Sparky answered. "Want me to keep an eye on Jaune?"

Kevin barked a laugh at the Ghost's little joke. "Do what you can, Sparky." He looked over his textbooks. "You know that Ring of Stone started acting up?"

"Ah, the one you tried to scan before?" Sparky bobbed in the air in the approximation of a human nod. "Have you locked it down?"

The rattling of a box alerted them both. "Kicking it seemed to make it stop for a few moments." Kevin quipped.

"Ah." Sparky said with a tone of understanding.

Kevin sighed as he began doing more of his homework for Professor Port. He and Weiss managed to score some extra points. Weiss was a bit miffed about him winning the contest but she grudgingly respected his skills. At least her attitude was a bit more tolerable.

He looked over his schedule on his Scroll next to him and saw that History of Remnant was the next class.

History...Now tomorrow was going to be interesting.

/

Breakfast was a tiresome affair. Kevin was already irritated due to lack of sleep but Cardin was already up to his usual shit again. This time he was picking on a Faunus girl, pulling on her rabbit ears.

"Look, Jaune. We know Cardin's been bullying you for a while now." Pyrrha said with concern. "And we'd like to help you."

"Me? Bullied?" Jaune laughed nervously. "Come on, Cardin's a jerk to everyone."

"Except Kevin." Lie Ren said. "Especially after that sparring match."

Kevin shrugged as he watched Cardin out the corner of his eyes. When the bully met his stare, he jumped up as if someone detonated a firecracker under his ass and he left the Faunus girl alone.

His goon squad followed him after realizing that the Warlock had his eye on them.

"He's got physical strength going for him." Kevin remarked. "But everyone goes down, it just depends on where you hit them."

Yang snorted. "Yeah," She said. "Winchester went down like a sack of bricks after you kicked him in the nards." She laughed. "I never heard a man scream in such a high pitch before."

"Yang!" Weiss looked scandalized. "Stop being so crude."

Blake rolled her eyes as she read her book.

"Guys, come on. I'm doing fine." Jaune said, grabbing his lunch tray. "Look, see? The bruises are already healing!" He laughed nervously.

Kevin shook his head as Jaune left. Pyrrha massaged her temples. "Let's just get to class." She told Lie Ren and Nora.

/

Professor Bartholomew Oobleck talked fast, moved fast and drank coffee fast. But he was passionate about history and it showed in his lectures. Sparky in particular was enjoying himself as he absorbed knowledge like a sponge, and remarked that Oobleck was a way better teacher than Port.

"Now, the Faunus Rights Revolution may feel like ancient history to you, it is extremely important to remember that these events are recent! The consequences of the uprising can still be seen today!" Oobleck spoke rapidly to the class. Kevin saw Jaune about to fall asleep in the corner of his eye before he turned his attention to Oobleck.

"Humanity was most adamant about pushing the Faunus into the area known as Menagerie. This schism between humanity and Faunus I believe has only worsened in recent years. Yes we may all have taken a step forward in Human-Faunus relations, but there have been many setbacks due to the past actions of our civilization."

Oobleck paused to take a draught of coffee out of his mug. Considering how fast he was downing each cup, Kevin was honestly surprised that the man hadn't exploded yet.

"Now, who amongst you young scholars can tell me the turning point of the Faunus War?"

Weiss raised her hand. "The Battle at Fort Castle!"

"Excellent, Miss Schnee! Excellent!" Oobleck raised his mug in praise to her.

 _"Fort Castle? Talk about the Department of Redundancy Department."_ Sparky snarked.

 _ **"Poor guy must have run out of names to call his Fort."**_ Kevin remarked over the private link. _**"And technically, a fort is different from a castle."**_

 _"It doesn't matter Kevin, some people lack creativity."_ Sparky returned.

"Yes! As Miss Schnee has said, the Battle at Fort Castle is the turning point during the Third Year of the War." Oobleck looked around at the class. "General Lagune made one horrible mistake during the war and that was to try and take the Faunus forces by surprise during the night. What advantages did the Faunus forces have?"

Cardin threw something at Jaune causing him to say "Hey!"

Oobleck was on him in an instant. "Mister Arc!" He affected a surprised tone. "Finally contributing to the Class! Can you tell us all what the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune?"

Jaune looked nervously over his shoulders at Pyrrha who was trying to mime night vision. "Uh...binoculars?"

There was general laughter, as Cardin stared evilly at Jaune. Kevin rolled his shoulders with a tiny crack. There was silence in the room, the Warlock had that effect on everyone.

"Mr. Winchester? Do you have anything to contribute?" Oobleck asked Cardin.

"Well, it's easy to train an animal." Cardin drawled.

Blake and Pyrrha glared at him.

"I have the answer, Professor." Kevin spoke up. "I understand that Jaune has trouble with history and thus has asked me to tutor him." Jaune looked at him surprised. Pyrrha and Blake watched the Warlock curiously. Yang grinned. Kevin was one hell of a guy if he could bluff like this.

"And while I extended the same question to Cardin, he instead has preferred to stick to his ignorance of the subject of history." Kevin continued. Cardin growled and tried to stand up but the Warlock stared him down with his lifeless stare.

"Now, before he actually decides to interrupt me with another idiotic comment, the advantage the Faunus had against General Lagune was position and Night Vision." Kevin talked over Cardin's angry muttering. Oobleck nodded, with a genuine smile.

"Continue, Mister Holden."

Kevin cleared his throat. "Lagune, first of all, was an inexperienced general compared to the Faunus Commander. Military Tactics have always confirmed that sieges are time consuming and draining on resources, in addition to that Lagune also attacked at night. A more responsible commander would have realized that the Faunus had superior night vision."

"He's right, Professor." Pyrrha piped up. "It's easier for a Faunus to see at night. If Cardin had paid more attention in class he'd have known the answer."

"Excellent! Excellent! Thank you both Miss Nikos and Mister Holden. You are truly bright young minds that will go very far ahead!"

Oobleck checked the time. "Now, it seems that we have run out of time. Class, I want all of you to be reading through the chapter on the Faunus Rights Revolution closely, I will review this information at the beginning of class before the Quiz!"

Someone groaned. It was Yang, funnily enough.

"Mister Arc, Mister Winchester I wish to see you both after class." Oobleck said. Kevin stood up to go. "Mister Holden, you as well."

Kevin nodded.

/

"Now, the both of you have fought hard for your spots in this school." Oobleck sternly told the two in front of him while Kevin stood behind Jaune, watching his back. "This school only accepts the best and you need to act like it. Mister Arc, Mister Holden is trying to help you. You should strive to do your best as he does in class."

"Y-Yes sir." Jaune said. "I'm...well, not really good with dusty old books and ancient history like he is."

"You will do better Mister Arc." Oobleck said.

"Now, Mister Winchester, you have the same problem as Mister Arc. I advise you to reconsider and accept Mister Holden's help. History repeats you know." Oobleck warned Cardin.

"I...Yes sir." Cardin said and shot a glare at Kevin who blithely ignored his glare.

"Mister Holden, I appreciate what you are trying to do." Oobleck said. "But please, we are all colleagues here and there is no need for such disrespect."

Kevin nodded. "I understand sir, I will be more careful with my words." A partial lie. Cardin was a jackass in all but name.

"I expect all of you to act like the Huntsmen you are training to be." Oobleck nodded. "Go on you three."

They left the classroom.

"You think you're better than me do ya?" Cardin confronted Kevin once they were all out of ear shot. "And-"

Kevin calmly put his hand on Cardin's shoulder. Jaune gulped audibly. Kevin had a special talent with intimidation. "I will ask you one question, Winchester." He said blithely. The bully gulped in fear as he stared into Kevin's lifeless eyes. "Are you in control of the situation or not?"

Cardin winced as the Warlock's hand tightened on his shoulder. "Jaune is a good acquaintance of mine. Please stop picking on him, for your own sake of course." He smiled blithely. "But if you continue to act in a negative manner or seek to retaliate against me or anyone who is close to me, bad things will happen. Do you understand?"

Cardin left in a hurry.

Kevin watched him go before turning to Jaune who was looking at the floor.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Because I choose to." Kevin said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't have to!" Jaune yelled suddenly. "Look, I'm tired of being the stupid, loveable idiot who's stuck in the tree! I'm tired of being dead last! I'm tired, sick and tired, of being treated like I'm not worth anything!"

"So show me. And Pyrrha, and all those who care about you that you are worth something." Kevin said calmly.

Jaune looked at Kevin. His gaze seemed to go right through Jaune and saw everything he tried to hide. "Every great warrior, every powerful hero started as a cold apple seed. They struggled, they _lost._ But they kept going, bettering themselves until they stood upon the fallen forms of their opponents." Kevin was reading Jaune like an open book and it scared the boy. "Some did it for their own sake, but the true warriors better themselves for those who follow them. I believe Jaune that you are capable of becoming far more powerful than I."

"Do you have the courage, the will to excel in all that you do?" The Warlock's voice was full of authority. But Jaune could see that Kevin wanted him to say yes to all of his questions.

"I..." Jaune looked down. "I can try."

Kevin searched his face for any duplicity. "Then try. And show me what you are capable of." The Warlock stalked away from Jaune without another word.

/

"I hope that stuck to him, Kevin." Sparky said.

"I hope so too." The Warlock answered. "But now it's up to Pyrrha and the rest to set him on his course."

"You sure they can handle it?" Sparky asked.

"I think they can." Kevin said. "Or, at least they will try their best." He heard a small beeping sound and pulled his Scroll out of his backpack. His eyes narrowed. Headmaster Ozpin wanted to speak to him.

Hmm. This was going to be an interesting conversation. "Sparky." The Warlock stated calmly.

"Yes?"

"Prep the JabberHakke and put my armor on standby."

"Kevin." Sparky sighed. "The man said 'discuss', he's not going to 'interrogate' you."

"Yeah, I know." Kevin nodded at his Ghost. "I'm just being careful."

"Careful," Sparky quipped. "He's asking you to talk to him. You don't need a gun."

Kevin made a disapproving sound. "Ugh, fine. Armor only then."

Sparky made the equivalent sound of a sigh.

/

"I apologize for calling you in at such a strange time but this meeting does have a purpose." Ozpin said to Kevin Holden, who stood in front of his desk. His hands were clasped behind his back.

The Headmaster's brow quirked slightly. Mister Holden did not present any openings to exploit. He was a bit too paranoid for his own good. "In any case, there were some discrepancies with your papers."

Kevin tilted his head downwards. "How so?"

Ozpin leaned forward to show him his Scroll. On screen was Kevin's personal documents, forged of course due to his Ghost's mastery of hacking, and a picture ID for Beacon which was next to his personal heraldry the Eye of the Storm which was given to him by his Vanguard Mentor Ikora Rey after his taking first steps as a Stormcaller.

"I don't see any problems." Kevin said. "Everything seems to be in tip top shape, except for that date there." He pointed at the date of birth. "It's three days off. The date is the fourth of June."

Ozpin checked the Scroll. "Hmm...Very well, I'll make sure to make that correction."

The way things were going was making Kevin extremely cautious. His eyes drifted slightly around the room, looking for any signs of bugs Ozpin might have placed. Sparky was invisible but he was up near the roof making sure to scan the room, and he was ready to give Kevin his armor if the meeting turned hostile.

"How have you been doing in class, Mister Holden?" Ozpin asked setting his coffee mug down.

Kevin shrugged. "Not too bad." He said quietly.

"I see that you have declined to participate in the Vale Festival tourney, I believe Professor Goodwitch spoke highly of your skills in combat."

"I was self taught." Kevin answered blithely. "I've done a lot of stuff I'm not proud of out in the wilderness."

 _A burst from his rifle toppled the Fallen Captain. He kept moving, kept killing and advancing towards the Ketch as more and more Dregs were pushed into the fight._

"But I did it in order to survive. You understand that don't you?"

Ozpin stayed silent but he nodded. "You fight only for survival. You have no intention of making a name for yourself."

"Victory means survival. Glory means I bring the people that matter back home." Kevin said. "The glory hounds can have their grandeur and praise, I want results."

"Your opinion on fighting tournaments seem to be quite negative." Ozpin observed.

"Pardon my language sir but the Vale Festival is just a bunch of warmongers having a pissing contest." Kevin answered bluntly. "I'd rather not join."

Had Glynda been here, she would have chastised the young man for his language but Ozpin was rather surprised to find someone who was ready to speak his mind. Kevin Holden was an enigma but he could stand on his own two feet without difficulty.

"Understandable." Ozpin smiled. "But Professor Goodwitch might need smoothing over with that, she seemed adamant to see your skills in battle."

Kevin grunted. "Of course sir, I'll take it under advisement."

Ozpin chuckled. "I'm sure you will." He looked at the time. "Thank you for coming up here, Mister Holden. Have a good day, and I assume you've heard the announcement about the field trip for tomorrow into the Forever Fall?"

Kevin nodded. "Yes sir." He took this as a sign of dismissal and left the office.

/

It was sunset by the time he got back to his dorm. He read the message on his Scroll, Professor Goodwitch was asking them to be out on the 3rd Landing Pad by 0930 hours tomorrow in full combat gear.

"I wonder what that's going to be about." Sparky wondered as he floated over Kevin's shoulder.

"Don't know. It's a field trip so I miss half my classes. Thank God." Kevin said as he tore his necktie off. "I understand that Peter Port tried his best but Jesus Christ, he rambles more than the Postmaster back at the Tower."

"Hey, don't make fun of Kadi like that." Sparky sounded offended. "Do you know how many Warlock packages float off in the middle of the night?"

The Warlock looked at the Ghost with a raised brow. "Oh." His tone said it all.

"I'm not flirting with the Frame Kevin. There is no 'Oh'." Sparky snapped at him, sounding flustered. "Get that thought out of your head."

Kevin raised his hands. "Okay." He said shaking his head in a disbelieving way. "I won't judge."

If his photoreceptor could generate heat, Sparky would have vaporized Kevin on impact.

/

The Forever Fall.

Kevin was nervous but Sparky reassured him that the wreckage of his ship was way too far to even be accidentally found. But sooner or later they were going to have to deal with that problem in the coming days. The emergency beacon had already been activated but the chance that someone was listening out there were...

Kevin stopped that train of thought, feeling the familiar weight of his Zhalo Supercell in his hands. Firing powerful Arc infused rounds that were capable of chaining to other victims, the weapon was a brutal close quarters implement of destruction. With all the trees in this place, it was a perfect environment for the Supercell to cause damage.

He heard someone gushing and turned to see Ruby gushing over the weapon. Yang had seen the spectacle and dragged Ruby away from the assault rifle that fired electric bullets. She flashed a smile at Kevin who simply nodded before slipping his Halliaetus II helmet on. He was wearing the Claws of Ahamkara and for once the gauntlets were-

 _So many trees Oh Bearer Mine, so much life to burn!_

Never mind.

"Yes, students. The Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. However it is inhabited by the Creatures of the Grimm." Professor Goodwitch's voice snapped Kevin out of his thoughts, banishing the Ahamkara's sinister voice to the back of his head. It really did not help that it liked to purr in a seductive voice. It was distracting as all hell because he could have sworn it sounded like Lakshmi-12 of the Future War Cult. The damn things even got her accent right.

"Now, Professor Peach has asked each of you to procure one jar full of tree sap from this area. I will be nearby so the Grimm will not be able to threaten any of us."

Kevin scoffed to himself. If the Cabal, the Hive, the Fallen and the Taken haven't killed him permanently yet then the animals on this planet were going to have a tough time trying to kill him.

He heard Cardin say something. The Warlock simply cocked his rifle, loudly enough for him to hear. Again there was silence.

"Mister Holden will also be on station if anyone encounters any trouble." Professor Goodwitch announced. "So do not hesitate to ask him for help."

Babysitting. Kevin could dig that. Although, as he watched Weiss fill up the jar of sap, he was also quite curious about what the tree sap could actually be used for.

 _"Ooh. Get a sample of that stuff Kevin."_ Sparky reminded him. _"I'm gonna go make some preliminary scans."_

Kevin grabbed one jar and picked at one tree's bark. Soon enough he had a pretty good flow of sap going. Looking around to make sure he wasn't watched, Kevin let his Ghost have at the jar of sap and pulled a small test tube from his sleeves. He let Sparky have that one too so he could make scans of the stuff.

Idly he wondered what he had found. The Cryptarchs under Master Rahool would appreciate the research, they always liked having new stuff to study even if it was a minor thing like tree sap from an unknown planet.

"What the- Nora!" He heard Lie Ren yell. Kevin turned, his Auto Rifle shouldered.

He saw Ren holding an empty jar as Nora whistled innocently, her face stained with a familiar red syrup.

Kevin sighed.

/

As the afternoon dragged on there was no sign of Jaune. Or Cardin and his goon squad. Yang and Ruby saw Kevin contacting Glynda Goodwitch about the problem on his scroll. They both met up while the rest of the students gathered.

"I will need JNPR and RWBY with me right now." Professor Goodwitch announced. As the teams assembled, the blonde professor turned to Pyrrha.

"Miss Nikos, has Jaune told you anything about why he is spending his time with CRDL during the field trip?" Goodwitch asked.

"No." Pyrrha shook her head. "No he hasn't." She said.

The Professor frowned. Kevin kept an eye out on their surroundings and on his motion tracker. Grimm had an annoying habit of complicating things.

Like right now.

The roar of a rather large Ursa alerted everyone. And coming in from the bushes were Russel Thrush, Sky Lark, and Dove Bronzewing.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Sky Lark was yelling.

Yang frowned and caught Russel by the collar. "Where!?" She snarled.

Thrush pointed back the way he and the others came from. "It's got Jaune and Cardin!"

Kevin rolled his eyes underneath his helmet as he advanced in the direction provided. "Cowards, the lot of you." He snarled at Russel. "Professor, your orders?"

"I will have to stay here to tend to their injuries, mister Holden." Professor Goodwitch said. "Take someone with you to assist Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester."

"I'll go!" Ruby volunteered.

"I will as well Professor!" Pyrrha spoke up next.

"Alright, go with Mister Holden." Professor Goodwitch nodded.

"Let's go." Kevin turned, leading Pyrrha and Ruby into the brush. _**"Sparky, you got the coordinates?"**_

 _"I have them. Judging from the sound...there!"_ Sparky put up a navigation marker on Kevin's HUD. _"Go that way and do it quickly!"_

Kevin smashed through the brush and found himself looking at a rather large Ursa. Jaune Arc faced it, his shield raised up. Cardin Winchester was on the ground, his mace a distance away. The Ursa grunted, snorting hot air at Jaune even as it made a lunge with its claws. Jaune blocked but he was thrown to the left, rolling onto his feet awkwardly.

But the Ursa was not the only problem. Kevin saw another Ursa, this one was another big, burly bastard. Pyrrha and Ruby arrived just behind Kevin. The Warlock gestured at the first Ursa Jaune was attacking.

"Help him." Kevin said calmly as he aimed his rifle at the second Ursa.

"You can take care of that one right?" Pyrrha asked readying her weapons.

"I'm gonna kill it." Kevin said, firing a burst of Arc infused bullets into his target, the Ursa roaring in defiance as it bore down on the Warlock with an Auto Rifle.

/

"Are they going to be alright?" Blake asked as she heard the steady crack-crack-crack of an assault rifle on full auto.

"They'll be fine." Yang drawled. "They've got Kevin with them."

"Is that guy even killable?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms.

"Aww, you worried?" Yang grinned at the heiress who scoffed.

"Pah! Him?!" Weiss asked. "That boorish young man has awful language."

"He does cuss a lot." Blake said.

"But he's a good guy." Yang argued. "I mean sure, he's a bit rough around the edges but he did give me some notes before that stupid quiz in history."

"After you begged and pleaded for them for ten minutes before he relented." Blake pointed out.

"Hey, come on!" Yang complained. "I was trying to collaborate!"

Blake and Weiss looked at her with brows raised. Yang just sighed and scratched her nose. "Ugh, fine. Yes, I didn't take notes in Oobleck's class because I suck at history."

"There we go." Weiss said smugly. "It would help if you didn't fall asleep in class."

"Yeah but it just keeps going on and on..." Yang sighed. "How do you do it Princess? How do you stay awake in such a boring class?"

"Because the seeds of our future are sown in the past." Kevin's voice sounded behind them.  
Yang jumped as Kevin emerged from the trees, rifle in one hand and the fragmented skull mask of an Ursa in the other. Beside him were a tired but much more confident Jaune Arc, Pyrrha and Ruby. Cardin took up the rear, holding his mace. He looked...contrite. Jaune just glared at him once before looking at Kevin.

"Thanks." He said.

Kevin handed him the Ursa skull mask. "That's yours by the way." The Warlock told him. "I'm sure you need to go tell your parents that you just decapitated an Ursa in one swing."

Pyrrha put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, nodding and smiling.

"While it is good to see that you are safe, Mister Arc." Professor Goodwitch spoke up sternly. "It would be quite prudent to explain just why you and Mister Winchester were late."

Jaune exhaled through his nose as he looked down. He then raised his head. "I'll...I'll tell you on the way back, Professor. It's a long story."

Kevin shrugged as he mag locked the Zhalo Supercell to his back. The Warlock had an interesting day. He helped out someone who needed confidence and wondered now what else Remnant had in store for him.

The Traveler truly did work in mysterious ways.

/

 _The Last City, Earth, Tower_

He was not going to break his promise.

John Holden loaded the last shell into the Invective as he made damn sure that he had enough ammo and supplies for what he was about to do. Ikora Rey had already given her assent, Cayde-6 wished him good luck and Zavala just hoped that the Sunsinger knew what he was doing. While John could understand their concerns for him leaving, the Warlock had no intention of letting his brother go.

If Kevin was dead, he would make sure to confirm it with his own eyes. But if there was a chance, no matter how small or illogical, he was going out there to find him. Even if it cost him everything.

"Jingles." He said as he finished armoring up. The Heart of Praxic Fire once belonged to Erianna-3, one of the greatest Praxic Warlocks to be marked by the Comorant Seal. She was one of Eris Morn's friends who were lost to Crota.

John had personally seen to the God-Prince's demise himself. He hoped that made him worthy of the Heart.

The Ghost materialized behind John. "Yes, John?" Her voice was light and gentle but filled with worry. John had been very upset when he heard the news that Kevin had been lost to Fallen Pirates. He seemed to have taken a turn for the worst, especially now. Jingles knew that John loved his brother. He looked so small now, and very lonely.

"I'm heading out. If you want to stay and find another Guardian, I'm okay with that. I just don't want to drag you down to whatever end with me."

"John, remember what I told you?" Jingles asked. Had she the capability, she would have been smiling fondly at her Guardian. "Way back when you were first starting out?"

John looked at her. He was Kevin's twin, and technically the older one. The only difference was that his eyes were blue and that his hair was cut shorter than the mess that Kevin's was. He smiled.

"Yeah." He answered. "We'll always be together right?"

"You and Sparky are family to me." Jingles said. "I would follow you anywhere, even if it kills me."

John exhaled as he looked at the Samsara helmet in his hands. "To whatever end." He spoke to himself before pulling his helmet on. "Let's go find Kevin."

"John."

The Sunsinger winced as he realized who was right behind him. Hestia was in full armor, the Helm of Saint 14 in the crook of her arm. The female Titan watched the Warlock with dark hazel eyes. Her blonde hair was fashioned into a simple bob cut. The Fabian Strategy was mag locked on her back.

"You're not leaving without us are you?" Hestia's Ghost, Martellus, quipped in his posh accent.

"Nothing escapes you both does it?" John asked, his voice muffled by the helmet he wore. "Look, this is something that I have to do for myself."

"Kevin made us promise to look after you." Hestia said. "And that is what I will do."

John gave a chuckle. "All right then, Titan. Let's hit the road."

/

At 2300 hours, a pair of Jumpships flew out of the Tower Hangar and headed into Orbit.

The Speaker looked up to the Traveler as though hearing a voice on the wind. The old priest smiled underneath his mask.

The Traveler truly did work in wonderfully mysterious ways. He then mentally prepared himself for what he was going to tell the Consensus in tomorrow's meetings.

He certainly hoped they would understand.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Nightmares /The City of Vale /Touchdown on Remnant

 _Firebase Korus, Phobos, Mars_

As always, Fireteam Jackknife was in deep shit.

Kevin slammed the Taken Psion out of his way before blasting it backwards into a group of its clone buddies with one shotgun blast. Staggered the group was still fighting even as John and Hestia put them down with precision fire and well placed grenades. The Taken had no sense of preservation, just the dogged fanaticism instilled into their mind by their new master.

John turned and fired his Hawkmoon right just as a Taken Phalanx lowered its shield to roar a challenge at Jacknife. The bullet tore into its head, then it screamed as it was sucked back into whatever dimension it came back from.

Kevin didn't care, so long as they don't come back. He turned his shotgun on the next target, blasting the Taken Psion back to whatever hell it came from.

"Timer until our ships arrive?" Hestia muttered even as she loaded a fresh magazine into her Suros Regime.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds." Martellus piped up.

"Then we need to move." John said gesturing. "Jingles get me-get us a waypoint out of here."

"On it." The Ghost answered.

A waypoint appeared on John's HUD. "Okay, Jingles. Could you explain why we're going through a rather dark hallway?" He asked, sounding a bit tired but they all were. The Taken were without number and they just killed and killed and killed until they somehow managed to stem the flow of enemies.

"I'm sensing Taken throughout the Base, John." Jingles answered. "This seemed to be the best bet of getting us all out of here."

"Fuck." Kevin muttered.

"Language!" Hestia told him. Even if she felt that the expletive was the best way to explain their situation right now. Jackknife moved as one and killed as one even as the Taken began to overtake the base. Predictably, as they took their first steps into the dark hallway, the Taken appeared. Twitching, pained Psions. Maddened Centurions and Phalanxes. God there were so many. All of them raised their guns in unison.

Kevin raised his own weapon as he looked to his two companions who did the same thing. They all grimly opened fire on the Taken Horde.

There was no way any of them were going to end up Taken. No way.

 **LIGHT! GIVE YOUR WILL TO ME!**

/

 _Presently, Beacon Academy Dorms_

Kevin rubbed his temples, even as he tried to banish the horrors in his dreams.

"Sparky." He said, his voice was collected but the Ghost knew the Warlock was shaken. "Yeah, sorry. Did I talk in my sleep?"

"Somewhat." The Ghost replied. "But you were tossing and turning. You should probably take the day off, Kevin. Try to catch up on sleep. You've only gotten two hours of sleep for three whole days. That's not good."

"I'm a Guardian, Sparky." Kevin answered. "I'll suck it up somehow." He rubbed his eyes. "Besides I got a test in History today. Wouldn't want to disappoint anyone."

The Warlock got up to take a shower. It was 0700 in the morning.

/

0830.

Kevin blinked tiredly, looking at his coffee mug before rubbing his eyes and downing his coffee. He yawned as he felt someone sit next to him.

"Hey, you alright?" Ruby Rose asked. "You look horrible, Kevin!" She was right, his eyes were hollow and tired. He looked gaunt.

"Mm..." The Warlock shrugged his shoulders before looking at his empty coffee mug. "Just need some coffee."

"You look like you haven't been sleeping at all Kevin." Pyrrha remarked as she looked the Warlock over with concern. Jaune didn't say anything but he did push his tray towards Kevin, the guy seemed like he needed it more.

"I'm fine. I'm just studying a lot." Kevin answered shortly, his voice was low and tired. "Jaune, if you can get me a salad and more coffee I'll be back on my feet."

Jaune opened his mouth to say something. He then shook his head. "Kevin, I think you should take a break and sleep you know? Before you fall over and die." But he did go and get the Warlock some more food and another cup of coffee.

Kevin laughed, it was a hollow frightening sound. He wouldn't die easily that way. Yang turned to look at Ruby and Blake as they watched the Warlock look back into his cup. He seemed to be staring right through it with a blank expression before yawning, covering his mouth.

Yang scowled. She didn't want to pry into whatever business Kevin was involved in but there was just no way she was going to sit there and do nothing about it while he suffered through whatever issues he was having. That was what irked her about Kevin, he was sociable sure but he mostly distanced himself from other people and usually was seen alone.

Heck, if someone was more sociably awkward than _Ruby_ then maybe something had to be done.

/

It was raining by the time he was out of Oobleck's classroom. He decided to take Sparky's advice and got some rest. He lay down in bed looking up at the roof, counting sheep. He had only seen the animals once during a little stroll through the streets of the Last City. Cute, fluffy things...

Kevin idly shoved that thought out of his head before Sparky noticed. The Ghost was currently on standby, patrolling the area in front of his door. The Warlock took a deep breath and just focused on the storm outside, just like he did when he took his first steps as a Stormcaller. Except this time he was more focused on getting some sleep.

He was snoring within five minutes.

/

"Um, Yang?" Ruby asked as they headed down towards Kevin's room. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What?" Yang smiled at her sister. "We're just gonna go see if Kevin wants to hang out with all of us on the weekend!"

"I'm pretty sure he's still a bit tired, Yang." Ruby said uncertainly. "Maybe we should let him rest..."

"Yeah, he does." Yang agreed, confusing Ruby just a little bit. "Which is why we're going to ask him! Look, I even swiped his Scroll!"

Ruby looked at said Scroll in abject horror. "How..." She began.

"He dropped it!" Yang cheerfully explained. "So, technically it isn't stealing but come on Ruby! He needs to learn how to relax!"

Ruby shook her head. "You know, you're doing a lot for someone you don't know too well."

The remark was spot on. Ruby smiled as Yang's face turned a pretty shade of red briefly before the older blonde laughed and scratched the back of her head. "What's wrong with that Rubes?" She asked. "I mean...he just seems to be the guy that needs a hug."

Ruby decided to just follow Yang's lead for this idea of hers and hoped nothing bad happened. Yang put up Kevin's Scroll to the scanner on the door. She stopped before hearing someone snoring. "Oh gosh, he's asleep." She said, and shrugged before opening the door.

Kevin's room was dim but both sisters could see he was lying on his back, partially covered by a blanket. He had his right forearm over his eyes and he was snoring lightly.

Yang turned to Ruby grinning as she went over to pinch Kevin's nose.

A horrific mistake.

The Warlock reacted with speed and brutal precision as his eyes opened and he went for Yang's throat with his off hand. Yang's martial arts training was the only thing that saved her throat from being caved in, she caught his hand with a surprised expression. Ruby gave a loud gasp as Kevin tackled Yang, trying to wrap his hands around her throat. The blonde had grabbed Kevin's hands yelling.

"Kevin! Kevin it's me!" She struggled against the Warlock's attempt to close off her windpipe. One mistake and this day would be over permanently. "Kevin!"

Kevin blinked then his eyes widened as he realized who had gone into his room. He recoiled from Yang silently as he looked at his trembling hands briefly. "Shit." He muttered.

"What was that about!?" Ruby asked hysterically. "Yang, I told you this was a horrible idea!"

Yang sat up gasping for breath. "No...No it wasn't a good idea at all, I'm sorry Kevin." She looked apprehensive as she rubbed her hands together.

"How did the both of you get in here anyway?" Kevin asked softly.

"You uh...dropped your Scroll." Yang said offering the Scroll back sheepishly. "I forgot I still had it. Really sorry."

Kevin looked at her blithely before leaning his head back and sighing. "Look, I'm not mad. Just...don't sneak up on me like that while I'm asleep. I...startle easily as you can see." He told them both then got to the question he was looking for. "So...what did you sneak into my room for?"

"You wanna go out to the city in the weekend?" Yang asked directly. She was still shaky but it was getting better. It was her fault anyway but no biggie, she'll work on being more careful with Kev. "You know, just to look around for a little bit?"

"Um." Kevin didn't really have any plans apart from sleeping in for the whole day...Oh wait, damnit that's right his Jumpship.

He'd have to settle for another time, he supposed. That plus if he continued to just brush people off then he might get some unwanted attention. "So...we're just gonna look around the City and stuff?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want to. Unless you've got plans?" Yang asked.

Kevin shrugged. "Not really."

/

The City of Vale.

Kevin looked up tiredly as he saw volunteers start prepping for the Vytal Festival. The Warlock was disguised in civilian clothing, wearing a baggy pair of cargo pants, a faded black t-shirt and sneakers. All in all he looked very ordinary, except for the fact that he could kill someone with a well aimed palm strike.

The Vytal Festival was a celebration of Remnant's four kingdoms, involving dances, a parade and a combat tourney. Just like an old civilization long before the Traveler made its arrival in the Sol System.

Kevin wasn't one to complain, when in Rome do what Romans did. But he wasn't there to go fight in a tourney. The Iron Banner was more than enough of a pissing contest for him, he was more interested in learning the culture of Remnant's people. Reading it in a book was very different from experiencing it firsthand. In addition to his fighting skills, the Warlock was also a scholar and no scholar would willingly miss the chance to learn something new.

He was sitting on a nearby bench just waiting for the girls to finish up at the bookstore. Yang had complained but she did lose the rock-paper-scissors game to Blake. If her luck continued then she'd lose to Weiss next.

He felt bad but he hoped Weiss won this bout. He was not looking forward to going into a club or somewhere with extremely loud noises. Unless of course, Vale had some awesome Metal Bands who were going on a tour. Then he'd consider getting a ticket.

"Kevin?"

Kevin turned his head to find that Ruby was checking on him. "Yeah?" He asked.

"You want something to eat? Yang said she was hungry." Ruby spoke, trying to be careful. The Warlock didn't understand why. He wasn't some fragile thing to be coddled. He was a Warlock for the Traveler's sake...

Kevin exhaled through his nose banishing his discomfort. "I'm fine, but where are we headed? Does it have coffee?"

"Yeah, it's just a little cafe." Ruby said. "I heard it was pretty good, at least Weiss said it was."

"Oh. Well I guess I'm not getting anything then." Kevin snarked. "I might as well flush all my money down the toilet. It might be cheaper."

"Yang said the same thing." Ruby giggled. "But Weiss says it's not very expensive."

"Not very? You don't sound too confident."

Ruby puffed her cheeks. "Hey, come on! Have some faith in Weiss! She's trying."

/

The cafe was small but the coffee and the pastries were great. Kevin sat next to Ruby and Yang while Blake and Weiss sat on the opposite side. The Warlock cradled his mug of coffee, looking into its contents before downing his second cup.

"You drink just as much coffee as the Headmaster, Kevin." Weiss commented. "I'm not sure that's healthy."

"You should probably give that advice to Professor Oobleck." Kevin said. "I want to know how that man has not exploded yet with all the caffeine in his system."

Blake snorted behind her book. Kevin noted the title. "Ninjas of Love?" He said. That was when she started blushing before closing the book promptly to pick up another one. "Isn't that the really cheesy romance novel everyone talks about?"

"It's not that bad..." Blake murmured.

"Oh come on," Weiss scoffed. "I'm pretty sure it's all smut-" Blake's yellow eyes locked onto hers and the heiress quietly let the comment go. Blake then turned to Kevin who had an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not gonna judge." Kevin said simply. "Because I could have sworn I saw Professor Goodwitch reading the same thing the other day." That had been an extremely awkward moment.

Yang snorted then covered her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter. "Wait. Really?" She looked at Kevin curiously.

"Considering that Professor Goodwitch could flay me and you alive with her mind, I will not bring up the subject Yang. It's good for everyone's health."

He certainly did have a point.

The conversation eventually centered on him personally, on his likes and dislikes. Surprisingly Kevin enjoyed being the center of attention for once because he wasn't getting shot at. Invisible to the naked eye, Sparky checked on his Guardian as he usually did. Had he the ability to smile, he would have done so after seeing his friend remove his cold apathetic persona.

The Ghost kept his eye on the Guardian briefly before floating up to his original position to keep an eye out.

For the girls, they learned that Kevin was a fan of metal, rock and post rock. His favorite genre of books and movies was sci-fi. Although his some of his selection seemed out there...

Yang had never heard of "Plan 9 from Outer Space".

/

"So why are we headed towards the docks Weiss?" Yang drawled. "Do you enjoy the smell of fish?"

"No." Weiss said. "The Vytal Festival is coming up and I want to greet our fellow competitors."

Kevin would have called her out but Blake beat him to it. "You just want to spy on the competition Weiss."

Weiss had the decency to blush. "W-Well there's certainly nothing wrong with getting an early advantage."

"Not in a tourney." Yang said.

"Semantics." Kevin spoke up. "You can wash away disgrace with results. There's no rule against wanting to win."

Yang shrugged. "I don't know...what's the point in winning if you don't have fun while doing it?" She asked. "I heard that you weren't participating Kevin."

Kevin again shrugged his shoulders. "It's not really my thing to be the top frog of the well." He said quietly.

"But you're really, really strong Kevin." Ruby said. "I'm sure you'll do real well in the tournament..."

"Sorry, but I'm not here to make a name for myself." Kevin said. "I want to learn all that I can before going back home."

"Oh." Ruby closed her mouth.

"You never really did tell us where you're from Kevin." Yang spoke up suddenly. "What's it like?"

Kevin looked into his coffee cup. He could tell them the truth, which was something that Sparky had advised against. It would just...confuse them. Or turn them against him for hiding who he truly was. Then again, he'd been lying to people for a year. So he smiled sadly and decided to leave the important stuff out.

"It used to be nice." Kevin said. "It's way out in the...wilderness." He pointed in a general northern direction. "My people travel frequently to fight off the Grimm so we usually never see each other again." A technical lie. Guardian Fireteams were close knit but the attrition rate fighting against the Darkness was high enough that some never come back to the Tower. There were a lot of funerals with empty caskets but Kevin attended whenever he could.

It was a solemn fact that many have accepted and few get used to.

"So...You must have lost a lot of friends then." Blake asked hesitantly.

Kevin bowed his head slightly but he nodded in the affirmative. "They died in the line of duty. That's all I can really say."

"That...That's all you can say." Ruby said, sounding outraged. "Really? Are you telling me that your teachers tell you to just suck it up and move on?"

"We are taught to channel our anger and grief into purpose, Ruby." Kevin answered. "I grieve for those who have died but to wallow in despair only gives insult to men and women braver than I who gave their lives for my people's future." But he could understand why Ruby was angry. He'd heard the same speech every time he had to attend services for those Guardians killed in action.

The words sounded well meaning but they were hollow when you've lost a lot of friends. Kevin soldiered on, like he always did. But sometimes, sometimes the sacrifice was worth it. The destruction of the Heart of the Black Garden, the slaying of Atheon and Crota, the breaking of Skolas and the House of Wolves, the death of Oryx and the current action to hunt down his Taken wherever they may hide. Many sacrifices were made to be sure, but each one ensured that the Last City would stay standing and that one day a Second Golden Age could be reached. A lofty hope but one that gave purpose to all who dwelt under the Traveler's shadow.

Yeah, Kevin could understand why Ruby was upset.

/

From Dust till Dawn was still closed. Judging from what the two officers were saying, it had been hit a second time by the White Fang revolutionary group. Their activities were apparently speeding up, which meant bad news for Vale and for him specifically. Kevin had no time to get involved in a potential war that he had no stake in.

The only stake he had in Vale's safety was getting enough materiel to get his ship repaired and to go home.

 _"Seems bad."_ Sparky commented over private link. _"You know for times of peace, there really isn't much peace at all."_

 _ **"People tend to do stupid things when the shit isn't up to their necks."**_ Kevin returned. He looked at Team RWBY. It looked like Weiss and Blake had gotten into an argument over something.

"The White Fang had noble ideals, it's because of the SDC that they turned to violence!" Blake argued.

"Really!?" Weiss threw up her hands as she glared at Blake. "So that gives them the right to murder innocent people that had nothing, _nothing,_ to do with their current predicament?"

Kevin exhaled through his nose as he glanced at Ruby and Yang who were trying to figure out just how to intervene in the argument. They were drawing a crowd. The Warlock sighed irritably, he had a low opinion on both groups seeing that their stupid war was making it harder on everyone who got caught in the middle. Kevin thought that Remnant was lucky, while they had the Grimm and the White Fang to deal with the planet was practically untouched.

They didn't have to deal with the Darkness. They didn't have to face extinction. It irritated him that these humans and Faunus were so focused on waging war on each other when they could accomplish so much more united.

"Guys..." Kevin started when a Faunus pushed past him, being chased by a couple of cops.

"Stop that Faunus!" One of them yelled.

"Quickly we must observe him!" Kevin heard Weiss cry and what followed was a mad dash that Kevin had no choice but to follow, one because shit may still hit the fan and two he had nothing else to do.

Three because Yang dragged him with her.

The chase abruptly stopped when Weiss collided with an orange haired girl and sent her to the floor.

Kevin stopped in his tracks.

 _"That girl is not human. Or Faunus."_ Sparky said. _"I'm detecting no organic signatures in any part of her body. Is she an Exo?"_

 _ **"Remarkable."**_ Kevin marveled. _**"She might be an Exo, Sparky but we should definitely check this out when we can. See if you can find any files in the CCT."**_

If the girl truly was not human then she may be made from advanced technology. Something the Cryptarchs would like to know about, they abhorred ignorance after all. Could she have been made from a Golden Age schematic these people have found? Were there any traces of Golden Age explorers on this planet? So many questions, so little time...

"Salutations!" The girl said to them all in a loud chipper voice. She was still on the ground however. Her emotions were...far too extreme.

"Um..." Yang started asking. "Do you need a hand?"

Team RWBY plus one Warlock took a nervous step back as the girl suddenly popped up on her feet with a speed bordering unnatural. The girl's movement was very stiff, disturbingly enough it made her chipper attitude rather terrifying. Kevin wondered if she was created for assassination and terror operations. He speculated that Atlas, which was the most technologically advanced nation on Remnant, was the one that created this girl. Although he really didn't know what Atlas would need a Terminator for.

He felt Sparky's questioning glance. What, so he liked the classics...

"Nope!" The girl said dusting off her clothes. "Are you all friends?" She gasped childishly hiding her mouth behind both hands.

"Er...yeah?" Ruby tried uncertainly.

"That is wonderful!" The girl nearly smacked Yang in the chin as she threw her arms up in the air excitably but the blonde had moved backwards just in time.

"Would you like to be my friends then? We could talk about boys, put on makeup, do our hair..." The girl listed things off.

"Um, we never did get your name..." Ruby interjected before the girl began another tangent and increased the possibility that they would be here all day.

"Oh, I apologize." The girl cleared her throat. "My name is Penny! Nice to meet all of you!"

Kevin thought that Nora was enough madness for one person. If these two ever met up he feared for anyone they chanced upon.

/

 _That night..._

Sparky heard a door slam and saw Blake Belladonna heading outside. She seemed terribly upset. The Ghost followed her, disappearing from view in a quick flash of light. The little construct trailed her and in doing so alerted Kevin that something was up. The Warlock had just left the library after finishing up some research and was already headed towards Sparky's direction.

The Ghost followed Blake in the meantime making sure to avoid being seen by the night staff or bumping into them and causing a scene.

 _"Kevin, you'd better be on your way."_

/

Blake saw Kevin sitting down by his lonesome looking at the statue in the main avenue of Beacon Academy.

The Warlock was dressed in his casual clothes. He was facing away from her. Blake hesitated. Did he know what she was arguing about with Weiss? His dorm was just down the hall from theirs so he could have heard something.

As though sensing her inner turmoil, Kevin turned his head to look at her. He didn't seem surprised to see Blake there at all. She winced as his eyes pierced hers, there was no way she could hide anything from that somewhat accusing stare. She heard about what he nearly did to Yang after she and Ruby sneaked into his room, he had his own issues that he hadn't told anyone but he just sucked it up and soldiered on through his day.

Blake wished she had that kind of strength.

He waved her over.

Blake hesitated but she sat down next to the Warlock who was looking at the statue.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked him.

Kevin shrugged. "Not really, no." He said. "I don't fall asleep too easily."

Blake looked down at her hands. "I...I have to leave." She told him. For some reason she felt better, just letting this off her chest. "I can't stay here."

"I heard your arguments." Kevin remarked not looking at her. "I understand. You don't have to tell me much. What Weiss said to you was upsetting."

Blake winced. So he did hear..."I guess you're saying that means you know what I am."

Kevin sighed. "Kind of yeah," He said. "You were involved with the White Fang."

"That I am." Blake nodded her affirmation. "Are they...Are they active where you come from?"

Kevin shook his head. "We've...gotten rid of some injustices." Was all he said.

Blake wanted to believe him, but there as just no way a place like that could ever exist on Remnant.

"Do you need help?" Kevin asked. It was a simple question but Blake knew that whether she said no or yes, he would say nothing to her teammates about what she was going to do. Blake wanted to trust Yang and Ruby. But Kevin?

"Yeah." Blake said. "I need your help."

/

 _The next day..._

"What do you mean he's gone!" Ruby asked Jaune who shrugged.

"He went with Blake." Jaune said. "I was heading back from the bathroom when I saw him talking to her. They looked rather serious about something."

Ruby looked at Yang and Weiss.

"He does live down the hall from us." Yang commented. "He could have heard you and Blake arguing, Ice Princess."

Weiss crossed his arms. "I know I upset her." She said. "But I stand by what I said about the White Fang. We should go to the police."

"We're not trying to get Blake arrested Weiss." Ruby looked at Weiss seriously.

"She was involved with the White Fang!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Was." Yang said. "She's with us now. I bet she's going to need our help before long. Although I wonder what Kevin has to do with it?"

"Either way, we're going after them." Ruby said. "Weiss, if you want to stay behind that's fine with me."

"No. I have to go with you." Weiss told her. "Because she's my teammate too."

"You changed your mind quick." Yang quipped.

"Like you both said," Weiss shook her head. "She's my teammate, even if she hid a lot of things from us."

/

Sun Wukong didn't know what was going on but one thing was sure.

He really was starting to freak out, especially since he couldn't see the human's face...and the fact that he was holding a handgun to his head.

"Uh...Did I do something to offend your boyfriend here?" Sun laughed nervously. "Because I thought you were single-EEP!" He heard the human cocking back the hammer on his handgun.

"Kevin," Blake said stoically. "It's fine. He wasn't threatening us."

The human, Kevin, lowered his handgun. "Landing on my shoulders wasn't the smartest greeting." He told Sun who shrugged.

"Yeah, well maybe you should take it easy buddy. It was a joke!" Sun said, trying to sound like he wasn't about to have his head ventilated by a high powered sidearm.

Kevin gave a grunt before letting Blake take over. "You were at the docks yesterday."

Sun was feeling a lot more comfortable now, but he eyed the human in the strange getup cautiously. "Yeah I was." He told Blake cheerfully. "You got questions?"

"For you maybe," Blake said. "You seem to know who I am."

"Nah." Sun answered. "But I do find it interesting you'd hide your ears behind that bow of yours."

Kevin kept an eye out before letting his helmet de-materialize. He gave a yawn and covered his mouth before following Blake and the Monkey Faunus out of the alley and towards a coffee shop. Kevin attracted some attention but one look from him made any onlookers move their gazes to something else.

Blake appreciated his talent with intimidation, even if it worked too well. The cafe barista who was working the bar did a double take seeing Kevin in full gear. He just simply ordered some coffee for all three of them and that was that.

All three of them sat at a secluded area of the cafe. No one was going to bother them, not when they had someone like the Warlock around.

"So...uh, who's your scarily lethal friend?" The Monkey Faunus asked Blake while eyeing Kevin carefully.

"His name's Kevin." Blake said. "And...And I asked him for his help."

"Oh..." Sun said then smiled exuberantly once he realized that Kevin wasn't here to hurt him. He offered his hand to Kevin. "I'm Sun, Sun Wukong."

"Kevin Holden." The Warlock answered, not smiling but he did shake Sun's hand.

Blake sighed. "Okay, I might as well get started. Kevin, I truly am sorry for dragging you into this."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "You asked me for help, it would be a dick move if I said no."

Blake smiled at his joke. "I'll start with the White Fang," She said.

Kevin and Sun listened. It was hardly surprising that humankind had considered the Faunus as second class citizens. Due to the sanctions placed upon their people, the White Fang was created as the voice of the Faunus.

Blake smiled sadly as she related her involvement. "I was at every rally, I participated in every boycott. I actually thought I was helping to make a difference." Her laughter was bitter. Sun frowned.

"Then, five years ago. The Fang's leadership changed. And everything just went so wrong. We replaced peaceful protest with organized attacks. We hit businesses that refused to serve Faunus or use them as slave labor." She shook her head. "The funny thing is, we were treated as equals out of fear. So I left."

"You can't make a revolution with silk gloves." Kevin remarked looking into his coffee mugs.

"You agree that they had to use force?" Sun asked looking incredulously at Kevin. Blake was shocked too.

Kevin looked at the both of them glumly. "Their cause is just but their methods aren't." He said. "Which is why we must make a stand against them."

"But...But they're misguided!" Blake argued. "I'm sure that not all of them want things to continue as they are!"

"Will they listen to reason Blake?" Kevin asked her sincerely. "Because the way I see it, everything will end in tears for both the White Fang and humanity if things keep going downhill."

"I understand your reasoning for defending the White Fang." Kevin continued when Blake could give him no answer. "But if they continue as they are, they will only face more opposition. Can you convince them, Blake? To sue for peace?"

"I..." Blake hesitated to answer. "I don't know..."

Kevin shook his head. "Then we better hope that someone else can." He did not need to tell her what he would have done in her place.

Supporting the complete and total annihilation of a group you were once loyal to could be difficult for her after all. For Kevin, if someone threatened the lives of all humanity then they were something to be excised and destroyed.

Kevin knew Blake would disagree. But still, it helped to have a gun in case negotiations turned sour.

/

"Ugh!" Weiss complained. "Where could she be!? And how hard is it to find Kevin anyway!?"

"It's hard because they both barely even talk." Yang said. "They don't really announce their presence."

"How?" Ruby asked. "Kevin has an awesome looking set of armor and Blake has a really big bow on her head."

"True." Yang nodded.

The trio walked the streets of Vale, looking for their intrepid teammate who left the dorm room last night. They asked anyone but to no avail. No one had seemed to have seen Blake or Kevin head into the City proper. It was already late in the afternoon and the hope that they'd find the pair before sundown was starting to look bleaker at every passing second.

They did meet up with Penny once more. The girl waved at them from the end of the street. Ruby looked to see that Weiss and Yang had already ditched her in order to look for more traces of Kevin and Blake.

Ruby sighed as she turned to regard Penny. "Hi Penny, we're looking for a couple of friends..." She started to explain their situation, eventually Ruby ended up ranting and Penny listened.

"You're still friends right?" Penny had asked her.

"Yeah, but I just..." Ruby sighed. "I just want to help her, but I don't know what to do or say..."

"If I were you, Ruby." Penny said with a smile. "I would listen to what your Faunus friend had to say. Because that's what friends do right?"

Ruby nodded, already feeling better. "Wait." She stopped. "How did you know she was Faunus?"

Penny tilted her head. "Didn't you?"

Ruby realized that she hadn't paid attention to Blake for a while. Then again, she did remember that the more stoic girl had a liking for tuna fish.

/

 _That night, Vale Docks_

Kevin was on lookout duty. He had his Black Spindle propped up on his shoulder as he overlooked the area. He checked in on Blake and Sun over their Scrolls. "You guys doing okay?"

 _"Yeah, we're fine."_ He heard Blake's voice over the link. _"See anything?"_

"Docks, docks and more docks." Kevin said as he surveyed the area. _**"Sparky?"**_

 _"Aircraft at two o' clock. High."_ Sparky put a red waypoint on the location of the incoming aircraft.

Kevin sighted up on his sniper rifle as the Bullhead touched down at the docks. He flashed Blake on the comms."You guys seeing this?"

" _Yeah, I see it. Come on Sun."_ Blake's voice echoed over the comms.

Kevin chambered a round into the Black Spindle and waited. "Alright Sparky, looks like the party's about to start."

"Another gunfight...yeah that's wonderful." Sparky quipped. "Are you sure about getting involved Kevin?"

"A Guardian protects the innocent." Kevin said. "That's what we're supposed to do right? Even if it means we have to kill other people to do it."

"I'm sure Blake would argue with you." Sparky told him.

"She can't argue with a bullet to the head can she?" Kevin's voice was solemn. "Because if I'm correct membership in the White Fang isn't exactly one where you're free to leave."

Sparky turned back to the Bullhead not answering. "Well, well..." He said. "An old friend."

Kevin turned his scope onto the ramp of the Bullhead just as he saw Roman Torchwick. "Son of a bitch." He chuckled, a hollow sound.

"Blake, I have Torchwick in my sights." Kevin whispered. "Whatever you're gonna do, you better do it now."

He heard a breath before the sound of Blake's footsteps over the Scroll.

Kevin made sure to keep his crosshairs on Roman and his buddies. He saw Blake sneaking in between freight containers to get into a closer position. Sun was on her six. Kevin exhaled as he watched Roman order the White Fang goons to spread out, one group to secure a perimeter the other to start grabbing...whatever they were sent here to grab.

Gradually another Bullhead landed and deposited another group of White Fang onto the docks.

"Damnit, Blake." Kevin muttered. "What the hell are you doing?"

/

Blake silently put the edge of Gambol Shroud's blade up to Roman's neck.

"What the-" The criminal started. "Oh for fu-"

"Brothers of the White Fang!" Blake called out as the White Fang began pointing a meaty amount of weapons at her. "Why are you working with this scum!?"

"I don't think you got the memo, darling." Roman said. "But me and the White Fang are collaborating! It's a little business venture!" As he said those words, a couple of more Bullheads made their appearance, allowing Roman to slam the tip of his cane into Blake's stomach to send her backwards.

That was when Kevin opened fire. One White Fang member died without a sound as a solar infused round from the Black Spindle ended his life, punching through his body with a spray of blood. Blake ducked her head as Roman fired his cane at her, which was when Sun joined the fray.

On the roof of the warehouse, Kevin took aim at another White Fang member as he tried to get a bead on Sun. One shot later and he was sprawled on the floor, gurgling from a shot to the throat.

Kevin loaded a fresh magazine into his Black Spindle and continued to hunt for targets. This, he mused, this was far too easy. He saw Roman directing his little goons to spread out.

Kevin took aim and fired at Roman.

/

"Whoa!" Roman ducked as the unknown sniper took potshots at him. This was serious, he'd been shot at before sure but whoever this guy was he was certainly a wicked shot. The master criminal scowled. He'd been lucky so far but if this fight dragged on any longer he'd be joining the dead goons on the ground.

"Well, these kids are certainly getting weirder." Roman muttered holding his hat.

As he stood up to make some kind of getaway he was stopped by Blake as she put down to White Fang members in one fell swoop.

"You're not getting away." She told him.

"Says who?" Roman smirked raising his cane.

/

The Warlock slung his Black Spindle and made the switch to the Lyudmila as he saw Blake engage Roman Torchwick. Sun seemed busy with the White Fang goons. Kevin chambered a round as he left his perch to engage the White Fang.

First guy he saw rushed at him with a blade. Kevin put him down with a burst to the chest. His second and third victims opened fired on him with submachine guns. The Warlock pushed forward, the rounds chipping at his shields, firing as he did. The one on the right took a burst to the face and the second one screamed as the Lyudmila took him down with a burst to the stomach.

More White Fang were headed to his location. Kevin took cover as the fire picked up. He kept shooting, each precision burst ending the life of a man or woman. Anyone with a weapon died. There were some that threw down their weapons and fled. The Warlock let them run.

He was blindsided by one bastard with an axe. Kevin dropped the Lyudmila and grabbed the haft of the axe. Struggling with the burly brute, Kevin suddenly unleashed a Thunderstrike straight into the man's chest, stopping his heart. Kevin threw the body aside and picked up his Lyudmila and kept going.

Kevin reached a shipping container, he leaned out of cover then kept moving as a Bullhead's nose turret began peppering the area with heavy caliber rounds. The Warlock took a deep breath then sprinted to another shipping container.

He then heard an explosion as one of the Bullheads was...cut in half!?

Kevin turned to see Penny on the rooftop of another warehouse, manipulating something. There was a flash and then Kevin saw another Bullhead get taken out.

"What the hell..." He muttered shaking his head.

"Well, we can confirm that she's definitely not human." Sparky said.

"Yeah, definitely a Terminator." Kevin shook his head. "Shit."

They both saw Roman Torchwick escape into the cargo bay of the one remaining Bullhead. Kevin raised his weapon before realizing that he was out of range. Roman Torchwick had the luck of the devil with him. The Warlock was patient though, someday the criminal would get his.

Kevin let out a breath and de-materialized his helmet with a thought before mag locking his rifle to his back. He saw Team RWBY, plus Sun, reconcile. Blake and Yang saw him standing there and not approach. Kevin didn't belong with them but he gave them both a polite nod. It was for the best after all that they didn't get too close.

"Kevin, get over here." Yang said.

The Warlock hesitated but she had walked over and proceeded to drag him towards the group. "Good, now that you're here. Blake wants to say..." The blonde looked at Blake expectantly.

Blake rolled her eyes but she did smile gently at Kevin. "Thanks for the help."

Kevin just nodded his head. "I do what I can." He said stoically. "Don't hesitate to ask for help."

/

 _In Orbit around Remnant_

Two spacecraft suddenly warped into empty space and the inhabitants inside were shaken up by the sudden deceleration of their craft.

Warlock John Holden shook his head. He tilted his head as he waited for the...voice to come back. He couldn't explain how it sounded familiar but the presence he felt...

It felt like it was looking out for him and Hestia. The Traveler...Yes, he was sure that was its voice guiding him and Hestia to wherever this place was.

John shook his head, now was not the time to speculate.

"Jingles." He said. "Scan for any Guardian frequencies."

"I'm on it." Jingles replied. In a few seconds she had something. "I've got contact, a distress beacon coming from the planet with the ruined moon. I'm also detecting a lot of life forms on that planet as well, John. We might have to deal with the locals."

John looked onscreen at the unknown planet and shivered at the ruined moon. There was only one reason for it to look like that. "Any Hive signals Hestia? Martellus?"

 _"Negative."_ Was Martellus' answer. _"There's nothing at all."_

"No..." Jingles said. "But...I can't feel the Traveler."

That made John's blood run cold. And judging from the silence over the comms it looked like Hestia was listening in. "So we're out of the Sol system?"

"Yes..." Jingles answered. "But, John. I still feel a lot of Light. It's coming from the planet."

John exhaled. "We'll deal with it when the time comes." He told Jingles. "Lock onto that Guardian signal, I hope it's Kevin."

 _"Roger."_ Hestia's voice was calm but John knew the Titan was as worried as he was. If Kevin was long since dead...

John refused to even think about that possibility. He would have known. "We're going in."

The two Jumpships descended onto Remnant, bearing two Guardians and two Ghosts who were very far away from home.

/

 _Abandoned Schnee Quarry, Forest of Forever Fall, 2200 hours_

John and Hestia had their weapons raised the moment they made planet fall. The Warlock held the Red Death in hand while Hestia held an Arminius D. The Titan's helmet swiveled from left to right. "We're clear let's-"

A low growl alerted them both. Something came out of the bushes from the left flank. In unison The Sunsinger and the Defender turned on the possible hostile. The bear like creature emerged from the brush, its head masked in a skull white visage.

It looked terrifying. But for two veteran Guardians, it was just another target.

The Red Death spoke first, a burst of three heavy caliber rounds punched into the bear creature's torso knocking it back a step. Roaring in defiance and pain the creature started to advance when the Arminius D, a Hakke Auto Rifle with a high rate of fire, opened up on it. The two Guardians fired in earnest.

The creature didn't even get a chance to register the fact that it was dead before it fell over. The corpse began to smolder on the ground. John and Hestia put another salvo of rounds into the creature before confirming it was dead.

The night was still once again.

"What was that?" John approached the smoldering corpse while Jingles started making scans off of whatever was left. She made an unhappy noise.

"Scans are incomplete. They don't hold any life in them that's for sure. It's all...negative energy." The Ghost explained.

"Darkness?" Hestia leaned her rifle against her shoulder.

"Could be, here Martellus." Jingles started trading her scans with Martellus. "I'd like to see what you can make of it."

"Getting too big for your britches, Jingles?" Martellus bragged.

"I am physically unable to wear any human garments, Martellus." Jingles replied with a solemn dignity. "That joke is-"

"Before we get into any arguments about Ghosts wearing clothing, could you both tell us where that Guardian signal is?" Hestia interrupted both Ghosts before they started arguing like a married couple. "And don't give me ideas Martellus, I still have to catch up on my knitting." She was serious, it was a hobby she picked up.

John snorted before whistling innocently as Hestia turned her gaze on him.

/

The waypoint eventually took both Guardians to the remains of a Jumpship. Already there was some brush growing on it. The distress signal was still sending out its automated message. But John was more concerned about his missing brother. The Warlock clenched his fist as he approached the wreckage of the ship.

"Kevin..." John exhaled. The Sunsinger started looking through the remains. "Damnit, Hestia he has to be around here somewhere." He kept looking around the ship for any sign of his twin brother. His movements were desperate. Hestia knew he'd spend a whole century looking for any sign.

The Titan followed him and took a look inside the wrecked ship. She saw signs of the escape hatch being detonated. She confirmed it later by seeing the panel of armor that had been blasted off a few meters away. Hestia reached for the pilot controls, ripping off a panel before grabbing the black box.

"Martellus, analyze this for me. Let's see what we can find."

/

They took a break to assess the situation.

"He could have found civilization you know." Jingles said even as John lit up a camp fire. Primitive, but he'd seen Hunters do the same. There was just...something about a good old campfire that made things feel better. "I'm sure Kevin is alive John."

"Yeah," John poked at the fire. "Yeah, he's still alive." The Sunsinger wiped his nose. "Still, I don't think we should stay here after tonight. Call Hestia."

The burst of an automatic weapon greeted the two. _"Sorry, just a bit busy clearing our perimeter."_ Hestia's voice was collected as she usually was. _"Did you need something?"_

"Nah, just checking on you." John said sheepishly. "Sorry."

Hestia was quiet over the link before saying. _"John, you know I won't leave you for anything right? I thought we settled this on our first date."_

"Right, right." John blushed. Good thing she couldn't see his face right now. "Um, yeah. So...how's-how's the night?"

 _"John, it's quiet and I've already completed my circuit. I'm heading back. Stop fidgeting."_

John silently agreed. Hestia was forceful if she wanted to be. The female Titan emerged from the brush, dusting herself off. She had mag locked her rifle on her back. "I saw a new variant of the bear creature we killed." She took off her helmet and yawned.

"Oh, great." John said clearing his throat and trying to ignore how...adorable Hestia was at the moment. "So what did you find?"

"It was a thinner variant, a bit weaker." Hestia answered calmly as she took a seat next to him. "It died when my fist broke through its sternum. No biggie."

John nodded sagely. He wasn't going to argue. "Dissolved?"

"Yes." Hestia took a breath. "Martellus?"

The Ghost popped up beside her head. "Yes." He said. "I managed to get a bit more data but it's still woefully incomplete. The species is completely composed of some kind of negative energy, it's...much like the Darkness really. I can't really confirm a connection. This planet may have been visited by the Darkness or it might not have. Too little information to form a good theory."

John stared intently at the Ghost as he processed that information. "Let's assume that Martellus's theory is correct. If the Darkness has been on this planet then the Traveler may have been here as well. It could explain the readout of Light that Jingles found."

"It could." Jingles affirmed. "But I would need more time for a more accurate scan."

"We'd have to search high and low." Martellus remarked. "And that takes time we don't have. Kevin still needs our help. That should be our top priority."

"Right," John said. "Jingles, you found any civilization near this area?"

"We can find some answers a few kilometers south of our location. I'll give you guys a mark but I really do suggest leaving in the morning." Jingles suggested. "I'd rather not find any more of those creatures in the dark. Especially if they get bigger..."

"Bigger?" Hestia asked, eyebrow raised.

"You'll never know, Hestia." Jingles replied. "Our luck seems to be quite horrible in situations like this."

/

 _The next morning, a few kilometers away from a local settlement_

"Thanks for jinxing us you bloody idiot!" Martellus yelled at Jingles over the comms as Hestia threw a suppression grenade that sent several bipedal wolf beasts into the air.

"Martellus, shut up!" John snapped as he fired the Red Death at another beast, its skull mask exploding into fragments as the three round burst punched into its head. He kept covering the young girl with the horns growing out of her head. He checked on her wound. "Where did she say she came from!?"

"Settlement! South! A few klicks from our position!" Jingles replied. "If we hurry, we can get her first aid!"

"Alright! We need to move! Hestia, pick her up, I'll clear a path!" John said and let the Light within him gather. Hestia picked up the injured girl, switching to a Havoc Pigeon sidearm as she prepared to move. John then raised his hand as his body was bathed in Light. Radiance. A Sunsinger was capable of area denial and support. They were also a symbol of defiance, for there were flames that not even the Darkness could extinguish.

Solar Grenade after Solar Grenade stalled the creatures' advance, their snarls and whines of pain echoing through the red leafed trees. Their bodies burned, purified by the Light. John ducked a blow meant for his head and lashed out at the wolf like beast with a Solar infused punch. It only gave one short lived whine as its body turned to ash.

Behind him Hestia took potshots at the creatures with her sidearm. It was not a glamorous job but she had an injured person to escort. The Titan turned and put a flurry of bullets into the next beast that crossed her.

"I'm sorry," She heard the girl whimper in pain.

"Don't be." Hestia grunted as a claw strike sent sparks flying from her armor. She kicked the wolf beast away from her, giving time for John to riddle it with rounds from the Red Death.

"Come on, come on!" John waved Hestia forward as more and more beasts howled and rushed them. John fired his Red Death into them, killing a few to thin their numbers before running after Hestia.

"Two more klicks, there should be-" Jingles spoke. "Oh great, a wall!"

John saw that there was indeed a walled settlement at their destination. The gates were closed. Already Hestia was smashing her fist against the gates, demanding that the gate be opened. Their injured ward was leaned against a boulder. The girl with the horns was getting weaker from blood loss and the makeshift bandage they put around her sides was already looking frayed.

John heard the howls of the creatures behind him and knew that time was not on their side.

"Hestia." John said as he made a switch to a Fusion Rifle, Long Far Gone. "Hestia, we have problems."

Hestia ceased her attempts to open the gate and immediately reached for her rifle. "I know John, I know. Let's clean this rabble up first." Her voice was all glacial calm. John grinned. Hestia was dependable, he was sure of that.

John aimed his Fusion rifle, holding the trigger. Already the Arc energy within the weapon's energy cells charged up. The first creature made a lunge, a scrawny bipedal wolf thing. It died in seconds as Long Far Gone discharged the bolts of energy from its muzzle.

The creature of Darkness disappeared, annihilated by the Arc blasts that punched into its body. The next creature to die was slain by a long tearing burst from Hestia's auto rifle. Another died, then another and another. There seemed to be no end to the damn things.

John ducked a blow that had every right to take his head off and then jabbed the Red Death's bayonet into the wolf creature's throat. As it gurgled, John pulled back then kicked it into two of its buddies. Both creatures shouldered the corpse aside only to met with an incoming Fusion Grenade.

John watched the explosive detonate with some satisfaction. A grunt of exertion alerted the Sunsinger to Hestia, who had thrown a boar creature at another wolf. There was a squeal then the sound of bones breaking as one monster met another at terminal velocity. Hestia then turned and punched another enemy with a vertical strike. The wolf creature's face met the ground, and then it died messily as the Titan's stomp cracked its skull open with no remorse.

John heard a loud creaking and the gates to the settlement opened up, revealing a human wave of fighters. All of them brandishing sharp implements.

"Now, they open the damn door." Hestia muttered as she loaded a new magazine into her rifle. "They suck as hosts."

"Better late than never." John answered, the Red Death barking in his hands as he covered the settlers.

When things died down John and Hestia met with the leader of the settlement. A burly man in his middle years, with a salt and pepper beard. A machete was sheathed on his back, in his hands was a sawed off double barreled shotgun.

"Didn't really expect Vale to send Huntsmen to help." The man's tone was a low growl. "Name's Bolton Brown, I don't like to say that I'm the mayor of this little place we got here but I was selected for the job."

John and Hestia looked at each other briefly. "We're not from Vale sir," John said. "My name is John Holden, this is my teammate Hestia Munroe. We're both on a secret mission, sir. It is best if I do not discuss the parameters further."

Hestia looked at John incredulously. _What kind of angle are you playing, John?_

John just looked at Hestia and shrugged. The Titan rolled her eyes underneath her helmet. It looks like he was just making it up as he goes.

Again.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Oaths/The Search/Movements

 **I noted that the animation in Vol. 3 is a lot smoother than it used to be. Pretty nice.**

 **Anyway let's get this show on the road.**

 **Destiny= Bungie**

 **RWBY=RoosterTeeth**

 _Beacon Academy Dorm_

Second Semester was starting in a few weeks. It was hard to believe that he had spent a total of two years on this planet. Kevin Holden knew what it meant to be Missing in Action. He just wished that he could find a way for someone to know that he was still here.

He sat in his dorm room looking at his Scroll. Nothing on Warp Drives. Most of the stuff he'd read were merely articles of speculation. Great. Remnant was basically a fucking backwater. Sparky had found nothing either but at least they had a bunch of reports to make if the Vanguard sent a rescue team after him.

Kevin left the dorms with Sparky in tow, the Ghost invisible to the naked eye.

 _"Nothing but theoretical papers and other things."_ Sparky commented. _"Although I visited one forum."_ The Ghost made a disgusted sound. _"That place had so many neckbeards on it I just decided not to bother. I may need to shut down some subroutines after entering that site."_

Kevin quirked a brow as he kept going. _**"Should I ask?"**_

 _"For fuck's sake, please don't."_ Sparky said.

 _ **"Alright then."**_ Kevin nodded solemnly. He decided not to ask.

Kevin then looked at the time. It was just about lunch time and he was supposed to meet RWBY there. Supposed to, but he had fallen asleep after a while. So he decided that he'd own up to the mistake and apologize.

 _/_

 _Beacon Academy Dining Hall_

Kevin watched in silent contemplation as JNPR and RWBY exchanged fire. Not bullets of course, but food. Soda cans detonated like grenades, peas sped by him like machine gun rounds. Kevin even saw a pie plant itself on Weiss's face before the Schnee heiress wiped her face off and retaliated by summoning glyphs up in order to send several bowls of fruit flying at Nora. He saw Jaune get slammed with what looked like Yang using fully cooked turkeys as boxing gloves before being sent flying out of one of the windows. The Warlock waited exactly two seconds and calmly stated one thing.

"Fuck this shit. I'm out."

He then promptly headed back out to the grounds with a confused Sparky asking what was going on. Again, Kevin did not answer, instead merely walked to a nearby bench.

Kevin decided to sit on a bench and wait. He could eat later, hopefully after that disastrous food fight in the dining hall was settled.

He watched Glynda Goodwitch march inside, riding crop raised and said nothing. The Warlock simply took out his scroll and searched for any news of the White Fang. Nothing so far had happened, which was worrying. That meant something bad was going to happen soon. Kevin calmly asked his Ghost to go over his inventory again.

Just to be sure.

Sparky didn't say anything but wondered why Kevin was being involved in the struggle against the White Fang. His duty was to the Last City, not to these people. Earth needed him more than Remnant. Was it personal?

 _"Kevin?"_

The Warlock blinked. _**"You gonna ask me why I'm going against the White Fang?"**_

Sparky said nothing for a moment. _"Yes."_ He said finally. _"Our duty is to the people of Earth."_

 _ **"I know, Sparky, I know."**_ The Warlock agreed. _**"But...Our oaths are to humanity as well. These people need help. Who will give it to them?"**_

Sparky had nothing to say about that because the Warlock was right. The protection of humanity was paramount in the oaths of a Guardian. Even if it meant protecting them from themselves. Still it irked the Ghost somewhat, it felt like Kevin was shirking his duty to the Tower. Was this what the Traveler wanted of them? To bring aid to the people of this planet. Sometimes he wished he had foresight. The Ghost decided to follow Kevin's decision.

Kevin sighed as he saw Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin exit the dining hall. "Thank Christ," He said to himself. "I can finally eat." The Warlock moving finally jolted Sparky out of his thoughts and the Ghost followed after his companion.

/

"You're studying _again!?"_ Yang asked. "Come on Kev, aren't you gonna do something fun!?"

Kevin looked up from his book. "It's not a textbook Yang." He said holding up the old, ratty book he had picked up from a bookstore in Vale a year ago.

Tukson's Book Trade...Oh yeah, Mister Tukson was the one who had helped him out with his literary selections. He still had that ten percent discount card on his person. The man had been unfailingly polite, Kevin hoped that his bookstore was still doing good what with the White Fang stuff and all.

"Oh, well what's it about?" Ruby asked.

"It's about a man who has a disease." Kevin said as he looked at the title, Borne of Blood. "And he has to travel to a city to get it cured." He then placed his bookmark inside. "And the city itself is trying to kill him, it's great to read at night."

None of the girls believed him. Blake looked at the cover. "Seems...creepy."

"Oh it is," Kevin said blithely. "Everyone he meets so far is either insane or about to go insane."

"Bah," Yang waved her hands. "I bet there's way too many words."

"What's wrong with reading?" Blake asked her partner.

"I don't know, it's too...static?" Yang said. "I can't enjoy books if they have no pictures."

"I've never seen you read." Weiss pointed out.

"Hey!" Yang frowned.

"What do you like to do anyway Yang?" Kevin asked. "For a hobby?"

"Well, I am an adrenaline junky so I guess anything with a lot of action!" Yang said proudly.

"Ah..." Kevin nodded solemnly. She would definitely become a Titan if the Traveler chose her to become a Guardian. Half the Titans and Hunters he had met were adrenaline loving lunatics. Although a few Warlocks admitted that they too liked the rush of Crucible fighting.

"And I know the Vytal Tournament's gonna be awesome!" Yang said pumping her fist in the air. "It sucks that you're not participating Kevin!"

"I know!" Ruby agreed with her sister.

"Like I said before," Kevin answered. "I really don't like showing off. That and the tournament has these things called rules."

"When I fight someone," Kevin continued. "I'd like for them to not know what I'm going to do." He smiled a hollow smile.

Yang was a bit uncomfortable. But she smirked. "Well, if you decide to actually go participate Kevin I bet that you're going to be pretty good."

Kevin hummed. The prospect of fighting Yang was...interesting to say the least. To prove oneself in combat was a desire he understood. Still, he had no reason to be participating in the Vytal Tournament. He had no team.

Jackknife was his Fireteam and while he forged a bond with RWBY and JNPR there was no replacing Jackknife. His oaths belonged to them.

/

 _City of Vale_

John and Hestia had finally made it to the City of Vale. After their rescue of the Faunus Girl in the Vale wilderness, Bolton Brown had welcomed the pair of Guardians with open arms into the community of Horizon.

Once there, John had simply continued with the story that the both of them were "Hunters" on a "secret mission" to find a lost comrade, John decided to leave out the fact that he was searching for his brother for now. Bolton Brown was friendly yes but he was also discreet which John appreciated. When they were finally out of earshot Hestia had questioned the duplicity, only for John to ask her "Who would believe the truth? That we're supposed to be dead, only that we were raised up by a benevolent entity to fight against an eldritch force only known as the Darkness?"

Hestia didn't argue, but still the duplicity rankled her. John calmed her down by simply saying that it was necessary and that they weren't in the Sol System anymore. They spent a few weeks in Horizon before setting out to Vale with the help of Bolton Brown. They had some Lien in their pockets from doing some work and a community of new friends, which was always good in John's opinion. The Sunsinger hoped that one day they could establish relations between Remnant and Earth.

Truly, the Traveler worked in mysterious ways...

"It's nothing like the Last City." John marveled. "Sure, it's less...advanced but at least it's not miserable. Look at the architecture!" Both of them were disguised in civilian clothing, John wearing a long sleeved red shirt, blue jeans and casual shoes. Hestia preferred a baggy pair of pants, a white blouse and a jacket. She wore a pair of boots. Even on Remnant she managed to get some attention, but the way she was close to John shattered a lot of people's hopes.

"I know John," Hestia said. "It feels...far too peaceful for my liking. Are there any Crucible Arenas here I wonder?"

"Probably not." John said. "Remember the articles the Ghosts gave us? Times of peace?"

"They still have the Grimm to worry about." Hestia pointed out.

"And the White Fang." John said shaking his head. "So very...inattentive of them, they could wipe out the Grimm if they chose to unite." The Warlock's tone was disappointed. Hestia could agree.

This conflict with the White Fang was a waste of time. For the citizens and for the extremist group. Hestia shook her head as they passed by a clothing store. "Say John, that red dress..." She said looking at it.

John looked over and scratched his nose. Hestia smirked, that was a sign that she was getting to him. "You know we can't buy that much with the Lien we currently have r-right?" He told her, with a bit of a stammer.

"It's just a dress..." Hestia pouted.

"I know, Hes." John said, smiling sadly. "But we gotta stick to the mission remember?"

The pair of Guardians kept walking through the streets of Vale until John found something interesting.

"Tukson's Book Trade." John read. "Home to every book under the sun. Quaint."

 _"We should check it out at least."_ Jingles suggested. _"You'll never know what you'll find in a bookstore."_

John nodded. "Alright, let's go in." He said to Hestia.

The Titan nodded. "I wonder if they have any magazines..." She said. "Hmm, they do say they have every book under the sun..."

The pair entered the shop.

/

Inside the Book Trade the owner did a double take as he could have sworn that the young man entering his shop was the same one from last year. Sweating Tukson cleared his throat the best he could.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, where we house every book under the sun!" He announced. "How may I help you sir, miss?"

"We're just browsing your incredible selection sir." The young man said cheerfully with a smile, "although my significant other is wondering if you have any magazines."

"Ah, it's on that rack to the left."

Tukson watched the tall blonde before settling on the young man, realizing that it was not the same person. What was his name? Kevin was his first name, the guy bought a ten percent discount card after all.

The Faunus gulped as he waited for the two to finish browsing. The blonde young woman was intimidating, sporting an Amazonian physique that was still quite feminine. She flipped through a magazine with a thoughtful expression. The young man was lucky, he mused.

It was the young man that Tukson was worried about. He was lean and fit, a bit shorter than the blonde woman but that didn't matter. Whereas the female was intimidating, the young man was frightening. Tukson couldn't explain it. He looked so...innocently cheerful but Tukson could sense that there was some bloodlust in him.

He could put a knife in you and smile while he did it. That was how scary Tukson thought he was.

/

John browsed idly even as he heard the sound of a door bell ringing. Someone else was inside.

"Hey there, just browsing."

The Sunsinger heard a girl's voice and disregarded it for now.

 _"I'm not liking this John."_ Jingles was on surveillance. _"These two are threatening mister Tukson."_

 _ **"I want their positions and armaments."**_ John ordered through the mental link.

 _"The male hostile has some kind of...boots with guns attached to them. I'll assume he can use those properly. He's patrolling the area and dimming the lights."_ Jingles said. _"The female has two pistols of some sort attached to her belt. She's the one talking to Tukson. I can try to get a better scan."_

 _ **"No need,"**_ John said. _**"Just give me the Ironwreath."**_

As the sidearm materialized into his left hand, John grinned slightly.

/

"Well, Tukson. I can guess from your expression that you know what we're both doing here." Emerald Sustrai gave a slight grin as her partner, Mercury Black, approached from the side closing the comic book he was reading.

"You see, your brothers in the White Fang aren't exactly happy about you leaving them to dry." Emerald said, cheerfully. "Which sucks because that means...neither are-"

 _Click._

Mercury and Emerald turned around to see a young man with an easy smile on his face pointing a gun at them. "Sorry to interrupt but I don't think it's closing time yet." He said in a chipper tone. "Would you mind opening the blinds, it's kinda dark in here."

"Who are you?" Mercury asked.

"Oh, not someone important." The young man said, still as chipper as ever but he calmly cocked back the hammer on his pistol. The threatening motion was not ignored by the two.

"You really gonna point a gun at us? You do realize that there are two of us right?" Mercury asked. "We can kick your ass from here to Vacuo in a second."

To his and Emerald's surprise, the young man laughed. "That's cute, oh I forgot to mention that I had a friend."

At the left side, a tall blonde woman stepped out from behind a shelf of books, holding an ornate lever action shotgun in both hands. The weapon was clearly leveled at the both of them. Emerald heard Mercury gulp. She was really not expecting this to happen. These two were dangerous, she could feel it. The young man in particular with his unnaturally happy grin.

His homicidal, unnaturally happy grin.

"Mercury, let's go. Right now." Emerald said.

"What but what about-"

"You know, I really don't like being ignored." The young man spoke up casually. "You guys are a bit too young to be playing the terrorist game."

"Who the hell are you?" Mercury snarled.

"Me? I'm obviously not from here, neither is my wonderful and tall girlfriend." The young man stated cheerily. To the side, the tall young woman rolled her eyes. "But unlike your four kingdoms, us Hunters of the Tower do not negotiate with terrorists."

He aimed his pistol. "I'll let you leave for now, but if the White Fang decides to retaliate there will be consequences."

"What makes you think you can do anything?" Mercury sneered.

"Unlike you pieces of scum, my oath is the protection of those who cannot protect themselves." The young man told him. "If you want to throw down, go ahead but you will not leave this city alive. I can guarantee it."

Emerald frowned at that threat because he was more than capable of hurting people on his own time. But she nudged Mercury with her elbow and the pair left.

"We won't forget this." She told the young man with the scary grin.

His reply was simple. "Neither will we."

/

Hestia lowered her shotgun and looked at John with a raised brow. "Hunters of the Tower?" She asked looking at him as though he had grown two heads.

"Yep." John said with a smile, holstering the Ironwreath-D. "Are you okay Mister Tukson?"

"Y-Yeah." Tukson answered. "You guys...You guys just saved my life."

"We did." Hestia said as she decided to purchase a magazine. "So naturally that means you owe us."

Tukson's cheer faded slightly. "I see..."

"Oh, we're not into eternal servitude things." John waved his hand, confusing Tukson a bit. "What I need is information. My twin brother went missing a few months ago, have you seen him?"

Tukson swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes." He said. "He...he has a ten percent discount card here."

/

John felt a lot of emotions run through his body but his smile grew wider. _"He's alive, John."_ Jingles said. _"And we will find him here, you can count on that."_

The Sunsinger felt the grin on his face grow. "Ah, that's-that's good." He said quietly. Hestia put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, mister Tukson. You can tell me everything you know."

Tukson did. And when the two Guardians left the bookstore and its owner, they now had their purpose.

Kevin was alive, John had that confirmation. Now all he needed to know was his location. The two terrorist kids could wait their turn, things still needed to cook. The Sunsinger had a feeling that he would see them again.

/

 _The Tower, Last City, Earth, Sol System_

"I do not understand why you have sent one of the greatest warriors of the City out on a foolhardy mission in order to rescue a lost Guardian."

Zavala bristled slightly at the accusation of one of the City's leaders but calmed down after Ikora gave a slow shake of their head.

"John Holden, as you remember, does not answer to any authority other than the Vanguard." Zavala's answer was concise and his tone was as hard as steel. "The City's politicians should also remember that it is through his efforts that we still stand despite the threats to our great city's walls."

"Regardless, we cannot spare anymore Guardians to waste time by attempting to head outside of the Sol System!" The politician was fat, a perfect facsimile of pre-Golden Age sloth and laziness. Had he the chance, Zavala would have relished throwing him over the wall.

"It is with respect, honored Council member, to remind you that the Guardians are _our_ responsibility." Ikora spoke serenely. Her gaze was piercing. "The Vanguard has good reason for allowing Warlock Holden, the Ifrit, out to rescue his brother."

The members of the Consensus looked at each other awkwardly but some nodded in assent to Ikora's wisdom. She was the voice of the Warlock Orders after all.

"Yep, Holden's hard to keep on a leash. Especially if it involves his brother." Cayde-6 the representative of the Hunters, piped up. "And you both know how stubborn the guy can be." The EXO let both of his photoreceptors rest on Zavala. "Almost as hard headed as you big guy." He added cheekily.

Zavala scowled, even as Ikora Rey let one corner of her lip curl in amusement.

"When are they expected to be back, Commander?" Lakshmi-12 of the Future War Cult asked, her synthetic voice affecting the parody of a low, almost seductive tone. "The Darkness will not wait for us to prepare for battle."

To her left Arach Jalal of Dead Orbit gave a grunt. "You think we should send some support after him?"

"Assuming you even come back to the City, that's probably not a good idea." Executor Hideo stated, forcing the Awoken to glare at him.

"Enough of this posturing!" The fat councilman from before banged a fist on the table. "We are here to discuss why the Vanguard chose to let a Guardian we can hardly spare go on a foolish rescue mission when he is clearly needed here!"

"Because his mission is very important to the Traveler."

All of the Consensus turned to the Speaker, the old masked priest walked with a bit of a limp but he remained unbowed even during these dark times. He walked slowly until he finally reached the Vanguard, Ikora Rey being the first to offer him a seat. The Chamber was silent as every person there waited for the priest to speak, hanging on every word.

The Speaker declined her offer but muttered a quiet thanks. "I must apologize for not attending the Consensus, I have been...busy as of late."

The Speaker put both hands on the table. "When Kevin Holden went missing, the Traveler spoke to me. Just once. It spoke of a most curious thing. That there were others it had once sought to help but was too late to do so. And thus it has beseeched me to come to this Consensus to ask for aid."

"You are speaking of other forms of life out there, beyond our system?" One councilman asked.

"Perhaps," The Speaker nodded. "The Traveler does truly work in mysterious ways. It spoke to me again just before I walked down to this very room. There is something out there for us to find."

"Then we're going to need to make contact." Zavala said and turned to address the Consensus as each and every member turned to regard him. "I motion for Dead Orbit to prepare a task force to be sent in support of Fireteam Jackknife." There was some argument in the Consensus. The ones in favor clamored for support of the mission. The ones who disagreed said that there was no reason to send out an exploratory force when there were so many threats in the Sol System.

"I second the motion." Ikora agreed. "I believe that the Traveler has need of us to head out of our home system. The chance to make first contact, of course, is also the reason I second the motion."

"Well, shucks, I third." Cayde-6 spoke up. "I'm always up for some excitement."

"The motion has been tabled. We will vote for the Commander Zavala's Motion after the break. If there is nothing else..." The Adjutant of the Consensus spoke up but was interrupted by the Speaker's voice.

"I have only one suggestion, Commander Zavala." The Speaker said. "Go to Rasputin, he might know something in regards as to where to send out this task force." He then turned to all of the Consensus. "There will be trying times ahead, and our Guardians may find struggles out in those stars. Hope for the best, and may the Traveler's Light shine upon our endeavor."

/

 _Beacon Academy, Start of the Second Semester, Remnant_

Headmaster Ozpin sipped from his cup of coffee as he watched the air show in his office. Each and every ship that flew bore the crest of the Kingdom of Atlas. One of the bigger airships bore the personal heraldry of General James Ironwood, a very old friend.

"Ironwood certainly likes to bring his work with him." Glynda Goodwitch scowled as she looked at the trio of fighters in formation as they flew past the tower.

"He _is_ both a General and the Headmaster of an Academy, Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin said. He did look disapprovingly at the wings of fighters. "Although I do wish that his pilots would not fly so close to my office."

A pinging noise alerted the Headmaster to the arrival of his guest. "Come in."

The doors to his office opened and General James Ironwood stepped into the office. His hair was cut short, military style and he certainly had presence. The general smiled as he saw Ozpin walk forward before stopping, his hands behind his back.

"Ozpin!" James exclaimed stepping forward to shake hands with his old friend.

"It is good to see you again General." Ozpin spoke politely.

"Please, Oz, drop the formalities." James gave a friendly grin as he turned to focus on Glynda. "And Glynda, you are as lovely as ever."

To her credit, Glynda didn't smack him in the mouth. "Oh James!" She said in a false and cheery tone. "It is such a delight to see you!" She then scowled and walked out of the office.

Ozpin held his amusement in check as Ironwood sighed dejectedly.

/

Kevin Holden was not really excited about all of the transfer students coming to Beacon as he usually kept to himself. The Vytal Festival was coming up soon, so it made sense for all of those participating to be herded into one location.

Kevin had a rather pessimistic image of cattle being herded into a slaughterhouse. The Warlock closed his book in quiet irritation as he heard the cacophony of noise in the Hall. Someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, oops." He heard the person state. "Wrong...Wrong room..."

"Yeah, that's Kevin's." He heard Ruby say. "He's kinda...quiet. But he's nice if you really got to know him!"

Kevin blinked and sighed as he walked over to open the door, surprising Ruby and an Atlas student who was heading away with his team.

"Oh!" Ruby turned to see Kevin looking down at her. "Hi Kevin! I was just helping someone out before heading to the library!"

"What for?"

/

Kevin watched idly as Ruby set up the board game. Apparently based on the militaries of each of the four kingdoms of Remnant, the objective was to conquer Remnant. It looked simple, but Kevin wasn't interested. Instead he looked at Blake who seemed extremely tired. The Warlock shrugged his shoulders and continued to look for anything the White Fang may be up to, which was...nothing.

The Warlock closed the browser window on his Scroll and watched Yang absolutely destroy Weiss on the field, making the heiress snarl angrily.

Kevin sighed and leaned back in his chair, reflecting on what had happened after the battle at the docks.

/

 _A few weeks ago..._

Kevin watched as Ozpin set down the cup of coffee on the table. "Regardless of what happened out there on the docks I must thank you for helping Miss Belladonna out on her...unorthodox mission."

"She asked for help." Kevin said simply. "And my discretion."

"I see." Ozpin nodded. "And again, I understand that she wishes to hide her heritage." Beside Kevin, Blake scowled slightly. The Warlock shrugged his shoulders.

"Most humans are stupid." Kevin stated, surprising both Blake and Ozpin with his cynical remark. "And often, it is the few good people that suffer because of it."

"You are quite cynical, Mister Holden." Ozpin observed.

"I'm a realist Professor Ozpin." Kevin said. "Times of peace aren't all sunshine and roses."

"Yes, you are, but your deeds say otherwise." Ozpin smiled slightly. "You helped thwart an attempted robbery, although you did employ some violent methods."

"They were trying to kill me and Blake." Kevin stated coolly. "So I put a stop to it. Permanently."

Ozpin remained silent. "You've killed before." He said.

"Many times." Kevin answered. "All in the name of survival."

"You didn't have to." Blake told him. "You could have stunned them-"

"If the situation was reversed, do you think they would have spared you?" Kevin asked Blake. "You asked me for help, I gave it. I'm sorry that you're upset with my decision to end the lives of several people, Blake but I don't do half measures." _You don't want to end up like me._ He left that thought unspoken.

Blake wanted to say something else but she couldn't. Kevin would firmly defend his decision to end the lives of ten White Fang insurgents.

"In any case." Ozpin cleared his throat. "You both did help to stop a robbery and you acted in self defense. But what worries me Blake is that you won't ask for help."

"I did." Blake looked at Kevin. "Because he shows himself to be far more trustworthy than any other of your species."

Ozpin shook his head. "Perhaps." He said. "This incident at the docks was not isolated. I am not only the Headmaster of Beacon, but I am also a Huntsman. I have a responsibility to protect the people. Blake, is there anything else you'd like to tell me about the White Fang?"

"No." Blake said. "There isn't anything at all."

/

 _Presently..._

"Still nothing?" Blake asked Kevin who shook his head. They decided to meet up in a secluded area on Academy grounds.

"Not even a peep." Kevin said and watched Blake from the corner of his eye. "You know, you look like you haven't been sleeping for days."

Blake scowled at him. "That's funny coming from you, you insomniac."

Kevin shrugged. "I learned how to sleep." He told her. "Something you need to do before everyone else gets worried."

Blake frowned. "They don't need to worry about me."

"They will worry anyway." Kevin countered. "I can pick up the slack. You have my silence, and I believe that you owe me that much at least."

Blake looked down at her hands. He had a point. Kevin helped her, so she did owe him a favor. Him and Sun, in fact. She winced slightly, she could have been a bit more polite with Sun and Neptune back at the library.

"...You really have killed someone, haven't you?" Blake asked suddenly.

Kevin didn't face her. "Yeah." He stated calmly. "I did. Was it hard? Yeah, it's always hard. Did I regret it? No. Because it was either me or the other guy." His hollow eyes said it all. "You're not supposed to enjoy it, and if you do you start losing your humanity real quick."

Blake again wished for the strength Kevin had.

/

Of all the damn things that he could get caught up in, a school dance was not something he really wished to participate in. Kevin felt eyes on the back of his head and picked up his pace, ignoring the call of his name.

Christ, he needed some peace and quiet.

When that announcement came up Beacon ended up becoming crazier than it should be. Girls would group up with a pack like mentality, and the boys started spouting awkward lines before asking for dates. The moment Jaune started serenading Weiss every day of the week was Kevin's breaking point and the Warlock made the decision to isolate himself even further. He was getting pestered with people asking him to the dance. John would have laughed at him, Sparky already was.

Kevin let out a low curse as he saw the notes laid in front of his room's door.

"For fuck's sake..."

"Someone sounds angry."

Kevin turned to Yang who had a hand on her hip. She grinned at him. Kevin stooped to pick up the love letters. Or whatever the hell they were, at least he didn't have to deal with this shit in the Tower. The Warlock merely flipped through them before heading towards a trashcan and throwing the paper in there.

"I'm not really the type to dance." Kevin said. "That and I swear someone tried to give me their nudes..."

"Ha-ha...Wait, what!?" Yang gaped at the Warlock who shrugged.

"Weird shit happens to me all the time." Kevin said looking as though nothing serious had happened. "But don't worry, I said no."

"Yeah, sure...okay." Yang trailed off looking suspicious. "You really not going to the dance?"

"I'm not really enthused." Kevin answered blithely. "I got things to do."

"Research right?" Yang rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You really need to learn how to live a little."

"Research is my life." Kevin said blithely.

"Okay, fine." Yang looked Kevin in the eye seriously. "You know what, let's make a bet."

"I don't like gambling." Kevin told her before being interrupted by Yang poking his shoulder with her finger.

"You're gonna start." Yang said forcefully looking at Kevin with her lilac eyes. Kevin looked at her a bit confused. Usually he'd have brushed someone off but he just...couldn't do it to Yang. Not because she was capable of punching him in the face but...

He really didn't know why.

Kevin sighed. "Alright, fine." He muttered dejectedly. "What's the bet going to be about?"

"I bet that if you go to the dance, you'll actually have more fun than sitting there in the library with your dusty old books." Yang declared. "And if you do have fun, you owe me a favor."

He wanted to argue but again, something stopped him. He didn't know what it was.

"I suppose you will owe me a favor if I do win this bet then do I?" Kevin asked as he wiped his face, which felt warm for some reason.

Yang looked unsure but her confident expression returned almost instantly. "Yeah, okay. Sure. Let's go with that."

Kevin sighed. He could feel Sparky's eye on him. The Ghost was totally not going to let him live this down.

/

 _"You are so whipped."_ Was all Sparky said over their private link as Kevin readied up for Professor Goodwitch's class.

 _ **"No. I'm not."**_ Kevin answered, even as he realized that denying the Ghost's claim was a bit futile.

 _"Still, I suppose you could do worse."_ Sparky commented. _"You could still end up single if you mess up."_

 _ **"It's hard to deal with Yang."**_ Kevin answered. _**"But she's a good person."**_

Kevin sighed as he headed out of the locker room in full gear. His Halliaetus II helmet was in the crook of his left arm. Mag-locked on his back was his sword, Raze Lighter. Well, technically it wasn't his. He had swapped his own weapon with John before leaving for his fateful patrol assignment. He had said something about needing it to kill a certain Taken leader, but Kevin knew that John liked to experiment with his load outs for combat.

In comparison, Kevin did whatever he had to in order to survive.

He walked into the amphitheater where Goodwitch was holding class. Once he was there all he had to do was wait for everyone else. With students from other academies coming in Goodwitch was pushing everyone to start practicing for the Vytal Tournament. At least, those who were willing to participate. She had yet to persuade a certain recalcitrant Warlock to put his name in the roster.

The Warlock sensed someone sit next to him before realizing it was Yang. "Hey." She greeted him.

Kevin gave a low hum, acknowledging her. "I wonder what this is going to be about."

"More sparring I guess." Yang shrugged as the rest of team RWBY took their seats. "Hey Rubes."

Ruby smiled at Yang. "Hi, Yang."

"Do you think Kevin should go to the dance?"

At that question Ruby looked at Kevin expectantly. The Warlock rolled his eyes. No, that wasn't fair at all.

"Pretty sure that makes the bet null and void Yang." He told her blithely.

"No it doesn't!" Yang argued, "I'm just...stacking the odds in my favor!"

Kevin had this look on his face that made Yang retract her statement and Ruby laugh. The dull chatter permeating the amphitheater stopped when Professor Goodwitch stepped through the doors.

"Alright class, we'll be continuing our sparring from yesterday. Remember, this is all important for those who are participating in the Vytal Festival." She announced.

Kevin could have sworn she had briefly given him a rather nasty look before continuing on with her lesson for today. The Warlock leaned forward, elbows on knees as he watched Pyrrha volunteer to step into the arena first.

"Pyrrha, is there anyone in particular that you wish to spar with?"

Behind Ruby, Jaune tried to become smaller. Actually there was a lot of reluctance in the class and with good reason. Pyrrha was a four time winner of Mistral's combat tourneys. Kevin had seen her in action during field exercises against the Grimm. She was real good, Zavala would be impressed with her martial skill. She handled her weapon Milo and her shield Akouo with a mastery bordering unnatural.

She'd make a good Titan, he would have said.

"Yes, Kevin?"

The Warlock blinked as Pyrrha looked at him expectantly. "Would you mind if I challenged you to a spar?"

Kevin sighed.

/

"Well this is gonna be interesting." Mercury Black said to his partner. "Shoot, so that guy in the bookstore has a twin brother?"

"Seems so." Emerald Sustrai stated. "Cinder seems a bit too interested now though, it's too bad neither of them are easy to rope in. They would have been great assets."

Mercury smirked. "Kid looks really unhappy." He quipped as he watched the young man with the hollow eyes walk to the arena, sword leaning against his shoulder.

/

Pyrrha smiled at Kevin who looked rather glumly at Professor Goodwitch.

"Now I am sure that the both of you know how the tourney rules work."

"Yes ma'am." Pyrrha answered dutifully. Kevin just nodded and gave a reserved grunt which made Goodwitch scowl. The professor stepped back and pressed a few icons on her scroll. The huge screen overlooking the arena flickered to life and showed Pyrrha's picture and Aura reading on one side and Kevin's own picture and Aura on the other.

Pyrrha held up her shield as Kevin blithely pulled his helmet over his head, concealing his face completely behind a silver plate. Once he was done he gripped his sword in both hands and took one step forward, segueing into a ready stance with his sword pointing at her throat.

Pyrrha exhaled. She had faced many foes in battle before, but not someone like Kevin who exuded intimidation. The sword was another thing, a single edged two handed curved sword she did not know what was capable of.

Which was why she was a bit surprised when it burst into flames and when Kevin suddenly charged her, bringing it up for a vertical smashing strike she was forced to step away from. Pyrrha shook off her immediate surprise and went in low, swinging Akuo at Kevin's legs. The Warlock stepped back forcing Akuo away from his body with the blade of his sword one handed. His second hand sparked with electricity as he brought it forward at her head, his hand curling into an electrified fist that forced Pyrrha to disengage.

She'd seen what happened to Russel Thrush when he got hit with that technique. Pyrrha was not exactly enthusiastic to get the same treatment.

/

Yang blinked. Kevin and Pyrrha were moving so fast, even for her. Ruby was also astonished as well that Kevin was actually keeping pace with Pyrrha. He was focused on a more defensive fighting style compared to the sudden offensive strike when the match began.

He was guiding the blade in his hands as he parried Pyrrha's attack, only countering when he wanted to. Pyrrha was good though and there were many times that the both of them had nearly ended their duel, only to be foiled by a last second reflex from Kevin or a well timed block from Pyrrha's shield.

Swords flashed and crashed against each other. Pyrrha brought up her shield, Kevin stopped his sword strike then kicked at the shield trying to get it out of the way only for the shield's owner to shove him back. The Warlock stumbled back and regained his footing.

Kevin let a breath out and tightened the grip on his sword. Even from far away, Yang could tell he was going to be a bit more serious this time.

The Warlock moved suddenly to the left flinging his arm at Pyrrha who dodged the projectile that flew from the Warlock's hand.

The Storm Grenade detonated, summoning a thunderstorm. Lightning rained down, forcing Pyrrha to duck and roll away from the bolts of Arc energy slamming into the arena floor. The crowd in the meantime was murmuring something fierce.

"Whoa..." Nora sounded impressed. "Is that his Semblance?"

"Can't tell." Ren told her.

"So he can throw down lightning bolts whenever he pleases?" Weiss asked.

"Probably not, it looked like he was throwing something." Blake replied.

Yang grinned. "Bringing the thunder, I like it!"

Kevin blocked a kick from Pyrrha but the force of it was enough to send him tumbling. The Warlock rolled, avoiding several shots from Milo's rifle form. In response, Kevin drew his JabberHakke side arm and aimed the handgun one handed at Pyrrha. The pistol roared in defiance, the shots smashing into Akouo making Pyrrha take steps back.

Kevin holstered his sidearm, brought up Raze Lighter and charged the flaming sword trailing behind him. He pushed it forward with a daring thrust at Pyrrha who brought Milo up to counter...

/

Kevin woke up to find Pyrrha looking down at him with a hand to her mouth. Professor Goodwitch was hunched over him as well, looking a bit concerned. His head felt like a grenade went off next to it.

"What happened?" The Warlock asked as he tried to sit up. Professor Goodwitch gently pushed him back down on his back.

"You took a rather serious hit to the head Mister Holden." Goodwitch said.

"I'm sorry, Kevin, I...erm misjudged my strength." Pyrrha looked embarrassed. "I hit you in the head with Akouo."

Kevin realized his helmet was off and looked around for it. She saw Yang waving at him, holding the Halliaetus II helmet in her hands.

"Did I win?" Kevin asked looking spaced.

"Er...well, sure." Pyrrha answered uncertainly.

"Good." The Warlock passed out again.

/

 _The following day..._

 _The City of Vale, White Fang controlled warehouse._

 _"Twenty in total."_ Martellus whispered over the Fireteam comms. _"Armed with an assortment of assault rifles, submachine guns and bladed weaponry. Significant resources to be sure. These White Fang guys are no joke."_

"Heh, we aren't either." John said as he loaded a fresh cylinder of ammunition into his Hawkmoon. His secondary was an Arc Party Crasher shotgun, a powerful close quarters implement.

Hestia in turn was wielding her Suros Regime, the sleek black rifle was already shouldered. On her back was her personal weapon Immobius. She was also sporting a machine gun, Bretomart's Stand, a weapon forged for the Iron Banner tournament.

The Titan was observing the area.

Both Guardians had made their first contact with the White Fang a few hours ago. Their opponents had been disgruntled Faunus in the shady part of town who were used to roughing up more defenseless folks. They numbered around six.

By the time John and Hestia were done with them one had suffered a broken pair of arms, another had a debilitating concussion. Three were unconscious and the rest had fled the scene. But not before John had interrogated one ruffian for information. Hestia wanted to call an ambulance but decided not to. John's blood was up. Despite his happy go lucky nature and cheerful outlook on life, John's temper was a sight to behold. There was a reason he was called the Ifrit in the Guardian's Tower.

She watched as the Warlock looked around before nodding at her. "We go in at five, sweep the area. I want some questions answered." He then went back to the comms. "Jingles, anyone in the back?"

 _"Negative."_ His Ghost answered. _"I will keep you informed in case someone tries to run."_

"Good." John started walking across the street towards the Warehouse like he was taking a stroll instead of assaulting it. The tails of the Heart of Praxic Fire billowed ominously behind him. Hestia followed, chambering a round into her Suros Regime.

/

The Guardians' launched their assault at exactly 1545 hours in the afternoon. Martellus, invisible to the naked eye, floated above the ground in a good position to watch the action. Jingles was covering the rear.

Martellus saw twenty White Fang members, some relaxing but still others prepping weapons. They were going to raid a quarry that belonged to the Schnee Dust Company in the coming hours. The Ghost had already done his research with Jingles knowing that the SDC was _the_ Remnant-wide Dust exporter. But John wasn't looking for them to owe him a favor, the Warlock was betting that Kevin had encountered these guys as well. The White Fang hated humanity as a whole, which meant that they were a threat alongside the Grimm.

The door on the right side of the warehouse opened explosively as Hestia barged her way through. The Titan put a burst of rifle fire into the first insurgent she saw, the rounds perforating his cheap looking vest. The White Fang returned fire, their rounds failing to penetrate the Titan's Armor. She kept firing, pushing the White Fang back.

John was the next in, raising his Hawkmoon he took aim and fired, the bullet punched through one White Fang's head, splattering his brains all over the floor. The next shot sent a man to the floor, screaming as he clutched at his mangled legs.

The attack was sudden, and brutal. The Guardians have honed their craft for years fighting against inhuman alien adversaries and unspeakable horrors across the Sol System. To bear such power and skill on mere human beings and Faunus was...overkill. But Martellus knew the duty of each and every Guardian was the protection of the human race, even if it meant protecting it from themselves.

/

Hestia turned and let loose a brute uppercut that sent a man flying into the air before collapsing into a dead heap ten meters away. The Titan kept moving, her rifle hunting for targets, as she swept her side of the warehouse.

She heard the bark of Hand Cannon fire and knew John was making his own sweep. Ten men and women were dead or dying. There were ten more who needed to be taken care of before this day could be considered over.

She vaulted over the stack of crates she had hid behind, firing her rifle at a pair of gunmen trying to pin her down. She felt a bullet crash against her shoulder and another against her arm. Her shields flickered briefly. Irritated, Hestia threw a suppression grenade behind cover and watched with extreme satisfaction as both gunmen were eliminated by the ensuing Void blast.

Sure it could briefly stop an enemy from using their abilities but it was just as destructive as any grenade in her arsenal. Her Suros barking out death, Hestia continued on until she was left with one man who had dropped his weapon and was on his knees. He was a dog Faunus judging from the extra ears.

"I give! I give!" He was a young man, judging from his squeaking. Hestia lowered her weapon, finger not quite off the trigger. From the right side John emerged, dragging a small female Cat Faunus by the leg. She was whimpering as the Warlock dragged her by her left foot. He was holding his Hawkmoon one handed and was whistling a part from Ballroom Blitz.

John pulled the Cat Faunus by the foot next to their other prisoner. He holstered his Hand Cannon and removed his helmet and looked down at the prisoners.

"Alright, lady and gent." He said. "We're going to have a long chat about what you and your buddies are planning."

"You think you're gonna get away with this?" The Dog Faunus snarled. "We-"

"You're not fooling anyone with your squeaking," Hestia thumped him over the head, keeping her strength in check since she was more than capable of ripping his head off. "So shut it." She glared down at the Dog Faunus who shrunk even further.

John smiled. "I'd listen to her if I were you." He told the Faunus.

"W-What are you going to do to us if we refuse?" The Cat Faunus asked still on the floor. When she saw John's lip curl slightly she started to shiver.

"Aww," John patted her head. It would have looked so normal if he hadn't just killed several people a few moments ago. "Don't be scared, we're just gonna ask questions. It really depends on you."

The smile on the Sunsinger's face would have put sugar to shame in its sweetness.

/

"Son of a..." Roman Torchwick muttered as he and fie of his subordinates observed the VPD and emergency personnel examine the warehouse. When he received news of the warehouse being attacked, he was livid. Now realizing that the raid teams he had assigned to this particular SDC quarry were taken out he was nervous.

But then again the White Fang were expendable. It was his boss he was worried about.

"The attackers weren't police, that was for sure." The contact Torchwick had with the VPD told him over the Scroll. "A lot of people aren't gonna make it. Whoever did this was serious about taking out the White Fang. There might be Atlas Special Forces lurking about or something..."

"Great." Roman shook his head irritably. "Anything else you can tell me?"

"Not much else Torchwick, I'll try to keep you in on the loop."

Roman clicked off and swore angrily. Wonderful, not only did he lose a bunch of useful troops in the span of a night and a day the operation was now complicated by the appearance of what could be a group of Huntsmen running around.

He already got lambasted by Cinder for the events at the docks. Now he had to worry about this crap. First weird kids, now a huntsman or two with a grudge against the White Fang.

"Today's just not my day." Roman muttered. "Barnes! We're heading back to the Secondary HQ."

He winced as his Scroll began to ring. How was he going to spin this positively to Cinder?

/

Ozpin watched the live reports of the recent gunfight in the docks not far from where Ruby Rose's team had fought against the White Fang. Although, this time the body count was a bit excessive. Fifteen insurgents were dead, with another three more expected to die in the hospital. Two were outstanding but the search was going to be a bit long. But he had confidence that the Police would find their missing terrorists.

The Headmaster set down his cup of tea and leaned back in his seat. Now he had to focus on what was happening on Academy Grounds. General Ironwood was pressing for full access, including student records. One in particular was disturbing the General which put Ozpin on guard.

Especially since he kept pressing Ozpin for some records of his students. He was loathe to let him gain full access since he kept asking about a certain young man who was currently in the clinic being treated for a possible concussion. Why the general was interested, Ozpin didn't know. Perhaps the General had an idle chat with Kevin Holden or maybe he had seen what the young man could do on the battlefield. Glynda had told Ozpin that Kevin's combat skills were incredibly sharp for one so young. The young man was head and shoulders above many of his peers in the first year.

"He may be eighteen but he fights like no Huntsman I've seen." She had said to him one day.

The Headmaster sighed. If their speculation about Kevin Holden being a traveler from beyond the world of Remnant was true, the general would obviously want to be in on it. There was no telling however what the young man's reaction could be, but Ozpin considered that it would be purely negative. Possibly enough for him to promptly resign from the Academy as a result. Ozpin would let him of course, but that would mean that he had failed utterly to foster trust in the boy.

The Headmaster sighed and continued watching the news broadcast.

Whoever the attackers were, they had no qualms about dealing with the White Fang. A new faction has just revealed itself. Somehow, he had a feeling it involved Kevin Holden.

Would it be for good or ill?

That was a question he wanted an answer to.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Recon/Jackknife Stands Strong/Task Force Endeavor

 **Destiny=Bungie**

 **RWBY=RoosterTeeth**

 **Let's do this.**

 **I was re-reading my reviews and someone asked if people are going to be in a relationship. I'm not really sure how it'll go but I got two pairing names so far.**

 **Black Lightning**

 **Thunder Dragon**

 **Yeah, you can guess which two I'm talking about. Or you guys can make up your own stuff too in the review section.**

/

GRIMOIRE UNLOCKED: Task Force Endeavor 1

 _Task Force Endeavor_

 _It sounded so simple, we were headed outside of the Sol System in order to find some wayward Guardians. But with the Consensus propaganda spewing out promises of finding the descendants of Pre Golden Age survivors the City was either in an uproar or the bars were full of revelers. Nonetheless, it matters not how people feel. History is being written once again and our destiny was always to walk under the light of other stars._

 _I am Edgar Gein, Voidwalker, Holder of the Cormorant Seal. Zavala has given me command of thirty Guardians and the tactical support of Captain Augustus Horatio Nelson of Dead Orbit, the commander of the Frigate 'Nautilus'. Thirty Guardians. Six killed Atheon, Time's Conflux. Six killed Crota, Son of Oryx. Six brought down Oryx, the Taken King. What could one do with a strike force of thirty?_

 _Thirty Guardians. Their blades and guns are under my command. They will live and die and kill at my word. Ten Fireteams of differing experience. Well, if any of them were itching for combat then they'd get their taste if the coordinates from Rasputin leads us to a dangerous place. For me, the chains of command are binding. But I still have to ask why I was chosen to lead._

 _-From the private notes of Edgar Gein, acting ground commander of Guardian Task Force Endeavor and leader of Fireteam Knight._

 _/_

One minute until class was over. Port's droning was about to put Kevin to sleep. The Warlock pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to keep his eyes open. Why was he taking this class again? He could have been getting research done in the library. He turned his eyes to Blake who looked markedly upset, even as she tried to hide it behind her stoic facade.

Kevin muttered a curse as he paid attention to Port, who realized that class was over. As the professor announced another essay for homework he dismissed the class and the chatter became much more livelier. Port's semblance was probably making people drowsy. Or something. The Warlock shook his head. He was tired, and random thoughts were not helping right now.

He saw Jaune flirting with Weiss and rolled his eyes before heading outside the classroom. Kevin looked at his Scroll and had seen something interesting in the news this morning. Apparently someone had taken out a large group of White Fang in a warehouse near the dock. There were almost no survivors.

Weiss was, of course, a bit ecstatic about it and Blake was naturally upset. Kevin simply spoke up that maybe the attacker had a grudge against the White Fang, and wasn't doing it for the SDC. A pointed look made Weiss drop the subject.

The argument between them was still going on it seemed. Kevin decided not to get too involved. Blake and Weiss were stubborn and the Warlock had more important things to think about. Maybe the attacker did have a grudge against the White Fang but considering that he or she had completely annihilated the group then maybe he might be a serial killer with an agenda. Or a grudge against the White Fang. Hell, maybe someone in the government got tired of all the squabbling and decided to hire some hands to do the dirty work.

Either way, he'd have to deal with Blake and Sun soon enough. Ruby and Yang would have to worry about Weiss in the meantime.

Secret meetings...he almost felt like a kid again.

/

"Eighteen dead confirmed." Blake whispered as she put the scroll down in front of Kevin and Sun in the secluded area of the library they used to meet. "Five died in agony at the hospital, how was it justified that these men and women died in pain?"

"It's not." Kevin said calmly. "But someone who is angry and grieving is obviously not going to care about things like mercy is he?" The Warlock sighed when Blake looked at him with a disgusted expression. "Look, maybe the attacker wasn't in a healthy state of mind."

"So you think a crazy person did this?" Sun asked.

"Maybe." Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe not, we'd have to check out the scene first before making any assumptions. Got any plans this weekend?"

Blake shook her head. Sun shrugged his shoulders, grinning a bit. "Nah, so we're doing detective work, Holden?"

Kevin nodded.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

All three turned to see Ruby peeking out from behind a bookshelf, looking at them suspiciously. Kevin found her look rather adorable, because she was trying way too hard to look serious. He hid the smile on his face as he looked at his Scroll.

"What are you doing Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Checking on you and Kevin," Ruby answered. "You guys have been all 'secretive', is there something you two want to tell us?" She air quoted the word secretive.

"Ruby...what are you insinuating?" Kevin looked incredulously at her. "Blake's asking for help. Did Yang put you up to this?"

"She said you were making out." Ruby stated without a thought.

Sun snorted a laugh as Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Obviously not." He told Ruby. "We're going on a little trip this weekend."

"Then we're coming too." Ruby said. "Blake, we're your friends aren't we?"

When Ruby said that Blake realized that she had been very aloof to her teammates lately. It was hard to dissuade Ruby because it was true. She had to remember that Yang, Ruby and even Weiss had offered to help her search for any clues. She looked to Kevin and Sun.

Kevin just shrugged his shoulders. Sun grinned at her. Looks like they were fine with what was going to happen.

Blake sighed. Looks like they had more people going out into the city this weekend. Still, it felt...nice to have backup again.

"Alright, Ruby. You guys come along."

/

 _City of Vale_

John and Hestia said good-bye to their captives after leaving them to their fate at the Vale Police Department. They had gotten some information, a disappointing amount, but it was better off than having nothing.

The real problem was the fact that they were going to be known to the White Fang. Assuming that they could get anything from those two left at the police station of course, a little problem but one that could grow potentially. John's questioning was thorough, no bodily harm had needed to be done. Not when a Warlock was involved. Some powers cut right to the mind.

The pair of Guardians were currently in their hotel room in the average little inn simply called Dayside Motel. With the Lien they managed to work for the pair could stay there for quite a while. Martellus's hacking spree was more than enough to uncover some rather...titillating evidence of Miss Grey's infidelity to her husband. With that info, their rent was cut in half in exchange for their silence.

Hestia finished cleaning out the barrel of her Suros Regime as she collected her thoughts. Blackmail was so...tiresome. But it beat getting physical with the natives of the planet. She looked to see John and Jingles hacking into a Scroll, one pilfered off of one of their former prisoners.

"Just a few more finishing touches and...there! You are now officially John Holden and Hestia Munroe of Vale, hailing from the settlement of Tower in the far east of the wild lands." Jingles announced.

"You hacked their registry?" Hestia asked, raising a blonde brow.

"The Kingdom's encryption isn't very good." Martellus piped up. "Jingles showed me how awful some of their security measures are, I would not be surprised if hacking is a considerable breach in Vale's security. If I had the time, I'd know each and every military secret the four kingdoms of Remnant possess. Would you like us to try Atlas next?"

"Nah," John said. "We're here for one thing, guys." He displayed the Scroll to Hestia grinning as she saw that he was on a certain Academy's roster.

The photograph of one Kevin Holden was displayed on screen alongside his status as a student at Beacon Academy, he was training as a Huntsman apparently. Not that he needed it of course, he was a veteran Guardian after all. The most curious thing was what was he doing there of all places?

"I assume he got shanghaied into this." Jingles sounded unsurprised. "Kevin always gets the short end of the stick."

"His luck is abysmal, true." Hestia agreed with a chuckle. "Now this will be troublesome, how are we going to get into contact with Kevin?"

"Easy." John said as he closed the hacked browser window. "All we need to do is get into Beacon!"

"We're...going to school?" Hestia asked.

"Briefly," John said. "We'll scout out the situation first and see why Kevin's in there." His smile faded slightly. "If he's being coerced by this Headmaster Ozpin then there will be problems."

"Shall I hack into Beacon's servers then?" Martellus asked Hestia and John.

"Mm...I hear the Vytal Festival is going to happen in a few." John answered. "We'll handle that tomorrow, right now I'm a bit hungry."

Hestia raised a laminated menu. "How does Pizza sound?" She asked blandly.

/

The next morning was going to be a bit rough. With the Ghosts hacking into Beacon's servers once again they had to make up and rehearse a story. They also had to stick with it in case things got complicated and people started asking unnecessary questions.

Now, seeing that they were now 'huntsmen in training' from the settlement of 'Tower' John and Hestia had to get to Beacon by airship. Luckily for them, students from all over were heading towards Beacon to prepare for the upcoming Vytal Festival, which involved a fighting tourney. To say that Hestia was amused was an understatement.

John looked up at the Airship that was taking them to Beacon. Tickets were secured, transcripts were already on the roster. The pair were wearing casual and nondescript clothing. Hestia pulled her baseball cap over her eyes as she looked at John and winked. The Warlock winked back as he grabbed their luggage and followed her to the waiting airship.

He had a feeling it was going to be slower than transmat.

They were sitting at a rather isolated location, hoping that no one would bother them. Hestia had her eyes closed and was leaning her head back against the headrest. She had the window seat. John simply put his chin in his hand as he looked at the news broadcast on the holographic projector.

Their little raid on the White Fang had caused some rippling, public opinion was obviously divided between arresting the ones responsible or hailing them as heroes. John shook his head, murdering innocent people was a good way of turning the people you fought for against you. If the White Fang wanted to cause harm to the innocent they would learn the reason why John was called the Ifrit.

"You're scowling." Hestia murmured as she reached over to cover his hand with hers.

"I really do hope that Kevin's okay." John said quietly as people started boarding. All of them were students from the other Kingdoms. Atlas was already at Beacon. Apparently General James Ironwood, one of the most prolific figures of the Atlas leadership, had traveled all the way here for something.

"He will be, he has Sparky looking out for him." Hestia opened her eyes and gave John a smile. "You care a lot you know."

"Damn right I do." John muttered, his tone low. "If anything hurt you or Kevin, I wouldn't know how to hold anything back."

Hestia leaned her head against his. "You don't have to worry so much, love." She said. "We're not going away anytime soon."

John squeezed Hestia's hand.

/

The splendor of Beacon Academy was not lost on the two, but they were a bit unimpressed. It spoke of happier times away from war. An innocence that seemingly ignored the creatures of the Grimm lurking outside the walls of the city of Vale or the White Fang's growing insurgency, reminders that a darkness was encroaching upon its people. These people would not last against the Fallen or the Hive. The Cabal would not bother invading, they'd just blow the planet up.

Nonetheless the Academy was very beautiful. Especially the tower and the beacon for which it was named. John and Hestia walked down the main avenue heading inside to check in as 'participants' in the Vytal Festival. Hopefully Martellus and Jingles had sent their forged transcripts without problems. John wasn't up for starting a shoot-out in an academy with students in it. He really didn't want to get discovered.

The Sunsinger and the Defender avoided contact, only returning polite greetings briefly before checking in. Once there they were assigned a dorm room which John sent Jingles to find on account of the Ghost currently using active camouflage. Right now all he really wanted to do was find his brother.

It shouldn't be too hard, all he had to do was look for someone who looked exactly like him. John put his hands in his pockets. Disguised in civilian clothes he looked like any typical eighteen year old, except for the fact that he was more than capable of putting someone larger than him down with a single blow. In comparison Hestia drew some stares, especially from the male crowd which diminished somewhat as John possessively put an arm around her waist. The Titan briefly regarded him with a wry smile before doing the same.

They kept going until they got into the Academy.

/

"Hey isn't that..." Jaune said as he and JNPR headed back into the amphitheater and noted a pair of new transfer students talking to one of the academy staffers. The blonde woman was quite tall, a statuesque looker with an intimidating physique. Her boyfriend was a bit shorter, with short black hair. His face was familiar. Extremely so were it not for the polite smile he had on his face as he talked to the staff member.

He looked like Kevin if the guy smiled more and was less isolated.

As though sensing their apprehension the young man turned briefly and gave them all a friendly wave before turning back to the staff member. The blonde young woman at her side simply continued to pay attention.

"No way, that is not Kevin." Nora spoke up. "Are they related?"

"Have to be," Ren shrugged. "They look exactly alike."

"I guess we have to tell Kevin that his relatives are looking for him." Pyrrha commented.

"Didn't they say they were heading out to Vale today?" Jaune asked. "Should we got tell him now?"

"Hi."

JNPR turned to see that the young man with the uncanny resemblance to Kevin Holden had approached them. "I see that you know my twin brother."

Jaune opened his mouth then closed it as he tried to think about what to say. Kevin was intimidating. But his brother was on a different level. At the corner of his eye he saw Pyrrha narrow her eyes slightly. There was something...off about this guy, despite his polite smile and affable nature.

"Yes. We do know Kevin." Pyrrha said hesitantly. "Are you his brother by chance?"

The young man grinned. "Yes. I'm John Holden, and my girlfriend is Hestia Munroe." At his side Hestia nodded her head.

"Pleased to meet you."

Pyrrha smiled politely and returned his greeting. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said. "Kevin is a rather good friend of ours."

"Oh?" John Holden raised a brow. "You hear that, Hes? Seems like Kevin made some new friends."

"Don't scare them off, John." Hestia Munroe spoke stoically. "Sorry, John worries about his brother too much. We're just here to check on him."

"Are you two Huntsmen?" Nora asked excitedly.

John shrugged. "Yeah, not the best but certainly ain't the worst." He said. "Kevin's one too, but I guess Tower wanted him to learn more so he was sent out here to Vale."

"You guys live outside the walls?" Jaune asked looking astonished.

"All our lives. Kevin and I were born outside of Vale." John said smiling. "It's not easy but we make do back at Tower." He tilted his head. "So where is he?"

"Err..." Jaune looked at Pyrrha who nodded.

"Well, he's a bit preoccupied in the City right now." Jaune said. "One of our friends, Blake, she's...err having some problems."

"Problems with what?" John asked, still smiling. How he did it was uncomfortable. Even _Nora_ of all people was starting to get nervous. John's blue eyes held the same piercing quality that Kevin's had except colder. There was an underlying feeling of danger that made Jaune break out in a cold sweat.

"Something bad enough to make her run from the White-" Nora piped up but Ren put a hand over her mouth.

"From her home, she meant to say." Ren gulped when John's gaze turned on him. The smile on his face was sickeningly sweet as he gestured to the Academy grounds outside.

"Why don't we discuss this out in the grounds eh?"

/

 _A few hours before..._

The plan seemed simple enough.

Ruby and Weiss were heading to the Cross Continental Transmit to go look over Schnee Dust Company records for robberies.

Yang and a newly recruited Neptune Vasilias would head to a club down in the slummier part of town for info that Hei Xiong would be able to provide. Kevin doubted that was going to be hard, he'd hit Junior in the face himself a year ago.

Kevin, Blake and Sun would head to a White Fang faction meeting to see what they could eavesdrop. When Weiss spouted some concern about Kevin getting in, the Warlock had said that he wasn't going into the meeting per se, he'd be backup in case Blake and Sun needed it.

Weiss looked skeptical until she saw that Kevin was holding a sleek looking assault rifle with a sharp bayonet.

Now...the only thing missing was for a fiasco to happen.

/

 _White Fang Faction Meeting_

Kevin kept low as he reached the top of the fire escape. He peeked up from cover, seeing the two White Fang goons patrolling the roof and guarding the skylights.

"Just two?" Kevin asked Sparky over private com link. He had sent the Ghost to scout ahead and the results were, as always, bad. Outnumbered and outgunned, whilst surrounded by angry Faunus.

"Just two." Sparky's reply was even. "Best keep it quiet, Kevin. Gunfire has the tendency to attract unwanted attention."

Kevin nodded. He took a deep breath then leaped out into the open and ran towards the patrol. The first White Fang died without a sound as the Monte Carlo's bayonet speared him in the back. The blade sank in deep. Gurgling, the mouse Faunus was kicked off the blade as the Warlock rushed the second White Fang who had drawn a sword and went to attack Kevin, looking quite angry.

Kevin adjusted the grip on Monte Carlo as the female went at him with a swipe. Kevin parried the blade with his left gauntlet, the Claws of Ahamkara sparking as the sword bounced off. Kevin punched her in the face sending her backwards. The Warlock put her down with a horizontal swing to the neck.

The Faunus held her sliced throat, trying to stem the flow of blood.

The Warlock left her there to die as he headed towards one of the skylights. Kevin looked down to see a mass of Faunus listening to a speaker, one that was very familiar to him and Sparky both.

"Blake, I see Torchwick down there." He contacted Blake over the Scroll.

 _"I know, Kevin."_ She said quietly. _"I...It sounds bad down here, bad but true. Most of these people have lost a lot to discrimination."_

Kevin exhaled. "And Torchwick knows just the thing to rally the masses to fight against their injustice." He said chuckling darkly. "I'm sorry Blake."

 _"...Don't be. You, Sun, and Ruby are good people."_

Kevin readied his armaments, switching to his Susanoo Fusion rifle. "I'll be there if anything happens."

 _"Thank you."_

Kevin loaded a fresh power cell into Susanoo as he peeked down into the meeting, wondering what lies Torchwick had given to these people.

"Like always, desperation brings out the worst in people." Sparky commented. "Are you going to kill Torchwick, Kevin?"

"Assuming Blake wants him dead." Kevin said.

"You know Kevin, between Yang and Blake...You've definitely done a lot of favors for Blake."

Kevin exhaled. "Sparky, that's a situation that I don't want to think about right now." His tone was stern.

"Just saying, Kevin." Sparky said.

"She asked me for help." Kevin answered. "You see me saying no?"

Sparky made a sound of acknowledgement.

"I don't turn away people who ask for help." Kevin told the Ghost. "You know that."

"I know," The Ghost said. "That's why you're a good Guardian, Kevin. I just hope that you realize other people worry when you isolate yourself."

The Ghost went back to observing.

"It's better this way," he heard Kevin mutter.

 _"Doesn't have to be, Kevin."_ The Ghost told him.

/

 _En Route to Hei Xiong's Bar_

"So...that Kevin guy." Neptune Vasilias spoke up hanging on for dear life as Yang rushed through a yellow light that was seconds from turning red. "He's uh...pretty badass ain't he?"

"Yep," Yang's voice was cheerful. "He'll be fine with Blake and Sun, so don't worry."

"Does he always scowl?" Neptune asked. "He doesn't seem to be a nice guy."

"He is." Yang grinned. "He likes to think that he's real tough, but Kev's a real softie."

"Uh...Kev?" Neptune asked. "You guys close?"

When Yang didn't reply for a while, Neptune thought he was done for and expected to impact the cement real soon.

"He's close to a lot of us." Yang spoke after a long awkward pause, sounding bothered. "Some closer than others."

Sensing that he was stepping on a minefield, Neptune dropped the subject. The blue haired boy saw that they were nearing their destination.

"Well, we're here." Yang said, slowing Bumblebee to a stop. "Let's get this show on the road."

She swung off her bike's seat and readied her gauntlets. Yang realized that this was a perfect distraction for her thoughts. If Junior wanted another fight, good. That would keep her from thinking about how Kevin was being all chummy with Blake instead of her. She grinned to herself.

Looks like she was going to have to work a bit harder.

/

"Well, shit." Kevin remarked as Roman unveiled a mechanized power suit of some sort. "That looks heavy."

"Scanning..." Sparky said. "It's designated as the Atlesian Paladin-290. Apparently, the Atlesian Military collaborated with the Schnee Dust Company to create the suit. They aren't supposed to be out on the market yet."

"Any weaknesses?" Kevin asked, wondering if Truth could even damage the damn thing. Its armor looked thick. "I'd have to say that taking a leg or two would be the only way to deal with the damn thing, assuming it's like a Fallen Walker." What he'd give to have a Heavy Pike on him right now.

"Switch out Monte Carlo?" Sparky asked.

"Yes, get me my Suros ARI-41 and Truth."

As Kevin watched his HUD there was something going on down in the Faction Meeting. The White Fang were distributing arms and were in the process of splitting up their new recruits. Kevin watched the proceedings with a practiced eye, handling his Suros rifle and checking the magazine.

"Uh oh." Sparky said. "Blake and Sun might be in trouble."

Kevin watched as the crowd separated, exposing Blake and Sun in the middle of the room. Without hesitation, Blake raised Gambol Shroud and fired a burst at the lights. A good distraction, the Warlock mused as the lights flickered. Kevin broke the skylights with the stock of his rifle.

The Warlock then jumped into the opening, firing as he went.

/

Blake shoved aside a Bear Faunus as she heard glass shatter, looking up she saw the figure of Kevin Holden jump into the building guns blazing as he took down several White Fang before landing in a crouch before Roman who simply saluted and jumped into the Paladin's cockpit.

The battle suit powered up and Roman's voice boomed from its speakers. "Alright then, kiddies, let's have some fun!"

Blake and Sun readied their weapons even as Kevin loaded a fresh magazine into his weapon and took aim.

"So! Who wants to move first-"

A burst of rounds sparked against the battle suit's armor. Roman returned fire just as Kevin leaped out of the way. Rolling to a stop, Kevin opened fire with his Auto Rifle.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Kevin roared at Blake and Sun. "We're going to get shredded out here! Find some cover!"

/

 _Beacon Academy, night time._

"Well, interesting. I'm picking up Kevin and Sparky's Light from the City outskirts." Martellus told John.

Having recently departed from Jaune Arc and his team, John and Hestia headed into their assigned quarters to check it out. Now that they had some down time they could figure out how to get into contact with Kevin without arousing much suspicion. People knew he had a brother so that was obviously something they didn't need to worry about.

The problem was blowing Kevin's cover. John knew how much shit someone could get into with a mixed up story. And being investigated was not in the Guardians' agenda. They also had to worry about the Headmaster, who was sharper than he looked. John thought back on his conversation with the bespectacled man.

/

 _A few hours ago..._

Hestia was taking a nap so John had some free time while Martellus and Jingles continued their hacking routines into Vale's databases. The Warlock kept his hood over his face as he sat down on a bench in the academy grounds.

Twiddling his thumbs, John noticed someone approaching and stood up to face him. He was an older gentleman with silver hair. He wore dark shaded spectacles over his brown eyes. John felt a certain amount of power from the man. The gentle breeze pulled at the tails of the man's coat gently. He took a sip of coffee from the mug he carried, his other hand clutching the head of an intricate cane. This guy must have been the Headmaster, Ozpin.

"Afternoon." John said politely.

"And a good afternoon to you as well, young man." The stranger returned the greeting. "I assume that you are a visiting student from one of the Academies?"

John shrugged. "Not exactly, we're combat trained sure but no Academy. We're from the settlement of Tower, way out in the wilds to the north."

"Ah, I see." The Headmaster looked a bit perturbed but hid that confusion well. "Pardon, your face..."

"Ah, yeah I'm John Holden. Kevin's twin brother." John lowered his hood.

"Checking up on your sibling?" The Headmaster asked with a wry smile. "He has been doing very well in the Academy, his grades are high from what I have seen."

"Yeah, Kevin's always been smart." John said. "We didn't go through all that crap with our mother and father for nothing then, life is surprising in a way I suppose."

/

Ozpin narrowed his eyes slightly at that remark. John and Kevin were orphans it seems. "I suppose you went through some hardships then."

"Father was an abusive drunk, died in an accident. Mother was an addict, overdosed one time and ended up comatose." John spoke honestly. "We got really vindictive when she was hospitalized."

Ozpin was a bit saddened about that. "I apologize for pressing." He said.

John waved a flippant hand. "We left her behind." He told Ozpin honestly. "It was as simple as that."

Ozpin saw that there was still some pain there and decided to change the subject. "In any case, I extend to you the same welcome that I gave your brother."

John smiled. "So...has he smiled yet? I assume that you've seen his face."

"I believe that Ruby Rose is attempting to make him smile." Ozpin said. "She is another student here at Beacon that your brother has befriended."

"Ah, so he made friends. Good, my brother's a solitary soul." John gave a happy grin.

"That he is," Ozpin agreed.

Their conversation drifted from subject to subject. Ozpin had tried getting John to open up a bit more but the young man was either telepathic or he knew that Ozpin was trying to get information and was undoubtedly countering every attempt. Kevin preferred to stop talking but John was definitely something else.

The Headmaster only stopped because it was getting late but he did learn one thing about John Holden.

He was not someone to underestimate.

/

 _Presently...With Team RWBY plus Kevin_

Kevin loaded another rocket into Truth as he kept his head down. The Warlock heard the deep booming of the Paladin's Auto Cannons and hoped that he wasn't going to have to explain to Ruby that Blake was turned into chum.

He immediately dismissed that thought as he popped out of cover and fired his rocket launcher at the mechanical monstrosity.

With its thick armor, the Atlesian Paladin could withstand Truth's heavy rounds but Kevin knew he was hurting it bad. One arm was already heavily damaged and its energy weapons were disabled. It wasn't dead but they needed Torchwick alive.

The warehouse where they fought was a complete mess. There were craters were the Paladin had shot up their cover and most of the building had been completely annihilated by the blasts from the battle suit's cannons. Empty shipping containers were pockmarked and full of holes. Blake and Sun were holding their own but were barely doing any damage with their weapons so all they could do was get its attention for Kevin to blast it with his rocket launcher.

"You guys are really annoying you know that!?" Torchwick's voice sounded annoyed.

"Fuck you." Kevin muttered under his breath as he fired another rocket into the machine, blasting off a chunk of armor. Kevin ducked back into cover, wincing as he heard the whistle of auto cannon rounds whizz by the top of his head. Warlock robes were reasonably armored but he wasn't going to risk going out in the open. Small caliber firearms were one thing but auto cannons weren't something he was wishing to challenge.

The fact that he couldn't die was also factoring in heavily for him. He wasn't sure anyone on RWBY could handle the fact that Kevin Holden was essentially immortal.

"Keep hitting it." Sparky told him. "One of your rockets is going to hit something-"

There was a loud shout as Yang suddenly smashed into the Atlesian Paladin, smashing into it with her fists even as Ruby and Weiss covered her. Ruby fired her Crescent Rose as Weiss summoned up ice Glyphs to slow it down. Neptune was using his energy weapon from afar, firing shot after shot into the giant armored battle suit.

"You guys alright?" Ruby asked even as Yang blocked a hit from the battle suit, her aura flaring.

"Oh, yeah sure." Sun said sarcastically. "We're having a lot of fun."

Kevin shouldered his rocket launcher and fired off another Void infused rocket. "Ideas?"

"We need to slow it down." Blake huffed. "If you can hit one of its legs with that rocket launcher then maybe we can finish it once and for all."

"Okay then." Kevin said. "I need another distraction to do that."

Ruby dodged the cannon blast from Roman's battle suit then swooped in slicing a wire that caused the left arm to sag. Roman tried to bat her away but Ruby had already jumped away, allowing Yang to land on the thing's chassis from above. She began to systematically smash into the cockpit, her fists cracking steel. A battle cry escaped her lips even as Weiss encased one leg in ice. Blake swooped up and cut the cabling on the right arm, causing it to go limp.

Sun charged and slammed his staff into the left leg, shattering its armor. He then gave a signal to Neptune and Kevin who simultaneously fired their weapons. A rocket and a plasma blast slammed into the leg and completely tore it off.

The mechanized suit fell apart and a rather rattled Roman Torchwick was ejected from his seat.

"...Was there an earthquake?" He asked shaking his head dizzily. He felt the barrel of a weapon press against his head. "Darn."

/

"Shut the fuck up." Kevin muttered as he kept Susanoo pointed at Torchwick. "Or don't, maybe I get to watch you get shot for once you piece of shit."

Torchwick smirked. "Someone's angry."

In a swift movement Kevin raised his rifle and smashed the butt into Torchwick's head. Despite the Aura that shit had to have hurt.

"Okay, okay, shit." Roman whined raising his hands. "Can't really take a joke can you?"

"Keep talking and I'll vaporize your head." Kevin snarled.

"Kevin." Blake said firmly. But she did glare at Torchwick. "We have questions."

"Questions huh?" Roman put his hat on. "Sorry kids, not really in the mood to answer them."

As Kevin was about to go make him talk, the Warlock was shoved backwards by the sudden appearance of a new combatant. The girl with the pink hair smiled and gave a mocking bow before twirling her parasol. Yang charged and raised her fist before lashing out with a punch. There was a sound of shattering glass and the next thing they knew Roman and his companion weren't there.

Kevin pulled off his helmet and let out a low breath. Already he was hearing sirens in the background.

"Well, that was an exciting night." Yang said after a long pause. Blake and Ruby stared at her.

"Too bad things...fell apart?" Weiss tried to lighten the mood with a pun. She wilted when everyone regarded her with a raised brow.

Kevin only said one thing.

"Fuck that guy."

/

They returned to Beacon, annoyed, tired but alive. Everyone on Ruby's team plus Sun and Neptune were fine thanks to their Aura. Kevin's robes were slightly tattered but they would repair themselves in time, thanks to his Ghost. When Yang asked how his clothes were repairing themselves Kevin had simply answered with Space Magic.

She clocked him in the shoulder for the joke, even if it did bring a smile to Ruby's face.

"Stop messing with me it's not cool." Yang told Kevin who raised his hands.

"Why do you think I'm messing with you?" Kevin said, trying extremely hard not to smile or laugh. "I'm not. I'm using Space Magic to repair my clothes."

Yang glared at him while Ruby snorted.

"Yang, you do realize he's just pulling your strings right?" Ruby asked.

"He's been doing that for a while now." Yang said.

"Hey, come on. You can do awful puns while I can't make an obscure reference that I happen to know and you have to find out?" Kevin asked her, looking mildly amused.

"No!" Yang exclaimed. "Because that's not fair! You're supposed to be all serious and stuff, I'm the one who should be trying to make you laugh!"

They traded barbs back and forth, much to the amusement of Ruby. She then turned to see that Blake was staying quiet, she looked upset.

"Blake?" Ruby asked slightly saddened. "Blake, it wasn't much but we did find out something."

"All we know is that the White Fang is operating south-east of Vale." Blake answered quietly. "Nothing on what they are going to do."

"Did you really expect Torchwick to give any answers?" Weiss asked. "The man is a criminal Blake, and there isn't much to talk about with him."

"Other than a bullet to the head." Kevin muttered.

/

 _The next day..._

Blake was not happy.

She was not happy because someone was following her. As she turned the corner towards the library she stopped and confronted her follower. She did not expect who it was.

The young man had short cropped black hair and blue eyes. His facial features, save for a scar that ran down his right eye, were extremely similar to Kevin's. This must have been his twin brother or something. She was about to ask but the stranger just gave her a grin and said

"Yeah, hi. Sorry about following you all creepy like, but someone told me that you knew my brother."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "I do," She said hesitantly. "He didn't say much, other than you haven't seen each other for a while now."

"Ah, right." The stranger scratched his head. He seemed friendly but there was a part of her mind that was screaming at her to get away from him, a sense of foreboding.

Blake snapped out of her reverie as the young man extended his hand. "I'm John Holden, Kevin's older brother by a few seconds." He grinned. "And you are?"

"...Blake."

John tilted his head back. "The one with the problems right?" He asked. "Don't blame Jaune Arc for telling me that Kevin is helping you right now, it's what he does. He's the kinder twin after all."

The way he said that made Blake think twice. What did he mean about that?

"Blake? What are you..."

/

It would be an understatement to say that Kevin Holden was not an easy man to surprise.

That changed when he saw his brother for the first time in a year.

John Holden smiled then turned around to greet his brother, he knew Kevin was surprised because he was blinking rapidly. His twin was speechless.

"John?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, Kevin. It's me." John answered grinning. "It's been a while huh?"

"What...You guys tracked me down?"

Blake watched the two brothers reconcile and felt slightly guilty that she was intruding on such a private moment.

"Yeah, took me a while to get through the red tape but you know the Vanguard." John said. "They pull through, even with the City's politics."

Kevin nodded and kept quiet. But he lowered his head in humility. "...Thanks brother." His tone was gentle and relieved. Blake was astonished, usually Kevin was emotionless and sometimes even cold. Now that he had reunited with his brother, he seemed...happier now.

John then turned his eyes to Blake. He smirked deviously. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Kevin frowned. "You know the answer." He retorted.

The other Holden chuckled. "So I take it that means yes?"

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Um...we're not dating." Blake told John with a distinct edge in her voice. "So could you please stop insinuating that we are."

John looked at their surroundings. "Secret meeting?" He looked at Kevin and Blake pointedly. "Or you guys keeping your relationship a secret."

"You-" Blake took a step forward but Kevin stopped her.

"His mouth is tedious." Kevin said. "But he's good at fighting and John is one of the greatest minds I know. He can help us."

Blake looked at Kevin. "Will he?"

"Yeah, I can." John said as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "You are, after all, going against the White Fang right?"

His uncanny grin made Blake uncomfortable. "H-How did you know?"

"A little bird told me." John answered. "You also can't really miss a battle between the students at Beacon and a stolen Battle suit can you?"

Kevin remained as stoic as ever while Blake scratched the back of her head.

"I won't be offended if you said no." John said.

Kevin sighed.

/

"So..." Kevin said as they finally got some time to talk. They headed to John and Hestia's quarters after their meeting with Blake and Sun. Hestia had said nothing to Kevin but gave the Stormcaller the tightest hug she could muster without breaking bones. Hestia considered Kevin to be her little brother, even if she did not verbally declare her affections much.

"Did you actually sneak out of the Tower?" Kevin asked John who smirked and shook his head.

"Nah, Master Ikora and the rest were very considerate." John answered. "That and the Speaker asked me to."

"The Speaker told you to go after me?" Kevin asked looking incredulous.

"Yeah, he did." John said. "So did the Traveler actually."

Kevin looked at him with narrow eyes.

"I'm not joking Kevin," John said as his expression turned a bit serious. "It was the Traveler's voice that guided me here."

"So the rumors of it healing are true then." Kevin said.

"Yes." Hestia nodded. "But as for why it has sent us here...Nothing really adds up yet, although the Ghosts say that they could feel something on this planet that's benevolent."

"Apart from the Grimm, that is." Sparky piped up. "I guess you guys got the same feeling, Martellus? Jingles?"

"Yes," Martellus said. "Although it would probably take a while for us to scan the planet for anything."

"We will find it." Jingles looked at her two compatriots and their Guardians. "But in the meantime, I must ask. Kevin, you agreed to help these people against the White Fang. Why?"

Kevin crossed his arms. "I know my oaths belong to the Vanguard, this Fireteam and to Earth. But my duty as a Guardian belongs to humanity as well...Blake Belladonna asked me for help. I felt that it was not right to say no." He said to Jingles.

"You do realize that the Darkness is still out there?" John told Kevin, his voice ringing with authority. "Our strength belongs to Earth, not Remnant?"

"Did the Traveler give us this Light to squander it?" Kevin argued. "When someone asks me for help, I will help them, John. I won't let them stand alone."

John sighed as he looked his brother in the eye. "Alright" He relented, smirking. "What? You think I'm gonna let you go out there alone?"

"We technically did raid their asses." Hestia said. "That warehouse was not looking very festive after we were done with that place."

"I'm frankly not surprised, Hes." Kevin said. "They must have done something to piss John off."

"Yup." John's tone was cheerful. "They tried to take my wallet. And they tried to kill your acquaintance Mister Tukson."

Kevin sighed. But he felt better now. He wasn't alone. He could tell that John and Hestia were relieved to see that he wasn't dead.

Fireteam Jackknife stood strong once again.

/

"No." Kevin said to the girl before departing with his books in tow. Irritated, Kevin made sure to avoid the crowds as he weaved through the students of Beacon chattering about the dance that was coming up in a few days. If there was anything he wasn't looking forward to it was something like this.

One, because he didn't do dances. Two because of irritating shit like girls asking him out to dance. Kevin didn't understand the interest in him and thus decided that he was not going. John was lucky, Hestia was more than willing to go with him to the dance. Which was why they were planning on going shopping. Kevin had yet to decide on which was more aggravating, shopping for formal clothing or fighting a Vex Minotaur with your bare hands.

He was almost thankful that it was sparring class for today. Almost.

/

"John Holden and Kevin Holden, step forward if you are both volunteering to fight."

There was much whispering as both Warlocks stepped onto the arena, both holding swords. John noted his brother's weapon and gave a sharp grin. "Have you been taking care of my Raze Lighter?"

"You took my Bolt Caster without explaining you dick." Kevin groused as John laughed. Both Warlocks exchanged their swords. Glynda was about to interrupt both of them when Kevin and John put their helmets on.

John held Raze Lighter up and inspected it with a smirk. "How are you doing buddy?" He spoke to the sword as though it were alive. He smiled as the blade burst into flame. John simply entered a stance, holding the sword in a low two handed grip, the point of the blade pointing to the side.

Kevin inspected his own Bolt Caster, watching with satisfaction as energy arced across its blade. There was a steady crackle of electricity as Kevin brought his sword forward in his hands, the point aimed at John's throat.

Glynda raised her hand, curious as to how these two wielded their weapons. In the stands Hestia and Team RWBY watched with interest. Ruby looked over at Hestia, she was tall and quite pretty. She had introduced herself as John's girlfriend and spoke nothing more about her relationship, preferring to stay quiet.

In comparison, John Holden was like a jollier version of Kevin except a bit more frightening. Still, he was nice to everyone and even Weiss wasn't snooty with him as she usually was with everyone else. Seeing the both of them on stage was exciting. Ruby watched as both twins faced each other on the opposite sides of the arena.

"Who do you think is better?" Ruby asked Weiss, seeing that she was a rather practiced swordswoman.

"It's hard to tell." Weiss said softly. "I mean Kevin's pretty good. I can't say much about his brother."

"Wait, they're starting." Blake told them both. They heard Glynda say to begin and battle was joined.

Yang watched as John made the first move. The Sunsinger leaped into a sudden action, his blade afire as he swung at Kevin with a vertical smashing strike. Kevin stepped back to dodge the sword and replied with a deep lunge into John's guard, bringing his electrified blade up to the Sunsinger's side.

John blocked with his gauntlet and lashed out with a kick that forced Kevin backwards, he brandished his blade as he regained his footing.

"Come on!" John cried encouragingly as he raised his sword.

Kevin readied himself for his brother's onslaught.

Blades crashed and crackled as both Guardians fought, trying to find the one chink in each other's defenses. John avoided a thrust from Bolt Caster that could have taken his left leg out and countered with a blow of his own, forcing Kevin to block and go on the defensive. John brandished his blade, going for another offensive barrage. His sword seemed to come from everywhere at once but Kevin's staunch defense was holding. For now at least.

In comparison, John's strikes were heavy handed and his style emphasized uncompromising offense. Each strike was weighted and nearly broke through Kevin's focused defense once or twice.

Glynda had to restrain herself from interfering as Kevin deflected a blow meant to sever his leg at the thigh before countering with a sudden thrust at his brother's throat. John slapped the sword point aside with one of his gauntlets before attempting to grab at Kevin's robes. Instead the younger Holden kicked John away from him before leaping back to disengage.

John reengaged immediately bringing his sword down on Kevin's knocking it aside. Just as he brought it up to end the duel he found that Kevin had drawn his JabberHakke and had it pointed at John's head.

"That," The elder Holden said. "Is totally cheating."

"You're coming at me with a flaming sword." Kevin quipped. "I obviously have the right to be prepared."

"Excellent work you two," Glynda observed. "But please do refrain from trying to kill each other."

"Yes ma'am." Both twins answered.

"Now, who else wishes to volunteer?" Glynda looked up at the stands to see Yang and Hestia raising their hands.

"Very well, Yang Xiao Long and Hestia Munroe please step into the arena."

Yang gave Hestia a wave, the gesture returned by the Titan before she placed her helmet on her head. With the brutal crest adorning it, the Helm of Saint-14 was an intimidating sight to behold. Hestia had earned the right to wear the helmet during a successful attempt to slay Crota, the Son of Oryx.

When Yang and Hestia were finally ready. Yang raised her fists. "Oh, I forgot to welcome you both to Beacon. I guess this can make up for it right Hestia?"

The Titan slammed her fists together, steel ringing through the air. "Most definitely." She said, stoically as ever. But there was an underlying sense of excitement in her tone.

Glynda sighed. "Begin." She told them both.

Yang jumped at her adversary, Ember Celica unfolding as Hestia raised tensed up and reared back her own fist to counter.

/

"That was so COOL!" Ruby exclaimed as Kevin put away his weapons.

"I lost on a technicality." Kevin said. "It wasn't that impressive."

"You still beat me, on a technicality." John grinned. "Right Hes?"

"You would have ventilated his head." Hestia said as she looked over at Yang who was smiling at her in a savage way. Their match ended in a draw, but Hestia was eager for the young brawler to prove her might.

Yang would definitely make a good Titan.

"You're both very practiced swordsmen." Weiss observed.

"There are those who are far greater than I." Kevin said. "John is one of them."

"Nope." John shook his head. "You're the better marksman and a quicker draw Kevin, I guarantee you that."

"He can't do jack against me." Hestia commented, smiling slightly.

"You're the best on Jackknife, Hes. No one can put you down." John nudged her with his elbow. "If you can bench press a truck you're okay in my book."

"Bench press a truck?" Weiss looked at Hestia with a raised brow.

"An exaggeration." Hestia told her calmly. "Some Hunters back at Tower have more physical strength than others."

"That's why you have the awesome helmet right?" Ruby asked.

At that Hestia smiled distantly as though remembering something. "No..." She said. "Rather, it is a relic belonging to one of the bravest warriors in our settlement's long past."

John gave Hestia a look, something that Blake noticed. Something didn't add up...Why so secretive? Blake rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Kevin, I'm going ahead." She told the Warlock.

"I'll meet you at our usual spot." Kevin said.

Blake turned and walked off towards the library. Kevin shook his head as he watched the Faunus go. She was going to collapse one of these days.

"Kevin, you should stop her." Ruby said to the Warlock. "She hasn't been sleeping at all and her grades are going down."

"I tried to dissuade her." Kevin said. "She isn't really listening to my advice." His tone was as stoic as usual, and it scared Ruby sometimes. But the way his eyes narrowed slightly gave her pause. He was concerned too. "But she brushes me off so I really can't say when she'll turn around. I'll keep trying Ruby."

Ruby smiled slightly when Kevin told her that.

"Good luck," Weiss said. "That girl can be very stubborn, Kevin."

"Doesn't mean he can't cheer up his girlfriend eh?" John spoke up cheerfully. Ruby burst into giggles when Kevin gave a reserved grunt and glared at his brother.

"We're not like that, John." Kevin said. "So shut up."

"Sure..." Hestia murmured.

Off to the side Yang looked a little upset but hid it behind her usual grin as she tossed an arm around Kevin's shoulder. "You want me to try?" She asked. "I mean she is my partner after all, Kev."

"Oh ho..." John's remark was sly. Hestia elbowed him in the side to shut him up.

Kevin sighed. "Yang, if you can get through to her I'd appreciate it. Thanks." He told Yang.

/

Despite their attempts, Kevin and Yang could not tell Blake to take it easy. Ruby and Sun tried desperately to get the Cat Faunus to relax but to no avail Blake continued her search for White Fang activity.

Even John was starting to get annoyed with her, so much so that he often missed out on their little meetings, either to spite Blake or just tired of watching her head droop while discussing the White Fang with Kevin and Sun.

Like right now.

"You told me he was willing to help!" Blake slammed her hands down on the table as Kevin idly closed the book he was reading.

"John comes and goes whenever he pleases." Kevin told her calmly. "Forcing him to go along with a plan is a surefire way of losing his help."

"That's not the point." Blake snapped. "We have to keep searching-"

"For what? A useless clue that will turn out to be a trap anyway?" Kevin countered blithely. "The White Fang are devious, Blake. You were a part of them remember?"

Blake rubbed at her eyes. "Yeah, I was." She said. "And I know they won't wait for school to be over to begin their plans. Innocent people will die, Kevin! We can't just sit here and learn how to be Huntsmen."

"Then resign from the academy and go hunt them down." Kevin told her. "I'm sure Ruby and the others will be appreciative of your initiative when they put you in your coffin."

"Gee thanks for the sarcasm." Blake sneered. "Real helpful there."

"Neither are your brash actions and words you obsessed, naive fool." Kevin stood to his full height, causing Blake to wince as the air seemed to crackle around the Warlock. His green eyes glinted dangerously, piercing Blake's own amber orbs. She realized, with no small amount of terror, that Kevin Holden could destroy her with minimal effort.

"Do you take me to be oblivious, Blake? I have fought greater warriors than the White Fang. Stood against countless monsters." Kevin's voice was whisper quiet, a subtle storm of cold fury. "I am trying my best to aid you in your efforts but continue to destroy yourself and you _will_ lose everything and everyone you hold dear."

His features softened and the atmosphere turned to normal. Blake saw that Kevin was becoming his usual, stoic self again. Not the warrior who stood before her a few seconds ago. "Yeah, I gotta go. Seeing as you're probably not going to listen to me." He stood up and walked out without a glance back.

Blake sat there and held her hands. She gave a frustrated growl as she stared at the spot where Kevin sat. He was right and the thought brought a bitter chuckle from her mouth.

/

 _Headmaster's Office_

"You have quite a student in Kevin Holden, Ozpin." General Ironwood commented. "Glynda says his combat skills are off the charts."

Ozpin sipped his tea calmly. "Trying to get me to advise you on how to make a sales pitch James?" He asked. "How are you even sure that Kevin Holden wants to join the Atlas Special Operations Unit?"

"I'm not, but I am willing to offer the young man a spot if he so desires." Ironwood said. "He's got the traits for it."

"The boy is distrustful James." Glynda told the General seriously. "That and I don't think he responds to authority well, he seems to think that the Vytal Festival Tournament is some sort of joke."

"Ah, still sour about his decision not to participate?" Ozpin asked Glynda with a wry smile. The blonde professor gave him a look.

"In any case James, why exactly are you interested in this particular student?"

"It's not just him but his brother and the other girl as well." James Ironwood said as he displayed the pictures of John, Kevin and Hestia on a holographic display. "I have found nothing on their records, I would ask Qrow but he hasn't been answering any of my messages."

"They do have records, but there isn't too much information about their settlement. 'Tower'...Hmm." Ozpin rubbed his chin as he looked at the photographs of John, Kevin and Hestia. "Are you going to confront him about it?"

"How do we know if they aren't agents for the enemy?" Ironwood asked looking seriously at Ozpin. "This could represent a significant security breach."

"It could also be a wild goose chase." Glynda countered. "Or worse, a blunder that could turn students against us. This isn't a military campaign, James. Don't blow this out of proportion."

"I'm not," James said raising both hands to placate Glynda. "I'm just saying that they aren't very forthcoming with their information."

"A fact that I know quite well." Ozpin said pressing the tips of his fingers together as he leaned forward in his desk. "But I do not think they are here for malevolent purposes, I suggest we wait before confronting those three. James, that means you."

The General crossed his arms. "I'm not, but I will want to speak to him."

"Go ahead, James. Just...be careful." Ozpin said. "Don't provoke him or do anything drastic."

What the three didn't know was that Sparky was listening in on the entire conversation. He had been floating outside the office for a while now, invisible to the naked eye. The Ghost made sure to save a recording before heading off to Kevin's dormitory.

Once there he relayed everything he had heard to not just Kevin but to John and Hestia as well. As acting Fireteam commander, John had to think about this new situation. Worst comes to worst, they would have to leave Beacon. And if the General or the Headmaster decided to try and stop them, they would find out just how high the price of their lives would be.

/

"I don't know how you shanghaied me into this." Kevin muttered as he looked at the plastic wrapped tuxedo he was carrying.

"Shanghai?" John looked highly amused as he clapped his brother on the shoulder. "I didn't shanghai you into anything, little brother." His smile did not comfort Kevin at all. "You owed me a favor."

"For what!?" Kevin looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Saving your ass in that one Crucible match, that guy with the launcher had a bead on you." John said.

"Didn't he kill us anyway?" Kevin commented with his eyes narrowed.

"Semantics! I stopped his rampage and our team got to the second heavy ammo cache unscathed!" John argued cheerfully.

Kevin sighed as he lifted the package in his hands. Looks like Yang won the bet.

"Did Yang put you up to this?" Kevin asked.

"Ha, no." John said. "I'm just looking out for my little brother, who seems intent on spending too much time with his books. Come on, the dance is in a few days! You still got a chance to ask out another girl ya know?"

 _Motherfucker._ Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why is my social life such a big concern for you?" He asked.

"Because of Carla, Kevin." John said seriously. "You weren't exactly fine when we drove back Oryx and his Taken."

Kevin let out a shaky breath. "I'm fine..."

"Look, I get it. It's hard." John said gently. "But you have to relax, Kev. One of these days you're gonna end up making mistakes. I'm the Fireteam leader and as embarrassing as it is to be ordered to go to a dance, you're going to the dance."

Kevin could not believe his ears. He had just been ordered to attend a school function. And as Fireteam leader, John had a point. Refusing orders could put a black mark on your record, Kevin was not gonna risk that.

The Stormcaller looked defeated.

In a certain dorm room, a certain blonde young woman suddenly had the urge to cackle for some reason.

/

John smirked as he headed towards his dorm room. "Well, I'm sure Yang will be quite happy to see him at the dance." He said as he took out his Scroll and sent Yang the message. The Sunsinger held up his Scroll and unlocked the door to his room.

"Love? Is that you?" Hestia asked as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was trying out her dress, a simple affair but John held his nose briefly to make sure that he wasn't having a nosebleed.

"Yeah, it's me." John smiled. His girlfriend _definitely_ looked good in red. "You look great Hes."

"I do?" Hestia put a hand on her hip. "I was hoping on trying black but if you say so..."

"I do say so." John said taking Hestia's hand in his. "And I know so. You're gonna turn heads at the dance."

Hestia smiled gently as she pressed her forehead against John's. "How's Kevin?"

"Annoyed, I actually had to order him to dance." John said grinning.

Hestia smiled before leaning in for a kiss, one that John returned eagerly. "Thank you, Love." She said, her voice soft. "I do appreciate the compliments."

John grinned at her and pulled her into an embrace, causing the Titan to gasp. "Well, you do look appetizing." He spoke deviously. "I'm sure we have time."

Hestia suddenly looked giddy as John took off his jacket.

They wouldn't be making it out of the bedroom until dinner.

/

Kevin did his best to wrap up the exposed wiring of one of the speakers but he had his doubts. He sighed, he'd have to tell Yang the bad news that they were going to need a replacement. The frayed wiring was a fire hazard. The Warlock stood up then nearly jumped out of his skin as Yang dropped a rather gigantic subwoofer on the ground with a rather audible thud that spread dust everywhere.

She looked at Kevin and grinned. Kevin shrugged and walked over to her. "This one needs a replacement cable." He gestured at the speaker he was just trying to fix.

"Ah? That's fine." Yang said. "We can get it any time. The headmaster gave us free reign anyway...Except for those stupid doilies." She muttered that last part.

Kevin turned and looked at Weiss who was hanging up said doilies. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He didn't have a problem with Weiss's doilies. That was her idea, he was only here for the technical aspect of things.

"Speaking of free reign, your brother seemed rather happy about something." Yang looked at Kevin. "Hestia did too. Were they-"

"I am not privy to that information." Kevin's voice was a dull monotone as he dropped the subject immediately.

"I'm just curious Kevin," Yang said with a smile as the young man pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Come on, just one teeny tiny detail."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Weiss had had enough apparently and was walking towards them. "What on Remnant are the both of you arguing about?!" She snapped looking annoyed.

"Well, John and Hestia did something-"

"Stop talking." Kevin held his head in his hands. "Please..."

"Yang, stop being so crude. What John and Hestia do to each other in their spare time is obviously not our business." Weiss said before looking mortified. "I can't believe what I just said."

Yang burst out laughing while Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose. It was at that time Ruby walked into the ballroom, looking a bit upset. She took a seat at one of the round tables and sulked as she lay her head down on her arms.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Blake won't talk to me about what's wrong." Ruby mumbled. "She won't talk to Sun either."

Yang looked at Kevin. "We got into a bit of a fight." Kevin said blithely. "I left her to her own devices."

Yang fumed silently. "I'll talk to her." She said after a short pause.

"You will?" Ruby looked at Yang, cheering up a bit.

"Don't worry Rubes, I'll get her to understand." Yang winked cheerfully.

Kevin gave a noncommittal grunt. "Good luck."

/

 _Dead Orbit Frigate 'Nautilus', Sol System_

"Captain on Deck!"

Augustus Horatio Nelson looked at his officers before clearing his throat. "As you were." He spoke, his voice ringing with authority.

"I want a status report on the ship from every station." Nelson was a cautious captain and he wanted to make damn sure that his ship was in tip top shape. As he was chosen by the Vanguard to oversee this mission, he wanted to make sure that they were correct in giving him the duty of bringing their Guardians home.

Of course, that would mean that he would have to work with the Traveler's Warriors. The acting commander of the ground teams heading in, Edgar Gein, was not someone to cross. The Warlock was currently in full regalia, save for his helmet. His robes, the Voidfang Vestments, were nearly immaculate. Edgar was a younger man compared to the more grizzled Nelson but the aura of intimidation he expressed was no jest.

The man was more than capable of killing each and every one of the command staff. The Warlock regarded Nelson with a nod. "All Guardian Teams are in the green, Captain. I suppose you are ready for departure?" Edgar's tone was low and polite.

Nelson nodded and stepped towards the command pulpit and hit a button to broadcast his speech on ship-wide comms.

"Crew members of Nautilus and the Guardians of Task Force Endeavor. Today we make history. For the first time in many countless centuries, we are stepping out of our beloved Sol System and we are headed into the Deep Darkness beyond our galaxy. We do not know what we will find out there but by the Traveler's Light we will endure whatever the universe will throw at us."

Nelson took a deep breath.

"Many centuries ago, humanity stood at the pinnacle of enlightenment. We have travelled to other stars and walked on the soil of foreign worlds, taming the wilderness and uncovering great secrets. We learned to build great wonders. But times have changed and we have lost so much in our war against the Darkness. But not today, now we are the ones who will venture forth to reclaim our birthright. Today we make history once more! Today, we continue the dreams of our Golden Age!"

The atmosphere was solemn but slowly, one of the command staff began to clap until the bridge itself was filled with cheers. In the winding decks of the Nautilus, the crewmembers also gave their adulation. The Guardians of Task Force Endeavor smiled and nodded at each other, eager to begin their work as they checked their Jumpships and their personal armories before heading into their quarters.

Back on the bridge, Edgar smiled and shook Captain Nelson's hand. "A fine speech." He said to the Captain.

"I think the crew is waiting for you to give your words." Nelson answered. He looked...nervous. "I just made that up on the spot."

"Not right now," Edgar said smiling thinly. "My words are best saved for our arrival and for those I will be leading on the ground."

"Ah, yes." Nelson laughed. "No doubt the ground op will be a whole different story when we get there."

"Yes...I do wonder what's in store for us on this journey." Edgar said. "Something tells me it will be most enlightening."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Beacon Dance/Recon in Force/Emeici

 **Destiny=Bungie**

 **RWBY=Rooster Teeth**

 **Let's do this.**

 **/**

 _Grimoire Unlocked: Task Force Endeavor II_

 _Ikora: Gein._

 _Edgar: Mentor._

 _Ikora: You know that you have long since passed my tutelage, Edgar. There is no need for formalities._

 _Edgar: I know, I know. But, there is something I need to ask you. A favor._

 _Ikora: What is it, old friend?_

 _Edgar: The veterans from the Little War. I need them on this expedition. Grendel, Furor and Emeici._

 _Ikora: Hmm?_

 _Edgar: I understand if it is difficult to field these Fireteams..._

 _Ikora: It is not the difficulty, it is the reasoning. Why do you need them?_

 _Edgar: I have enough rookies on the expedition. I also have the more experienced. What I need are the killers. The ones who'll put a knife in your back without hesitation._

 _Ikora: And why is that?_

 _Edgar: If first contact is hostile and Jackknife is lost to us I need insurance. Insurance that makes damn sure that we get out of any of this alive._

 _Ikora: Foreboding, but I understand your unease. I'll make the call._

 _Edgar: Thank you, Mentor._

 _Ikora: Think nothing of it. Although Zavala might chafe a bit at the fact that they're near the rookies..._

 _Edgar: We all need to grow out of our naiveté some day. Commander Zavala will understand._

 **/**

 _One year ago..._

"Thank you mister..." The little girl mumbled as she sat next to the fire.

Kevin didn't say anything and merely kept an eye out. Vale's wilderness wasn't safe at all but for a veteran Guardian out of his element, it felt strangely familiar. Sure there were beasts out there thirsting for human blood but he had guns. You were a lot safer with guns.

The Warlock sighed. "Where are you from again?" He asked the little girl.

"Um...Portent Settlement." She told him. "I...got a little lost, it's a few minutes away but it's raining."

"I know," Kevin said as he looked at the storm outside. "That and there are beasts out there." He hefted his Zhalo Supercell. "We'll see if this rain let's up and let's see about getting you home okay, little girl?"

"I'm not little!" The girl complained. "I'm eight years old! And my name is Elina!" She was an adorable little thing, regardless of her protests. Of course what disturbed Kevin greatly were the horns growing out of her head like an elk's. Either she was a subject of extreme genetic experimentation or something else was going on.

The Warlock watched as the storm intensified.

Yep, it was going to be a while before they could even head outside.

So he sat and waited, making sure to keep the small soul he had rescued from a bear in his sights. The Warlock would have to move them out soon. He was not about to go out there when visibility was poor and the constant downpour would fuck up the acoustics.

All in all, the creatures of the Grimm knew their territory better than Kevin did. What the Grimm didn't have were opposable thumbs and maximum firepower. Kevin noted something out in the brush and raised his rifle. "Elina. Get back."

The little horned girl paled and did as she was told.

Kevin saw the unmistakable white bone mask of a Werewolf type Grimm and opened fire. He saw another. And another.

And another.

It was going to be a long night, he thought to himself as he fired another long tearing burst into the next beast to come up and die.

/

 _Presently..._

"Hey, Kevin!"

Kevin Holden stopped and looked back to see Sun Wukong, the Monkey Faunus, jogging up to him. "Yes?" He asked.

"Let me guess, you just got told off by Blake too?" Sun asked, sounding upset.

"...I haven't really talked to her for a while." Kevin's tone was quiet. "Why?"

"She uh...snapped at me, you know." Sun said. "All Blake-y like."

Kevin had to admit, Sun was pretty funny. That joke actually put a smile on his face. "True. But we should forgive her choler. I admit I almost lost my patience with her."

Sun didn't know Kevin too well but the guy seemed pretty mellow. He didn't seem like the type to lose his temper. But he shuddered to think what he'd be like when pissed off.

"Ah...well, um...Shoot." Sun scratched at his blonde hair. "Yeah, it's real bad all around. And I don't know what to do."

Yang was still talking to Blake. Kevin decided to let that be the answer. "Yang can take care of it." He told Sun. "She knows Blake better than me or you. Give it time. She'll come around."

Sun looked like he was thinking deeply about it, but then he nodded his head. He looked better already. "Thanks man, I-I guess I was just real worried about Blake."

"She's a good person who pushes herself hard when something needs to be done." Kevin said. "Her perseverance is commendable. Don't be so hard on her."

"I uh...yeah. Sure." Sun scratched the back of his head.

Kevin kept ambling off away from the library, wondering what that was all about.

/

Hestia let loose a furious straight as she pummeled the punching bag. Dressed in a tank top and sweatpants, she was focused entirely on her training. The Titan was thinking quietly about their current situation. Their first objective was complete, they had found Kevin. The second objective was finding whatever it was the Traveler wanted them to find on this planet. Or if there was even anything on this planet to find.

Already she missed the great Walls of the Last City and the amenities of the Tower. The food was great here on Remnant but she'd have to be careful otherwise she'd start gaining weight. The Titan let loose another flurry of punches even as she saw John doing his own thing, shadowboxing with an imaginary opponent. Compared to Hestia, who had raw physical strength and terrifying agility that helped her dominate close quarters John was a bit more about efficiency and ending a fight as quickly as he could before getting hit.

That didn't mean that he didn't hit like a truck though.

She stopped and watched John at work, seemingly striking in every direction at once. Hestia saw the crowd of onlookers and smirked as John finished his kata with a palm strike to an imaginary opponent's throat before lowering his arms. He looked over at Hestia. "What?"

"Nothing love, wanna spar?" She asked.

John shook his head. "Remember the last time you punched me out? Ugh...Fine." He let out a dejected sigh but grinned as he and Hestia entered the sparring ring.

The staff member in charge of the gymnasium just sighed and agreed to proctor the match. Hestia raised her fists as John adopted a fighting stance, one arm behind his back and the other pointed at Hestia palm facing outward.

They rushed at each other with a manic glee.

/

"This is why you two idiots need to calm the fuck down." Kevin grumbled as he visited his brother in the clinic. He didn't seem too badly injured, even if Hestia had launched him across the gymnasium with one miscalculated punch.

"Hes was clearly holding back." John said grinning even as the nurse checked him over before writing down her report and heading out of earshot.

Kevin shook his head. "Doesn't forgive what you two did today." He said quietly. "You guys need to chill on showing them our abilities. Even I have to avoid using the Trance when needed."

"We can just explain it as our Semblances." John's tone was flippant but Kevin knew his brother had considered the event that they were exposed as not entirely normal by Remnant standards. Each and every Guardian had a talent for warfare, Jackknife was no exception. "Easy as pie, but yeah you're right." John's grin faded slightly. "We will continue to lie as we usually have."

Kevin nodded. "I know, it's tough. There are very good people here." He said. "And the dishonesty irks me the same way it does you and Hes." The Warlock shook his head. "How's Hes?"

"She's fine. Goodwitch kinda got mad at her though but she apologized." John gave a grin. "I like her, she'd make a good Warlock."

"Who? Professor Goodwitch?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah!" John said. "Though I bet she's not the dying kind."

Kevin quirked a brow. "She's practically invincible, that one." He commented.

"So...while we're squared with my mistake. Why don't we talk about...the dance?" John's tone was mischievous.

"Blake's not going, and she already told Sun no." Kevin answered, irritable. "Yang's talking to her about going although she did ask me to the dance."

"And...?" John pressed. Kevin was not liking his eager expression.

"I was thinking about it, but she's the one making sure to check everyone in and out so it didn't really work out." Kevin said, getting even more annoyed. "No. I'm not taking Blake with me because she's obviously fucking upset with me as it is."

"Please stop arguing you two." Sparky piped up as he appeared at Kevin's shoulder. "Jingles complained about it and she's pretty sure the nurse is about to check in."

"Hey, come on I'm just having fun." John said.

"At my expense." His brother muttered.

Sparky looked at the two of them sternly with his photoreceptor. "So, Martellus, Jingles and I have been discussing on what we can find on Remnant. We've been thinking...could it be possible that a piece of the Traveler is here?" He changed the subject immediately before another crisis occurred.

"You mean like the one we found on the Moon, in the Chamber of Night..." Kevin said, thinking on his Ghost's speculations.

"Could be," John shrugged his shoulders. "You'll never know what can be found out here. Maybe we might find an old Golden Age explorer cache or something."

"Jingles really does want us to head on out but we really can't leave Beacon without clearance." Sparky said. "Of course, Martellus also thinks that the readings could be bullshit so I guess we're not really sure on what to do. When should we all meet up?"

"Weekend after the dance. I'm hearing rumors that all first year huntsmen are going to be assigned missions." John said. "I'll see if Ozpin's willing to lend you to me seeing as you're technically a student at Beacon."

"Fuck, well there goes free time." Kevin muttered. Sparky turned to the door and then disappeared as the nurse came back in to check on John. She gave a pointed to Kevin who took that as a signal to leave.

He gave his brother a parting wave. John just grinned in response.

/

 _The next night..._

This was it. The Beacon Dance.

Kevin pulled his jacket on and sighed. Already he felt completely restricted. He hated formal clothing and honestly just wished that he could attend in his Halliaetus II. But nope, everyone had to wear formal wear. So he was stuck wearing a monkey suit for his troubles.

The Stormcaller looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Fuck this shit." He muttered before heading out towards the ballroom across the amphitheatre. He walked a bit reluctantly, seeing as he was going alone and really did not want to see anyone on the way there. Usually, going to a dance alone was embarrassing but considering that Kevin Holden was a Warlock who was more than capable of stopping someone's heart with a well aimed palm strike no one was willing to risk saying anything insulting.

It also helped that Kevin had an intimidating personality.

"Stupid, frigging neck trap!" He heard someone grouse.

Sun was fiddling with his tie, he was wearing his usual outfit except for the fact that his shirt was buttoned up and tucked in. All in all he looked rather annoyed with the neck tie most of all.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. He really should have decided to just forgo his tie and went in anyway. Who was going to complain?

The Warlock ignored the monkey Faunus and slipped into the ballroom and looked around. He was quite impressed really. RWBY had done a good job with decorating. He walked over to the sound system to inspect it and smiled slightly as he saw that the wiring was in better shape.

"You're here already?"

Kevin turned around to see Yang, all spruced up for the dance. Her dress was a pure white, showing off a hint of cleavage. The Warlock swallowed the lump in his throat. She was beautiful. Extremely so. Kevin banished the thought in his head.

"Yeah, my brother got me to go." He looked down at his shoes. "Happy now?" He said looking back at Yang.

Yang giggled. "You totally owed him for something didn't you?"

Kevin sighed. "Yeah, I did." He said.

The Warlock was recalcitrant. Yang's smile faded slightly. "Hey, listen...thanks for helping Blake out. Really." She said softly. "It means a lot to me. And Ruby of course."

"Is she coming here?" Kevin asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I convinced her." Yang cheerfully answered.

"How?" Kevin looked at the time, realizing they had quite a bit of time to chat for a while before the dance actually began.

"You look like you don't believe I did," Yang gave a look of fake hurt before grinning. "I used my natural charisma of course."

Kevin felt his lip curl. "Really?"

"Yeah." Yang said. She then walked over to one of the windows. Kevin followed. It was a clear night, and the shattered moon was visible in the sky. Which worried him. Was a Hive God slumbering up there? Was that why no one on Remnant had no desire to walk in the light of different stars?

So many questions.

"I told her about my mom." Kevin kept silent as she told him what she told Blake. "She...went missing after I was born and I've spent ten years looking for her. Blake...she was obsessed, like I was. I don't want her to end up hurt or worse. I think I got to her."

Yang looked at Kevin and smiled. "She said you got angry at her."

Kevin sighed. "Didn't want to be." He told her. "But I was more than content with letting her sort herself out."

"Oh." Yang closed her mouth. "Was it that bad?" She asked after a pause.

"We had an argument, but that was it." Kevin was stoic as he always was. "I've seen more than enough people destroy themselves with their obsession. It's...good that Blake's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Yang smiled. "She's going to be fine."

Another pause.

Kevin had a distinct feeling that there was more to this small talk than he realized. Yang had told him something pretty personal. He felt...honored that she would put her trust in someone like him for some reason. He looked at Yang through his peripherals. Good thing Sparky was discussing things at length with Jingles and Martellus, otherwise there would be problems. The Warlock exhaled quietly. "So...what's up?" He asked.

"Not much, just...wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow?" Yang said. "Just the two of us?"

"Out in the city?" Kevin asked.

"Nah, just wanna spar for a few..." Yang said. "Is that gonna be okay?"

Kevin shrugged. "If you need help, sure." He told her. "Don't be surprised though, I take things rather seriously."

"Ah, I wouldn't have asked if you weren't." Yang grinned. "I ain't a pushover you know."

"Sure, sure." Kevin said.

/

The dance began in earnest after Ozpin's little speech. They were warriors, he had told all of the gathered Beacon students, but that did not mean that they weren't human. It was poignant and to the point. Wise words, Kevin mused as the Headmaster stepped down off the podium.

The music was a soft, classical piece he was really not familiar with.

Damn. What he would give for some good ol ACDC. This ballroom shit was way too soft.

/

"I hate these stupid lady stilts..." Ruby mumbled, looking embarrassed. She had nearly tripped walking in her heels but Hestia had luckily caught the smaller girl before she could fall.

"Then why did you wear them?" Hestia asked as she took a drink from her glass of punch.

"Weiss gave them to me since she said I couldn't find any good shoes." Ruby answered as she glared down at her feet. "I swear I don't know how she fights in these things."

"Hey!" Weiss gave an indignant cry.

"Well, I can't wear heels." Hestia said as she looked at her own shoes. "I keep breaking them."

Ruby giggled slightly as the Titan leaned back in her seat. Hestia exhaled. "Never wear heels if you're not used to them. It sucks, trust me."

"Yeah," John nodded solemnly. "I remembered when you broke the pair Loraine gave you as a present. Have you told her yet?"

"No." Hestia said. "That woman is a complete lunatic. I don't see how the other two on her team deal with her."

"Hes, you work with her in the little Art club she started." Kevin pointed out.

"Not her," Hestia countered. "Commander Zavala."

"Wait, what!?" Kevin looked flabbergasted. "When did this happen?"

"Who's Zavala?" Blake asked.

"One of Tower's commanders." John answered vaguely. He looked at Kevin. "What? This surprises you?"

"I've never heard this before." The younger Holden was honestly surprised. "Still, I guess someone has to have their hobbies after all."

"The man makes the most wonderful scarves." Hestia commented putting her chin in her hand. "Did you know he also knows how to cook?"

"Huh." John leaned back in his seat. "Must be nice, all I know about cooking is how long it takes to microwave something."

"You do realize that is rather unhealthy right?" Weiss asked him. "All those preservatives-"

"A man's gotta eat." John shrugged at Weiss's scowl. "I don't have time to cook for myself."

"So that's why you always head to my quarters back at Tower." Kevin looked annoyed. "Because I can actually cook worth a damn. I was wondering what happened to my leftovers."

"Uh...Yeah?" John looked at him as though he had grown two heads. "Rations suck."

"Wait. You know how to cook?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not five star material if that's what you're asking princess." Kevin crossed his arms seemingly looking proud of himself. "But I can damn well cook a mean omelet."

"I'll take you up on that." Yang said laughing as Weiss regarded Kevin with a glower at her nickname.

/

"Wonder what went on with him and Pyrrha." John gestured to Jaune who looked completely guilt ridden. Kevin shrugged as he walked with his brother and Hestia around the area.

"Fuck if I know." Kevin said. "Jaune's been trying to go woo Weiss if I remember correctly."

"Humph." Hestia grunted. "And Pyrrha didn't like that I assume?"

"Probably not." John commented. "In the meantime we got some privacy...So, how are we going to deal with the White Fang shits?"

"Easy." Kevin said as he looked at his hand which crackled slightly with Arc energy. "We kill them."

"You said that you and RWBY found some kind of clue right?" John asked. "That they're operating in the South Eastern region of Vale?"

"Yes." Kevin nodded. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm gonna try and see if we can get assigned to that area." John rubbed his chin thinking. "Once there, we'll assess the situation. See what we can do to find out more info." The Sunsinger looked at his teammates seriously. "I assume that the both of you are ready for battle?"

"Always will be." Kevin remarked. "I-"

The Warlock turned his head to the side. He was sensing someone around this area.

"Sparky?" Kevin asked.

 _"It's Blake, Kevin."_ The Ghost was invisible and was currently patrolling the area for anything interesting.

John and Hestia were looking at him expectantly. "It's...Blake." Kevin said, hesitating.

"Ah...well, we'll leave you to it." John told Kevin with a wry smile. "Come on, Hes. Let's see if there's still some more punch."

When they left Kevin scratched at his nose. He steeled himself for when Blake called his name.

"Blake." He saw her approaching from the side, she looked nice in formal wear. And the lovely black bow hiding her ears seemed to enhance her looks. Kevin had never seen such a shade of amber in a girl's eyes.

Why was he thinking about this?

"Hi." Blake exhaled. "...I wanted to say I was sorry for snapping at you that one day in the library." She looked down at her feet. "It was...wrong for me to say those things to someone who was trying to help."

Kevin exhaled patiently. "It's fine," He said. "I shouldn't have been sarcastic with you."

"No...What you said was right. I won't solve anything by being dead." Blake shook her head. "Is John around?"

"He just left unfortunately." Kevin said.

/

"D'aww..." John snickered as he and Hestia sat in the bushes a few meters away from Kevin and Blake.

"This is so messed up." Hestia said. "So messed up, you're never going to let him live this down aren't you?"

"I will. If something doesn't happen." John told her. The Titan just shook her head.

John continued watching. Beside his head Sparky and Jingles just sighed dejectedly as they continued spying on their teammate.

/

"Oh," Blake nodded. "I...I see."

"You shouldn't worry too much." Kevin said. "Just say sorry, that's all you need to do. John's not so easily hurt."

Blake could not understand it. Despite his cold demeanor, Kevin was patient. Extremely so, she had been a nasty piece of work for about a week. He didn't hold it against her, not even now. She sighed.

"You're strong. You know that?" Blake told him honestly. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Kevin tilted his head.

"Soldier on when bad things are happening."

Kevin thought about it. "I guess I just...refuse to falter." He said. "I just have to keep going forward. I understand that the White Fang are worrying you, but they're going to pop up someday. And we're gonna have to go up and face them."

He left out the fact that he was already thinking about leaving Beacon with his Fireteam. Kevin thought it was better that Blake and Yang didn't know that.

It would be less...painful.

"Refuse..." Blake gave a bitter chuckle. "I wish I had your strength, Kevin."

The Warlock sighed. "You shouldn't." Kevin told her. "You'll get tired of being a killer like me."

"You..." Blake hesitated slightly. "I know you told me that you've killed someone before."

"I did. And it was more than one person. They were raiders." Kevin said. "I had to protect people from them."

Kevin didn't like to mention to anyone that he was quite proficient at killing humans as well as the myriad forces of the Darkness. Many Guardians had kill counts in the thousands, but those were mostly Crucible matches or nonhuman entities. Kevin had killed human adversaries before.

These were men who lived as raiders out beyond the Walls. It was extremely dirty work, even the Vanguard didn't approve of it much. But every human survivor who wished to run into the City's arms was welcome to go there. The men who called themselves Raiders were not helping in that regard.

Kevin had volunteered for that "little war" as Ikora Rey called it. Months of brutal combat against human foes who fought with desperation to keep what settlements they had taken. He did not wish to speak about it. He did not want to think about it.

"They were bad people right?" Blake asked him.

"Moralizing it makes it even more tiresome." Kevin answered quietly. "Some of those men just wanted to survive. It was me or them."

Blake blanched at his cold demeanor. She felt sad when Kevin looked at her with a solemn expression. "My brother always told me that I had a singular force of will." He told her. "Many like you find it to be a strength. But I dream of the things I have done to protect the innocent. I see the people I killed every time I peer through the scope of my rifle. You could pity me for that at least."

Blake blinked. She felt for Kevin, she really did.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Don't be." Kevin said. "I made the choice to follow this path. I'll see it through."

/

There had been an explosion.

John and Hestia had already armored up and had their weapons in hand as they approached the Cross Continental Transmit tower from its western flank. Keeping his head low, John saw the shadow of someone moving across a rooftop in the sights of his Scout Rifle, Colovance's Duty, a weapon forged for the Iron Banner. The Sunsinger signaled Hestia to a stop as he trailed the figure heading back towards the Academy with his sights.

"Should I go after them?" Jingles whispered.

"Negative. Hestia go back to the Academy and check it out, Martellus go with her."

The other Ghost answered. "Sure thing," Hestia nodded her head and headed back to the Academy keeping a low profile. Well, as much of a low profile a Titan could do. John looked to Jingles. "We'll keep an eye out and then we'll head inside the CCT and see what's up."

John settled in behind cover, keeping the area framed in the sights of his rifle. Interesting...Was this a sign that things were picking up?

The Warlock watched as General Ironwood walked out of the building with Ruby Rose in tow. The poor girl looked paler than usual. Had she followed the infiltrator and forced her out of the tower? Ironwood should have been happy about that. John was also impressed. Ruby Rose had talent, maybe she'd make a good Guardian.

John watched the guards as they swept the perimeter. The Sunsinger looked for a gap in their search pattern and quickly moved into the tower. The moment he slipped inside the Tower lobby John made a beeline for the elevators.

"Ah..." He said as he looked at the red flashing lights above the elevator. "They disabled it. Jingles, hack this." The Sunsinger flexed his fingers. "I'll...deal with any interlopers."

"On it." Jingles whispered quietly.

/

 _The next day..._

They had the amphitheatre to themselves.

Yang let loose a burst of pellets at Kevin who raised his Bolt Caster in defense. The buckshot was easily fended off by the shield of energy the sword projected. Kevin, in full gear, moved forward sword raised. He suddenly went in with a deep lunge, bringing his sword up so quickly Yang barely had time to react.

She dodged the quick underhanded thrust Kevin threw at her, keeping at a distance from his sword. Kevin lowered his blade before segueing into his ready stance, the point of his sword at Yang's throat.

"Hold on time out!" Yang panted as she formed her hands into a T.

Kevin relaxed his stance, the silver faceplate of his helmet facing her. "You have a question?" He asked, seeing her bow furrow.

"Ugh, this is so annoying!" Yang looked frustrated. "I can't get close...your spacing is really, _really,_ good!"

"My weapon has a longer reach than yours." Kevin said blithely. "And we're kind of in a wide open area, Yang. Did you think about the environment before your fights?"

"I usually don't." Yang grinned. "Because I beat the crap out of my opponents before they try anything tricky or complex."

"Ah, but now you're up against someone who knows how to play to his strengths." Kevin pointed out. "I know you're a close quarters fighter and the area is nice and open. So that means I can keep my distance."

Yang scowled. "So get over here and fight, and stop poking me with that spear you're holding." She gave a grin as Kevin stiffened slightly. Oh yeah, she got him with that one.

"I know what you mean by that, you minx." Kevin muttered. "Anyway, why should I get in close? You're trying to punch me in the head. So I'm gonna stay back here nice and safe where your fists can't reach me. And poke you to death with this sword."

Kevin knew that he walked into that one. Yang had a knowing grin on her face.

He readied his blade. Yang's smile dropped instantly. "Come on, we're sparring remember?" Kevin said, his sword sparking energy. "I'm not going to hold back."

Yang's Ember Celica unfolded. "I ain't either."

/

"Whoo!" Yang stretched. "That was a good work out, yeah?"

Kevin nodded, removing his helmet. "Yes. Never did expect you to just grab me by the neck. Or throw me headfirst at the wall but hey ingenuity." He scratched at his unruly hair.

Yang took a sip out of the bottle of water she brought with her, all the while looking at Kevin's grey streaked black hair. Was he graying prematurely? She once took that question to Weiss, to say that she was horribly offended was an understatement.

"What's up?" Kevin asked as they headed back to the locker room to change.

"Oh, well...you've got a lot of grey hair." Yang pointed out.

"John was the lucky one." Kevin said. "Someone told me that I'd probably be grey by the time I reach thirty. It's...not so bad really. I just gotta watch what I eat."

Yang grinned. So that's why Kevin was a bit of a health nut. She had seen his mortified expression whenever Ruby consumed what looked like Remnant's entire cookie supply. He didn't say much about it though.

"Okay." Kevin looked at her warily. "Every time I see that grin you're either planning something or you're making fun of me."

"What?" Yang shook her head. "No! I was just remembering the first time you saw Ruby eat all those cookies for dessert. Baked them myself really."

"Ah," Kevin nodded sagely. "Family recipe?"

Yang gave a small smile. "Yeah..."

Kevin remained silent. "Shit, sorry." He scratched his head. "I'm probably trading on thin ice aren't I?"

"No..." Yang said. "It's just...Ruby misses her. Heck, I do too."

Kevin's eyes softened. "You have my condolences." He told her quietly.

Yang appreciated that. She really did.

/

It was bad enough that they had been found at Tukson's Book Trade. Emerald Sustrai watched carefully from a distance as she recognized the smiling young man from their earlier encounter with him.

He was currently talking to a Faunus girl with rabbit ears, all small talk from what she was seeing. Emerald did not want to make any contact with Sunny Smiles at all.

It was Mercury's nickname, not hers.

Emerald quietly kept an eye out even as the Rabbit girl walked off. She then ended up leaving as she heard the five minute bell go off. She did not notice John Holden's eyes following her.

/

"You're positive it's them?" Jingles asked John who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know it's them." John said. "I've never met a girl with hair that green."

"You mean Keina doesn't count?" Jingles asked pedantically.

"Technically, Miss Keina has white hair." John admonished his Ghost patiently.

"So what are we going to do?" Kevin asked his twin. "You're telling me that these two transfer students have connections to the White Fang. Do we take action?"

"No. We don't have proof." Hestia said.

"Since when have we cared about bloody proof?" Martellus asked. "We shoot bad guys remember?"

"We're the only ones who know who they truly are." John said patiently. "Without proof, our actions may make the entire school staff...antagonistic against us. We'll let things stew for now, and soon we'll have our proof. The opportunity to cut them down will reveal itself in time."

"And if they get the drop on us first?" Hestia asked.

"We'll still kill them either way." John smiled.

Kevin shook his head slightly. "Still...What if someone else gets involved with them?"

"Then whoever that person is better hope to get out of our way."

/

"What. The. Fuck." Kevin dropped the controller in his lap as he saw his character get eaten alive by the dragon on screen.

"Damn," John said, resting his chin in his hand. "If I were you, I'd learn how to abuse those I-frames."

"I had him down to one bar of goddamn health!" Kevin snapped. "'Avoid the tail', yeah that's bullshit! His tracking and turning speed is godly!"

 _"It would help if you kept to his right side you know."_ Sparky said over the mental link.

Kevin would have answered but Yang was far too busy trying hard not to laugh, her shoulders were shaking. The Stormcaller glowered at her before turning back to the screen.

"Come on Kevin," Yang said as she tried to get her laughter under control. "That was just the first boss!"

"Whatever..." Kevin muttered. "I'm gonna kill this dragon asshole if it's the last thing I do."

Blake looked up from her book, scowling a little before she shrugged and continued reading.

In the meantime Hestia and Weiss were chatting about something that involved girly things that Yang didn't like so she drifted off and offered to play some video games with John and Kevin. Ruby had been summoned to the Headmaster's office for something.

"Fuck's sake!" Kevin muttered as he mashed a button on the controller. "How the hell am I supposed to-Goddamnit, I died again!"

Yang fully descended into a laughing wreck while John just shook his head. "Here, come on give me the damn controller." He said as he grabbed the controller from Kevin's hands.

"Now how do I play this?"

"They are so immature..." Weiss muttered.

"Leave them to it," Hestia said. "It's gonna be hard the following weeks, considering that we've got missions and all that." She looked at Weiss's tiara again. "Hmm...That looks nice."

"It's a Mistral Exclusive." Weiss bragged. "I have a catalogue if you'd like to see more."

"Ah, that's good. John and I have been thinking about getting new rings for our wedding..." Hestia mused. The silence surprised her. The Titan realized she was suddenly the center of attention.

"What?"

"Hold on one moment..." Weiss said. "You two have engagement rings?"

"Yes." Hestia answered. "John and I are engaged." She held up her hand, a ring clearly around her finger.

Weiss looked flabbergasted as Blake and Yang looked at John who scratched his head. There was a similar ring on his hand also.

"How..." Weiss asked.

"They keep it a secret." Kevin said, a bit annoyed. "It's a commonplace thing back where we come from." He looked at Yang. "Keep it quiet will you?"

"Sure," Yang nodded. "Although..." She grinned. "This makes your team dynamic rather awkward wouldn't it?"

John shook his head laughing uncomfortably as Kevin rolled his eyes before turning back to the screen and killing the boss.

"Yang!" Weiss looked scandalized. "Don't be so crude!"

Yang waved her off grinning. "Aren't you a little curious?"

"Please don't ask me what I think you're asking." Kevin muttered. He then suddenly leaped up to his feet. "Yes!" He crowed. "Finally! Screw you, you big scaly bastard! You are so dead-what the fuck. Really? A rock?"

"Wow," John said. "All that effort for a damn rock."

Yang grinned. "Don't be so disappointed, that rock's really important."

She then walked over and sat beside Kevin as she told him what to do.

The door opened and Ruby walked in looking glum.

"Hey Rubes..Are you okay?" Yang asked as she stood up to meet her sister who walked over to her bed and sat down. She regarded her sister with a guilty glance before looking down at her hands.

"I'm fine, Yang." Ruby mumbled. "Just...well, I can't really talk about it."

"You can tell us." Weiss said approaching.

"W-Well..." Ruby took a deep breath and began explaining just why she was summoned.

/

"We have to take action Ozpin." Ironwood growled. "The enemy was here! On Beacon's grounds! Oz, I understand your concerns but we need to take action now!"

"We still do not know if the person Ruby encountered in the Cross Continental Transmit Tower is the same person she faced before the first semester began." Ozpin replied calmly.

"A rash action would be unwise, James." Glynda spoke up. "It would cause far too much panic-"

"Panic!" Ironwood sounded irritated. "We have a chance to deal with the threat once and for all. Your student did say that the White Fang were operating in the south east. Think about it, Oz. I could send an airborne unit to deal with the problem right now."

"And here we go again with the military bravado." Glynda's reply was sarcastic and biting. "Is this how you treat every situation, James? Like a contest for measuring di-"

"Glynda!" Ozpin sounded scandalized. The headmaster then sighed as he regarded his two compatriots with a serious gaze.

"Alright, before our meeting descends into a shouting match." Ozpin looked at Ironwood with a pointed gaze. "I will have to agree with Glynda. Our enemy may have planned several moves in case we do something drastic."

Ironwood counted to ten. "I have been your ally for many years Ozpin, but if you are really planning on hunkering down-"

"I am not." Ozpin spoke calmly, but there was an underscore of quiet anger in the Headmaster's voice. There was a reason he was considered the most powerful man in Vale. "But you are a General, James. When you start a war who do you send out first? Your banners? Or your scouts?"

"The scouts." James answered. He sighed.

Ozpin sat back down and finished his mug of tea. "Yes. The scouts, I need you to trust me James. I know you are pressed for time against an enemy who is moving very quickly."

"Far too quickly." James Ironwood agreed.

"So...we will let this subject rest for now." Ozpin nodded. "Now, I hear from Glynda that you have spoken with the Holdens?"

"...They're sharp." Ironwood told Ozpin. "Extremely so. Kevin Holden outright stopped talking to me when I tried to ask about his combat experience. John Holden and Hestia Munroe knew to change the subject. These three are dangerous Ozpin."

"Dangerous?" Goodwitch asked.

"Quite so." Ironwood said. "I've seen a lot of Specialists come and go during my tenure as General. I've seen some stone cold fighters. Those three scare _me._ John Holden especially."

"He's a polite young man." Glynda said, looking perturbed. "How exactly does someone like him scare you?"

"There is nothing good hiding behind that smile." Ozpin spoke quietly. "I myself have spoken to him alone. I cannot read his mind, but I am positive he had considered drawing a weapon and shooting me right then and there. Twice."

The headmaster sighed as he noted Glynda's aghast expression. "Eventually, we will have to confront them. But the White Fang and their mysterious compatriots will have to take priority."

"And if these three are working for the White Fang?" Glynda asked. "Should we not question them first?"

"I must say that they aren't involved." Ozpin said. "But they are biding their time for something. For good or ill I do not know."

/

"Well, you did try to stop what was happening." Weiss said to Ruby who still looked a little down.

"But you did well, considering the circumstances." Blake told her.

"Yeah!" Yang said. "And don't worry Rubes, I'm sure that whatever Dad sent us in the mail will cheer you up."

Ruby suddenly gasped out loud. "Dad sent us goodies!?" She then rushed over in a storm of rose petals and attempted to grab at the cylinder Yang pulled out.

"The hell is that?" Kevin asked.

"Don't know, maybe it is goodies." Yang said and shook the cylinder once.

They all watched as another smaller cylinder fell out of the container and onto the carpet. John reached behind his back for his sidearm as the smaller cylinder shook once before turning into a small dog. Which stared at all of them in turn. It barked.

Yang and Ruby suddenly looked excited. Weiss had a confused look on her face. Blake...had jumped on top of one of the beds.

"ZWEI!" Ruby squealed as she picked up the Corgi in her arms.

"Your father...sent a dog through the mail." Weiss stated.

"Yep." Yang didn't look surprised. "He does this all the time."

"You mean he stuffs your family pet into a cylinder and sends him though the mail." Kevin deadpanned. "How is that not abusive?"

"Hey, come on!" Yang exclaimed. "Zwei is a pretty flexible dog."

"He did conform into a cylinder." Hestia agreed.

John had held out his hand for Zwei to sniff. The Corgi barked again and licked at his hand. The Sunsinger grinned as he pet the dog. "He's an adorable little fella isn't he?"

"That he is." Ruby cooed as she scratched Zwei's belly.

Kevin crossed his arms.

Yang picked up the note and read out loud.

 _Girls,_

 _I'm leaving the island for a little while so I sent Zwei to you so you can take care of him. Don't worry about buying dog food I sent enough for him until you head back to Patch for break._

 _As always, take care of yourselves._

 _Love,_

 _Dad._

 _PS: Your friend Kevin seems quite interesting. Please give him my regards and I do hope to meet him someday._

"Dad..." Yang rolled her eyes.

"So...Your dad wants to meet my brother huh?" John grinned. "Trying to get his approval to date you?"

"Yep!" Yang looked at Kevin.

The Stormcaller had an irritated scowl. "That's a funny joke, guys. Thanks." He said. "How does he know about me anyway?"

Ruby looked embarrassed. "I told him about you." She said. "I write to him often, he's such a worrywart. Even before...well, before mom died."

"I see..." Kevin nodded. Blake, from her perch, noticed the look that passed between John and Kevin. It was brief but they seemed...concerned about something. It was then that all three of them glanced at Ruby and Yang, again briefly, before John settled back into his usual smile and the other two back to their stoic masks.

Blake narrowed her eyes. What were they planning to do? And why did it involve Ruby and Yang?

The intercom interrupted her thoughts and Miss Goodwitch's voice echoed throughout the Academy.

 _Would all first years please report to the amphitheatre._

 _/_

"Atlas. Vacuo. Mistral. Vale. Four Kingdoms. Today, we stand together. It was on this day that eighty years ago, the largest war in the history of Remnant ended. We fought out of ignorance, greed and oppression. It was not just about where borders fell or which territory belonged to who. It was about individualism. We fought for many reasons, like the destruction of art and self expression..."

Kevin drifted off after that. Control. The Great War was about control. The Golden Age had its own share of troubles but it was not just about scientific advancement of the human race. It brought about sweeping social changes, but there would always be strife so long as two humans had differing ideals.

Remnant was strangely very naive. The Stormcaller wondered if they could ever weather the Darkness. If these people could count on their "bonds", when Human and Faunus still hated and feared each other.

"...Which is why today, Huntsmen and Huntresses strive to keep up these lofty ideals. As first years, you will be assigned to shadow a veteran Huntsman on a mission. You may be operating outside of the walls of the city. Some of you may be patrolling the streets of Vale. I want all of you to remember your training. And please, stay safe."

"Ugh..." John said as the student crowds dispersed. "The lines for the bounty boards here are just as worse as the lines for the damn Cryptarchs."

"At least we're not getting ripped off." Hestia commented.

Kevin agreed. "Thank the Traveler that Cayde beat him over the head with a sack of doorknobs."

Fireteam Jackknife was in full regalia. Their armor and weapons were ready, but for a Guardian it was the man or woman holding the weapon that was far more important.

"Let's see..." John said as he approached the holographic displays showing all available missions. "Hmm...Quadrant 2 scouting run with an Atlesian squad, nope. Quadrant 9 has need of assistance...way too far."

"Here..." Kevin pointed. "Quadrant 4, easy recon and eradication run."

"It's close." Hestia said. "Martellus says it's only a few klicks away from the south eastern White Fang operation."

"Good." John smiled. His tone was chipper. "Let's select that and boogie on out of here..."

/

 _Abandoned Dust Quarry Number 49_

"I'll be back in a few hours!" The Bullhead pilot announced. "Stay safe you three!"

Kevin watched as the Bullhead's ramp drop. Hestia took point as John followed her. Kevin covered the area with The First Curse before following last. Their objectives were simple, Vale wanted to have their quarry back. But they couldn't spare anyone to do the recon duty. Which was why Fireteam Jackknife took the job.

They touched down on Quarry 49 at exactly 1500 hours in the afternoon.

"Well, this looks like a miserable shit-pit." Kevin remarked.

It did. The quarry was a sprawling mess of mining equipment, foliage and untouched crystalline formations of Dust particles. The Cryptarchs would have had a field day with this shit. Kevin could hear all three Ghosts chattering excitably about the boatload of data they could find.

"Either way, we're doing survey work." John said. "...For a mining operation."

"That pilot must be laughing." Hestia commented.

"Well, he can go fuck himself with the control stick of his Bullhead." Kevin said. "Let's see what 49 has to offer. I'll go sweep the western quadrant. Let's go Sparky."

"Taking right." Hestia shook her head. "Martellus, come on shake a leg."

"Roger Dodger." Martellus commented.

"I'll go look for records on what happened, watch out for Grimm the both of you. We're tough, we can't die...but we're still vulnerable." John spoke up.

"I suppose the thanatonauts will like to see how it feels to be eaten alive." Jingles said.

"That's a horrible joke." Kevin remarked.

/

First things first. John hit the mining overseer's office. The door was ajar. There was no need to guess as to what happened to the overseer.

Or why there was a bunch of old crimson smears all over the ground.

John shouldered the Invective shotgun as he walked in. Jingles provided a light for him. "Not a lot to work with." She told John as she floated around the office. John let her make scans while he looked for a Scroll, assuming Jingles found one.

Ghosts didn't have hands after all.

"Well, shit." John said as he spotted the Scroll hidden in a desk. "Jingles, can you see if you can work with this?" The Scroll looked like it had seen better days. The screen was cracked and it was covered in dust.

Jingles floated over. "Hmm...You always give me crap to work with John!" She complained but she did scan it.

John just rolled his eyes and hoped the other two were doing better.

The sound of gunshots were particularly worrying. But John hadn't received any calls for assistance yet.

/

It was a Beowolf.

"Was" being the most important word here. The creature was now a smoldering wreck, its head twisted at an unnatural angle. Hestia looked at the abandoned crane and checked out the wreckage of its controls. That was worrying.

If the Grimm actively went after humanity's machines as well as itself then this destruction meant that the Grimm can learn. From what the data packets that Sparky had distributed about the Grimm had said, the Grimm got smarter the older they got.

She heard a growl. Hestia turned to see another pair of Beowolves. And their cousins too. She hefted her SUROS Regime and opened fire on them. The leader of the pack danced to the impact of the rounds as the others tried to circle around her.

Smart. But it would take more than that to take down a Titan.

Hestia sensed movement to her right and ducked under a wild claw swipe meant to take her head, without missing a beat Hestia pushed forward and rammed her shoulder into the beast's abdomen. The stench going through her filters was revolting.

The Beowolf squealed as it fell backwards. Hestia finished it off with a burst of rifle fire. She then looked to see what was left of the pack fleeing for their lives. The Titan stepped off the smoldering corpse of the Grimm she had slain.

"You see that Martellus?" She asked.

"Yep. I suppose the younger ones would have kept trying to kill you. And promptly fail. Miserably I might add." Martellus answered. "Shall we keep going?"

"All we're finding is ruined machinery, no Scrolls, no nothing. Which is a bit discomforting." Hestia said checking her ammunition. "Might as well keep going."

 _"Hey guys."_ Kevin's voice sounded on the COMs.

Martellus quickly connected to the squad frequency.

 _"Might have found something interesting here. Sparky, give them a marker to our location."_

/

They found Kevin crouched in front of the cave looking at something before he stood up holding what looked like the cover of a small crate.

"Check this out." Kevin said as he tossed the cover to John who caught it one handed.

John looked at the symbol painted on it and made sure to confirm it with Jingles. The snowflake symbol belonged to the Schnee Dust Company.

"Ammo crates." Kevin said. "Sparky says someone's been moving a lot of stores from here. I'm betting it's the White Fang."

"Yeah, it could be. But how has nobody noticed anything?" John asked. "Vale has a large scale terrorist cell operating just beyond its borders...there is no way that they are this unprepared."

"Maybe the White Fang is using the Grimm to hide their activities." Hestia suggested. "Or their government is utterly incompetent."

"Like...every form of government." Jingles spoke up. "There may be members of the Vale Council that are competent."

"She was making a joke, Jingles." Martellus commented. "Don't take things so seriously."

"Enough with the chatter." John said. "Sparky, what else do you have?"

"We explored the cave and found more ordnance crates and Dust containers. All empty." Sparky reported.

"Then we'd better get someone important on the line."

/

 _Beacon Academy_

"Are you certain of this?"Ozpin asked John Holden who had pressed for his attention.

 _"Yes sir."_ John's helmeted head nodded on screen. _"If there were any other Huntsmen or Atlesian Military Units operating in this area, they'd have disposed of these crates properly. I'm betting that something big is going on in this area."_

Ozpin looked to Glynda and Ironwood, both were listening attentively.

 _"In the meantime, I'm pulling my team out, Headmaster."_ John said to Ozpin directly. _"Something's up...and I'd rather be prepared for it than sitting around here doing nothing."_

When he hung up Ozpin put his Scroll down and looked at Ironwood.

"Well?"

"I'm mobilizing one of my airborne units." James Ironwood told him. "I just hope that the other team you sent out has also found something."

"Bartholomew has not reported anything troubling." Glynda spoke up, holding her Scroll. "But he did mention seeing some Goliaths patrolling near the walls."

"Wait, _Goliaths!?"_ Ironwood sputtered.

"We have had disturbing reports about them." Ozpin sipped his mug calmly. "They're looking for weaknesses in our borders. I have been trying to get the Council to put out an alert. I just hope they listen to my advice."

/

"You think they'll do something?" John asked over their private channel as they boarded the Bullhead, to head back into Beacon.

"Probably." Kevin said. "I'd be worried too if I had evidence of armaments being smuggled into my backyard."

Fireteam Jackknife was moving back to Beacon, Ozpin had told them to act as standby in case something happens. To Kevin, it seemed a good thing to do considering that they were going to need a lot of Huntsmen on point if the White Fang were going to do something big.

Kevin was already reminded of the "Little War".

/

 _Earth, European Dead Zone, Fireteam Emeici, Many years ago..._

"Emeici Lead, I have visual on enemy patrol. Looks like they have a bunch of slaves with them."

Kevin Holden calmly counted to ten as he looked though the scope of his Sniper Rifle. The Warlock kept his breathing even as he waited for Zhang's signal.

 _"Emeici Lead to Emeici Three, you are clear for engagement. Watch your fire around those civilians. We'll take their left flank while Fireteam Grendel is on the way to cut off their retreat. We move on your shot. Out."_

"Three copies," Kevin said. "Out." He exhaled. Hidden behind some rubble, the Warlock was crouched in the second story of a ruined apartment overlooking a rubble filled plaza, where the Guardian Fireteams were scattered over the area in ambush positions. The barrel of his rifle drifted slightly before Kevin steadied his aim. His breathing slowed, the Warlock waited and let his crosshairs settle on the first raider.

The bastard was wearing patchwork armor. He had counted a total of ten men. The slaves numbered around five. Two of the slavers were having their way with one of the women. A cold fury surged through Kevin's body but he beat it down with an iron will, and the satisfaction that the slavers would get theirs soon.

Kevin slowed his breathing even more before he steadied his rifle and slowly put pressure on the trigger.

The shot was perfect. It punched right through his target's head and splattered the area with blood and brains.

The ten slavers drew their makeshift weapons and began to scatter.

 _"Grendel! Emeici! ENGAGE!"_

The little plaza erupted into chaos as Guardian Fireteams suddenly revealed themselves from cover, their weapons blazing. The slavers returned fire but it was hopeless for the raiders. The Guardians were masters of warfare, having spent years honing their arts against the most vicious foes.

The raiders had long since preyed on weak settlements and their people who could not fight back. They were no match against men and women reborn to wage war.

When the last Raider fell and the all clears sounded only then did Kevin meet up with the two remaining members of Emeici.

Xia Zhang had removed her helmet and hood as she looked over the slavers with a practiced eye. The Veteran Hunter looked to Kevin Holden who approached, still holding his sniper rifle.

"Good shot, Holden." She told the Warlock who nodded solemnly.

"I made sure to keep my fire focused on the brigands." Kevin said. He then gestured to the man he had just killed. "His sigil says he's operating with the Cruxes."

"Was." The last member of Emeici, Nils Tsardikos, was poking at one of the corpses. "You blew his slaving brains out." The Titan hefted his Pulse Rifle onto his shoulder. "Is Grendel moving the freed slaves back to the settlement?"

"Back to New Arnhem, yeah." Min answered. "But not before the two rapists get their dues."

As though ending her thought for her two gunshots rang out. Grendel had administered their justice.

"Well, that's that." Nils commented. "Anything else that needs doing Xia?"

"Not much, we're heading back with them."

Kevin looked back at the raider corpses. His eyes narrowed slightly before he followed Zhang.

/

 _Presently..._

"Kev, we're back." John tapped his brother's shoulder. The Stormcaller blinked underneath his helmet before he felt the Bullhead touch down on the Beacon landing pad.

Just as Jackknife was going to head out the pilot gave a surprised sounding gasp and then turned back to them. "Sorry to break it to you guys but we've just been ordered to head towards the City." He announced. "I'll try-"

The sound of fighters and an airship from the Atlesian Military taking formation startled the pilot for a few seconds before John told the man to get a grip on himself and do his job. Kevin immediately settled back into his seat as he tightened the grip on the First Curse. This was it, what they had been waiting for. A fight.

He saw Hestia check her ammo. John did the same. All three Guardians nodded at each other as the Bullhead ascended. Kevin saw others going in the same direction, following the Atlesian fleet as it prepared to engage hostiles.

Sparky hacked into the communications network and what he heard wasn't good. He relayed it to the others of Fireteam Jackknife. Screams, the sound of automatic fire. The sound of humans being engaged in battle by myriad creatures of Darkness.

A battlefield. This was where they belonged. This was a Guardian's purpose.

/

Ruby looked up to see Bullheads, even as she cut another Grimm in half with Crescent Rose.

"Look! It's Port and CFVY!" Yang pointed. Sure enough Professor Port and team CFVY dropped into the battle weapons blazing.

"It's not just them." Blake panted as a Bullhead soared over head but it was empty. Ruby turned to see an Ursa Major get utterly crushed beneath Hestia's boots as the Titan smashed her fists repeatedly into its head until it died. The second Ursa was shot in the face multiple times by John's automatic weapon, even as he landed gracefully on his feet behind its smoldering corpse.

Kevin did the same, carrying a revolver. As he landed he let off two shots that punched into a Beowolf's head, shattering its skull mask. The two other transfer students immediately formed up on John who directed their fire with hand signals before he began firing his weapon into the creatures of Grimm.

It was an awe inspiring sight. Ruby couldn't take her eyes off of the three of them. They moved as one, fought as one and killed as one. Their teamwork was near telepathic.

"Holy crap." Yang blurted out. "They're just...mowing them down!"

"They won't last long alone!" Weiss snapped. "Ruby! Give us orders!"

Ruby snapped out of her reverie. "Right!" Ruby brandished her scythe. "Come on, let's get down there!"

/

His shotgun boomed as it put down a bipedal Grimm with no arms. It squealed pitifully before the Conspiracy Theory silenced the dying Grimm. Kevin pumped the slide as he ducked a claw swipe meant for his head. He fired back at the Beowolf, essentially eviscerating it with a well aimed shot.

He kept moving and killing, a cold fury that kept him focused. Kevin crouched, loading shotgun shells as he felt John move up to cover him. The Sunsinger put a controlled burst into another Grimm watching it dance to the impact of high caliber rounds.

Over the squad frequency, Kevin could hear him laughing. It was something he didn't really understand, but his brother did his own thing. John was different whenever his blood was up.

"How many more do we have to deal with?" Hestia whispered. Kevin took a glance. Much like them, her armor was battered and scuffed. The Defender's Mark on her waist fluttered in the breeze.

"Doesn't matter," John said loading a fresh magazine into his rifle, a Red Spectre Prototype. "We'll sort these things out."

"Damn." Kevin muttered as he switched to the First Curse, loading a full cylinder of ammo into the weapon. "What I'd give for some peace and quiet for a change. I still have to beat the next boss in Dungeon Crawler."

John chuckled.

"I bet five hundred Glimmer you spend another three hours doing it." Hestia commented.

"Shut up."

Sparky chose that time to speak.

 _"Guys, we've got problems. There's a group of policemen trapped alongside some civvies. It's a few klicks east of here."_

"Fuck." Kevin muttered. "Should we-"

Sure enough Ruby ran up to all three of them. "Kevin?! We need your help!" She called. "We've got people trapped inside a building, there's too much Grimm to handle. Professor Goodwitch wanted us to help out."

"Kevin, Hestia and I will assist the Professor in dealing with the Grimm here." John said. "You go with RWBY." He chambered a round. "Go, we're going to be fine."

"I understand. Good luck." Kevin touched his brother's shoulder briefly before he followed Ruby and her team to their destination.

As they ran down the street, passing fleeing civilians being escorted by VPD SWAT teams Ruby asked Kevin. "Are you worried?"

"Nah," Kevin answered. "He's my brother. He's got a handle on the situation."

/

"Hah!" John sliced a Grimm in half with Raze Lighter. He was grinning under his helmet as more Beowolves, a Boarbatusk and a lone Ursa charged him.

"Who's next on the chopping block!?"

/

"That man is insane." Weiss commented as she looked back at John holding the line with Hestia.

"He can take care of himself." Kevin answered without breaking stride. "Shit." He raised his fist as he approached the corner. Once there he peeked out. He saw a multitude of Grimm. A pair of Deathstalkers were being shot at by police officers inside a drug store. The place was barricaded but considering that Deathstalkers were trying to get in at the tasty humans inside it wasn't going to last long.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Deathstalkers. Two of them." Kevin exhaled as he readied his revolver. "They're not that big though. Maybe around the size of three vans instead of two."

"How are we going to deal with them then?" Blake asked.

"Over the top." Ruby said. "Yang you're with me. Blake, I need you, Kevin and Weiss to get their attention and keep it. Sneak in close and then go all out."

"Yes." Blake said as she readied Gambol Shroud.

"Sure." Kevin shrugged as he checked the ammunition cylinder in The First Curse.

Ruby grinned as she and Yang began their ascent to the roof. In the meantime, Blake's impromptu team snuck up to the Deathstalkers, using the overturned cars and rubble as cover.

/

The ambush began when a single Ice glyph from Weiss crackled and kept the first Deathstalker in place. Kevin shot the stinger off with well aimed shots from The First Curse. While the Last Word had the speed, The First Curse had the power. Kevin reloaded, taking some satisfaction from the Deathstalker's cries of pain.

The second Deathstalker's stinger flew off as Blake's Gambol Shroud slashed through it with ease. Once both of the Grimm were stunned, Ruby and Yang leaped onto the creatures' backs, doing as much damage as they could with their weapons. Ruby slashing the legs off while Yang tore into the carapace of her targets with powerful blows with her gauntleted fists.

Kevin kept an eye out and was suddenly surprised when the first Deathstalker, the one not pinned by ice, threw Ruby off to the side in a sudden movement. He was the closest one. _Shit._

"Ruby!" Yang screamed. Kevin ran for Ruby just as the Deathstalker raised its claws for a sweeping slash.

Ruby covered her head waiting for the claw to cut her down, just as Kevin reached her...

/

 _KEVIN!_

Sparky sent out a distress signal as he saw Kevin's shields go down from the swipe.

/

Ruby opened one eye. She then paled considerably as she saw Kevin standing in front of her. There was a massive puddle of blood around his feet.

"No..." She whimpered as she heard Kevin cough raggedly. "No...No...No..."

Kevin turned his head slightly towards her...before the Deathstalker smashed him aside with its claw. His body flew brokenly through the air before hitting the cement with a sudden crunch. The battlefield was silent.

"Kevin?" Blake whispered looking at where he had landed. She was in shock as she suddenly crumpled to her knees. Weiss was in the same condition, her eyes wide and unable to look away from the unmoving form of a friend.

Yang screamed in rage and grief as she leaped at the first Deathstalker, having already taken care of her victim. Her next one gave a hiss as it turned to face the new threat.

/

John pulled out the Raze Lighter out of the Grimm's corpse. He felt that something was...wrong.

 _"Guardian down."_ Jingles reported quietly. _"John, Hestia. Kevin's down."_ That made John pause.

 _"Shit!"_ Martellus snarled. _"What the hell were those girls doing!?"_

"Focus!" John snapped as he brought his sword up. "Hestia, can you hold here?"

Hestia put another Grimm down. "Yes." She said, her voice cold and furious. "Go get your brother."

John gave her a salute before rushing towards RWBY's position. The Sunsinger wasn't happy. Kevin was going to be fine, assuming that Sparky was with him. Kevin was going to be pissed when he got revived.

The Sunsinger turned the corner to where the drug store was, holding his sword. He saw two dead Deathstalkers. One still intact, the other was a smashed in carcass that was smoldering. John then turned away from that to his objective.

Weiss was holding a sobbing Ruby in her arms. The heiress had tears in her own eyes but she couldn't tear them away from the fallen. Yang was holding Kevin's head in her lap, desperately pleading the Warlock to wake up. Blake was holding one of his hands, the way her shoulders trembled told John that she was close to breaking.

John sighed. _**"Sparky."**_ He said over the private link.

 _"He's barely alive, John."_ Sparky replied. The Ghost's voice was quiet. _"I'm keeping him alive, but he needs medical attention."_

John sent his assent as he walked over. Yang looked up at John who looked down at her.

"What happened?" He asked, calmly. Quietly.

"I...Ruby was in trouble." Yang whispered. "I should have...It should have been me."

John didn't say anything as he crouched over his brother's unmoving body. He was silent for a while before he said one thing.

"Call in a Bullhead."

"What?" Blake whispered.

"Call in a Bullhead." John said as he stood up. "Take him to Beacon, we might still have a chance. I can still sense his Aura." A technical lie. Kevin still had the Light in him. He'd be fine.

"He's still alive!?" Yang looked up at John in confusion, and hope.

"Now is not the time to screw around." John told her sternly as he readied his weapon. Coming at them was another group of Grimm. "We need this LZ clear."

As Blake called in the Bullhead, John calmly shouldered his rifle and fired.

/

 _A few days later..._

Kevin's eyes opened.

He realized that he was not back at the Tower. Rather he was staring up at the roof of Beacon's medical wing.

 _"Ah...you're awake."_ Sparky said over the mental link. The Ghost floated over. _"I was quite busy keeping you alive you know."_

 _ **"I feel like I got hit by a tank."**_ Kevin replied irritably. _**"I actually got killed?"**_

 _"Somewhat. That Deathstalker nearly cleaved you open. The Halliaetus II needed some repairs so I spent most of the time doing that."_ Sparky told him. _"Jaune and Pyrrha visited you a day ago."_

 _ **"...Ah,"**_ Kevin wanted to nod but everything hurt. He could barely move. _**"Wait. Why are we talking through the mental link."**_

 _"Because Yang is sleeping on your left arm. Blake is at your right."_ The Ghost sounded amused. 

What.

Kevin tried to move his left hand but Yang pulled on his arm and sleep murmured. Blake had chosen to fall asleep in her chair. The Stormcaller's eyes drifted on both of them. Did they stay here the entire time? They didn't have to...

Yang woke up first and saw that Kevin was awake. "Kev?"

Kevin merely nodded. In a sudden motion the blonde had wrapped him up in the tightest hug she could muster. "You're okay..."

"Yes..." Kevin rasped. "But my neck isn't...Ow."

Yang quickly let go. "Sorry!" She exclaimed. She then chuckled. "Sorry, it was a close thing you know. Everyone thought you were dead."

"How is...everyone?" Kevin asked quietly.

"Ruby's feeling better. But she barely got any sleep ever since we brought you back." Yang answered. "Your bro is okay. So is Hestia. We all visited you whenever we could."

"I...see." Kevin whispered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare any of you."

"You did." A voice said. Yang and Kevin turned to see Blake who was staring at the both of them. "You were reckless."

"Ruby would have been killed." Kevin told her quietly. "If I had to make that choice again, I would."

Blake looked down at her hands. "All right. I know." She said with a slow breath. "But try not to do that again. It...hurt deeply seeing you like that."

Kevin looked at his bandaged form but refrained from a snarky answer. Judging from the small trembling in Yang's hands they were still not over seeing him get hurt like this. He himself was a bit irritated that he had gone down in the field of battle.

He instead leaned back as Yang regaled him with what happened during their mission to Mount Glenn. Kevin let his thoughts drift for now...The painkillers were making him a bit loopy. But, right now with Yang bragging and Blake correcting her things were peaceful. That was always nice.

/

 _Out in the Vale Wilderness, in a ruined settlement near the eastern borders of the Kingdom of Vale..._

The settlement of Trough was once inhabited by a population of around two hundred souls, both Faunus and Humans. It had been active until the Grimm gradually overran the town and slaughtered everyone.

Its ruins now stood as a testament to what expansion meant for the kingdom of Vale. For those who were arriving, it would serve as their first foray into a new world.

There was a sudden sequence of flashing lights. A Beowolf looked up and then howled at its brothers and sisters to leave. Many Grimm who were wandering the old streets also made their way out of the streets of the old settlement, sensing danger from the new arrivals.

The flashing lights dimmed.

The Guardian in charge of the Fireteam raised a hand and her two compatriots slowed to a crawl. The Hunter gestured for her teammates to spread out. The Titan gave a salute before hefting his machine gun in his hands. The other Warlock nodded and he moved up, his Scout Rifle shouldered.

"Command, this is Fireteam Emeici. We are moving out to recon and clear out any enemy hostiles. This place looks deserted."

 _"Solid copy, Emeici. Additional Fireteams are ready to be called in to support you in case you need it."_

Xia Zhang smirked underneath her helmet. "Emeici copies, command. We'll sort out whatever's down here." She signed off.

"Nils! Ivan! Asses in gear, now!" She barked. "Anything that doesn't look human, I want it dead!"

"Our orders were recon, Xia." A soft voice sounded beside the Hunter's head. Her Ghost, Sasha, was softer spoken than her. It was a dynamic that no one questioned. Xia Zhang was among the most dangerous Hunters in the Vanguard's ranks. Easily irritated, Xia was known for her ruthlessness on the field of battle.

"Recon and extermination." Xia corrected Sasha. "If you or the other two see anything interesting, do tell us before we blast it to bits on accident."

"Of course, Xia. Anytime." Sasha spoke quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Warriors from Beyond/Tournament/Message

 **Destiny=Bungie**

 **RWBY=Rooster Teeth**

 **Let's do this.**

 **Sorry about the wait.**

/

 _Grimoire unlocked: Task Force Endeavor III_

 _We will not bow. We will not be broken. Get to your ships. Our glory awaits us._

 _-Edgar Gein, his speech to the Guardians of Task Force Endeavor upon their arrival to Remnant._

/

The city seemed...homely enough. But to Xia Zhang it stank way too much of peace. She was a Hunter, one who belonged in the wilds. Being sent into this urban jungle while wearing civilian clothing...It rankled her greatly to be unarmed. Thank the Traveler for the Ghosts. Xia was currently wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt. She was lean and fit, built like a sprinter. Her jet black hair was bound tightly in a bun. Her eyes were dark brown and cold.

Commander Edgar Gein had several Fireteams out in the wilderness looking for information on the creatures they had slain. Grimm, as the analysis of the settlement ruins had named them. The second batch, who were rotating this shit duty were more focused on learning how this planet, Remnant, ticked. In the meantime, their little camp based in the ruins of some settlement would be managed by the Dead Orbit Marines and Engineers. Thanks to their meticulous work, Firebase Guiding Light was starting to look like a very attractive second home. Contact with the Vanguard was patchy but good enough. The commander made a comment that a supply barge would be coming in after a month. Thank the Traveler. No more reruns of Star Wars.

The actor who played Anakin Skywalker could go fuck right off.

Xia let those thoughts drift away and focused on their situation.

Currently they were in the City of Vale, the major population center of the Kingdom...Vale.

Someone clearly wasn't very clever. Oh well.

"You're getting antsy, Xia."

Nils Tsardikos smirked as he looked at his Fireteam leader. His superhuman physique towered over Xia's. Unlike Xia, Nils wore a brown T-shirt, cargo pants and work boots. His sandy hair was close cropped. His dark blue eyes were alight with mirth. Nils was unshakable but he had an enthusiasm for life which made him very sociable.

Xia frowned. "We're supposed to be warriors. Not spies." She said.

"Hey, come on. We got carte blanche on what to do out here." Nils tried to make her see the bright side. As usual. He waved at a couple of girls, giving a disarming smile as they shyly waved back. "Besides...this place looks a bit more happier than the City."

"No backbone." Ivan murmured.

Xia turned to look at her new recruit. Ivan Searle was quiet, and shy. He was competent however and followed her orders to the letter. Still, he kept fixing his shirt sleeve, trying to hide the fact that his arm wasn't made of flesh and bone. She could understand why. His left arm was a parting gift from an alien scumbag, there were rumors that Ivan killed a Fallen Captain with his own sword while missing an arm. There was no bravado in Ivan's demeanor though. He was already having a tough time dealing with his prosthetic, even if it was state of the art tech from the New Monarchy.

"Yeah, but they look happy without said backbone. Let them walk I say!" Nils stretched his arms. "Goddamn, feel that breeze."

He had a point. Things on Remnant were...different from Earth. It was happier for one thing. The only dangerous things out there were the Grimm, which were laughable. And a terrorist group known as the White Fang. They were Faunus extremists who considered themselves the voice of all Faunus who were discriminated against.

It was just too bad their methodology involved violence against the innocent. Something that rankled Xia all the same. She was really hoping for some action because if the White Fang wanted to tango, then they would know the reason why Emeici was feared in the Vanguard.

Someone bumped into her. "Watch it will ya-"

The larger, older man in the ill-fitted suit flinched and paled as Xia fixed him with a glare. Ivan and Nils got ready to intervene in case Xia decided to shank someone. The Bladedancer snarled. "Get the fuck out of my sight."

The poor man nodded frantically and scurried off. Xia looked at the forming crowd. "The fuck are the lot of you looking at?"

The crowd thinned.

"Damn Xia." Nils said grinning. "What's up with that?"

"I hate ogling fucks." Xia groused. "Come on, let's get to a bar or something. I'm getting pissy, I need a damn drink!"

"Small wonder Kevin Holden curses so much." Ivan muttered. "It surprises me that you taught him before, Zhang."

"He was a good student." Xia snapped back. "And a good shot. Don't underestimate someone who could take out a fly sitting on a pile of Dreg shit at over five hundred meters. He'll put a bullet in you faster than you can blink out of the way. You have a lot to learn sonny."

"Very well." Ivan said bowing his head.

Emeici had been the ones to find Kevin Holden's dropship in the red forest. It had taken more than six hours to secure the crash site due to the Grimm, which were infuriatingly tenacious. But the wayward Warlock was alive. That was all that mattered. Despite her catty nature, Xia was considered motherly to those who spent time under her tutelage.

An easily angered, irritable mother with a mean streak...but a mother nonetheless.

/

 _Amity Coliseum_

"And what a finish! With all members of ABRN out of the game, this match goes to Team RWBY of Beacon!"

Kevin clapped politely but even he could see that the matches were...boring to say the least. He was still happy that Ruby and the others were heading into the next tournament bracket but still...Why were they so...wasteful in their movements? RWBY and ABRN had strategy to be sure. But combat was...way too much about showing off here.

He felt John poke his shoulder. "Dude, you really got to stop comparing this to the Crucible."

Kevin looked at his brother who was, once again, speaking with his mouth full. "Swallow your food," He told John who obliged only because the popcorn was making him thirsty. "So what if I am comparing the Crucible and these matches."

"For one thing, nobody is actively trying to kill each other." Hestia remarked as she took a sip of soda. "For another, there are rules in place. A bit like the Crucible yeah except less...bloody." The Titan smiled. "Too bad we can't participate."

"It would be too rough on the poor kids." John said. "The moment Port says go someone is going to go down." He could already see them gunning down kids and it kind of rankled him. "Still, this seems to be quite a spectacle. A single terrorist attack up here and at Beacon could cause all sorts of damage."

Kevin nodded. They all had a backup plan in case things got hairy. It would also mark a turning point on their journey. Kevin was already prepared to leave Beacon, and the subsequent consequence of revealing the truth of who they were and what they were made to do. It would also mean abandoning any concept of mercy, any White Fang or Grimm would be mercilessly cut down without a second thought.

The Stormcaller realized that everyone was heading out of the Coliseum to get some more snacks. "Come on, let's go talk with the victors." John said, snapping Kevin out of his thoughts.

Kevin followed John and Hestia as they weaved through the crowd towards the airship docks. Idly he wondered what was going to happen in the next match and who it was going to be.

/

"Ugh, I cannot understand how and why they are so...happy!" Emerald Sustrai groused to her partner.

Mercury Black grinned. "They're not that bad to be around." He teased her. Emerald looked up at her partner with a glower.

"I just want to wipe the silly, stupid smiles off their faces." Emerald said. "Ugh, they are way too positive for their own..." She trailed off as she saw Sunny Smiles, his brother and his girlfriend walking over and chatting to Ruby. She could have sworn that he had thrown a look in her direction.

That and the smile on his face turn homicidal for a few seconds.

"We're gonna have to deal with those three sooner or later." Mercury said. "Jeez, Sunny Smiles gives me the creeps."

"What were her orders regarding them?" Emerald asked.

"She would deal with them when the time came." Mercury said. "Her AND Neo would do what they have to."

Emerald looked at Sunny Smiles again. He didn't look like much now but she had seen him fighting in the streets of Vale. He could have steamrolled over all of those Grimm with no sweat. She'd get him back though for embarrassing her in that bookstore. They still haven't found Tukson yet and they rightly assumed that they never would.

"So...who do we have to work with?" Mercury asked her.

"The bimbo and the heiress." Emerald answered. "It won't take too much."

/

"Your card got declined, Ice Princess?" Kevin asked as Weiss looked confused at her Lien Card.

"I could have sworn I had money on this blasted thing!" Weiss protested at the stall owner. "Come on, try it again!"

"Relax." John said as he raised his own Lien Card. "I got this!" He paid for the ramen bowls everyone purchased. The moment the card was back in John's hands, Blake began to devour her bowl of ramen with gusto.

"That was some big spending." Ruby remarked.

John and Hestia glanced at each other knowingly. Thanks to the White Fang's "donations" to the cause, all three Guardians were currently sitting pretty on a large amount of Lien. Kevin merely shrugged and tucked into his own bowl of noodles mixed in with a bunch of vegetables. As always, he had a mug next to his bowl.

"Coffee?" Weiss asked. "At this hour?"

"It's herbal tea." Kevin said quietly.

"Yuck!" Ruby made a face.

"It's an acquired taste."

John grinned at Kevin who glowered back. "What?"

"Nothing man, nothing." John grinned.

Kevin rolled his eyes before continuing to eat. He asked for another cup of tea and something less filling, settling on a bowl of soba noodles. He had just seen Yang devour four enormous bowls and had nearly lost his appetite.

"Hey guys!"

Jaune Arc and the rest of his teammates took their seats. "Nice job fighting out there." Pyrrha commented.

"Thanks, we kicked butt and we looked good doing it." Yang stretched her arms. Kevin finished up his noodles and neatly stacked his bowls.

"Thank you sir," Kevin said to the old man manning the stall. He seemed pleased with Kevin's manners and began clearing up the mess. The Warlock then looked at the utensils the old man was using. "Hmm..."

"Thinking about what to cook next?" Hestia asked.

"You can cook?" Jaune didn't know that about Kevin.

"I'm not five star material, but I can cook reasonably well." Kevin answered as he took down some notes in his Scroll.

"Huh. I didn't know that about Kenny." Nora put a finger to her chin, unknowingly making John laugh while Kevin glared briefly at her. He did not like that nickname at all.

/

"It's been a few months." Blake told John and Kevin her concerns as they left for the school building. "Nothing. The White Fang has done nothing, not even a small time robbery. I'm getting nervous."

"That's good." John said. "That means you're not being complacent."

Blake looked at him with a raised brow.

"We haven't seen anything either." Kevin told her quietly. "And we're just as cautious as you are. Sometimes the only thing you can do is load your gun and wait."

"I wish I could do something." Blake said. "Everyone else...Ruby, Weiss, Yang...they're focused on the tournament."

"You should be too." Kevin told her. "Just because there are terrorists out there planning something big doesn't mean that you should let your teammates down."

"Yup." John nodded sagely. "And since you did come to Kevin for help, we'll keep an eye out."

Blake looked unsure but she nodded.

As she left John said. "Well, let's hope things don't escalate into a full blown shit storm behind anyone's backs."

Kevin laughed. Something big was going to happen, he was very sure of that. Even with Atlas ships in the air and boots on the ground. If he were someone like General Ironwood, he'd have been sending strike teams to hit anything that stank of White Fang.

That was how the Little War was won. Every criminal gang had bases. The only thing needed was good intelligence and the will to see things through. Guardian assault teams hit every raider outpost they could find. Survivors were interrogated for more information and another outpost was raided. You couldn't defend the innocent without bloodshed.

What was Ozpin thinking?

/

 _Crow Bar, City of Vale_

"What a mess..." Qrow Branwen downed another shot of liquor as he watched the tourney fights. All he had really seen were kids pretending to fight. There was no skill involved with any of these so called fighters. Just a lot of showy pretenders.

He was like these kids back then, which saddened him. The veteran Huntsman nodded at the bar tender. "Get me another one."

"You're a critic." The bar tender poured him another drink.

"Yeah well, I've been in the Huntsman business for a while." Qrow answered.

"Those guys over there think it's funny." The bar tender nodded at an isolated table. Qrow looked over a bit groggily. There was a group of three sitting at a round table. The tall man built like a tank was laughing his ass off at the screen. The mean looking woman scowled and said something derogatory which set the bruiser off even more. The young man in between them merely nursed his drink saying nothing. One of his hands was metallic, a prosthetic. There was a certain distance between them and the other patrons. They seemed relaxed. The other patrons were completely terrified, even the dock workers who were big and burly.

Qrow could feel it. There was something...dangerous about these three. Especially the female.

"Mercs maybe?" The bar tender's voice shook Qrow out of his musings. "I dunno. They ain't Huntsmen that's for sure."

"Mercenaries? I thought they all hung out at Mistral." Qrow finished his drink. "I'm gonna go see who they are."

"Hey, your funeral." The bar tender shrugged.

/

"Hey."

Xia looked up at the stranger that took a chair over to their table. Emeici stopped talking and immediately focused on their new arrival.

"Hi." Nils said grinning cheekily. "You look like you've had a lot of drinks mate. Benj, why don't ya give him another?"

Ivan slid one of their beers over to the stranger who took it with gusto. "You guys seem new here." The stranger rasped.

"Yeah, just a friendly bunch of mercenaries looking for more clients so our boss doesn't get pissed off. Are you a local?" Nils answered still smiling. Dangerously now as Ivan kept an eye on their new 'friend' with a hostile glare.

"Somewhat." The stranger answered. "Been looking to go see some family up at the Festival."

"Really?" Xia asked looking unimpressed. "You have a family."

There was something nasty in her tone. The entire bar got quieter. The stranger smiled thinly. "I do, sweet cheeks. Two adorable nieces. They're training to become Huntresses you know."

Xia chuckled darkly. "Sweet cheeks huh? The last person to call me that has been dead for a while."

"You a spinster or something?"

The Hunter kept smiling coldly. "No. He was just an unfortunate fellow who crossed my path."

All four suddenly stood up from the table as the atmosphere exploded. Xia had her hands on both knives, Arc energy cracking between her fingertips. Nils and Ivan had their sidearms out. The stranger was holding the hilt of the two handed sword strapped to his back.

"N-Now hold up!" The bar tender complained. "This ain't the place for a fight!"

/

"You three think you're somethin' don't ya?" Qrow commented. "Hot shots who think they're quick on the trigger."

"Not quite, I'm a bit better with the blade." The female brandished her knives. She was fast. Qrow actually had a little bit of trouble tracking her hands. She sheathed her weapons though. "Stand down you two."

Both men kept their weapons up for a few more seconds before holstering the handguns at the same time. The young man with the prosthetic hand glared at Qrow's direction.

"Well, there goes my good mood." The female stated quietly. "We _were_ having some nice drinks. The beer's good. The cashews even better, pass my compliments to the bartender will you?"

Just like that Qrow Branwen was dusted off like he wasn't even there. "Hey!"

"Do you really think that I'm going to waste our time starting a bar brawl?" The female told him, being the last one to leave. "We have much more important matters to attend to."

"Oh? Going so soon?" Qrow asked innocently. "We were just about to have some fun."

"Fun..." The female smiled at him. "Oh, we'll see each other again. You can be sure of that."

/

"You should have let me kill him." Ivan stated. "Me and Nils could have taken him out right then and there."

"If you were fast enough." Xia said. "Don't underestimate that man, he's stronger than he looks. Almost at my level if he was willing to risk civvies. Commander's orders are no fights gentlemen."

"Damn...That's stone cold." Nils whistled.

"I'm being pragmatic. And any idiot who stands around to watch a Guardian fight deserves everything that comes to them." Xia spoke seriously. "In any case we aren't here to harm the locals. It seems we have our objective."

"The Vytal Festival or whatever it's called?" Nils tried.

"Yes. Let's go get some currency." Xia said grinning. "We have tickets to buy~"

Ivan sighed. Pity the poor assholes they would come across. Xia would not be a merciful presence for them. Then again, they were thieves. And what was honor among thieves anyway?

/

The festivities would continue tomorrow. The sun was setting and many of the student body of Beacon was heading back to the Academy.

Kevin looked at his Scroll before folding it back up and putting it in his pocket. He sighed as he followed Ruby and Weiss over to the Beacon landing pads. For the first time he had seen Weiss visibly excited about something or someone.

So he was curious. Sparky was following, invisible as he usually was. The Stormcaller watched as the regal looking airship made the descent, and gracefully landed on the pad. The ramp went down and from the bowels of the ship walked someone who greatly resembled Weiss Schnee. She had the same shade of white hair and blue eyes, except that she was far more severe in expression.

She was escorted by two Atlesian Knight drones and Atlesian riflemen. Kevin didn't see them in action but from what he read in the news, Atlas's military used cybernetic soldiers to great extent. He idly wondered if any of his fellow EXO Guardians would take offense to how they were treated. Probably not though, EXO's were a lot tougher than mere military automatons.

"Winter!" Weiss exclaimed before calming herself down. "It's so good to see you...I mean. You honor us with your presence." She curtsied.

"What?" Ruby asked before Weiss elbowed her in the gut. She curtsied as well. Weiss then looked at Kevin pointedly.

But Guardians bowed to no one.

The Stormcaller merely stood as he always had, gaining a disapproving look from Weiss and a cursory glance from the woman aptly named Winter.

"Ah, um sorry. Winter this is...um." Weiss looked at Kevin.

"Kevin Holden." The Stormcaller provided. "I'm Weiss's classmate."

"I see." Winter looked him in the eye. "She spoke somewhat highly of you, saying that you are a particularly skilled swordsman."

"There are others who are far greater warriors than I." Kevin said blithely.

"You are humble for one so young." Winter commented. She then turned to her guards. "Leave us."

"Pride goes before the fall." Kevin told her as he thought of Edgar Gein, Ikora Rey, Lord Shaxx and Lord Saladin.

"True." Winter nodded solemnly before turning to Weiss.

Ruby sidled up next to Kevin. "Uh...so what was that about?"

"She was testing me." Kevin said. He then relaxed and yawned, looking less like a warrior and more like the ordinary, if lazy, young man he usually acted as. "Anyway, I guess we're going to go meet Yang and Blake back at the Academy then?"

"Sure!" She waved to Weiss who waved back briefly before chatting with Winter.

"So...Jaune's improved hasn't he?" Ruby asked Kevin who nodded.

"He has indeed come a long way from the timid rabbit he used to be." Kevin said. He then showed Ruby a picture on his Scroll. Jaune and Pyrrha were holding hands in the Academy grounds. John, being the troll that he was, had taken the picture just before the end of the last semester.

"Oh my gosh..." Ruby squealed.

"They're keeping it a secret, of course." Kevin said blithely.

"Ah, I see. I bet Yang would like to know what's going on-" Ruby started.

She was then surprised by a large crowd forming. "What's going on over there?"

Kevin followed Ruby. _**"Sparky. JabberHakke. Now."**_

 _"On it."_

 _/_

"Christ, what is going on?" John muttered as he and Hestia tried to move through the crowd. "What, did a ship crash into the cliffs or something?"

"We'd have heard an explosion." Hestia answered. There were gunshots. "That's definitely not an explosion." The sound of concrete shattering. "Well shit. It sounds like a fight." They managed to find Kevin standing next to Ruby and Weiss.

"What's going on?" John asked Kevin.

"Ruby's uncle and Weiss's older sister are duking it out." Kevin said.

"He started it!" Weiss complained.

"Ah, a pissing contest then?" John relaxed. "Right, cool. A hundred Lien on Ruby's uncle then."

"Hey!" Weiss cried indignantly.

Ruby looked excited.

"We're not betting John." Hestia rolled her eyes. "Although they do look evenly matched."

"Winter's good. And quite fast on her feet." Kevin said as he saw Winter move in with her curved sword. "However Mister Qrow has quite an advantage with his strength, that and he is quite skilled. Wasn't he the one who taught you Ruby?"

"Yep!" Ruby nodded. "He's not using his scythe though."

"Wait, you mean he's holding back?" Weiss asked, incredulously.

"Yep! Uncle Qrow's been a Huntsman for quite a while. He doesn't always deal with Grimm, but Dad says he does fight a lot of renegade Huntsmen. He's travelled all over Remnant too." Ruby explained in one breath. The girl didn't seem to breathe when she was excitable.

"Huh." John crossed his arms. "Make that two hundred."

"Who are you even betting with?" Kevin looked at John incredulously.

"You of course." John answered.

"Oh hell no." Kevin sighed.

"SCHNEE!"

And just like that, the fight was over. Headmaster Ozpin wasn't too happy with the state of his courtyard.

/

"Uncle! Uncle Qrow!" Ruby hung off of the older man's arm like a leech. Kevin stayed at a distance politely as he usually did.

"Great to see you too kid." Uncle Qrow smirked.

"Did you miss me?" Ruby asked.

"No." Qrow ruffled his niece's hair before noticing the young man standing a distance away from them. He knew this guy quite well from Taiyang's messages. Black-grey hair, soulless green eyes. The kind of thousand yard stare that didn't belong to an eighteen year old kid. This must have been Kevin Holden, the one his nieces wouldn't shut up about.

Especially Yang, which was kind of funny.

"Hey."

The boy merely nodded his way.

"This is Kevin, uncle. He's really cool. He's just a bit quiet." Ruby said to her uncle who stood up to face the Warlock.

"So you're the kid these two have been talking about." Qrow extended his hand which Kevin took and shook with a firm grip.

"I am." Kevin said.

"You're right, Ruby." Qrow grinned. "He doesn't say much."

"He speaks a lot more when Yang or Blake are around." Ruby pointed out.

Kevin gave a reserved grunt and pulled at his collar. Qrow grinned as he saw the hint of red on his face.

"Qrow, a word please?"

Qrow turned to look at Ozpin who was regarding him with a rather serious look on his face. He then turned to Ruby. "Looks like I'm in trouble."

"Well...you did kind of did mess up the courtyard a little."

"Heh." Qrow looked at Kevin and nodded. "Hey, it's nice meeting ya kid. So let me give ya some advice, it helps your girl problems if you talk more."

Kevin sighed. "I'll take your advice to heart. Sir."

Qrow turned around. "Oh, before I forget. Thanks for saving my niece. Her dad's a bit of a worry-wart."

The Warlock nodded. "If the situation were to arise again, I would make the same choice. Ruby's a good friend."

Qrow grinned back at the kid. Huh. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. The grin disappeared off of his face as he realized one terrible thing.

Kevin Holden was far too much like the three "mercenaries" that he met back at the bar. He was hiding something.

Something told him that he was more than an ordinary kid.

/

 _The Headmaster's Office, Later that night..._

"What in blazes were you thinking!?"

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!"

Ozpin watched Ironwood and Winter Schnee grill into Qrow without any obvious effect. Qrow was far too detached to deal with it.

"While I do not condone his behavior at all, it did not help that you retaliated in such a way in the first place." Glynda pointed out to Winter.

"He was drunk!" Winter snapped.

"He is _always_ drunk." Glynda snapped back. Both of them looked at Qrow pointedly, he quickly hid the flask of liquor he was drinking out of.

Before the situation could deteriorate any further, Ozpin put the question to Qrow. "What are you doing here, Qrow?"

"You haven't sent any messages in weeks!" Ironwood snapped.

"I'm not one of your flunkies, _Jimmy._ You sent me out there to get info. I'm telling you now, the enemy is right here."

Ironwood sighed. "We know."

"Oh? Well gee, it's good to know that I'm risking my ass to keep you well informed." Qrow sneered.

"They had good reason to believe that you were compromised." Winter spoke up, glaring at Qrow.

"Oh really? I have good reason to believe that you're not supposed to be here."

"Winter. We'll discuss the incident back at my ship." Ironwood interrupted before Winter could say one word.

"But-"

"Winter. I need you to leave. _Now."_ The General's tone brokered no argument. Winter scowled at Qrow, saluted and headed out through the elevator.

"Look, I know-" Ironwood started when Qrow shoved his Scroll in the General's face.

"You know! That's rich coming from you Jimmy. But guess what? When you want to communicate with someone," Qrow said sarcastically and pointed at the Send button. "You use the little thing here called the 'Send' button!"

Ironwood bristled before letting out a breath. "Just get on with it."

"The infiltrator isn't just some little lackey. It's _her._ The one responsible for Autumn's condition."

"Damnit." Ironwood muttered.

"So despite the fact that the world thinks that we're all just teachers or Headmasters, we're the ones who protect the world from things they don't want to know about. We do it in the shadows. When you brought your troops over here, did you think about how we all agreed to do things? Or did you just _not give a damn!?"_ Qrow's tone was angry but controlled.

"Discreet was solving nothing." Ironwood told Qrow. He walked over and placed his Scroll on Ozpin's desk. Immediately a holographic readout showing the status of the Atlesian Fleet appeared. "I came here with this much firepower because this is what was needed."

"You're here because Ozpin opened your eyes and asked for your strength to fight the true enemy." Qrow corrected him.

"He did, something which I am grateful for." Ironwood said.

Qrow rolled his eyes.

"The people of Vale need to see the fleet." Ironwood argued. "They need to know that we're protecting them."

"You really think she's gonna be afraid of all the toys you brought up here?" Qrow asked him. "Because I've seen the shit she has in play. That is fear."

"Then we need to find a guardian. Something that will counter that fear." Ozpin commented standing up.

"What are we going to do?" Ironwood asked.

"We're going to have to find one." Ozpin answered simply.

"Well, good luck with that." Qrow rolled his eyes.

"And now to the next part of this meeting." Ozpin steepled his fingers. "I assume Qrow that you have met the Holdens?"

"Oh, that Kevin kid right? Yeah, he seems a decent sort." Qrow said. "...If he didn't hide so much."

"Ozpin thinks he's here for a reason. I believe that him and his ilk are working with the enemy." Ironwood said.

"We already discussed that, James." Glynda said. "And Ozpin is right, the young man is not an enemy."

"His combat skills are sharp." Ironwood said. "And he'd be way too young for having such a skill set. He has to be a former member of the White Fang or a mercenary group."

"I checked that too." Ozpin said. "And my contacts have never heard of him. Neither he or his brother or Miss Munroe have much of a presence in any Kingdom. No records apart from what they have submitted."

"So...why haven't you said anything?" Qrow asked.

"They have no malevolent intentions." Ozpin answered mildly. "But they are biding their time for something...I just wonder what it is."

"I could probably find out for you." Qrow offered.

Glynda snorted. "You probably wouldn't. Kevin Holden is polite but he has a stubborn streak in him. You're better off trying to ask a wall how it's day has been."

/

 _Firebase Guiding Light, Vale Wilderness_

Leone Grey was not very happy with the duty she was saddled with. She was a hardcore White Fang supporter but this...this was too much. Her group had been tasked with checking out the old Trough settlement to see if it could be repurposed as a base for the organization. She had twenty five men and women under her command currently. She had sent ten out. Only one came back, the poor kid had been beaten and traumatized by the group of soldiers now occupying the settlement.

She gulped as she approached the settlement walls. In an instant she saw several riflemen in prepared positions take aim at her. One of the turrets swiveled in her direction, the twin guns spooled up.

"State your business!" One of the soldiers yelled at her.

"You've got a bunch of my guys prisoner!" Leone shouted back. "You guys sent the last one to me didn't you!?"

There was a brief pause. After a few minutes the turret swiveled back into position and the gates opened.

A squad of uniformed troopers walked towards her, weapons raised. They had a mixture of assault rifles and light machine guns. Shit. All she had were twin revolvers, her knife and her wallet and Scroll.

For the first time in many months, she cursed the name of Adam Taurus.

/

"Commander sir?"

Edgar Gein blinked as he closed the tome he was reading in his personal quarters. That would be Santiago, his ever dependable Ghost.

"Yes, Santiago?" He asked bemused at the Ghost's formality.

"A White Fang member is, ah, demanding your attention." Santiago said. "Just thought you'd want to know."

"Very well, tell Lieutenant Chambers that I will be there shortly." Edgar stood up from his desk to get ready.

Loki-99 was busy supervising an exercise between Fireteams on station, mostly Grimm hunting. Keina...was being Keina of course, interrogating the White Fang member responsible for destroying Private James Jackson's left leg and putting Sergeant Fugazi in a coma. Edgar exhaled as he stood up and reached for his helmet. He wondered what the White Fang would like to talk about. Unless it involved the poor souls they had in custody, he had no reason to negotiate with a terrorist group.

Edgar felt the familiar weight of Bad Juju settle onto his back. He felt better now wearing his armor and having his weapons on hand. The Warlock exited his quarters and headed out to the eastern section of the Firebase where Chambers was waiting.

/

The Voidwalker found himself staring at a simple fold out table and two chairs. On one side of the table was a masked White Fang member, flanked by two of Chamber's men. The diminutive Lieutenant was standing behind the empty chair, the woman was talking with the White Fang and it looked like the conversation was going nowhere fast.

Edgar sighed as he watched them briefly before marching over.

"You're not allowed to go down there." Lieutenant Chambers spoke calmly even as the White Fang member threatened to stand up.

"Goddamnit, there's a guy in there who has a little sister!" The other woman screamed. "You can't just-"

"We can hold your 'friends' because this is our territory." Edgar said calmly before Chambers could speak.

The Lieutenant gave a salute as the Warlock walked over to the table.

/

Leone Grey felt an unnatural chill go down her spine as the enigmatic robed figure approached. The Wolf Faunus was terrified as the jackal shaped helmet turned to regard the soldier. "I will take it from here Lieutenant, who am I speaking to?" The figure's voice was muffled by the helmet he wore.

"Yes Commander." The lieutenant stated calmly, ignoring the glower sent her way. "This is Leone Grey, member of the White Fang."

"Ah, the 'voice of the Faunus' spew I kept hearing about." The figure spoke nodding his helmeted head. He then turned to Leone who was scowling. "Well, terrorist? What are we here to talk about?"

"I'm not a terrorist, jackass." Leone sneered.

"Hmm, so these headlines from a year ago are lies then?" The masked man told her as he fished out a Scroll. "'White Fang disrupts Faunus Civil Rights Protest with violence', 'The White Fang robs another Dust Store, killing the owner in cold blood'. 'White Fang insurgents terrorize local market for selling to both human and Faunus customers'. That doesn't seem like something an organization fighting for the good of its people would do would it?"

Leone bit her lip as she glared helplessly at the jackal mask as he continued showing her all the headlines from Vale.

"And what's this? 'White Fang members storm and rob a hospital, which has been known to treat both Human and Faunus alike'?" Leone could feel the unbelieving look. "Does that seem benevolent to you?"

Leone growled. "We had no choice."

"Peaceful demonstrations are more helpful you know." The figure put down his Scroll on the table. "But this warlike, brutal behavior makes you look bad. Further more...According to another one of my lieutenants, your men and women fired upon mine when they were securing our perimeter against the Grimm." The jackal masked figure looked her in the eye.

Leone gulped at the piercing look. "So...you wish to negotiate for the return of your men?" He asked. "I want you to convince me to spare them, seeing that my forces are ill equipped to take prisoners. Bullets are cheaper than cells after all."

"Look, pal. We had no idea you guys were out here." Leone said desperately.

"So you shot at my men with grenade launchers?" Jackal Mask retorted, sounding bemused.

"What?"

"Private Jackson had to have one leg amputated." Jackal Mask said calmly. "Now he has to wait for a month to get a prosthetic. He has a wife and two sons from what I hear. Sergeant Aaron Fugazi is in a coma due to being within the proximity of the blast. The man who fired that grenade launcher is currently awaiting his fate in a dank cellar." He put both hands on the table and leaned closer to Leone's face. "Please, convince me Miss Grey. Convince me to spare his life and yours. Convince me from giving your mangled corpse and those of your comrades to the White Fang leadership before I erase them from existence."

There was an edge to his tone and Leone knew that he could easily carry out his threat. Who the fuck were these guys? Nobody mentioned anything about soldiers operating out in the wilderness of Vale. Were they Atlas troopers?

"Who are you?" Leone whispered desperately as the full weight of what was going to happen descended on her shoulders. They just pissed off someone very powerful.

"A few have called us monsters." Jackal Mask answered. "But many know us as the best warriors mankind can muster. So tell me terrorist. Why should I spare you?"

"Commander?" Lieutenant Chambers approached. "I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a situation with Fireteam Grendel."

Jackal Mask turned briefly to the lieutenant. "Santiago, patch me through."

/

 _"Commander, this is Grendel One. We..heh, we got into a bit of an ambush over."_

Edgar could hear shouting and the steady crack-crack-crack of rifle fire. "Is the situation under control Grendel One?" He said over the Task Force frequency.

 _"We've got it under control...Grendel Two! I want that fucking sniper dead! Sergeant Jeffries, keep the fire on that squad there we've got these assholes! Three move it!"_ Grendel One replied after barking out orders. _"We'll be good, Commander. Do you want another prisoner?"_

Edgar looked at Leone Grey, he made damn sure the insurgent could hear the communiqué. He loved psychological warfare.

"No. I have enough. Kill them all." Edgar said pedantically.

He saw the girl's wolf ears droop as her shoulders trembled. The Warlock exhaled.

"Lieutenant, have our...guest secured in one of the makeshift cells." Edgar said. "I'm going to go meet personally with Fireteam Grendel and Jeffries' squad."

"Yes sir, shall I prepare an escort?" Chambers asked. She gestured to her two guards to pull Leone up and haul her to the makeshift cells.

"No need." Edgar flexed his fingers as Void energy crackled in his hands. "But I thank you for the offer. What I do need is a Heavy Pike."

"Yes sir, the garage will have it prepared for you." Chambers answered.

Edgar exhaled. Depending on his speed, he'd either be there while there was still some fighting...or there'd be corpses. It did not matter. Grendel was more than capable of dealing with these insurgents.

/

Grendel One saw the incoming Heavy Pike and saw that his commander was on it. The battlefield was silent now, save for the cries of the dying and the gunshots of those giving them the mercy of a bullet to the head. One kept his helmet on, a Titan _never_ removed armor until the battle was sure to be won.

Two and Three were currently securing the area with the rest of Jeffries' squad. The medic was tending to two of the squad, one with a serious wound to the eye and another with a not so serious wound in the leg. No one dead. Two was a bit pissy about the rather large tear in her cloak but she was fine. She needed to learn how to suck it up anyway.

The Pike slowed to a stop and Commander Gein stepped off, rifle already in hand.

"Sir." One nodded.

"The situation, Fireteam Leader." Gein said.

"We kicked their asses handily." One walked alongside the commander as they inspected the battlefield. "There were a total of ten this time, all armed heavily but no support whatsoever. I think they were just doing recon."

"Or maybe these guys were trying to infiltrate the Firebase." Gein said. "Nonetheless you did good. Our prisoner was listening on our conversation."

"Ah..." One nodded. "Psychological...You damn Warlocks are ruthless."

"A Hunter taught me that actually," Edgar answered. "A war lost in an opponent's mind is a war won for us."

"Poetic." Grendel One grinned underneath his helmet. "So...you just checking up on us sir?"

"Yes. I see that you have the situation in order." Edgar said. "Carry on."

/

 _Beacon Academy_

"Oof!"

Weiss smacked straight into Yang's stomach and set the pair into the arena barrier.

Both girls had been sparring with John and Kevin, with the two brothers switching out whenever John felt like it.

"You guys need to coordinate a bit more." Kevin said as he lowered his Bolt Caster.

"I can't really coordinate with anyone if you're attacking me first!" Weiss whined. "Why don't you go for Yang for a change!?"

Kevin smiled underneath his helmet. "Because it's funny."

"He has a point." Yang panted which prompted Weiss to glare at the both of them. She got up from her sitting position. "Come on, one more before we head to dinner."

"One more!?" Weiss groused. But she readied Myrtenaster either way. "All right, one way or another Kevin. I'll hit you yet."

"Get ready Kev, I'm going for ya!" Yang let Ember Celica unfold.

Kevin merely made a circular motion with his sword before stepping forward, sword pointed at Weiss's throat. "Very well."

"Go get him guys!" Ruby cheered from the stands. John and Hestia played along while Blake was reading another book. Although she did peek up from over the cover from time to time.

"Weiss...go for the side, I'll distract him." Yang whispered.

Kevin blindsided Yang by striking first, when he'd usually hang back and let them make the first move. Raising his sword, the Stormcaller charged forward then suddenly moved into a deep lunge.

Weiss pushed Yang out of the way as she attempted to parry Kevin's underhanded thrust. She pushed the blade aside, giving Yang enough time to regain her balance. She brandished her Myrtenaster and went in with a thrust of her own. Kevin moved his head slightly to the side and disengaged immediately, drawing his pistol one handed.

"Aww hell!" Yang quickly started running to the side as Kevin began shooting with his JabberHakke. Weiss put up a red glyph that spewed fire at Kevin who quickly did his best to move away from the flames. He kept up the fire, this time shifting his aim at Weiss.

"That is so cheating!" Weiss roared even as she brought up another glyph.

"You're the one with the flamethrower!" Kevin shot back as he holstered his pistol. "Whatever happened to making every attempt to hit me Princess?!"

In the stands John and Ruby were laughing as the sparring match descended into an argument.

/

Well. Weiss was training, how about that.

Winter Schnee had her orders to depart Beacon and sure her sister would be disappointed but General Ironwood had been prudent to make sure she observed the young man known as Kevin Holden for the three days she was here. The General said that he was an unknown agent, him and his brother John and the one known as Hestia Munroe.

From what she had seen, Kevin was an astoundingly unfair combatant who used both sword and gun in a match up meant for sparring. She could understand the duplicity though, not every fight was going to be fair. Quite frankly, she would understand if the young man decided to pull out a shotgun in the middle of a match.

Professor Goodwitch had explained, in a most disappointed tone, that the Holdens would not be participating in the Vytal Festival. A shame, she would have wanted to see how Weiss stacked up against a truly skilled opponent. She made herself known by stepping out into the light.

"Hi Miss Winter!" Ruby waved.

Winter waved back, out of politeness' sake. She was not impressed with Ruby Rose being the acting leader and her little sister's superior. There was no doubt however to her lineage. Summer Rose had quite a prestigious record she left behind before her tragic passing.

Winter turned her attention to the next match up as John Holden took the stage. The older twin brother loped lazily onto the stage, his sword leaning against his shoulder. Blake and Ruby stepped up next, Kevin wishing them luck.

She watched as John placed his helmet over his head. The boy seemed relaxed.

/

"Ready Blake?" Ruby asked as she unfolded Crescent Rose.

"I am. But it's John we're up against." Blake said cautiously. "Any ideas?"

"Well..." Ruby watched as John took a few test swings with his swords. From what she had seen, John was an offensive power house. And his sword was capable of bursting into flame.

Like right now, John took one look at Ruby. She paled and gulped as he brandished his flaming weapon, charging at them. He went in with a wide sweeping cut. Blake and Ruby moved backwards just in time. John kept pushing, swinging his sword at Ruby before turning his nigh-murderous attention on Blake.

"He doesn't waste time does he?" Yang asked Kevin and Hestia. Both shook their heads.

"John's not exactly the patient type." Hestia said smiling slightly. "I've seen him take risks that even I would balk at."

"Well, he does have luck on his side." Kevin said. "It's like his optimism becomes a force of reality."

"He's reckless!" Weiss exclaimed as he charged at both Ruby and Blake without a second thought.

"Ah, but daring is often something that most people don't expect in a fight." Kevin answered her. "It's not recklessness if you know what you're doing. Think of it this way, Yang fights aggressively doesn't she and she always comes out okay."

Yang caught him stumbling slightly and grinned. Even if her cheeks reddened slightly from the compliment.

"Has he ever gotten...you know, angry before?" Weiss asked. The heiress suddenly backpedaled as Hestia and Kevin turned taciturn. Silent.

"Getting him angry is tantamount to suicide." Hestia warned gravely. "And John, despite his cheerful nature, can be quite relentless when angered."

"I've seen him get mad only once." Kevin whispered quietly. "And I don't want to see that again."

"Really?" Yang seemed surprised. John didn't seem the type to get really angry, he was friendly with everyone. Even Weiss. She looked at John as he helped up Ruby, who he knocked down earlier. Blake had actually managed to get behind the Sunsinger.

"See?" They heard John say. "That was risky taking a hit, Ruby. But it was clever. Though...it would be bad if your Aura was way too low for that to work."

"It's just a tourney John." Blake said. "Ruby will be fine."

"Ah but what if there's a real fight?" John asked them both. "I might not be here to help you back on your feet, Ruby. Neither will Kevin. Don't try to be a hero, all of you."

He gave a sardonic smile. "Heroes get killed far too easily."

/

 _Firebase Guiding Light, Vale Wilderness_

"Gentlemen. Ladies." Edgar spoke calmly to the White Fang insurgents they were releasing back to their comrades. Leone Grey scowled at him but the Warlock ignored her. Each man and woman was carrying a burlap sack containing simple provisions. "I have a simple task for all of you. Return to your leadership and announce that they are not welcome here. Any White Fang presence in this area will be met with retaliation."

He clasped his hands behind his back. "Attempt to turn back and you _will_ be shot."

"What are we supposed to fend off the Grimm with?" One man stammered. "You can't just send us out there without our weapons..."

"You have a knife in that burlap sack of yours, do you not?" Edgar told the man. "Suck it up."

There was some muttering but nothing else. Edgar let Lieutenant Chambers speak this time.

"A settlement has been marked on Miss Grey's map." She announced. "It should only take you a day to reach it. No, we don't know if it is friendly to White Fang. No, we do not care. Go back and do what the Commander has told you."

She then contacted the gatehouse. "This is Lieutenant Chambers, open up the gate. Any of the prisoners try to turn around and come back are free game."

 _"Yes Lieutenant."_ Was the solemn reply.

The gates ground open, the sound of metal grinding against dirt piercing the ears. Edgar turned to the group of insurgents. "Well? Don't just stand there, get walking." When they hesitated, Edgar shrugged the Bad Juju off its sling. The Pulse Rifle was decorated with an Ahamkara skull. The weapon seemed alive with green flames, seemingly sensing that it was about to shed blood.

The sight of the weapon was enough for Leone Grey and what was left of her scouts to start walking out of the Firebase and out into the wilderness. If anything, she would rather face the Grimm and Adam Taurus's wrath than the man with the jackal mask.

As the gates closed once more, Edgar slung his rifle. He could sense its disappointment but idly he knew that the chance to shed blood will reveal itself soon. There was no need to rush, when something happened and Emeici called in to report that they were in contact with Jackknife...

That was when he'd take the fight to the enemies of mankind. Grimm, White Fang...it did not matter. They would all be destroyed. No matter how much blood he would have to spill.

"Lieutenant, I want Fireteams Furor, Bloodhound and Wallachia on call." Edgar told Lieutenant Chambers. "I have something special for them in mind. Have them meet me in 0400 hours."

"Yes Commander." Chambers saluted.

/

 _Beacon Academy...Later that night._

"You are sure of this?" Cinder Fall did not like unexpected news.

 _"I sent fifty men to see if we can take Trough as a new base. It turns out there were some new tenants."_ She heard Taurus's angry voice over the link but thanks to the mask he wore, the White Fang commander was not very expressive. _"I've lost contact with most of them. This plan of yours better work."_

"Why, Adam..." Cinder's orange eyes blazed for a few moments. Her voice was sultry but there was no mistaking the dark intent in it. "I thought we had a talk about who is in charge here...Please, don't do anything far too rash."

She ended the call before she heard any more of Adam's sputtering. Already, this...new faction was making her irritated. Still, fifty troops wiped out in a day? Adam said this crew were the best scouts and trackers he could muster.

Perhaps she was wrong to put her faith in Adam Taurus, the Bloody Beast himself.

"Wow, he sounds angry." Emerald commented.

"Considering he just lost fifty of his better guys...yeah, I'd kinda be pissed too." Mercury added. "Are we going to change plans?"

Cinder looked at him and smiled. "All because of Adam's whining?" She asked. "No, of course not." She took up her scroll. "We'll just have to set the matches for the next round. In the meantime, I shall have Roman deal with the new faction."

"...You sure about that?" Mercury asked. "What if he gets shot for his trouble?"

"Roman is...dependable to a degree." Cinder said. "And he is quit the lucky man from what I have heard." She then regarded Emerald.

"So...anything else about this 'Sunny Smiles' you'd like to tell me?"

"I don't get why he's not doing anything about Mercury and I." Emerald said. "But I've been keeping an eye on him and his brother."

"Yep, they keep a lot of stuff on a tight leash. They're close to team RWBY though." Mercury added. "I swear, I really can't wait to wipe that smile off of his face."

Cinder let him and Emerald argue. She instead focused on the picture of the young man that was on the roster as a Hunter from 'Tower'.

John Holden looked like a stereotypical young man. All smiling and happy. It was his blue eyes that told her differently. There was something foul hidden behind those eyes. His twin brother was very different. Somber, tired. He had a consistent thousand yard stare.

She smiled.

Interesting...


	8. Chapter 8

8

Contact/The First Strike/Reporting in

 **Destiny= Bungie**

 **RWBY= Rooster Teeth**

 **Let's do this.**

 **/**

 _"Sometimes...Cruelty is a necessity in warfare. To show an enemy weakness is to court death. There comes a time when you need to be a monster, when hatred becomes your greatest ally."- Xia Zhang, leader of Fireteam Emeici, teaching Kevin Holden the ways of a Hunter._

 _/_

Kevin was not a morning person. If anything, had he the choice, he'd rather just sleep in. Too late though, he was awake. As he tried to move out of the bed, someone let out a small adorable purr and latched onto his arm. The Warlock, bemused but smiling sleepily, threw his arms around the young woman at his side. She seemed quite happy with the attempt to cuddle.

"It's time to wake up..."

"Mm...Five more minutes, Kevin. Please...?" The black haired young woman nuzzled against his neck. "I'm still a bit tired."

The Warlock was suddenly stunned because not only was he sleeping with someone but because he also recognized that voice, the black hair that was in his face and the two cat ears he was currently looking at in horror. He paled completely and let out a surprised yell...

And then...He woke up. He looked at the time and realized that it was 0430 in the morning.

"So..." Sparky said amused as he flashed into view in front of Kevin's rather red face. "I assume that dream was quite good?"

Kevin laid his head back on the pillow and groaned in embarrassment and sleepiness.

The Stormcaller eventually managed to get out of his room in a tired, sleepy state of affairs. By the time he was at the usual spot everyone was giving him a wide berth. Kevin put his tray down and wolfed down his breakfast. He had two mugs of coffee with him.

The lunch staffer was about to say something when her superior had walked over and shook his head. Some things were best left alone.

"Uh, you look like crap." Yang told Kevin who finished up his plate of breakfast.

"Frightening dreams." Kevin said quietly as he downed a mug of coffee.

 _"That's not what I know..."_ Sparky told him over the mental link.

 _ **"Fuck off Sparky."**_

"Morning guys!" John said cheerily as he slid into the seat next to Kevin with Hestia in tow. Both of them were positively glowing. Kevin glowered at them both and went back to glaring into his coffee cup.

"Well, someone's grumpy this morning." Hestia said.

There was a crackle of electricity as Kevin's hands sparked. "Not now, please." He muttered. He then downed the second cup of coffee before standing up. RWBY and JNPR watched with some concern as the Stormcaller nearly bumped into Cardin, cursing the larger boy who recoiled in fear.

"Well...That was something." Jaune commented. He noted the roll still sitting there on Kevin's tray. "Hey, is he gonna eat that?"

"Jaune." Pyrrha looked at him sternly.

John simply slid the tray in Jaune's direction. "Let him be guys." He said with a grin. "He'll be okay, Kevin has...sleeping problems."

"We can tell." Blake deadpanned as she read her book.

"Does he have to be so rude about it?" Weiss asked. "I mean, I didn't hear much about what he said to Cardin but...by Dust. The guy looks ready crap himself."

Ruby frowned. "Is he really okay John?"

John shrugged. "Time will tell, he's been through a lot when he first started out." He said. "I wouldn't ask him about his combat records. Even I don't know much about them." He didn't say anything but Kevin's solitude frustrated him as well.

Blake glanced at him as she closed her book. For Kevin to keep secrets from his brother, who he cherished very highly, that was surprising. "I have to go." She said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Yang asked.

"Just have to check something out."

/

Kevin washed his face in the bathroom. He let out a sigh as he realized who he was dreaming about. Why, he didn't know but it was creepy and embarrassing. And with a certain small, floating construct that had been by his side for many, many years he was going to have a tough time dealing with it.

By the Traveler's Light...He was messed up in the head. Kevin grabbed some paper towels and wiped off his face.

 _"Hey, Kevin? Are you alright?"_ Sparky asked.

 _ **"No. Obviously not. I'm dreaming about girls."**_ Kevin answered.

 _"So what's wrong with that? Unless of course it was one of those dreams?"_

 _ **"Do you think me so cold that I would forget Carla so easily?"**_ Kevin asked Sparky, his thoughts turning dark.

 _"No. Of course not."_ Sparky answered gently. _"But she always wanted the best for you."_

 _ **"I failed her Sparky. I failed her and Hans."**_ Kevin spoke quietly over their mental link.

 _"Whatever short life you tried to give them was happy."_ Sparky said. _"That was what Carla told us when you held her in your arms. Did you forget? It was not your fault but you managed to bring the rest of her caravan to safety. That was why she loved you Kevin, because you refused to give up. You kept fighting."_

Kevin lowered his head.

 _"You've never given up. So why should you now?"_

Kevin tried to speak. "I have to think." He said to Sparky who did not reply but he did send his approval through the link. Kevin exited the bathroom.

"What do you have to think about?"

The Stormcaller nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to see Blake staring at him, one of her eyebrows raised.

He stared at his feet awkwardly. "Sorry, I had a...disturbing dream last night. I didn't want to talk about it." He told her.

"Everyone was worried about you." Blake said, looking very concerned.

"Did John put you up to this?" Kevin asked.

"No, I came here to make sure you were okay." She answered him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Kevin nodded his head. "Just...freaked out is all."

"Sorry," Blake looked sheepish. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Kevin shook his head. He wanted to say more but then he realized who was looking at them. Yang, Ruby and the rest were looking from around the corner. John was there as well, grinning.

"So!" He asked. "Having a private moment?"

The look Kevin gave him could have killed a puppy.

/

 _Amity Coliseum, Skies of the Kingdom of Vale_

Xia Zhang huffed as she promptly ignored the man hitting on her and proceeded to push him out of the way. She really didn't want to listen to him blather on and on.

"Fuck you then!" He called out in a reedy voice.

"No thanks!" Xia snarked back. "I'd rather not die from suffocation, neckbeard!" The sound of laughter and embarrassed sputtering sounded behind the Hunter, she had more important things. The fat bastard nearly spilled her popcorn for one thing. And the heavens would bleed if anything got in between Ivan Searle and his root beer.

She managed to find herself back in the stands, her teammates saving her a spot.

"What took you so long?" Nils asked as Xia plopped down in her seat and handed Ivan his root beer. The Warlock nodded in thanks and watched as the match began.

"Some asshole was in my way." Xia answered. "Who's fighting?"

"Uh...Emerald Sus-something and Mercury Black versus the chick with the shades and the tall dude with the huge sword." The Titan said, realizing that he should have paid more attention.

"Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black of Shade versus Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi of Beacon." Ivan corrected Nils. "These contests...are not very interesting unfortunately."

"Aww come on," Nils said. "Don't be such a spoil sport."

"I'm not. I'm being realistic. Most of these children are unskilled." Ivan retorted.

"Unskilled, but a lot of potential." Xia commented. "Now shut up and enjoy the matches will you?"

Nils shrugged while Ivan grumbled beneath his breath and leaned back in his chair.

 _"Sir Ivan, if I may...?"_ Amelia, his Ghost piped up. _"You should look at the opposite side of the stadium. I'll highlight the section."_

Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" Xia asked, watching as Coco Adel tore up the forest with her purse-Gatling gun whatever the hell it was. Huh. Clever. She wished she could pack up a heavy machine gun into a neat purse.

"Amelia saw something...Ah, that's rather interesting." Ivan said. "I believe we have found your old student Xia."

Xia looked over to where Ivan was pointing. _"I can confirm that Amelia has the right person."_ Sasha told her. _"It's him, Xia."_

The Hunter smiled. "Well, looks like we're about to finish our first objective gentlemen." She said. "Let's scoot."

Fireteam Emeici left the stands, even as the battle took a turn for the worst for Team CFVY.

/

"Well, fuck." Kevin said as Coco and Yatsuhashi were out of the game. He didn't know them too well but he had talked briefly with Velvet Scarlatina during the recovery period after Vale was breached in the last semester. She had spoken highly of her team, looking at her now she seemed disappointed. He had just left to go take a leak but ended up being delayed due to some old lady who was in need of some assistance since her useless son was doing nothing to help her.

He went over to Ruby. "The hell happened?"

"I...well, Coco and Yatsuhashi started acting weird all of a sudden." She looked confused too.

Kevin looked over at John who gave him a hand signal. He never did that unless he had something that needed a discreet approach. The Warlock nodded slowly to both Hestia and John. The Sunsinger then returned to his usual cheery self. "So..." He said. "What took ya Kevin?"

"Old lady needed help getting back to her family." Kevin answered. "It wasn't much but Madame Cerise was apparently quite the painter back in the day."

"Ah..." John nodded.

The group left the coliseum. As John chattered with Ruby and Yang, Kevin was...apprehensive for some reason. John was usually cheerful. To see him look so serious was...disturbing. That meant he saw something horrible or he needed something dead. Knowing his luck, Kevin bet it was probably going to be both. Which would be fine...

"Well, well...The prodigal son. I didn't think that you were still alive. Last time I saw you we were up to our necks in the shit with those raiders."

The voice, rough but female, came from the left side.

Kevin, John and Hestia stopped as they saw a woman with black hair and brown eyes walk up to them. Wearing a faded grey jacket over a black blouse and a long dress skirt, she was quite a lovely sight...had her smile looked less predatory. Despite her childlike frame and features, she had a formidable aura of strength. Her eyes showed that she was older than she looked.

"What the fuck..." Kevin said, surprised. "Zhang? Is that you?"

"In the flesh." Zhang smiled. "It's been years, sonny. You never contacted me after you were reassigned."

"Let me guess, you tracked us down too?" Kevin asked.

"It was Zavala's idea to send the troops." Xia said. "A frigate plus thirty of our finest guns and blades. That was the amount of resources sent from the Tower."

Everyone else didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"Kevin, what's she talking about?" Yang asked.

Before Kevin could answer Zhang snarked. "None of your business Blondie, just two old friends talking."

Yang's eyes burned slightly red at the brush off. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, kid. Buzz off." Zhang's tone got colder.

"Xia Zhang," John said before there was an altercation. "I'll be damned. Is it that bad that they had to send Emeici after us?"

"Nah, old Commander Gein wanted the best so he had us go here to find ya, Ifrit." Xia Zhang grinned.

"Ifrit?" Ruby asked curiously.

"A nickname." John said dismissively. "Listen, guys. We need to talk to Miss Zhang here so we'll meet up back at Beacon alright?"

"But..." Ruby started.

"Hey, come on." John said smiling. "Like she said, Xia's an old friend. We just need to catch up."

/

"What's up with the kids, eh?" Xia asked Kevin who shrugged.

"They're...my classmates. Yeah I got shanghaied into getting enrolled."

Xia let out a wolfish laugh as she tilted her head back. "Only you, Holden, could get into such weird shit. I can only wonder what's next."

Kevin shook his head but he smiled. His old mentor was the same cantankerous harpy she was known to be. But those who had been taken under her wing knew her to be a reassuring presence, a veteran Guardian who took teaching the newbies very seriously.

"We've...already gotten into several incidents." Kevin answered calmly. "So...I heard that you're under the command of Edgar Gein?"

"Yep, the Half-Mad himself." Xia grinned. "He's the acting ground commander of Task Force Endeavor. Our first objective was to find you three and see if you guys are alive and kicking."

"Well, we are." Sparky said. "So what do we have to do now?"

"Well, Sparky! I'll be damned! Still sporting that nice little shell aren't you?" Xia said grinning cheekily.

"Ah... Well." The Ghost seemed speechless, he was currently sporting a Competitive Shell. Xia had once said that she was rather fond of the blue and green exterior. "Thank you, Xia."

"Aww..." Martellus snarked.

"Shut up, Marty!" Sparky replied.

Xia laughed as she watched the Ghosts argue. She then turned to her former student. "It's really good to see you out and about again, kid. I was worried that you'd be stony faced forever."

Kevin shrugged nonchalantly.

"He's always going to be like that...if it weren't for two certain girls he likes to chat with." Hestia spoke up suddenly.

Xia Zhang's face nearly split in two from the wide grin he was giving Kevin, who had reddened considerably. The Warlock glared at John who was wearing a similar grin and Hestia, who was mildly amused.

"What's this?" Xia asked. "My little stony faced student has a crush on two girls?"

"Look, just because I'm close to Blake and Yang-" Kevin started.

"And he knows them by first name too!?" Xia cackled. "Now this, _this_ is comedy!"

"Leave the kid alone already, he looks like he's about to burst."

They turned to see Nils Tsardikos and Ivan Searle waiting for Xia. "Holden!" Nils spoke up, looking the same as he ever was...built like a tank. Ivan merely nodded in Kevin's direction. Kevin knew Ivan by name and reputation but this was his first time seeing the young Warlock in the flesh. He was pulling on the sleeve on his left arm, which was a prosthetic.

Kevin didn't pay it any mind. Some Guardians were unfortunately maimed in similar fashion and thus the City's finest doctors and healers worked constantly to create the finest prosthetic limbs for those who had need of them. Their greatest achievement was to be able to quickly create replacement organs, a concept known as 'flash cloning' to the general public.

The one responsible for perfecting the technique, Wilmarina Rush, was applauded for her contributions to the Vanguard. After her death, she was interred within the City's Hall of Heroes.

"So what was this I hear about Holden having a crush?" Nils grinned at Xia before looking at Kevin. "You need any advice kid?"

The Stormcaller rolled his eyes. Nils was the backbone of Emeici. Kevin thought of him as another older brother.

"He might need it since he never listens to mine." John shook his head with a fake expression of disappointment.

"You guys are awful." Hestia chuckled.

In that moment, they showed just what it meant to be a Guardian. They weren't just warriors who wielded the Traveler's Light, they were brothers and sisters in arms. No amount of distance could diminish the bond they shared. For the Guardians, you made your own family.

/

 _Beacon Academy_

"I can't watch!" Ruby whimpered as she closed her eyes.

"Really!? He did that to his own brother!?" Weiss exclaimed. "What a monster!"

"Oh come on!" John rolled his eyes. "How could the both of you not see this coming from a mile away!?"

Kevin held his controller. "Great. Final boss fight. Here we go." He said. "Yang, you better be right about that rock being important."

"I am! Suzerain's Damage buffs should be negated if you have the rock in your inventory." Yang told him. "See? If that hit you without the rock, that attack would have totally killed you."

Kevin dropped the controller as Suzerain the Mighty just cut his head off with a back swing. "Still did Yang!" He glowered at Yang, who was laughing her head off.

"This game is scary." Ruby said.

"This game is hard." Kevin tried again. "Welp, whatever. I've still got about six hours until I curl up into a ball and cry."

Hestia cleared her throat and tried hard not to laugh. Blake hid her smile behind her book.

"What's your HP at anyway?" Yang asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"I don't know! Like, forty? You told me forty was optimal!" Kevin grit his teeth. "Goddamn backswing nearly killed me again!"

"Forty." Yang said. "I really should have said fifty." She stuck her tongue out. "Sorry!"

"Well, that's...helpful." Kevin muttered, mashing buttons. He watched as he was dead again. "Oh come on! What was I getting stuck on!?"

"You clipped into the wall and died." John said looking bored. "Can we play something else now?"

Kevin let out a low expletive. "Yeah, sure. Let's do that before I lose my mind."

They ended up playing another game, a more casual racing game. Except for the fact that they had to navigate obstacles. John proved himself to be a savant with the damn game, so much so that Kevin stopped playing. He couldn't understand how John did it.

"Well!" Yang said cheerfully as she and Kevin went to empty out the trashcans before they headed back up to clean the room. "That was fun!"

"Yeah." Kevin nodded as he tossed the full garbage bag into the dumpster. "Hmm, so you and Weiss are fighting tomorrow. Good luck."

"We are so ready! It's all thanks to your help." Yang's smiled was very wide. "Thanks by the way."

"It's...no trouble. You asked for help." Kevin said.

"You're way too modest for your own good." Yang shook her head. "Well...Weiss isn't here to thank you so." She did something brazen and walked up to Kevin suddenly kissing his cheek. "Thanks again!" She cheerfully waved at him casually and walked back to the room.

Kevin held his cheek, blinking in some confusion. His face was slightly red.

"Oh, I am totally not letting you live this down." Sparky said appearing at the side of Kevin's head.

"One word Sparky, and I swear you won't like what happens next." Kevin muttered. He decided to head back to the dorm and sleep. Strangely enough, he felt very nervous about tomorrow. "Martellus, Jingles. You guys say anything and I swear to the Traveler I'll send you into orbit!"

Both Ghosts, knowing they were caught, went back to John's room chastised.

Yep. Tomorrow was going to suck and he knew it.

/

 _Amity Coliseum._

"This is Emeici One to Guiding Light, I'm reporting in." Xia muttered at her Scroll as Ivan watched the match, some girl with ginger hair was making gestures in the air. She was apparently manipulating swords attached to strings. The two boys she was fighting against weren't going to last the entire match. Nils was busy buying food for them. Sitting in a private section of the stadium there was no chance to be overheard.

 _"Roger, Emeici One, I'm patching you to Commander Gein."_ The Ops center personnel were quick on the point. Soon enough Xia was looking into the Blind Jackal Mask that Edgar preferred to wear.

 _"Xia. Good to see you."_ Edgar spoke on screen. _"You had a report?"_

"First objective is complete sir. We've made contact with Jackknife."

 _"Excellent. Well, have you given them the time and place to contact us?"_ Edgar asked.

"I'm going to send someone to do that sir, although it seems that Kevin Holden has been shanghaied into becoming a student at Beacon." Xia said grinning. "Strange I know."

 _"His luck is legendary."_ Edgar deadpanned. _"Still, excellent job nonetheless. We've been hitting the White Fang with some probing strikes. Nothing more, nothing less. In the meantime, I would like you to give Kevin Holden my regards. I am sending him some packages from the Tower that require his attention, they were sitting in circulation for quite some time."_

"His ship was smashed, sir. But I'll make sure to tell him that." Xia said. "You should come up to enjoy the festivities, the food's nice. And the cultures here are interesting. Did you know Mistral is home to a lot of shady folks?"

 _"Ah...perhaps I should. Some other time perhaps. I have much to oversee."_ Edgar said. _"I will be signing off now, continue your observations and if things...turn excitable, you have my full blessings to do what you must."_

Xia smiled. "As you command sir."

 _"Good luck Emeici."_

"So," Ivan said. "What are our orders?"

"Observe. Anything happens we shoot the shit out of everything that's hostile." Xia answered, she looked around. "What the fuck is taking Nils so long?"

/

"That's ten Lien buddy."

Nils forked over the money before taking the tray of food. "Thanks buddy, if you were any slower I'd have died of old age." Nils smiled. "I'll be sure to complain to the management."

The man behind the counter scowled.

 _Asshole._ Nils thought as he walked up to find his Fireteam.

"What took you so long?" Xia asked.

"Dumbass got our orders wrong. He got sassy with me so I threatened to cave his skull in." Nils said. "Here, your root beer." He tossed it at Ivan.

The Warlock muttered something in Russian.

"Hey, screw you too buddy." Nils snarked back.

"No thank you, _suka._ I'd rather not." Ivan twisted the bottle cap off.

"Enough, children." Xia admonished them sarcastically. "Let's just watch the next match."

As it stood, it was Blondie and the prissy looking white haired girl from Beacon and two others. One of them was a cat girl wearing brightly themed colors. It was enough to nearly give Xia a seizure. If Keina had been here she would have been squeeing.

The other was a well dressed male with dark skin. He was holding a trumpet, which was a strange choice for a weapon. Xia frowned. Really? A trumpet. She hoped that Blondie would beat his head in for choosing a wrong weapon. At least the girl with the seizure inducing colors had nun chucks...used in conjunction with rollerblades.

"I assume that we should not judge a book by its cover." Ivan said looking unsure.

"Hey, you know what? An ass kicking is an ass kicking. I don't care about which side is on the receiving end." Xia grumbled as she ate her popcorn.

"If someone finds out how to turn a trumpet into a weapon," Nils said. "I will be mightily impressed."

 _Meanwhile, on the opposite end of the stadium._

"I thought Atlas was supposed to be all disciplined." John wondered as he furrowed his brow looking confused. "One of them looks like he's from a jazz club. The girl looks like a rave party on steroids and wheels."

"I give up." Kevin answered and just shrugged his shoulders. "I've seen strange shit, this just takes the cake."

Hestia didn't say anything. "I do like that girl's highlights though." She spoke up suddenly. "I want to ask her how she does it."

"What, thinking about changing your hair color?" John asked raising an eyebrow even as Ruby and Blake looked at the Titan curiously.

"Mm...Maybe I should try red for a few." Hestia smiled. "You always did say that I looked good in red."

"Ah." John nodded sagely. Then he grinned. "Yes, you do."

"Yeah, okay. Get a room you two." Kevin looked uncomfortable.

Ruby giggled as Blake watched with some amusement before turning to watch Yang and Weiss get ready for the fight. "Good luck you two." She whispered.

/

 _Isolated White Fang staging area, Vale Wilderness, Dust Quarry 33_

Keina Duvall smiled underneath her helmet as she kept the crosshairs of her sniper rifle on the sentry's head. The Stillpiercer was a custom made, marksman's weapon made by the Gunsmith Banshee-44. Steady, with a full electronic suite for reconnaissance it was one of Keina's favorite weapons. She had reaped a terrible toll on the forces of darkness with this weapon. On the new frontier of Remnant, she hoped it would reap even more.

The Hunter's grin grew wider as she saw the White Fang sentry yawn and lean back on his chair. Situated on a low rise overlooking the quarry, Keina was the lead scout for the operation they were about to begin. Edgar and Loki were nearby. Wallachia, Bloodhound and Furor were waiting for the order to move in.

"Knight-One, I'm just sitting pretty over here~" Keina complained over the COMs. "Can we get started already?"

 _"Two, I would like to ask you to be patient. Wallachia has the tank ready and we're just about to begin."_

When Task Force Endeavor was sent out into the stars, they had been given some vehicles ranging from Sparrows to Heavy Pikes. A scavenged Cabal Goliath Tank was something nobody expected. They were particularly large tanks and many Guardians could respect its firepower and armor. To be able to drive one was an exciting prospect.

They were now using a Goliath Tank as a show of force.

 _"Commander, this is Wallachia."_ Wallachia's Fireteam leader sounded excited. _"Goliath is operational and ready to deploy on your command."_

 _"Solid copy, Wallachia. Hit the gate. Bloodhound, Furor since you're all on the Pikes I want you protecting the tank. Anything that has a rocket launcher aimed at that Goliath I want it dead."_

 _"Bloodhound Copies, spooling up engines now."_

 _"Furor copies, Commander. We are locked, stocked and ready to go."_

Keina grinned. She loved this part.

"Keina, Loki and Zeus are on their way." Her Ghost, Blue, spoke up. "Edgar's with them too."

"Are they coming to watch the fireworks?" Keina asked.

"Yes."

"Excellent."

/

Sharpe Crimson wasn't exactly enthused about sentry duty. Other than Grimm nobody was out and about in the Vale wilderness. All they had to worry about were Huntsmen from Vale. If they were out here. If they knew what the White Fang was planning.

He heard some kind of noise and the rat Faunus stood up and got on his radio. He was the one keeping watch over the gate. "Hey, this is Crimson in the gate house. I might have something..." He said, holding up his scoped rifle. Shit. It was either Grimm or something else.

"What's going on Crimson?" An annoyed voice sounded. "Are you sleeping on the job again?"

"No!" Sharpe exclaimed annoyed. "There's-"

The Plasma Blast from the Goliath's main cannon smashed into the gate house he was standing in. Sharpe Crimson didn't even get a chance to scream as he was immolated by a Goliath Tank. First blood went to Fireteam Wallachia.

Nobody expected it.

The White Fang group who were holding the Dust quarry did not expect a massive metal behemoth crunching through what was left the gate. They fired at the damned thing with whatever they had, the Faunus insurgents fighting valiantly. But those inside the tank did not care about the small arms fire pinging off their tank's formidable armor.

The Guardians controlling the tank returned fire with pintle mounted Solar heavy machine guns that shredded anyone in front of the tank. The White Fang commander tried to rally his troops even as the tank reaped its toll in his men and women, those who were lucky died instantly. Most were on the ground in helpless heaps screaming and trying to find lost body parts.

A squad of infantry tried to flank, only to end up vaporized as Fireteams Furor and Bloodhound rushed into the compound on Pikes and Heavy Pikes, the Fallen used these single seat hover craft to harass enemies and go on patrols. Their shock cannons were extremely deadly to unsupported infantry. With the House of Wolves broken up many of their Pikes ended up in the Vanguard's hands as eager Guardian teams "requisitioned" them for use.

On the ridge overlooking the compound Edgar Gein watched with satisfaction as a potent amount of his Guardians' strength was unleashed upon the White Fang insurgents. Sometimes you had to forgo trickery and take on your enemies head on.

Because fuck subtlety.

The chatter over the Fireteams' frequency was collected.

 _"Traverse left, gunner! Eighty degrees! I want that autocannon done with!"_

 _"Wallachia One, this is Furor Two. RPG on your right flank has been taken out, moving to alternate position. Over."_

 _"Roger Furor Two, thanks for the assist. Over."_

 _"Wallachia this is Bloodhound Three, can I get an assist over? I'm getting peppered by small arms fire on the left side of the quarry. Yep, I think they're snipers up on the walls."_

 _"Wallachia One copies. Gunner, put a blast in that section of the wall. Clear out those snipers!"_

Edgar winced slightly as he heard a loud explosion. He turned down the volume a bit.

 _"Commander, this is Furor One. All outside forces have been eliminated. Three thinks that he saw some of them enter the mine."_

Edgar nodded his head to Keina. "I understand. Secure the area Furor, Knight will hunt them down."

He signed off and switched to his Fireteam frequency. "Knight, let's go. Prepare for close quarters combat."

"Affirmative." Loki-99 pumped his shotgun once. The EXO Titan's visage was hidden behind his Duskrender Helmet. Known for being a calm, collected warrior whose service as a Guardian culminated in personally slaying Skolas, the Kell of Kells Loki was a Striker. Close Quarters combat was his specialty, as his devastating Arc Abilities were capable of defeating many foes.

Keina bobbed her head in agreement, "Let's get this done!" She exclaimed excitably. She was a woman of contrasts. Extremely girly, Keina was cheerful and talkative, a very social person who enjoyed interacting with others. On the other side she was ruthless, bearing the alias 'The Butcher' in Cabal lexicon. As a Nightstalker she was a supportive teammate who could pin down enemies with a single shot from her Void bow. That did not mean that she was less bloodthirsty.

Edgar was a Voidwalker, a Warlock whose powers balanced between godhood and madness. He focused on the complete destruction of his enemies, destroying them with massive amounts of Void explosions. Known for his unsubtle, pragmatic tactics many Guardians called him the Half Mad Sorcerer. Edgar was a veteran Guardian, he had seen it all. Some say that the innumerable threats to Humanity and the constant fighting have changed him for the worse.

He would like to say that they were wrong.

/

This was rather insulting.

The White Fang swordsman tried to ambush Edgar as he turned the corner, waving a short sword about. Edgar grabbed the man's wrist, shoving his Conviction II sidearm into his gut and firing three times. He let the dying man slump to the floor, gasping for air and mercy he would not receive.

Edgar holstered his sidearm and switched to the Bad Juju without a second glance.

The mines were dark, Fireteam Knight let their Ghosts shine their lights. It seemed that the White Fang thrived in the darkness but to those who had faced such terrors in the long night this battle seemed...Trivial. Pointless.

Edgar hated to say it but he was _bored._ He had seen _Dregs_ put up a better fight than these insurgents. But charge they did. At least they had spirit unlike the Dregs which often retreated when things got hairy.

"This is so silly." Keina said as she loaded the last shell into her Strongbow shotgun. "I wish they'd just surrender their skulls."

 _"They are fanatical in their beliefs."_ Loki stated over the comms, a steady crack-crack-crack from his rifle caused some static. _"I would be very cautious if they decide to blow the tunnels to trap us in here."_

"Clever but..." Edgar stopped talking for a moment to put a burst of rifle fire into someone who had just peaked out his head. Two more insurgents succumbed to Bad Juju. The weapon's green flames seemed to flicker, hungrily as though it wanted more blood. Edgar stopped in the final chamber and saw the White Fang leader holding his sword aloft. "Futile."

Keina raised her shotgun but was stopped when Edgar pushed the barrel down. The Warlock made the approach.

"I'm not gonna die here." The White Fang leader muttered. His hands were trembling.

"You probably are." Edgar said shrugging his shoulders. "But you could live provided you surrender your weapon to me."

"Hah. I've heard that before." The leader spat. "You think I'm gonna surrender to you, human? After what you've done to my people?"

"As far as I know, you fired the first shots." Edgar answered mag-locking Bad Juju to his back. "And what about those who have had nothing to do with your war? What reason do you have to put these innocents to the blade?"

"My father lost everything he had and killed himself because he was a Faunus." The leader snarled. "My mother worked herself to the bone to keep a roof over my family's heads. If the humans don't want to listen to us, then we will make them listen."

"Ah..." Edgar nodded, smiling underneath his helmet. "An uncivilized revolution. Funny. In order to defeat tyrants you would become tyrants. An admirable, if ironic, sentiment."

The White Fang leader flinched as Edgar let out a chilling laugh. "Fine." He said. "I'll oblige you. Let's set our roles. You be the hero. And let me be...the monster you wish to slay."

Edgar opened his arms invitingly. "Come on. Let's do this. Show me your conviction."

The White Fang leader gulped and raised his sword as Edgar's fists clenched. The Warlock tilted his jackal shaped mask as the Faunus charged him.

Edgar stepped aside from a sword thrust meant to punch through his chest. He grabbed the Faunus's wrist and punched him in the head. Staggering backwards his opponent reeled from the blow. The Faunus looked Edgar in the eye as the Warlock kept moving forward, now holding a sword in one hand.

Edgar blurred into motion, slamming the Dark Drinker into the Faunus's guard.

"Guh!" The White Fang grunted as he tried to push the sword away. It was a massive, curved blade made for chopping. The weapon seemed to burn with an ethereal purple flame.

Edgar raised the blade again and smashed aside the White Fang's sword. He brought his sword up and promptly beheaded his opponent. Edgar watched the head roll into the darkness just as the body flopped over. The Warlock sighed as he leaned Dark Drinker on his shoulder.

"Keina, alert Furor One that the operation is a success. I will prepare another report for Captain Nelson within the hour." He looked over at her. "Let me pay him his dues and send him on his way."

"I got it." Keina gave a little salute and hurried to find Loki to ask if he found anything interesting.

The entire operation lasted an hour. But its effects would soon ripple across the White Fang organization as survivors escaped to more friendly secret bases.

/

 _White Fang HQ, undisclosed location_

"What do you mean Carmine and his group got wiped out?" Adam Taurus swore angrily as the report came in. "They were the ones who were supposed to be transporting more of the weaponry we needed into position!"

The Bloody Beast closed down his scroll before the subordinate could even think about making an explanation as he sat in his chair. This base was far more heavily defended but the news that had just reached his ears made it seem pointless. Great. Now he had to deal with a very powerful armed force that had no qualms with wiping out the organization's cells in open combat, and with a gigantic _hover tank_ no less. Usually Vale's Huntsmen would not go too far with doling out justice to the White Fang as it would tarnish their reputation with the public. The Great War had shown the world just how easy it is to go down a very dark path. The millions who slept beneath ancient battlefields were the result of such a path.

Now here was a similar group with no qualms about killing off the White Fang and forgoing any notion of peaceful intentions. Leone Grey, one of his foremost agents in the field, had been shaken up badly. Adam did not tolerate failure but he had managed to get some info out of the young woman. The man leading them, she had said, was nothing short of a madman who thought that the White Fang needed to be 'erased from existence'. He was an intimidating figure in dark robes, wearing a Jackal Mask and wielding a weapon that burned with green flame.

That was not how things in Remnant went, Adam had noticed. That kind of sentiment hearkened back to the wars that had plagued Remnant in the past. Someone with such a mindset was very dangerous, unlike the soft hearted Huntsmen he had dealt with before. It reminded Adam of himself, strangely enough.

He looked at his Scroll. Now he was going to have to explain to Cinder Fall what had just happened to a large number of his-her troops. She was going to be upset but damn, at least it would put her down a peg.

It would make this day a little less worse at the least...

/

 _Amity Coliseum_

Yang kept her fists up, knowing she was at a numerical disadvantage. Weiss was out of the game. She exhaled. Normally she'd be on the offensive but Kevin had been teaching her that not every battle could be won by meeting it head on. Sometimes, a little guile was needed. She learned the hard way during her spars because John had the bright idea of sending Ruby and Blake at the same time right at her.

Sometimes it'd be either John and Kevin, or John and Hestia. She could still feel the bruises.

"Don't worry about her Flynt." Neon Katt chuckled. "She's easy if a bit annoying."

That did it.

/

"Well." Kevin said as he watched Yang send Flynt flying into the barrier with one angry punch. "I did say that she could just let loose and go berserk on them."

"So all that strategizing was for nothing then?" Blake asked.

"I didn't say that my tips were the only option." Kevin sheepishly answered blithely. "But hey, whatever is effective and makes you win a fight."

"How would you have won that fight then?" Ruby asked.

"I'd shoot them first." Kevin answered.

"Quickdraw McGraw." John smirked. "Am I right?"

"Fire first, fire last." Kevin nodded.

The match ended with Yang utterly dominating the field. She didn't bask in the attention though, instead quickly rushing over to where Weiss was. The heiress had been knocked out of the fighting pretty early but she was fine. Even with the concussion.

RWBY and Jackknife went to check up on her in the clinic.

"My ears are still ringing." Weiss said hoarsely as wincing as Yang laughed.

"You still got some good hits in." She told the heiress.

"Comrade, your sacrifice to the Motherland is appreciated." John said in a stereotypical Commissar tone. He laughed when everyone looked at him strangely. "Ha, that was bad." He grinned at the heiress. "But you did try to take Flynt down with you."

"I actually was trying to do exactly that." Weiss said, coughing before Ruby passed her a glass of water. "I guess I won't be singing too much then."

"Damn. No karaoke this weekend." Hestia complained. They all laughed at that.  
Kevin heard his Scroll go off.

"Yeah, I'll be out guys." Kevin said. "Something...just came up."

John gave him a grin and continued chatting with the heiress. Unknown to all of them, Blake had slipped after Kevin who was looking at his Scroll with a confused expression. Kevin stopped at one of the many restrooms that littered the academy. Blake leaned against the wall and tried to look casual, hopefully out of sight.

Standing there was Ivan Searle.

/

"Ivan?" Kevin asked as he walked out of the clinic to go use the restroom. The other Warlock looked...uncomfortable even though there weren't much people out and about near the clinic. Maybe it was the prosthetic giving him uncomfortable memories. "What do you need?"

"The Commander wants Jackknife to contact him at exactly 2000 hours tonight." Ivan told him. His cold amber eyes were staring directly into the Stormcaller's own. "He also says that you have several packages from the Vanguard and Postmaster that you have yet to pick up."

 _Ah, shit._ Kevin scratched his head embarrassed. He couldn't check his inventory yet because of his smashed ship but that still didn't excuse him for being lax. "Yeah, okay. Thanks I'll pass the message to John." Strangely he felt giddy. If the Guardian task force had a way to communicate with the Tower maybe he was getting some new goodies.

Ivan looked to the side uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

From the shadows, Blake stepped out of the side. She had followed Kevin who looked rather cautious now.

"Sorry, I was heading out too." Blake didn't sound too convinced of her answer. Ivan turned to look at Kevin expectantly, the message was clear. Awkward questions were incoming. The other Warlock simply brushed past Blake who scowled at his sudden rudeness.

"What is it Blake?" Kevin asked patiently. He wasn't going to bother apologizing for Ivan. No point in doing so since he was on Xia's team. That and he was rather...reclusive.

"What was he talking about?" Blake asked looking very concerned about something. "Who's this commander?"

"It's nothing." Kevin answered blithely.

"Nothing?" Blake didn't look too happy. "You both have been very secretive about your old friend. Who are you, really Kevin? What are all three of you hiding from us?"

Kevin sighed. This was going to be complicated. Extremely so. First it was General Ironwood being nosy, now Blake was asking questions. Questions that had very dangerous answers, enough to damn someone. Was he overreacting? Maybe. But this conversation was supposed to come later rather than sooner. He made a decision and he'd have to tell John what he was going to say to Blake.

"I'm just...Kevin." He answered, wincing now as Blake's eyes narrowed. "Your classmate. That's all there is." The Warlock shook his head. "Look-"

"If you're waiting for an opportune moment to do something or hurt anyone..." Blake threatened to raise her voice.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." Kevin said calmly. "So don't insinuate that I am." The Warlock exhaled through his nose patiently.

"I will tell you this however, I'm on your side. John and Hestia are too so I must ask you a favor, since you are the most trustworthy person I've ever met."

Blake felt her cheeks redden slightly before she shook her head. Now was not the time.

"I suppose this was a long time coming. I will call for you when the time is right." Kevin said quietly. "Come alone." He then turned around and left suddenly. He didn't react when Blake called for him. She suddenly felt very nervous. She might have gone a bit too far this time. What was she going to find out about Jackknife?

And why did Kevin think she could keep a secret?

/

 _Later that night..._

"Guiding Light Command, this is Jackknife One. I am repeating authorization code Hotel, Juliette, Kilo." John spoke into the Scroll's built in microphone. The command frequency had been spliced into the machine by the Ghosts and soon enough the screen flashed and the masked face of Commander Edgar Gein appeared.

"Greetings, Jackknife." Edgar spoke, his voice muffled by his Blind Jackal Mask. "It is good to see that you are all unharmed."

"A bit sore but yeah, we're operational." John looked at Hestia and winked. The Titan elbowed him in the side while Kevin looked at them both as though they had sprouted two heads.

Edgar chuckled. "Yes, of course." The commander then changed gears. "Make your report, Fireteam leader."

"Our objective was to find and secure Kevin Holden." John spoke seriously this time. "In case he had been captured or fallen in battle. He has instead been...coerced, or asked, to join Beacon Academy as a Huntsman in training. Remnant uses these schools to train their armed forces in combat against the Grimm."

"This has been confirmed by Fireteam Emeici's reports." Edgar said. "And your encounters with the White Fang?"

"Minimal." John said. "But we have been winning. They tried to breach Vale by using the Grimm."

Edgar nodded. "I see. We've also been probing their strength with some preliminary strikes. We raided a location with a Goliath Tank, it seemed quite heavily defended."

The fact that Edgar Gein had a Goliath Tank under his command was not lost on Jackknife. The fact that he would use it openly was also not a surprise. Still, if they did hit a White Fang operation out where they were then things might be getting hairy for Vale soon.

"So, what's the plan?" Kevin asked. "All we know on this side is that the White Fang are planning something for Vale. And that they are under someone else's pay roll."

"We prepare." Edgar told him. "And if things do erupt into chaos I have a full company of Dead Orbit Marines on call, and the rest of the Fireteams at my disposal. Emeici is already on station with you yes?"

"Yes sir." John answered.

"Then load your guns and sharpen your blades. Prepare for an imminent assault on Vale." Edgar said. "When that has been repulsed, and it _will be,_ leave Beacon Academy and report to Firebase Guiding Light. Whatever the White Fang is planning it must be stopped."

The commander looked each of them in the eye. "And if by some unfortunate chance, the Darkness comes to this planet we may all be the only ones capable of stopping it."

Jackknife glanced at each other but they knew the stakes. The only thing they had to do was keep their guns close.

The Long Dark was coming soon. John knew that. He just hoped that he had the strength to hold his teammates together. The Sunsinger swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and smiled. Yes, he did have that strength. This was what he was born to do.

For Hestia, this was what she was trained for. As a Titan she had an obligation to protect all that fell beneath her shadow. She would do whatever it takes to keep the two brothers in her team safe. They were her family.

Kevin's thoughts turned melancholy but as he returned to his dormitory he asked Sparky to recheck his inventory now that a small connection to the Tower existed. As his hacked Scroll lit up with the list of his weapons he made damn sure that each one was locked, stocked and ready to go.

He then quietly sat down on the floor to meditate. A killer had no need for distractions, even when Ruby and the others called him on his Scroll, he was far too busy cleaning his weapons.

The Stormcaller was done by the time the sun rose.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Armory/Disqualification/High Water Mark

 **Destiny=Bungie**

 **RWBY=Rooster Teeth**

 **Vol. 3 is some seriously depressing stuff.**

 _"Let them stand against us. We will show them what it means to be feared."- Private Notes of Ivan Searle, Warlock of Fireteam Emeici._

/

"Where have you been!?"

Kevin looked up to see Ruby and everyone else looking at him with concerned expressions on their faces. He shrugged nonchalantly. The Warlock saw a hurt look cross Yang's face before she scowled.

"It's been three days and you guys have been very distant." Ruby said. "Did something happen?"

"No. We just got some...packages from Tower." Kevin spoke distantly as he tucked into his bowl of soup. "It was a substantial delivery. We're a bit busy." That was an understatement, Kevin had a wealth of guns and armor come in from the Vanguard. He had also managed to get his Armory set up. Sparky was doing the hard stuff of transmatting it back to Firebase Guiding Light. His locker was now empty save for a few inconspicuous things, a distraction mostly in case someone wishes to search his locker. He now had most of his armory and was feeling quite pleased.

John and Hestia were doing their own thing, with Hestia trying out her new stuff at the range. John was more reclusive, currently making contacts with Commander Gein and sending reports about the building and some of the school staff and students. Gein in return was briefing him on what to do in case shit hits the fan. John had, as he usually did, used his disarming smile to reassure Ruby that they were fine. That had upset her.

Hestia had patted the young girl on the head and said that she had no need for help while she worked in the Beacon Armory. Her weapons and armor had briefly ignited Ruby's fascination. That at least was briefly distracting but now Kevin had to face all four of them now.

"Deliveries?" Blake asked. She then winced slightly as Kevin gave her a look that quite clearly stated that it was a question best left on its own.

"Yes. Deliveries." Kevin said blithely. "Just ammo and materials I need for my weaponry."

"...It takes you three days to do what exactly?" Yang asked, annoyed with the fact that Kevin was being reclusive...more so than usual.

"Organize." Kevin raised a brow. "Do you really think I am in some kind of danger?"

"Well...no." Weiss started. Ruby and the others glared at her. "What?"

"We just want to know if you need help!" Ruby blurted out.

Kevin gave them all a reassuring smile and nod. "We're all good." He told them. "Please don't worry about us."

He knew they were unconvinced. It didn't matter. The truth would come out eventually, and he just hoped that Ruby and the others would forgive them for their omissions. In particular, he was dreading Blake and Yang's expressions the most. He...felt for them. He really did, but their worlds were just way too different.

He was not worthy of Blake's mellow charms or Yang's bright exuberance. Kevin sighed and finished his breakfast.

"Excuse me."

/

Kevin's room could be called an exercise in controlled chaos. The Stormcaller was currently loading a rifle magazine with ammunition, even as Sparky began synthesizing more.

"Well, everything's packed. Your personal armory is ready and you just brushed off an entire team of girls who want to be your friend." Sparky said sardonically. "All because you're afraid of their reactions to the truth."

"The truth is painful." Kevin mused as he loaded the magazine into his new Eirene RR4, an Omolon designed Sniper rifle from the Gunsmith back at the Tower. Omolon had strange weapon designs but they were quite potent. He then paid attention to his Zhalo Supercell and fixed that one up.

"Will you apologize to them at least?" Sparky said.

"Shit, you're going to be there with me when we spring the truth on them." Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I can feel it Sparky, something big is coming."

"A war here could be devastating. The Long Night even more so." Sparky told him. "You ready for...whatever's coming?"

"Yeah." Kevin loaded a fresh magazine into the Eirene.

There was a knock on the door.

Kevin looked at Sparky. "It's John and Hestia."

/

"We're all stocked." John said as he watched Sparky transmute every single weapon and armor piece into Kevin's inventory. "How's your own preparations?"

"Did as much as I could." Kevin spoke mildly. "And...well, the girls are being rather curious."

"It's their right." Hestia shrugged her shoulders. "Have you told them?"

"Blake would be the only one I would trust not to say anything in public." Kevin spoke honestly.

"That's cold for the rest of them." Hestia commented.

"I do not know Weiss that well. Ruby and Yang...they're nice people but..." Kevin sighed. "You know how they are."

John chuckled and leaned back against the wall, smiling. "Jingles. Are we good?"

 _"There's no one in the hallway."_ The Ghost replied. _"Sparky and Martellus report no sightings either."_

"Good." John said as he stood up and stretched. "Now, Commander Gein wants us to rendezvous with him at the Coliseum. Kevin, I want you to go tag along with RWBY in the meantime." He winked at Kevin who shrugged. "We'll all be in full gear so take your best weapons."

"What. You think something's going to happen soon?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, and it helps to have a set of eyes on station in case shit hits the fan. Don't worry, Ivan will have your back." John answered.

Fuck. Well, at least he had backup. Even if Ivan was unsociable as all hell, he was a solid warrior to have a your back. According to Xia Ivan was offered the Cormorant Seal twice for his actions during the assault on Oryx's Dreadnaught.

Kevin appreciated the backup, even if Ivan was as quiet as a tomb.

/

 _Firebase Guiding Light_

Edgar could hear the constant work being done inside the walls of the firebase. As he watched the screens lit up he could hear the chattering of the communications staff coordinating efforts with both Guardian Fireteams and Marine Squads out on the field, those responsible for making sure to keep the Grimm away from the base.

He thought back quietly at being offered command. Edgar had felt that he was unsuited for it, but gradually he was beginning to respect the requirements of the position. Indeed, he had not slept for many a day and the only times he actually caught sleep was when he had collapsed within his quarters only to be roused as he had matters to attend.

Captain Nelson had been right, it was a tiring thing to lead men and women into battle. He had borne the same burden of command as Edgar had but for far longer. The man was...an admirable sort, one Edgar would follow had he been under his command.

Having returned to his quarters, Edgar walked towards the small table and sat down. On the couch huddled underneath a blanket, Keina slept fitfully. Her white-blonde hair was a slight mess, something she cultivated eagerly seeing that it contrasted with her espresso skin tone. She had always been a woman of contrasts. Edgar guessed that was what he loved the most about her.

That and the way she blended tea. Yes. That was the tenth reason on the list she begged him to read during their wedding night. Something she never let him live down. Edgar knelt down, giving Keina's forehead a kiss before settling back into his desk to work.

Lists upon lists upon lists. Marine Squads who would move forward, who would stay in the defense of their holdings. Which Fireteams would move with him, the ones who would go support Jackknife and Emeici in the coming battle. Those who would take to the city streets with the Goliath Tank. He had to decide carefully, lest he lose a lot of men in the process. Even Guardians needed support sometimes.

The Supply Barge was already heading towards this system, to Remnant. With it were more Fireteams of Guardians and City Auxiliaries, troopers who had none of the Guardians' skills but they had fighting spirit. The possibility of the Grimm being manifestations of the great Darkness was disconcerting to the Last City which was why they were sending a substantial amount of resources. Edgar had also been assigned as one of the diplomats to represent Earth. That was an even heavier burden. He was a warrior, a murderous one. He didn't do politics or niceties.

At least Nelson had to practice his speeches, the man was also not a very good diplomat.

Edgar rubbed his chin and realized that he had not shaved. A soft hand cradled his chin and turned his head to the right. Keina's lips pressed eagerly against his. He smiled as he kissed her back.

"I like it." Keina said. "Your beard that is." She beamed at him.

Edgar shrugged. "You do? Well, I'm going to have to ask someone how to take care of a beard."

"It's all scratchy and tingly." Keina tugged on his arm. "Come back to bed. Please?"

"I've got a few things to take care of." Edgar said smiling. "I'll carry you over when I'm done. I promise."

"You swear?" Keina pouted childishly.

"I swear." Edgar said. "We're heading up to the Amity Coliseum tomorrow, so I want all of your gear stowed okay?"

"Okay." Keina mumbled going back to sleep.

/

 _Amity Coliseum, Next Day_

Yang. It was always going to be her. Physically the strongest of Team RWBY, she was the one who was going to lead them to victory on this day. She was up against Mercury Black of Shade, or so he had been claiming as according to Port.

Kevin could have easily ended Mercury's life right then and there, one shot from the Eirene could have put him down. He could see it, a shot to the temple could instantly send him into oblivion. John had asked him to keep an eye out but it was so easy to just materialize his weapon...

A sniper not allowed to shoot his target was like refusing food to a starving man.

 _"Emeici Three to Jackknife Three. I'm in position."_ Ivan's voice sounded in his ear.

"Copy, Emeici Three. I'm watching the fight." Kevin whispered. "Nothing yet, so far."

 _"Knight Lead is on site. Orders are to remain on Threat Level One."_

Well, fuck. The man himself was up here? Kevin shook his head. If the White Fang tried something now, a lot of them would never see their families again. Kevin crossed his arms as the fight began, with Yang making a daring opening gambit as she charged Mercury Black who took a fighting stance.

Kevin decided to hope that Yang would win. He had done all he could do to help her, now it was her duty to make sure that she was victorious.

/

 _Meanwhile..._

"Well, now." Keina said as she held the brim of her hat to keep it from flying away in the wind. "This is rather interesting. A flying arena, can you imagine how exciting the Crucible could be?"

Edgar shrugged. "A lot of people would be falling from the sky that's for sure." He fixed his tie. Keina looped her arm around his as she kept a hold of her hat. She was wearing a colorful sundress which attracted a lot of attention due to her exotic skin tone. In comparison, Edgar affected the look of a businessman, wearing a fine three piece suit.

The disguised Guardians made their way into the stands to where they were meeting John and Hestia of Jackknife. Nils and Xia would be in the stands in another section, where they could be easily contacted of course. If a battle began in the Coliseum it would be helpful to cover several areas and deny them to the enemy. If the Grimm attacked then they would have to change their tactics as the situation demanded.

Edgar narrowed his eyes. If anything, they were as prepared as can be. Five Fireteams were on standby as support units. The rest were to enter the city of Vale with the Goliath tank and Lieutenant Chambers' platoon of marines in case of another attack. He idly watched as Keina enjoyed herself with the sights and sounds of the stadium.

He then noted the two individuals waiting for them near the entrance to the stands.

"Commander." John Holden nodded his head in respect. "Miss Keina."

Hestia made the same gesture although she did make sure that they were not disturbed.

"It is so good to see you again!" Keina clapped her hands happily. "Have you learned anything interesting here?"

"Yeah," John smiled. "For times of peace, Remnant seems to be quite exciting. Lots of places to explore...the history is interesting to say the least. The last war was a few hundred years ago."

"Which means that another one is long overdue." Edgar said mildly. He then nodded in the direction of the stands, where wild cheering was making the air vibrate. "Let's watch this match shall we?"

"Oh yes!" Keina agreed nodding her head. "I do wish that they were more...bloody, this pansy Aura stuff seems to make the battlefields here so...boring." The Hunter's cerise eyes gleamed cruelly. John felt a chill go down his spine.

While Keina was amongst the top Hunter Elite, she was also one of the most feared. There was a reason she was called the Butcher. Anything that crossed her path was almost certain to die a slow, painful death.

He felt sorrow for the White Fang who would face Keina Duvall in battle.

/

Edgar adjusted his collar once more as he watched the blonde block a savage roundhouse kick from the young man. She was flung backwards from the force of the blow, but she was still standing.

Good. The people of Remnant had some backbone at least.

"She seems...at a disadvantage." Keina commented. "Could she not just break his leg and finish him off right then?"

"This is a tournament. Not a bar brawl." Edgar chided. "You fight for the crowd, not for yourself. You are here to show off."

"Showing off?" Keina raised a brow. The Hunter was not amused, she seemed taken aback that there were people who still thought that war was glorious. "Really? A battle isn't about glory. It is survival. It is causing the death of your enemy...what are they teaching these kids, really?"

"Our children have been taught to fear the Darkness." Edgar said. "Remnant has not been through the Long Night. Not yet. I do not fault them for their weakness." The Warlock exhaled through his nose. It would sadden him if the Darkness came to this planet. The histories he had read suggested that Remnant deserved its peace, it did not deserve being tainted by the bloody hands of war and despair.

The Grimm were enough of a problem.

"Yang is doing pretty good for herself." John commented.

At that Edgar raised a brow. "You know the young woman, Holden?"

"Yes sir. She's Kevin's classmate." John grinned to himself.

"I see...Would you mind telling me more?" Edgar asked.

"A brawler by nature. She's not afraid to get in close." John answered. "She's a nice person. If a bit brazen..."

"I see." Edgar said. "Has she killed anyone?"

"No sir. Team RWBY isn't like that at all." John answered.

"...I understand." Edgar spoke after a pause. "I hope they can cope. They will see a lot of death if the White Fang continue with their plans."

"Or if they see all of us in action." Keina giggled madly.

Hestia kept her silence. "They're good people commander." The Titan stated. There was a hint of warning in her tone.

"I will take your word for it." Edgar said just as resolute. "Hmm...It seems the young man has underestimated his opponent."

He was right. Mercury was on the ground, while Yang stood over him victorious. John watched the crowd, and then turned back to the arena as Mercury suddenly stood up and went at Yang who immediately broke Mercury's left leg.

The crowd went from thunderous applause to enraged in almost a heartbeat as boos and jeers began to emanate around them. Edgar fixed his necktie.

"Well. That ended badly." He said.

The Warlock watched as Yang was taken off stage. He then had Santiago ping Xia and Sasha.

"Zhang, would you mind telling me what just happened?" Edgar asked.

 _"A load of bullshit, commander. People are saying that Xiao Long was the one who attacked Mercury Black. I saw the dumb bastard try to get her in the back."_ Xia answered. _"Not that I care of course, as far as I know she won that fight."_

"Too true." Edgar said. He then watched the Atlesian Military pukes try to calm the crowd.

/

 _Firebase Guiding Light_

Grendel-One, Karl Whittaker, pumped the Beowolf full of lead as it tried to grab at his armor.

"For fuck's sake, Karl!" Grendel-Two, Levi Dillinger the resident Warlock, ducked another Grimm's attempt to cut his head off before forcing the barrel of his shotgun into its belly, the beast simply falling apart as Levi's shotgun discharged. "Where the hell did they come from!?"

"It doesn't matter!" Grendel-Three, Kelly Matheson, shouted back as she loaded a new cylinder of ammo into her Hand Cannon. "We need to keep them away from the COMs relay or we'll all be fucked!"

Their situation was not good. Marines and Guardians out on patrol were fighting back to back as a tide of Grimm suddenly moved into their perimeter. The communications network was full of screams, gunfire and the roar of the Grimm. Guiding Light was well fortified but the surge of Grimm activity had increased dramatically. Still, the warriors who held the walls were the best humanity could muster. The Guardians even more so, their weapons taking terrible tolls on the creatures that would dare invade their second home.

 _"Guiding Light Command to Fireteam Grendel, you have been ordered t pull back and reinforce the western gate. Alpha Squad and Fireteam Bloodhound are on their way to assist. You are going to be overwhelmed if you stay your post. I have already alerted another Fireteam to take over the defense of the COMs relay."_ Loki-99 was methodical and calm, Edgar had left him in charge while he and Keina were scouting out Beacon Academy.

"Grendel copies!" Karl grunted as he punched a Grimm in the face, breaking bones and shattering brains. "Come on, Grendel, let's cut a path and get to the Western Gate!"

"Loki, see if you can get a communiqué out to the Commander! Tell him we'll hold! No matter what!"

 _"Affirmative."_

Karl shut off his comms and readied his Auto Rifle. The Titan charged into battle. Now was not the time to worry. He had an objective.

Grendel always got the job done. He was not going to mess his record up.

/

 _Beacon Academy_

The results of the matchup between Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black were unexpected. The public had accused Ozpin of teaching violent tactics to children and the media backlash was absolutely brutal. Calls for arrests and expulsions were bountiful.

But the hysterical public was not on the forefront of Kevin's mind as he knocked on the door to Team RWBY's dorm. The door opened quickly and the Warlock was met with the flustered eyes of Ruby Rose who let him in immediately.

Yang looked confused and scared. Kevin had not seen the young woman in such a state. It hurt when her lilac eyes met his and she turned her head away in shame. Blake was sitting beside her partner while Weiss paced impatiently. They had all been disqualified from the tournament, as dictated by General Ironwood. Yang's attack had been explained as 'Combat hysteria'.

It sounded like bullshit but Kevin had Sparky investigate and relay the results to John and Commander Gein. They would discuss this at a later time, because Kevin was not about to leave someone in need.

"Well," Yang chuckled bitterly. "At least I didn't kill him. Right guys?"

"How can you joke about this?" Weiss asked her seriously.

"Leave her alone." Kevin said sternly, Yang wincing at his tone. Weiss closed her mouth but she nodded at Kevin.

The Warlock looked down at Yang silently. He then did something no one expected, he gave her a hug. "Sorry," He said after he let go. "I don't really know what else to say."

Yang still looked down. "I didn't..." She started.

"You can tell us Big sis. We'll listen." Ruby said trying to assure Yang.

"I didn't attack him." Yang spoke after a long pause. "I...didn't break his leg on purpose. I sensed him come at me from behind. I counterattacked in self defense."

Ruby held her elder sister's hand and nodded. "Of course I believe you." She said gently. "So, come on Yang. Cheer up for me?"

"That cretin could have hurt you bad." Weiss crossed her arms. "So I say you did what you had to."

Blake hesitated. "I want to believe you Yang." She said suddenly. And that hurt, a lot. Yang actually started to tear up.

"What do you mean by that?" Kevin asked Blake, his eyes narrowed.

"You could have hurt Mercury badly." Blake explained quickly. "But...seeing that you're..." She sighed. "I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that. I should believe you Yang."

That at least had solved their conundrum. Kevin gave Yang another hug to make sure she was feeling better. "Well, I have to go meet up with my brother. I'll check up on you guys again later."

"Thanks...Kevin." Ruby said hesitantly. "Um...Say Hi to John for me will you?"

Before he left, Kevin nodded. The door closed behind him.

/

"Could have been a fluke." John tossed out his theory as all three sat in Kevin's dorm room in a circle as they tried to make the most of a now serious situation.

"It could have." Kevin agreed. "Either way RWBY's out of the show and the public has gone apeshit."

"Over a broken leg. Imagine if they had a corpse." Hestia stated. "Has the Commander said anything?"

"He says he has to think about it." John said looking serious. "The man's cold as ice but I bet he's already ordering troops to move out as we speak." He sighed as he looked at his clothes. "We're armoring up tomorrow, guys. No more disguises. No more holding back."

Headmaster Ozpin wasn't the only thing on the news. Grimm activity beyond the walls was at its highest point and even the Atlesian Army was getting nervous. Deathstalkers, Ursa Majors, even a mighty Goliath herd was seen by the news crew. Huntsmen from all over Vale were being recalled back to the city to bolster numbers.

It made Kevin wonder just exactly why Vale had almost no standing armies apart from their Huntsmen.

In the meantime Edgar had returned to Firebase Guiding Light to see what had just happened. Apparently the Grimm had attacked in force and they had yet to discover why. The base had held off the attack successfully but the situation there had made it all the more important for Emeici and Jackknife to hold the line at Amity Coliseum.

John chuckled. "I bet they're all going to shit their pants when they see that Goliath roll in." He said.

Kevin only shrugged.

"How was Yang?" Hestia asked looking concerned.

"She took it pretty hard." Kevin said. "I'll talk to her again later."

John didn't give his signature grin this time. It was a somber smile. "You did good, little brother." He told him.

It was the same thing he said when they had left their wretched house and the woman they used to call Mother behind. Kevin nodded his head.

"She doesn't deserve being treated like she's some sort of monster. You know what they're calling it? Combat Hysteria. Bullshit. I saw her opponent try to attack her from behind." Kevin suddenly snapped. "You know what else is great? There's even more fresh shit incoming. So what the hell do I say? Suck it up?"

John put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "You tell them that we have their backs." He said. "Everything is going to be fine."

Optimism. If there was anything John was good at, it was seeing the bright side. That and winning. Kevin knew that John could never lose.

/

It was raining this time. Kevin looked out his window at the thunderstorm before leaning back in his chair. Another sleepless night to chalk up and tomorrow the second match in the singles bracket of the Vytal Festival. From what he heard from Ruby, Pyrrha had been chosen for the singles bracket.

Good. She'd be able to win for Beacon at least.

Kevin looked at his Scroll, rechecking his armory before closing it shut. Someone was knocking on his door. The Stormcaller stood up and opened the door. He blinked in surprise at who it was.

"Hi." Yang said smiling sheepishly.

Kevin blinked before stepping aside to let her in.

/

The room was emptier than it used to be, Yang noticed. It was like Kevin had decided to do some spring cleaning. Or maybe-maybe he was leaving.

Why was she thinking this?

"I'm a bit surprised that you decided to come here." Kevin's mellow tone snapped Yang out of her thoughts. "Do you need help?"

"I just...couldn't sleep." Yang chuckled ruefully. She then suddenly looked at Kevin pleadingly. "I...do you think I'm a monster?"

Kevin blinked rapidly. "What?" He said. "Why ask that?" His tone was stoic but Yang could tell she had blindsided him completely.

"A lot of people think I am." Yang's smile didn't look happy. "And they avoid me and Ruby because of it. I messed up didn't I?"

Kevin stood up and looked at the window and let out an angry breath. Yang blinked. Kevin was always very patient, but there were a few times that he got very angry. The stuff with Cardin and Jaune was an example.

"No." Kevin said finally. "You didn't. And anyone else who thinks you're a monster? They can all go to hell. Because I saw your opponent come after you when your back was turned." His tone was incensed. "Who was saying something about you? If it's Cardin I'm going to drown his ass in a lake-"

"No." Yang said. "I just overheard people talking. It's not that bad." She then sat down on his bed and mumbled. "Sorry, I'm giving you crap and you're about to sleep."

"Not really." Kevin said. "I can stay up for a few more hours if you're really having trouble with it."

Yang grinned. "Mind watching a movie with me then?"

"On the Scroll? Sure."

/

The movie they chose to watch was an action flick. Of course. Kevin didn't mind though, the choreography for the fight scenes were extremely good. The story was cheesy, a man trying to rescue his kidnapped daughter from gangsters, but it didn't take away from the entertainment value.

The female lead's acting was just...underwhelming. That was his only complaint.

"I watched this way back when I was a kid." Yang commented as they sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. "I thought it was cool."

"I can see why, the choreography is very good." Kevin said. He took a glance at Yang. She was wearing an orange top and black shorts for sleepwear. It left little to the imagination and there was no doubt that Yang was very beautiful. The Stormcaller scratched his nose to get his thinking back on track and focused on the movie...albeit with some difficulty.

Invisible to the naked eye Sparky looked in through the window with amusement as he watched his Guardian struggle not to stare at Yang. The Ghost felt Kevin's thoughts and would have laughed had he the ability to.

Kevin heard Yang yawn. He looked to see that she was about to fall asleep. She was blinking her lilac eyes. She yawned again.

"Kevin..." She mumbled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you..."

The Stormcaller realized she had fallen asleep. Kevin's eyes softened and he smiled sadly. "I do what I can." He said, even if she didn't really hear him. He turned off the movie and settled down to keep watch. Great. Now he was going to have to carry Yang to RWBY's dorm and explain things.

He could already see what was going to happen...

/

Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon vs. Penny Polendina.

Edgar Gein looked up at the blue sky and prayed that he would not have to unleash the Guardians he had under his command. Knight, Jackknife, Emeici, Furor, Grendel. The deadliest group of men and women he could muster. He could feel the blood on his hands already.

He briefly considered putting his Blind Jackal Mask on and decided not to. The Voidwalker sat beside Keina who was munching on popcorn. She looked at him and smiled, eager for battle as she always was.

Edgar looked back to the match. According to John Holden, Pyrrha Nikos was a four time winner of a tournament in Mistral. She was also one of the best fighters in the first years of Beacon Academy. Penny, in comparison, was an oddball. John had no information on who she was.

The Voidwalker stroked his chin. Edgar watched as the fight commenced, with Miss Nikos making the opening moves.

"She's excellent." Keina commented. "She should be a Guardian."

"Still too young." Edgar replied. "But the Traveler and its Ghosts chooses what they wish. You are correct however that Pyrrha is highly skilled."

"Yes." Keina agreed. "Which would make it all the more sad when things explode."

/

Kevin Holden was not amused about the match. One, Pyrrha was clearly a superior fighter and two Penny was...Penny. She was having difficulty keeping Pyrrha at bay. In full gear, Kevin was attracting stares but that was not his current problem. He had been heading back to the stands to his seat when he heard what sounded like a gunshot.

Drawing the Last Word, Kevin followed the marker Sparky set up, the approximate location of the gunshot. The Stormcaller turned a corner and saw Mercury Black put a shot in Ruby's Scroll. The sight of the young man standing there, one who had his leg broken, perfectly fine ceased all notion of mercy in Kevin's mind.

Kevin did not hesitate. He fired his weapon at Mercury. Flashes of light indicated that Black had taken some hits but the young insurgent swung his legs around, gunfire spattering against the wall.

The Stormcaller took cover and allowed his Halliaetus II helmet to form over his head.

In the arena, Pyrrha Nikos used her Semblance of Polarity to reverse Penny Polendina's wires and swords against her, dismembering her completely.

Cinder Fall's plans had begun and as the crowd reeled in shock of the barbarity displayed she took over with a broadcast, admonishing Ozpin and Ironwood for their duplicity.

In the City, civilians screamed in horror as creatures of the Grimm shattered the walls. Chaos and pandemonium ruled the streets as helpless men, women and children were hunted down and devoured. In a surprising display of brutality, White Fang squads quickly attacked the Government building of Vale with the security forces there barely holding them off.

In the skies over Vale, Amity Coliseum was suddenly surrounded by flocks of Griffons and gigantic Nevermores. Atlas Fighters and airships turned to desperately repel the enemy.

However, while Cinder Fall had the upper hand, she did not account for several things...

Those things were warriors already within the Coliseum, heavily armed and highly dangerous.

The Guardians were going to have their say in the fate of Vale. Whether Cinder wanted it or not.

/

 _"Attention all Guardian Fireteams and Marine Squads of Task Force Endeavor. We are Threat Level Five. Ready your weapons and steel your nerves. We fight. They all die."_

Edgar Gein's voice was laced with static as gunfire echoed on the Task Force-wide communications link. The orders were heeded as Fireteams Jackknife, Emeici, Furor, Grendel and Knight struck back at the Grimm.

Bellowing an order, Karl Whittaker aimed his machine gun at the incoming Griffons as he and Grendel opened fire on the beasts. Numerous beasts were cut to shreds by superior firepower. They kept their weapons up, carving Grimm into pieces with merciless machine gun fire.

In the stands, Rainelle of Fireteam Furor launched her rocket into a Nevermore's mouth, blasting it apart as the submunitions of the rocket detonated within its belly. Her two teammates covered her as she reloaded, their guns blazing death at the creatures of Grimm.

John Holden singlehandedly slew another beast with a full cylinder of his Hawkmoon. Hestia waited for another to come at them then caught it with her bare hands. Squealing, the young Griffon died in agony as the Titan tore it apart. Kevin's sniper rifle took down another Grimm even as he kept an eye on the other students at Beacon who were trying to get civilians to safety.

Ivan and Xia fired upon another target in unison, crippling the Nevermore before Nils's flaming Hammer of Sol simply evaporated at the point of impact. Nils turned around and slammed the head of his hammer into a Griffon's face. The squeal of pain stopped as its head exploded. Nils raised his fist in the air, roaring in defiance as he charged another Grimm.

The Guardians fought and their enemies died.

It was as simple as that.

/

Ruby approached Pyrrha even as the girl held her legs to her chest as she stared blankly at Penny's unmoving form. She watched as the other Huntsmen and Huntresses hold the line against the Grimm. She found Kevin, back to back with Hestia and John, shooting at the Grimm with a sniper rifle.

Other figures with weapons and armor were fighting with the Grimm. She didn't recognize _any_ of their guns. She shook that thought off for now and saw to Pyrrha. Still in shock that Penny was dead, Ruby did what she could to keep it together.

"Ruby." Pyrrha said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Ruby looked up as a giant Nevermore bore down on them.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha we have to go NOW!" Ruby yelled in the other girl's ear as she tried to drag her away.

The ground shook as the Nevermore landed and let out a piercing shriek at its prey. Rearing up the Nevermore readied itself for a strike when it was hit by several rocket propelled lockers, pinning it down.

Ruby turned to see the rest of the Beacon teams had arrived. With the Nevermore dying they could arm up.

"Ruby!" Jaune ran up to them holding Pyrrha's weapons with him. He dropped next to Pyrrha. "You guys okay!?"

"Yeah!" Ruby said, wincing as an ear shattering burst of gunfire alerted her.

A dying Griffon sank to the floor as a man in dark red robes approached, holding a smoking assault rifle in his hands. Ruby shuddered as the man looked down at her, his features hidden behind a jackal shaped mask.

"I presume that you are all safe." He spoke, his voice muffled.

"Who-Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"That is not important. I fear that the creatures are too many. We cannot hold these torrential numbers. This fight is over."

"Not until we're dead." Ruby told the man.

"Sir!"

Ruby recognized John Holden by his voice. The man in the jackal mask regarded John. "Yes, what is it?"

"We've got Grimm being offloaded by White Fang. If they hold the landing pads there's no way we can get off this miserable thing to make a difference."

Jackal Mask looked down at Ruby. "Well then, it seems we must go and retake the landing pads."

"Yeah, we should. But not until you tell us why you are here and who you are." Coco Adel spoke up. Jackal Mask regarded her.

"We are warriors obviously with the same goal as you have." Was the answer. Jackal Mask turned to see the rest of the Guardians forming up behind him. "So-"

"You there!" Professor Bartholomew Oobleck exclaimed as he and Professor Port approached from the side. "The one in the mask. Identify yourself immediately!"

/

Edgar regarded the two new arrivals with a critical eye. According to John Holden's dossier, they were professors from the Academy. That meant they were allies in this first contact scenario that was developing.

"I am Edgar Gein, leader of this band of warriors." Edgar gestured to the Guardians now gathering around him, fifteen in all. Kevin included. He could feel the stares from JNPR and Ruby and Yang. It was hard to ignore them, especially Yang who looked so utterly shocked to find that he was not standing with them. "Our duty is the protection of humanity. Explanations will have to wait, sir. There are still far too many Grimm in this arena."

"I agree." Oobleck nodded, looking satisfied. "Which is why we need to clear the landing pads."

"My thoughts exactly." Edgar said. He turned to Jackknife and Emeici. "Your teams are up front. Clear a path."

/

"Kevin!" Yang called as she caught up to Jackknife. The three of them ignored her, instead focusing their efforts in firing their weapons at the Grimm. Kevin let loose a hammering barrage of slugs into a charging Beowolf which had just emerged from the bowels of a White Fang aircraft.

The beast died in agony as all eight of the Last Word's rounds punched into its chest. Yang took the next Grimm on, smashing the Beowolf's skull into shards with a single punch. Eyes crimson she turned around suddenly to grab at Kevin's robes.

"What the hell is going on!?" She asked, looking into the silver faceplate of Kevin's helmet. "Who was that man and why are you ignoring me!?"

"Now's not the time for this, Yang." Kevin replied blithely as he pried Yang's grip off of his collar. "Now is really not the time."

"Not until you tell me what is going on." Yang growled. "Don't try to lie out of this one."

"You want the easy answer?" Kevin told her. "Fine. I'm not from Remnant." He then turned around and shot another Beowolf in the face with his hand cannon. "None of us are."

Yang was confused. "What-"

"I've been keeping this a secret for a year now." Kevin said softly. "I'm not Kevin Holden of Beacon anymore. I am Guardian Kevin Holden of Earth." The Stormcaller knew he wasn't making sense. He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. But me signing up as a student was just a cover."

"Cover for what?" Ruby asked. "Yang, what's going on?"

"Kevin lied to us." Yang said sounding numb. "Why?" She asked Kevin.

"I was stranded here." Kevin said. He looked to the side as he heard gunfire. "Come on, I'll explain all of this later when things are less hectic. Okay?"

"You promise?" Yang asked still sounding uncertain.

"...I promise." Kevin said softly.

"Kevin! Get over here quickly!" John called. "We've got some serious bad news."

/

With the landing pads cleared, there were even bigger complications. General Ironwood had stated that someone had taken over his flagship. With a significant portion of Atlesian air power in the hands of the enemy the air completely belonged to whoever was up there in the ship.

The other problem? The White Fang were at Beacon, laying assault to the Academy. Acting quickly, Edgar sent Jackknife and Emeici into Beacon alongside some of the students. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

They managed to hijack two of the White Fang's Bullheads. JNPR would go with Jackknife while CFVY and members of team FNKI were with Emeici.

/

"Can't you fly this damn bucket of bolts steadier!?" Kevin yelled as the Bullhead jerked dangerously to avoid a Griffon. Steadying himself, Kevin fired his Ruin Wake machine gun at the beast, tearing off a wing with an extended burst.

Inside the passenger bay, JNPR, Yang and Ruby hung on for dear life. Kevin was at the door, holding his machine gun. He was using a harness to anchor himself to the aircraft. Hestia was doing the same thing. John was piloting. Things were awkward, seeing that all three of them were revealed to be working under the orders of the mysterious Edgar Gein. Yang checked her weapons before glowering at Kevin's back for a bit.

If the Warlock was aware of it, he didn't say. He was too busy listening to Sparky who was keeping an eye out for incoming Grimm.

"If I could, I would Kevin." John answered over the Fireteam frequency. "I've got Grimm flying at me from all over. So you and Hes should keep them off of me if you want to live!"

Kevin swore as he fired his machine gun at another incoming Grimm.

Jaune looked ready to puke as the Bullhead swerved. "Oh man...I think I'm going to be sick."

"Cheer up Jaune!" Nora told him. "If we die, we won't see you tag the walls with puke!"

Ren rolled his eyes while Pyrrha tried to smile.

"One minute until landing!" John announced. "Son of a gun! Beacon is burning!"

He was right. Beacon Academy looked like a battleground. Kevin loaded a new ammo box into his machine gun as the ground got closer. He looked at Yang who was looking at him with a hurt expression before she turned away. Ruby just nodded her head. She didn't blame Kevin for hiding his identity.

Kevin looked back outside and readied his weapon as the Bullhead touched down on Beacon Academy grounds.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The Battle For Beacon

 **Destiny=Bungie**

 **RWBY=Rooster Teeth**

 **I thank you for all the support. Let's finish this.**

 **/**

 _"Harmony within, Hurricane without"-An old Stormcaller adage._

Beacon Academy was a battlefield. The White Fang had launched an assault on the academy a few hours ago, leading hordes of Grimm and their own operatives into the fight against students and staff. The battle ground down into a war of attrition.

With the arrival of Guardian Fireteams, it turned into pandemonium.

John loaded a new cylinder of ammunition into his Hawkmoon as he hunted for targets alongside his Fireteam. Kevin put a burst of rifle rounds into the next insurgent he saw. The man's finger tightened on the trigger of his weapon and he sent an arc of bullets into the wall. The Stormcaller kept his Monte Carlo shouldered as Hestia did the same thing with her Fabian Strategy rifle. Following them was Ruby and Yang. Jaune had gone after Pyrrha who had gotten a message from Ozpin. They didn't say a word.

Judging from the gunfire over the COM link, Xia's team and the others had made it onto the other landing pad but were encountering resistance. That didn't matter now, their first order of business was to re-establish contact with Weiss and Blake who had encountered White Fang troopers.

That was bad. Because early on before most of the communications network in Vale went down, there were reports of Adam Taurus being sighted in the vicinity.

"Contact." Kevin said as he kept his rifle up. Instead of Grimm or White Fang they were attacked by Atlesian robots.

"Take them down!" John snapped as they returned fire. Ruby sped up, her first strike decapitating one of the droids. He could hear Yang's gauntlets go off but the enemy fire wasn't petering out. There were a ton of the robot bastards in front of them.

"I thought these things were supposed to be friendly!" Yang cried out.

"Who cares!?" John retorted. "Kill them before they kill us!" He charged forward, firing his Hawkmoon at the enemy. Kevin and Hestia fired their rifles in unison, Kevin crouched and Hestia standing tall.

The droids were taken out in a moment's time and the small group of fighters moved on, killing anything in their path.

Kevin loaded a fresh magazine into his rifle as they took a pause at the Beacon grounds. "Sparky, get me an ammo synth." He said.

Popping out of invisibility, Sparky materialized said ammo synth in Kevin's palm. "Here you go."

"Whoa, what is that?" Ruby asked in wonder. Yang kept silent.

" _Who."_ Kevin corrected her. "This is my Ghost, Sparky."

The Ghost bobbed in the air as it looked at Ruby with his photoreceptor. "Hi..." He said. "Sorry about not introducing myself when we first met you but uh we felt it prudent to keep all this secret."

"Why?" Yang asked. The tone would have made Kevin flinch.

"It wasn't meant to hurt any of you." Sparky answered before Kevin could get a word in. "Besides, would you have believed us if we told you that we came from space?"

It was a good point. Yang didn't concede to it though. "We would have..." She muttered.

"You would or you wouldn't." Sparky told her. "Look, Kevin's a bit stubborn sometimes. You guys noticed that right?"

At that Ruby giggled and Kevin grumbled.

"He actually thought you guys would be in danger if we told all if we told all of you." Sparky continued. "So...please, forgive him. He didn't mean to cause you guys any offense. I didn't either, so sorry about this. Really we are sorry about this."

Yang looked down. "So John and Hestia..."

"Yep, they have Ghosts too." Sparky affirmed cheerfully. "Even if Martellus is a bit of a jerk."

"That's not nice to say, Sparks." Martellus popped up next to Hestia's head.

"Enough with the chatter." John admonished both Ghosts. "Jingles, anything?"

"...No, other than our own connection with the Task Force." Jingles said. "The entire CCT system is overloaded with a Virus. It's going to take time that we do not have to fix the communications."

"Wonderful." Hestia commented. She then gestured with her rifle to the sounds of gunfire. "I guess we're headed that way then?"

"Right into the middle of a gunfight?" Ruby looked unsure. "I don't want to end up like Swiss cheese."

"There's an unspoken rule that you can find your buddies in a firefight." John spoke cheerfully. "Maybe we'll meet up with the others there."

"Oh, and Ruby?" John said grinning. "You won't end up like cheese. Just stand behind Hestia if you're scared."

"Ha. Ha." Hestia grumbled sarcastically.

Kevin shook his head. "I'll take point."

/

Xia Zhang's knife sliced through the insurgent's throat. The Hunter immediately pushed the corpse into the second insurgent, tripping her up. Xia took up her sidearm and shot the woman in the chest twice before finishing her off with a headshot.

She shook her head as she bent down to pick up her weapon, the Jade Rabbit Scout Rifle. Xia looked to see that Ivan had already dispatched his foe with a headshot from his Hung Jury. The tiny but powerful explosive bullet detonated immediately after.

Nils took out the last two with a blast from his shotgun. "Clear!" He called out. "The poor fucks never stood a chance!"

Ivan fired another shot at a fleeing White Fang, killing him with several body shots after the first one hit. "Clear." He announced coldly. "What's our destination, ma'am?"

Xia gestured to the sound of gunfire, the sound originating deeper into the academy's sprawling grounds. "We got where the action is." CFVY had gone on ahead to find survivors and to try to link up with them. Xia admired Coco Adel for her fortitude in this situation, but her objective was to link up with Fireteam Jackknife to hunt down a White Fang High Value Target that was reported in the area.

Some bastard named Adam Taurus, the big shot. Assuming they were successful in the air game, this would be a victory, a costly one. Xia wasn't going to spin this one positively. The battle was still a shitstorm in the making, even if there were marines on the ground alongside the Guardian fireteams that Edgar assigned to the duty of defending the City of Vale.

"That's the Cross Continental Transmit Tower isn't it?" Ivan asked. "Their main hub of communications."

"Yep." Xia nodded. "Sasha, advise the commander that the White Fang is trying to take out communications."

"Affirmative." Sasha did as she told and updated the commander on the situation. Xia knew Edgar would be busy with the hijacked ship. They had encountered many of the rogue Atlesian robots. If anything they were no match for Emeici.

Xia hoped Jackknife didn't have too much trouble. It would look embarrassing in the paperwork if any of them were down.

The Hunter shook her head of such things. Now was not the time to wonder, she was here to kill and judging from the sounds of battle there would be much more death to be dispensed.

"We move, children. Now!" She barked out as more rogue Atlesian Knights approached from the forest. She fired at them without hesitation as Ivan and Nils guarded her flanks.

/

 _Atlesian Command Airship, Hangar Bay..._

If there was one thing that James Ironwood was sure about, it was that his newfound allies were completely insane. Edgar Gein, as the man in the Jackal Mask had introduced himself, had personally piloted and crashed their transport shuttle in the hangar bay of his personal flagship.

He had fully intended to storm the ship with a bodyguard, but thinking about it now he was glad for the backup. The moment the transport craft ground to a halt, Edgar readied his weapon and his two subordinates. One of them, a hulking giant in thick armor plating by the name of Loki, kicked the landing ramp down and opened fire on the combined force of Atlesian Knights and White Fang insurgents in the hangar bay. His machine gun roared in defiance as bullets pinged uselessly off his armor. Loki kept up the fire as Keina Duvall took the left and Edgar took right.

James watched as Keina fired a glowing, purple arrow into the midst of the androids trapping them with tethers from the point of impact. With an almost lazy flick of his wrist Edgar threw a ball of energy that wiped them out in a loud bang that echoed in the hangar.

The fight lasted mere moments. James Ironwood exhaled as he loaded new shells into his revolver.

"General." Edgar said calmly. "Our destination is the bridge, I suppose you have a route planned out?"

"I did, but it's probably going to be full of rogue androids." Ironwood answered, still unsure as to why he was answering this person. Edgar and his ilk were unknowns, claiming to be 'warriors from another world'. It sounded preposterous but the way they fought...

They were powerful men and women. Powerful, but merciless. The fact that Kevin Holden was under Edgar's command shocked him to the core. It still rankled him that there was another faction on Remnant right under his nose and he had not known about it until now.

Ozpin probably didn't know either. But he was beginning to doubt that. The only good thing that could come from this was that Edgar Gein was on his side...even if he seemingly had his own agenda in the process. Either that or Edgar Gein answered to a higher calling. One that had spent a significant amount of resources to put him here.

Ironwood was about to ask when a door on the right side of the Hangar opened and a squad of rogue mechs walked out, weapons raised followed by several White Fang insurgents. Ironwood fired on them even as Fireteam Knight spread out, their weapons blazing. Edgar dove into cover behind a crate, holding a weapon with a jagged frame.

/

The Thorn was a weapon that once belonged to Dredgen Yor, whose name was now scorned and reviled for his betrayal. His weapon was once thought lost but Edgar had reclaimed the ancient hand cannon. It now served him in combat as it once did Yor. Those who saw it in action shuddered.

Edgar took aim at the first insurgent he saw and pulled the trigger. The insurgent's head snapped back brutally as a foot long spike punched into his skull. His friends all looked in shock and horror as the man seemed to burn with green flame. Edgar fired again and again, the Thorn taking its toll on the White Fang.

Beside him Keina's own weapon was brought to bear. Nirwen's Mercy was forged in honor of the Iron Lords. It was a precision weapon, the Hunter walked each burst from torso to head. Keina grinned as she kept up the fire, preferring quick reloads. She was a blur on the battlefield, disappearing with plumes of Void energy.

Loki loaded a new ammo box into his weapon. "Commander. Targets have been annihilated."

"We go for the bridge." Edgar said pedantically pointing with the Thorn at the new arrivals.

More droids.

"Great." Ironwood muttered. "I can't even imagine the paperwork I'm going to look forward to."

"Hmm..." Edgar sounded amused.

/

 _Beacon Academy_

"So we have a completely horrific situation." John spoke cheerfully to the gathered group consisting of RWBY, SSSN, CFVY and Emeici plus students from several other schools. "The City of Vale is under attack by the Grimm, Beacon is nearly overrun by the Grimm AND the White Fang and I've got a hunch that we are being pulled along by someone in the background. Oh, right. And Adam Taurus is apparently here..."

The Sunsinger smiled under his helmet as almost everyone scowled at him. "Now, the good news is a lot of us are still alive." He said magnanimously with his arms spread. "And the White Fang won't like that. So I bet that Taurus is gonna want to solve that."

"So what's your idea?" Coco Adel asked.

"Easy, we ambush him." John grinned.

"Ambush him?" Blake asked. "John, he's stronger than you think he is."

"We're not engaging him up close." Kevin said. "Snipers and rockets should do the trick."

"Whoa, whoa hang on." Coco spoke up. "You're going to use a rocket launcher on a person?"

"You use a _purse_ that turns into a _minigun_." Hestia deadpanned. "And you shredded a Deathstalker with it."

"Well..." Coco scratched her head, seeing that the female Titan had a point. Beside her Velvet giggled.

"So, how exactly are we going to plan this ambush?" Ivan spoke up. "Do we lure him here?"

"Preferably no..." John looked around. "We're still too exposed. I'd like to end Adam Taurus somewhere in the forest or inside the academy but..." He shook his head. "Damn, you're right Ivan. We'll have to go towards him then."

"Heh." Xia said grinning. "So who's gonna tango with the bull to draw him into a false sense of security?"

"Draw straws?" Sun Wukong suggested nervously.

"Hah." Nils chuckled and the Titan leaned his shotgun on his shoulder. "I like the idea kid, but from what my gut is telling me this isn't gonna be that simple."

"He's...He's right." Blake said hesitantly. "Adam is one of the strongest swordsmen I've ever met. He...well, he taught me everything I know."

She looked down at her feet before looking at John firmly. "I'll face him." She said.

"You sure?" John asked. "You don't look too sure of yourself there, Blake."

"Blake, I can come with-" Yang started.

"No." Blake shook her head. "He might know something's up. I'll have to go in alone."

"Technically we'll be there." John told her grinning. "He just won't see us, but Blake..." His smile faded behind his helmet and his usual cheerful nature was gone. He was quite serious right now. "Anything happens, you bolt and let us deal with the bastard. I know he used to be your buddy, but right now I'm pretty sure the guy wants to kill you."

"Yes. I know that." Blake nodded her head. "But..."

"We will not spare him." Kevin spoke quietly. "He was one of the people who fired the first shots in this war."

"War? You really think it'll come to that?" Ruby asked. Kevin looked at her, unsurprised.

"Yes." Kevin said. "Look around you, Vale is basically being destroyed as we speak. Your way of life is being threatened by a man who believes that subjugation and destruction is the only way to save his people. He has chosen death."

Blake looked extremely uncomfortable. But Kevin was right, in a draconian sort of way. Adam had turned into a monster, he may have had good intentions before but all this...this 'Revolution' he kept spewing about.

It made the fact that she had looked up to the man as a mentor even more sickening.

She exhaled. "I'm...I'm ready." Blake said, knowing full well how dangerous Adam was. "Let's do this."

"Okay then." John said. "Emeici I want you guys to shadow us from the left flank. The rest of you guys are on the right, we'll move when Blake has a thirty second start. Jingles get me a timer."

He then turned to Blake. "Go when you're ready."

"Good luck, Blake." Kevin told her.

/

There was so much rubble and smoke, Blake found it hard to see but her Faunus heritage gave her the advantage. There were still scattered remnants of Atlesian soldiers holding their ground and trying to fight off the Grimm and the White Fang.

As she turned the corner she gasped as a spray of blood painted the wall red. Adam stood up from the corpse he had just bisected in half and looked at Blake. He smiled at her. Blake backed up.

"It's been a while, my Blake." Adam's voice was cold, maniacal as he stepped over another mangled corpse.

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asked, her voice afraid.

"This?" Adam waved his hand back at all the destruction. "This was supposed to be our hour Blake, the start of our great revolution! And you ran away from it like the coward you are now."

Blake's fists clenched. "A coward?" She said softly. "I'm not the one murdering innocents!"

"Innocents! This again!" Adam shouted her down furiously. "How innocent are the humans!? First, they try to force us into Menagerie like we are some sort of animal pest that they don't want! All they know is subjugation and slavery. But not today..." He raised his sword.

"I won't run away this time." Blake drew Gambol Shroud.

"Oh, you will." Adam readied his red sword. "You can trust me on that."

Blake felt something whistle through the air. Adam was suddenly weaving into motion as he cleaved an incoming Grimm in half and went at Blake who flipped backwards out of the way. Good. She had his attention.

Now-

A familiar battle cry made Blake look as Yang rushed in and launched a punch at Adam's head. Adam simply dodged the blow and let Yang crash into an overturned table. That was when two full squadrons of White Fang entered the fray, weapons raised.

What faced off against them were the Guardians of Fireteams Emeici and Jackknife.

/

"Goddamnit!" Kevin snarled as he unloaded a full magazine of ammo at the White Fang firing at them. The rounds stitched a bloody line of holes into the first insurgent's chest. "This clearly wasn't in the plan!"

"Keep shooting Kevin!" John called back, watching with satisfaction as his Hawkmoon managed to score a few hits on Adam Taurus who fired back with his own weapon. "Hah, he looks pissed!"

Xia gave Nils a few hand signals and the Titan swept up his machine gun and opened fire. The Hunter then moved, her rifle barking. The Jade Rabbit was a powerful marksman's weapon, the White Fang's cheap looking vests did nothing to protect the insurgents from its high powered rounds.

One White Fang insurgent pitched forward onto his face, grey matter splattering over the ground. Another danced to the impact of Nils's heavy machine gun as he foolishly thought his Aura would protect him from weapons meant to deal heavy punishment to a myriad of horrifying foes.

Blake and Yang engaged Adam Taurus but even then it was still not enough. The man laughed, taunting Blake as he dodged every punch and slash sent his way. He kicked Yang to the side and went at Blake.

"I'm going to destroy everything you cherish." He told Blake as their blades locked. "And I am going to start with your friends." He forced Blake's sword out of the way and cut her in the side deep.

Blake screamed as a deep wound opened in her side. Yang went for another punch. Adam caught her wrist then hit Yang in the face with a head butt that sent her scrambling backwards. The brawler gave a loud cry of pain as a hit from Adam's sword took out her Aura.

And her left arm.

Yang's scream of terror and pain echoed through the battlefield. She looked horrified as she held what was left of her arm. Blood poured out of the clean cut, staining the grass red. Yang kept screaming even as Blake dragged her into cover before gunfire erupted from their allies, suddenly forcing Adam Taurus back.

"Close in! Close in!" John roared, firing his Hawkmoon at the White Fang as he charged aggressively into the fray. "Shoot the fuckers! Kill them! Kill them all!"

"Kevin, get to Yang and Blake!" Hestia called out calmly as she poured fire into the enemy.

The fire from the Guardian Fireteams picked up as they broke cover to attack the enemy in close quarters. Blake pulled Yang into cover weakly as she held her bleeding side. Kevin leaped over cover towards them, firing his rifle. Blake watched in some kind of combination of awe and shock, barely registering the fact that Yang was screaming in terror about her severed arm.

The Stormcaller seemed to have no fear as he moved into fire, bullets from the White Fang guns peppering his robes which flashed. Did he have some kind of force field? She wanted to ask but Kevin had already slid into cover beside her and looked at their wounds grimly before firing back at the enemy.

She saw John smash aside another insurgent with a flaming fist, setting him aflame as his Hand Cannon punched a hole the size of a dinner plate into another enemy's chest. John kept firing, his weapon spoke and men died.

She saw Hestia, untouchable, as she rushed into the left flank. Her shotgun boomed and sent an insurgent into the floor. Pumping the slide, the Titan brought the stock up and crushed another's skull with a brutal smash.

"Damn, that needs to get patched up." He told Blake calmly. Blake almost laughed. Kevin had the most humorous ability to understate things.

Blake exhaled as she nudged her head at a screaming Yang. Kevin moved over and tore Yang's scarf off of her neck and wrapped up the stump of her arm. There was so much blood...

"Damnit!" Kevin muttered as Yang began to struggle. "Yang! You're going to be okay, just stay calm alright?!"

"It's gone, it's gone..." She kept repeating in complete shock. "He cut my arm off...Why did he do that, why did he...he cut my...Oh please...Please...Please..."

"I know..." Blake whispered as she and Kevin held her close to try and bandage her arm up, Blake with less effort due to her own wounds. "It's going to be okay, Yang."

Ruby had run over with Weiss in tow, worried. "Is Yang going to be okay!?" She started babbling. "Is Yang going to be okay!?"

Beside her Weiss suddenly burst out into sobbing but Blake held her hand even as she covered up her wound with the other.

Kevin nodded. "I need your help Ruby," He told her his voice steel. "I need to bandage her arm up before she bleeds out. You need to keep her calm before she-"

A clang of steel alerted them as the duel between Adam Taurus, the Bloody Beast of the White Fang and John Holden the Ifrit began.

/

Raze Lighter crashed against Wilt with the force of a hurricane.

John ducked Adam's swing for his head and stepped out of range briefly before bringing his sword up in a wide sweeping blow that Adam blocked with Blush.

"Did it hurt seeing me do that!?" Adam taunted John. "I'll do the same to each and every one of you freaks of nature!"

John didn't reply with words, he instead punched Adam in the head sending the Bloody Beast backward. The Sunsinger's sword blazed as he brought it down on Adam who barely dodged the vertical strike that set the grass he occupied a few seconds ago ablaze.

Adam readied his weapon. "Too angry to speak then!?" He crowed.

Adam's grin melted of his face as wings of fire sprouted from John's back. The Sunsinger burned with Solar Light, augmented by a relentless fury. John swung his sword to the side as he stared Adam Taurus down. Behind the faceplate of his Infinite Lines Hood, John's face was a mask of barely restrained fury.

"Don't bother bragging." John told the Bloody Beast. "You will die here just like the monsters that have stood in my way." Bringing Raze Lighter close, the Sunsinger brandished his burning blade threateningly as he advanced on Adam.

The Bloody Beast tensed, and then charged in return.

/

 _Atlesian Command Ship, Bridge_

The Thorn made short work of Mercury Black's Aura.

Edgar stepped over the unconscious young man not caring about the fact that Mercury was probably dying from the foot long spike embedded in his stomach. He had made his choice. Emerald and another one of Roman's subordinates were exchanging blows with Loki and Keina. Now was the icky part, Ironwood and Edgar had to deal with Roman Torchwick who was standing in front of a console.

He raised his cane. "One more step and I send this ship crashing into Vale." He told Edgar grinning.

"You won't do that." Edgar said waving his Thorn around.

"You think I won't?" Roman asked his tone petulant.

"Tell me, assuming you did crash this ship into Vale what will happen if we both survive?" Edgar asked mildly in turn. "Or more specifically what am I going to do to _you_ if we both survive the crash?"

"Uh..." Ironwood wanted to speak up but the fact that Edgar Gein was mad enough to allow Roman to crash the ship into the City of Vale was...humbling to say the least. Seriously, he mused to himself, was the guy insane? Or did he truly not care about the consequences? James Ironwood felt a chill go up his spine. The kind of thinking Edgar Gein displayed was common back in the old wars of Remnant. The thoughts of a madman who did not care about collateral damage, only the destruction of his enemies.

Edgar Gein was dangerous. And he was fighting on Ironwood's side. Somehow that did not make the current situation feel any better.

Roman flinched. "Jeez man I thought you were a good guy." He snarked.

"A bad man would have been gloating at this moment," Edgar lowered his Thorn. "What I should have done is shoot you...which reminds me." He quickly took aim and shot Roman in the side.

Roman Torchwick hit the console and held his side where the spike was embedded. "Fuck..."

"Enough of this." Edgar kicked Roman's cane away from him. "General, the ship if you please."

Ironwood stepped gingerly around Roman as the criminal tried to stifle the bleeding. He then started working on the ship. "Damn, the entire ship is infected with the virus."

"Sucks to be you..." Roman muttered then winced as Edgar raised Thorn again.

"Who are you working for?" Edgar asked.

"Screw you buddy." Roman insulted the Warlock by spitting on his shoes.

Edgar rolled his eyes underneath his helmet and sighed. He shot Roman in the shin which got a reaction out of the criminal. Roman Torchwick was currently screaming as the foot long spike punched into his shinbone.

"Tell me what you know." Edgar glared down at Roman Torchwick. "Or I will shoot your other leg. Continue playing this farce and I will rip the information out of your head and flay you alive."

"My leg!" Roman screamed as he looked at the spike embedded in his shin horrified. "You shot me in the leg!"

Edgar holstered his weapon in disgust. "General?" He asked.

"I need a few minutes." General Ironwood spoke tapping keys. "Damnit! This is going to be tough, I'm locked out of my own ship!"

Edgar sighed. "Santiago, see what you can do."

As the Ghost went to go help Ironwood with his infected ship Edgar looked for his two companions.

Loki and Keina dropped their opponents on the ground. "Sir, we have more prisoners." Loki spoke, hefting his shotgun. Edgar raised a brow as he noted the ding on Loki's chest plate.

The Titan shrugged. "My opponent was rather persistent."

"And you Keina?" Edgar asked.

Keina raised her foot and stomped on Emerald Sustrai's back. Emerald gave a grunt of pain and glared hatefully at Edgar.

"You killed Mercury." She growled at him.

Edgar looked at Mercury Black's unmoving form. He then turned back to Emerald. "So it would seem." The Voidwalker said solemnly. He then loomed over Emerald. "Haul her up Keina."

The Hunter forced Emerald to her knees. Struggling the insurgent started yelling. "What are you doing!?"

"Mister Black is dead." Edgar said as purple energy wrapped around his hands. "Mister Torchwick is incapacitated. I cannot fight a war without information." The Jackal Mask turned ominously to Emerald as unseen eyes pierced her own.

Emerald struggled harder then began screaming as Edgar's hands wrapped around her head.

"Oh, don't bother struggling. This will be most painful for you." The Voidwalker stated coldly.

/

 _Beacon Academy_

"Kevin..." Yang whispered as she looked blankly at the stump of her left arm. Kevin, who was carrying her in his arms, kept silent. "Kevin...My arm...where's my arm...?"

Running beside him was Ruby. Blake was being supported by Weiss. Emeici covered them from attacking Grimm and White Fang. Hestia and John were fighting Adam Taurus and his White Fang troops in the meantime. Kevin wasn't worried. John was tough as nails and so was Hestia.

"Contact!" Ivan, being on point, crouched and raised Hung Jury. A two legged Grimm charged forward only to end up dying as Ivan put several rounds through its body.

"They keep coming." Nils stated over the radio, his voice punctuated by static and gunfire.

"Shut up and shoot!" Xia snarled back.

Kevin held Yang tightly as she whimpered in pain. He did what he could but she needed real medical attention.

Stomping alerted him to the sight of two stolen Atlesian Paladins headed their way. The Storm caller sped up, alerting the rest of the group to the imminent danger. The Paladins opened fire with Autocannons. Emeici did what they could but they needed heavier weaponry, judging from their rounds just bouncing off the Paladins' armor.

"Into the trees, damnit!" Xia crowed. "Nils, Ivan switch to rockets! Let's see how these bastards like it!"

Doing as they were told Ivan and Nils hefted their launchers and fired back at the White Fang Paladins, taking one out and severely damaging the other. Two more lumbered forward, their pilots seemingly undeterred by the rockets.

Kevin leaned Yang against the tree. "Shit." He muttered as a large pack of Beowolves was in the way.

"What do we do?" Ruby muttered as Weiss drew Myrtenaster.

"I'll keep Yang safe." Blake panted as she readied Gambol Shroud. "We need to get moving."

"Kevin, problems?" Xia asked, her voice static laced over the radio.

"Grimm..." Kevin chambered a round into his Monte Carlo. "How are you guys doing?"

"Fucking mechs are dead as shit, we just got infantry to deal with. The shitheads are persistent. Do what you can to hold the Grimm off. We'll be there soon."

There was no contact from John. But that wasn't important. Kevin had four lives he was responsible for. It was the same feeling he had when he had to defend Carla's convoy from being overrun by the Fallen.

He wouldn't fail them this time.

"It was always going to be like this wasn't it, Carla?" Kevin said to no one in particular. Yang and Blake glanced at Kevin.

 _Carla?_ Blake thought to herself.

Kevin took a deep breath and then bolted out of cover his rifle barking at the Beowolves. The Stormcaller didn't give a battle cry. He didn't need to. A killer did not speak. A killer did not cry out in grief or anger.

The Beowolves whooped and cried.

The Stormcaller was silent as he killed the pack leader, the Monte Carlo's bullets slamming into its body. Kevin shouldered the corpse aside as he went after the second in his sights. He bayoneted the bastard and sent it flying forward with a kick. The Beowolf behind him lunged but was taken out by a fireball. Weiss brandished her blade as Ruby sped up, her scythe taking out trees and Grimm with impunity. She was angry. Kevin stepped back from an angry claw swipe, drawing his sidearm and putting down the Beowolf with almost contemptuous ease. He threw a Storm Grenade into the last batch, killing them in a fusillade of lightning bolts.

"Clear!" Kevin called out.

"I'm done over here!" Weiss replied.

"Me too!" Ruby chirped. "Okay, let's..."

Ruby's Scroll rang. When she answered a desperate Jaune Arc asked her to stop Pyrrha Nikos from going somewhere. Kevin knew something was wrong as Ruby hung up. She looked at him pleadingly. The Stormcaller removed his helmet and looked her in the eye.

"Weiss, stay with Yang and Blake. Alert Xia that something has come up." Kevin said plainly.

"What but-" Weiss sputtered.

"Weiss, please." Ruby said as she checked Crescent Rose. "We need to help Jaune out."

Kevin switched out the Monte Carlo for his Suros ARI-41. Checking the automatic weapon, he also switched his sniper rifle for the Susanoo Fusion Rifle, his Bolt Caster hung off his back. "Sparky, load up on ammunition. We're gonna need a lot of it."

"Roger." Sparky replied as he did what he could for Kevin's ammo. "Oh, right. Blake, here you go."

Blake watched as several grey boxes appeared near her left leg. "Just in case you need ammo."

"Where are you both going?" Blake asked sounding worried.

Kevin and Ruby looked at each other. "Pyrrha and Jaune need our help." Ruby said seriously. "Weiss, Blake. Keep Yang safe."

"Kevin, let's go."

Before they could even start heading towards the Beacon tower, everything shook as a loud roar came over the mountains.

/

"What the fuck is that!?" Nils roared.

Ivan loaded his weapon, beside him Xia glared at the sky as something massive flew in from the south east. A dragon. A massive Grimm Dragon clamped onto the top of Beacon's tower where it settled on its perch and gave another earth shaking roar.

"We're going. Now!" Xia snapped. "Commander, we have a problem-"

 _"I know."_

/

 _Atlesian Command Ship_

"Damnit." Ironwood muttered. "Any hits on that thing will take out the tower and cause casualties."

"Do nothing and there will be even more casualties." Edgar calmly stated. "We need to get in range to do anything anyway."

Ironwood looked at the readout. "Fine, but we do this my way." He nudged his head at several control stations. "I need someone at Navigations and at Weapons."

"Yay!" Keina cheered. "I've always wanted to be the captain of a ship."

Edgar sighed as Loki simply shook his head.

"Loki, keep an eye on our guests." Edgar said, holstering his hand cannon as he took his place at the weapons station. Loki pumped the slide on his shotgun and stood watch over the prisoners.

A drooling Emerald Sustrai said nothing of import.

Slowly but surely, they were moving to engage the dragon that was perched on Beacon's tower.

/

Kevin and Ruby reached the base of the tower where the dragon was perched. Pyrrha was up there somewhere. Kevin loaded a full magazine of ammunition into his Suros rifle. Ruby did the same with her Crescent Rose. They nodded at each other as they entered the building.

The place was ruined. Kevin wordlessly sent Sparky to check on the elevator.

"Crap." The Ghost said, finishing his scans. "No go, someone screwed the elevator up."

"How bad is it?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"It's broken." Sparky replied.

"Anything you can do on your end?" Kevin asked sounding irritated. "We don't have much time."

"The rocket lockers!" Ruby exclaimed suddenly. "We can hitch a ride on those to the roof!"

"Oh boy." Kevin muttered as he took out his Scroll. This was going to be a rather horrible experience. Two rocket propelled lockers crashed into the ground near them. Ruby climbed into hers as Kevin did the same.

"Ready?" Ruby asked him.

Kevin held his weapon tight as he did the best he could with his own improvised vehicle. "As I ever will be." He said.

"Hey, come on this is do or die time!" Ruby told him urgently.

"The fact that there is a huge chance that I'll be spattered across the wall of this darn tower is making me rather snarky right now Ruby." Kevin replied as he held up his Scroll. "Together then?"

Ruby nodded. She tapped on her Scroll and her locker launched into the air. Kevin did the same and took a deep breath as his locker flew into the night sky.

/

"Ugh!"

Cinder Fall lowered her bow as she watched Pyrrha Nikos struggle with the arrow pinning her leg into the concrete and smiled.

Power. All the planning and preparations lead up to this moment. Ozpin laid low, all of Vale in the palm of her hand. The destruction of this Kingdom would lead to the rise of a new one. Her master would grant her this wish as the first step to the plan.

The great dark was coming. And Cinder would be one of the first to welcome it.

Cinder circled her new victim.

"I really am sorry for this." She cooed. "Stealing a power that should have been yours." She smiled as her glowing orange eyes pierced Pyrrha's own green ones. "Oh wait, it's not."

She raised her bow and put an arrow to the string. "You did your best though. I'll commend you for that."

Cinder took aim then jumped back as a rocket propelled launcher slammed into the ground. A battle cry sounded from above her and she lazily blocked an overhead strike from Ruby Rose. She threw the young girl to the side as she saw another locker heading straight towards her.

Cinder sidestepped quickly out of the way. She smiled as she saw Kevin Holden land neatly beside Pyrrha Nikos, rifle raised.

"Well, this is surprising." Cinder beamed letting her bow and arrows fade into ashes. She held her arms out magnanimously. "The view is quite good up here isn't it?"

"I'm going to stop you." Ruby said as she chambered a round into Crescent Rose.

"How amusing." Cinder tittered. "Everything you've thwarted was all part of the plan." She gestured to the burning academy grounds. "Look around you, your academy is in ruins. Your city is dying as we speak. Ruby Rose, you have done nothing to-"

A burst of rifle fire interrupted her. Cinder raised her palms and the bullets were stopped by a burning shield. Kevin kept up the fire, his Suros speaking for him.

"Ruby, get to Pyrrha!" The Stormcaller yelled as he rolled under a fireball that had every right to incinerate him. He kept firing before letting his weapon dissipate into motes of light. He switched to his sword and swung at Cinder's head.

A deafening clang. Blades locked in mutual hatred.

"So good to finally meet you..." Cinder told Kevin with a condescending smile.

"Killers don't need to speak." Kevin answered back coldly.

"True." Cinder's smile grew wider. "Let's dance, shall we?"

Cinder's blades pushed the Bolt Caster aside and she kicked the Stormcaller away from her. Ruby charged back in brandishing her Crescent Rose.

Scythe and Dust blades clashed with a flurry of sparks.

/

"Why is this so slow!" Keina whined.

"The ship is still fifty percent infected with the virus. We don't have full control over it!" Santiago replied. "I'm doing all that I can."

"Weapons!?" Ironwood called.

"Charging." Edgar replied. "Good. We can start by causing some havoc. Where should I shoot these things?"

"Hit the dragon. Let's see how it likes energy weapons."

/

Kevin parried an underhanded blow from Cinder and went in for a rapid series of strikes meant to gain him some distance.

Cinder danced away as Ruby started firing her weapon at her.

"You really should be doing better than this!" Cinder commented as she fired an explosive arrow at the pair. Kevin and Ruby jumped out of the way. The Stormcaller countered by throwing a storm grenade at her.

Cinder laughed as she raised her hand over her head, blocking the lightning bolts raining down. Kevin drew his handgun and fired it at her in one hand. This was not good, they couldn't fight off this bitch and keep Pyrrha alive if pressed. Ruby was skilled, better than last year. Kevin was no slouch but whatever malevolent power Cinder had, it was making this battle one of the toughest.

He wished John and Hestia were here. Kevin kept up the fire as Cinder blocked his rounds with a wall of flame.

Which she sent straight at them.

Kevin threw a pulse grenade this time, dissipating most of the flame wall with an explosion of Arc energy. Cinder returned fire with several exploding arrows. Kevin took advantage of his cover, loading a new magazine into his Auto Rifle and fired back at her.

The rooftop of the Beacon Tower was a rubble strewn mess. A hazardous ground but Kevin did what he could with the terrain. At least it would shelter him from the masses of fireballs and shit Cinder was sending his way.

There was a flash of silver.

Kevin saw Headmaster Ozpin appear in a sudden violent movement. Cinder turned to him, eyes blazing as she readied herself for another go at her most hated enemy.

"You again." Cinder commented.

"Indeed." Ozpin replied, cane in hand as he regarded Kevin, Ruby and Pyrrha with a single glance. "It was quite rude of you to attempt to kick me off this tower while our battle was ongoing." His eyes flared behind his spectacles. "Now, I see that you have not only laid waste to my academy you have also hurt one of my students."

The Headmaster drew a slim blade from the cane. "I will not allow you to accomplish anything further." He said. "Regretfully that also means you will not be leaving Vale alive."

"Oh?" Cinder smirked. "Well, then...I assume we must approach Phase Three."

She raised her hand and let off a flare. The dragon next to the tower heeded its master's call as it took flight. Cinder hopped onto its head, smiling all the while as the Grimm Dragon let out a roar.

Ozpin brandished his blade as Kevin switched out his sword for Truth. He just hoped that the rockets were enough to deal some damage.

"I would ask you to leave Mister Holden." The Headmaster commented. "But I suppose I could use the help."

"We'd be dead if we tried to take flight anyway." Kevin said hefting his rocket on his shoulder.

The sound of a locker being launched alerted the both of them to Ruby. "I sent Pyrrha to John's location, Jaune's team is with him." She said, her eyes widening as she saw the dragon. "How are we gonna stop that!?"

Ozpin readied himself as the dragon roared again, Kevin fired a rocket at it and battle was joined.

/

"What the..." Ironwood looked at the read out. "Santiago, get me a close up."

The Ghost's photoreceptor blinked twice, the camera zoomed in on the roof. It was difficult to be certain but Ironwood could recognize Ozpin's white hair any day. The general also saw the unmistakable red cloak of Ruby Rose and the flaring white robes of Kevin Holden. They were currently embattled with the Grimm dragon.

"Damnit, they won't survive up there without support." Ironwood growled. "Mister Gein, I want those weapons charged and ready to fire."

Edgar tapped a button. "On your command."

"Fire."

/

Kevin ducked his head as a blinding fusillade of light slammed into the dragon's side. The screech of pain was horrendously loud and his helmet's systems tried to compensate. He saw Ruby covering her ears, her screaming laced with static from his helmet's feedback.

"The hell?" Kevin muttered. "Sparky-"

"There's an Atlas ship." Sparky said in awe. "I think Commander Gein managed to complete his objective."

The Ghost had a point. When Edgar Gein said he was going to get shit done, he got shit done.

The Stormcaller watched as another barrage of lasers hit the Grimm Dragon in the side only for it to give another earth shattering roar and faced off against the ship. Cinder turned to throw a barrage of fire at Ozpin who had sped up to try and knock her off the damn thing. The Headmaster dodged and leaped onto the dragon, his sword clashing with Cinder's dust blades.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked Kevin as she took aim.

Kevin switched to his Eirene RR-4. "We wait for an opportunity." He said to Ruby. "The moment you have a clear shot on that witch, hose her with bullets."

Ruby steadied herself as she chambered a round. Kevin crouched and shouldered the Eirene. He let the barrel drift, settling his crosshairs on Cinder's face.

/

 _Academy Grounds_

Blake Belladonna winced as she was looked over by an Atlas medic. She looked over beside her to see Yang still looking at her arm. It hurt to see the other girl like this...It made her feel guilty because Yang had lost her arm fighting against Adam Taurus, her former friend and mentor.

She then turned to look at John Holden speaking to several Atlas soldiers, Hestia beside him. The Warlock pointed to the west, the lead soldier nodding and taking two more men with him. John then turned to Hestia who followed him. The grounds were silent now, with the Atlesian military rallying behind Fireteam Emeici and Jackknife.

That wasn't going to last soon though...If no one stopped the giant dragon perched on Beacon Tower. Last she saw, there was an Atlesian Ship heading that way.

"Just heard that the Commander managed to help General Ironwood take the ship." Sun Wukong sat down next to Blake.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Blake asked.

"Neptune and the others are helping out." Sun answered. He glanced at John who was checking on everyone, his helmet was clipped onto his belt and he had a serious look on his face. "He...uh, he's changed hasn't he?"

Blake didn't know what to say. She had always known that John's cheerful demeanor was a mask. He didn't move around like normal either, his steps held purpose and his posture was different. A warrior without peer, that was what Blake would have said he looked like.

Seeing as he was the one who personally wounded Adam Taurus, the comparison was true. Adam had retreated off the battlefield when John Holden struck him down with a terrible blow of his sword.

 _"Run then cowards!"_ Blake remembered John shouting at the White Fang's retreating backs. _"Go back to the shadows like the rats you are! I will pluck you out one by one if I have to!"_

"I don't think he's changed at all." Blake murmured. She sighed, wincing as she looked down at her wounds. She was leaning against a tree. Yang was asleep, her exhaustion clear. What was left of her arm was bandaged up. The medics had done what they could with John's help, she was going to be okay. "I think he was always like that."

"Is Kevin alright?" Sun asked.

"...Yeah, he went with Ruby to do what they can." Blake's eyes rested on the Grimm Dragon.

"How are they going to kill that?" Sun asked.

"I don't know." Blake said. "But they'll be alright."

Sun smirked as he shook his head. "Yeah..."

/

Ozpin felt the bullets pass by him and hit Cinder's fire walls. The Headmaster smiled slightly seeing that his students were still in this fight. Cinder was weakening but she still was a formidable opponent to face.

The Headmaster's cane sword danced in the air as he put Cinder on the defensive. "You seem to be getting slower." He commented, sidestepping Cinder's fireballs.

"Oh? Perhaps you should be more careful." Cinder smirked.

The Dragon bucked under Ozpin making him stumble, he was now forced to fall back to the Tower. As he landed Kevin and Ruby ran over to his side, Kevin switched to his other rifle and started firing at Cinder again even as she glared at all three of them before the dragon turned around and flew away.

Kevin finally lowered his rifle and exhaled. Ruby flopped down onto her bottom and sighed. Ozpin looked ruefully at his tower and then at the horizon where fires still burned and the academy grounds were devastated. The Headmaster sighed dejectedly, tiredly. This, he was supposed to prevent all of this pain from happening.

He didn't even know if his staff had survived the assault. Or how many students would never make it back to their homes...

He looked up as James's ship floated over towards them.

The battle was over.

It didn't feel like victory in the slightest.

/

Weeks pass.

Vale had been devastated in the breach of its walls by the Grimm. The city was now a ruined charnel house where Grimm stalked the streets. Faunus and Human citizens fought for their lives as the Grimm hunted them down like prey.

During the first incursions, the Vale Police Department struggled to keep casualties low. Heroic actions during the chaos allowed the VPD to move most of the panicking civilians in the direction of the docks. Supported by the sudden appearance of the Dead Orbit Marine companies commanded by Lieutenant Chambers and Guardian Fireteams lead by Wallachia, the evacuation efforts were successful. Task Force Endeavor spent most of its time defending new checkpoints into the docks from the Grimm alongside members of the Vale Police Department and the Huntsmen and Huntresses of Beacon.

As the fighting drew to a close, stranded elements of the VPD and civilians began to stream into the docks, straining resources. The nearby island of Patch began taking in whatever refugees they could.

All in all, the people of Vale were in shock at the devastation that had been wrought in its greatest city.

As for their new interplanetary guests, it was a pyrrhic victory. But they would endure. The Guardians would hold the line against the Darkness that was coming.

/

 _Residence of Taiyang Xiao Long, Island of Patch_

"Coming!" Ruby called out looking a bit glum. She opened the front door and found herself surprised. "Jaune!"

JNPR stood in the doorway, Jaune was in the center and Pyrrha leaned on him a crutch in hand. "Hey Ruby, we just came to check on you." Jaune said. "And...Yang, of course. Nora brought some cookies."

"That's great guys!" Ruby said cheerfully and called back. "Dad! My classmates came over!"

Taiyang Xiao Long walked into view. Tall and strong, the melancholy expression on his face turned warm as he regarded Jaune and the others. "Hello, Mister Arc."

"Uh...Hello Mister Xiao Long." Jaune said nervously smiling. "We just stopped by to see how Ruby and Yang are doing."

"That's alright with me." Taiyang nodded smiling. "It's good to see that you're all okay."

"Well, some of us are a bit worse for wear." Pyrrha said, shaking her leg which was wrapped up in a cast. Her wound from Cinder was still healing but it was healing fast.

Taiyang chuckled. "Ah...right." He looked over at Ruby. "How about your other friend?"

Ruby knew what he was talking about. Kevin Holden...He had been called in back into the fold of his organization. The Guardians of Task Force Endeavor were the subject of everyone's gossip since they had chosen to help the people of Vale.

People were divided but no one wanted to catch their ire. Even the politicians were very wary about them, even if the Task Force had supposedly benevolent intentions.

As for Kevin, she contacted him several times but he and John were busy with patrols in the now abandoned City of Vale. He was fine...as he always said he was.

She looked at the direction of Yang's room where her big sister was staying in. She only went out to eat but other than that she stayed mostly there. It hurt to see her like this. Ruby knew she had a huge crush on Kevin. A really huge crush. It was not hard to miss that she was hurting. Ruby did what she could but...

Ruby turned back to Jaune, putting a smile on her face. "So what were you guys up to?"

"Just settling in I suppose." Jaune shrugged. "My family managed to secure a spot in the refugee camps that wasn't too horrible."

"So many tents." Lie Ren agreed as he sat on the couch.

"We really can't do much about the situation, but at least it's better than being at the docks." Pyrrha said.

"Ah, well..." Ruby started to say when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" As she stood up to open the door Taiyang walked down the hallway towards Yang's room. He sighed as he steeled himself.

"Yang?" He called out knocking on the door. "Yang, your classmates are here to check on you."

Inside Yang only turned over in bed, sniffing as she tried to ignore her Dad's call.

/

Ruby crossed her arms as she regarded Kevin with a neutral look. The Warlock had changed, his robes no longer white, they were a dark black. They glowed slightly with a red tinge. So did his armored gauntlets. A Scout Rifle was mag-locked to his back. His cold green eyes were the most disconcerting. Before Kevin looked like an average, if sleepy, young man who was quiet but sociable.

Now he seemed sharper, and far more dangerous than he ever was before. Kevin looked to the side. "Sorry." He told her. "I had things to do..."

"Yang missed you." Ruby said and she let him inside. Kevin hesitated slightly, as though the house would set him on fire if he dared to take another step.

"Hey guys." Kevin waved at Jaune.

"Kevin." Jaune nodded smiling slightly. He looked hesitant to say anything further. Kevin wouldn't blame the boy. He couldn't, not when he had kept his status as a Guardian secret from all of them.

Kevin turned to see an older man observing him. He greatly resembled Yang. The man smiled and walked over. "Hi."

"Hello sir." Kevin spoke politely. "I'm...Kevin Holden, I was Ruby's classmate."

"I know." Taiyang grinned slightly. "The girls never stop talking about you in their letters. I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, it's nice to meet you Kevin."

"Likewise." Kevin shook his hand.

"So, you're with the group from outer space right?" Taiyang asked. "What's it like?"

Kevin didn't hesitate in his answer. "We're at war." He told Taiyang blithely. "Like Remnant, our civilization is at the brink of extinction. My brother and I, people like us, we're the ones fighting to stop it."

"Extinction?" Ruby piped up looking shocked. Everyone else in the living room echoed her sentiments exactly. Their pity was..refreshing to say the least.

Kevin sighed. "I...I know I did all of you wrong by keeping this secret from you." He said after a long awkward pause. "I never meant to cause offense."

He bowed, which surprised Ruby and everyone else. "For that I am sorry."

"It's okay, Kev."

Kevin looked to see Yang, still wrapped up in a blanket. She seemed paler than usual. She kept awkwardly holding her arm and it hurt to see her maimed like this and he cursed the name of Adam Taurus.

"Why don't you start with why you had to play cover up, young man?" Taiyang suggested. "And please, don't think that we're putting you under pressure."

Kevin sighed. "I'd rather keep standing if it's okay with you guys."

Ruby and Yang sat down next to each other. Ren and Nora took the floor alongside Jaune and Pyrrha. Taiyang leaned against the wall as Kevin took a deep breath.

"Well, the first thing you need to know was that my being here is a complete accident." Kevin began. "My ship got shot up by Fallen raiders." When they all gave him a questioning look he explained that they were hostile aliens who had laid claim to all that humanity held dear.

"So you crash landed on Remnant and then what?" Jaune asked. "You tried out Vale's local cuisine or something?"

Kevin shrugged. "Wasn't the only idea I had in mind." He said. It was at that moment that Sparky chose to appear. The Ghost bobbed in the air.

"You realize how hard it is to find a Warp Drive for an advanced Jumpship right?" The Ghost answered Jaune, who yelped as he tried to swat the Ghost out of the air. Kevin shoved him backwards.

"Please. Don't hit the light bulb." Kevin told Jaune a bit irritated.

"The heck is that!?" Jaune yelled pointed at Sparky.

"My ever dependable partner." Kevin muttered.

"Oh, shut it." Sparky replied good naturedly. "You wouldn't have gotten anywhere without me." The Ghost's plates shifted around slightly as he regarded the group with his single photoreceptor. "Hello everyone!"

"Hi! Floating alien space object!" Nora replied just as eager. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Um...hello, Sparky right?" Ruby asked.

"Yep!" Sparky replied. "Just checking in on all of you." The Ghost then turned back to Kevin. "So, where were you at?"

Kevin sighed. "I was about to explain everything. Figured that you could help out at least."

"Right." The Ghost bobbed in the air. "So who's first?"

In the background, Lie Ren stopped Nora from raising her hand. It was Taiyang who spoke up. "So a Guardian, what exactly are you guys about?"

Kevin blinked. "The protection of humanity." He said. "I should probably start from the very beginning."

He cleared his throat.

"We called it the Traveler." Kevin said as Sparky projected a holograph of the Traveler floating serenely above the Last City on Earth. "And its arrival changed humanity." His eyes seemed to soften slightly. "You couldn't imagine it. I couldn't when I first became a Guardian...Human lifespan tripled. Magnificent cities all of them built on Mars and Venus. Mercury, the fairest of Gardens. It was a time of miracles."

He smiled fondly.

"So what happened to the Traveler?" Ruby asked after a long pause.

"It had an enemy." Kevin replied. "A great Darkness. Our fall came just as quickly as our rise did. The Collapse was...sudden. Brutally so. The discoveries we made were lost seemingly quickly. So many were lost...So much wondrous knowledge to remain undiscovered."

Kevin's tone turned somber. "Our worlds were devastated, untold trillions died as the fires of calamity overtook the cities we built. But, there was some hope in those dark times."

"The Traveler sacrificed much of its power to fend off the Darkness." Sparky took over from there. "It's sacrifice allowed the remnants of humanity to survive. This is our home." Sparky projected the Last City. "The last bastion of the human race."

Ruby looked in wonder at the great walls and towers that surrounded Kevin's home. The tale he told about what humanity suffered on Earth...it was unimaginable. She watched Kevin close his eyes as though trying to remember.

"A Guardian is someone chosen by the Traveler to wield its Light." Kevin answered Taiyang's question. "I am Kevin Holden, Warlock of the Last City. I wield my power in the defense of all those who fall beneath my shadow."

The room seemed to ring as Kevin straightened his posture. "If there is any doubt, I will say this: We are not here to harm you. There is a darkness on this world that needs to be purged. Stand with us, we will not let the night overtake you."

Taiyang smiled as he shook his head.

"Dad?" Yang asked.

"Well, kid. You told us some crazy stuff." Taiyang said. "I believe you then."

Kevin seemed relieved as Ruby stood up to give him a hug. "I know that was pretty hard, Kevin. But me and Yang don't blame you for keeping secrets. Just...Just tell Blake and Weiss alright? They're not here right now but we'll visit them when we can."

"Right." Kevin said.

/

The Xiao Long residence was small but it was a warm, homely place. Kevin felt better even if he didn't believe that he was welcome here. He was itching to get back into the fight.

He was currently helping Yang do the dishes. The blonde had insisted since all she did was 'mope around the entire time she was here'. Kevin would wipe them dry after Yang would rinse off the plates they used for dinner.

When Kevin tried his hand at cooking, Taiyang had been most impressed and had welcomed the boy to the house at any time, as long as he was staying on Remnant in fact. Kevin was at a loss for words but he did thank the man for his kindness.

He heard sniffling. Yang looked at her arm. "I...I'm sorry." She said. "It's just...Blake just left and Weiss is going back to Atlas. Everything...everything just fell apart."

Kevin put an arm around her shoulder and held her close. He didn't know what else to do. But he did promise just one thing. This was never going to happen again to Yang or Ruby or anyone else. His eyes narrowed.

"Never again." Kevin muttered.

"Huh?" Yang blinked.

Kevin took both her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you again. I should have been there but I wasn't." He said softly. "I...I care a lot about you."

Yang looked down. "What about Blake?"

Kevin didn't answer. "I'll tell you when I figure it out." He told her.

His tone was so...bland it made Yang laugh for a little bit. He could be so brutally honest sometimes. She guessed that was why she liked Kevin so much. She pulled Kevin closer for a hug, which he returned.

Yang smiled. This. This was nice.

/

 _Temporary Earth Embassy, Island of Patch_

"Thus I propose that the Kingdom of Vale accept the terms of the Earth-Remnant Alliance pact. In doing so I believe that..."

John blinked as he looked over at Commander Gein as he listened to the spokesman for the Vale Council. Hestia and Kevin were lucky. They didn't have to sit through all this politicking. The Sunsinger closed his eyes and stifled a yawn. He felt the glum look of irritation Xia sent his way. As Edgar Gein commanded, all Fireteam leaders were present during this meeting. Why, John didn't know.

But when the commander called, you had to answer. Hestia was busy on her patrol and Kevin went to go check on his girl. The thought put a smile on his face.

He just wished this goddamned meeting was over with already. He looked at the time and realized that only an hour had passed.

Three more to go...

/

"Agh, finally!" Xia Zhang groused as the meeting adjourned three hours later. "I was getting sick and tired of their bickering."

"The look on Nelson's face was worth it." Karl Whittaker of Grendel said. "I've never seen the old man get so angry."

"We're in disunity." Rainelle Kurova of Furor was all business as usual. "Remnant doesn't trust us to do our jobs and we think they're retarded because they let the shit hit the fan. If anything, we shouldn't even be bothering helping them out if that's their attitude."

"That's our job isn't it?" Karl returned sarcastically. "Cleaning up other people's messes?"

"Now, now..." John said cheerfully. "We shouldn't be fighting like this. We got Grimm to kill remember?"

"Ugh..." Xia looked frustrated. "What about our chums the White Fang?"

"They've got the Vale Capitol Building in their paws." Karl said. "When are we going to take the fight to them Ifrit?"

John's grin made Karl regret calling him by that name. "When the Commander decides they are to be put down."

"The Faunus community won't like that." Xia pointed out. "Remember? They were yelling about us executing several of their lieutenants by firing squad."

"It's a war ain't it?" John asked.

"Still doesn't mean we'll step on people's toes..." Xia muttered. "Politics. Fuck 'em!" The Hunter snarled as she kicked loose gravel to the side.

Patch was overcrowded with refugees but as the docks were steadily being reconstructed things were looking better. Not good but not bad either. It was a bit like the Last City, where everyone had to struggle but they were alive at least. There were some petty thefts, mostly people stealing food and essential supplies but the Vale Police Department and the Patch Militia were putting a stop to it.

The situation right now was hectic but slowly, Vale's people were recovering.

John looked up at the cloudy sky as a cold breeze blew in. The Commander had said he would resume combat operations soon.

John wondered what was going to happen now.

/

Ozpin sat down in front of the Commander's desk flanked by Sun Wukong and the rest of his team.

Edgar Gein pushed the cup of tea towards Ozpin, looking impassively into the man's eyes. The Commander of Task Force Endeavor looked younger than Ozpin, save for his well trimmed beard. The man's grey, stormy eyes were devoid of anything resembling mercy. As he usually did, he emanated an aura of lethality few could match.

"Headmaster." Edgar regarded Ozpin politely. "You say that you needed something from me?"

"I must thank you for helping my students." Ozpin said nodding in thanks for the tea. The man looked a little worse for wear, having escaped the battlefield that was Beacon Academy. "I just wish that more of them were unscathed."

"Wars are never clean." Edgar took a sip of tea calmly. "But you must be proud. Your students fought bravely." He then set his teacup down. "Now, to the point then. I assume this is not a social call?"

"Yes. I would have asked Ironwood for help if he wasn't so busy." Ozpin said.

"Politics as usual." Edgar leaned forward, putting his fingers into a steeple. "And what would this group of young men have to do with you seeking me out?"

"She's gone!" Sun Wukong blurted out.

"Who is?" Edgar asked raising a brow.

"Blake! She just left the refugee camp at Beacon Docks, please you gotta find her!" Sun begged Edgar.

Ozpin sighed. "Blake Belladonna is a member of Team RWBY." He told Edgar. "When Mister Wukong told me what had just transpired I feared the worst."

"Ah, so you come to me." Edgar said. He took another sip of tea. "Unfortunately I do not have the authority to send out soldiers on a hunt."

When Sun looked to protest, Edgar raised a hand to silence the young man. Enraged, Sun looked ready to leap over the desk. Neptune held his friend's shoulder and shook his head.

"Sun, I know you're really upset but this is the guy who helped put Roman Torchwick in a hospital." Neptune nudged his head in Edgar's direction. "You really gonna attack the guy in his own office?"

Sun looked at his feet frustrated as he calmed down.

Edgar smirked. "Such loyalty." He commented. His tone was neutral. He then spoke again. "Santiago?"

"Yes commander?" The Ghost popped up beside his head.

"Send out a message to Fireteam Emeici and Jackknife, and Ruby Rose of Beacon." Edgar ordered. "Please tell them that I wish to speak to them."

"As you wish." Santiago disappeared in a flash of light to relay the message.

"What are you doing commander?"Ozpin asked.

"Guardian John Holden reported to me that Blake Belladonna was a former member of the White Fang." Edgar commented as he looked Ozpin in the eye. "One with ties to the Bloody Beast, Adam Taurus who is still alive. Mister Wukong commented that she has left the refugee camps for a destination unknown."

"Tell me." He continued as the implication sank in. "Do you think she left the camp willingly or was she kidnapped?"

"Damnit!" Sun yelled.

"I can't send my marines out." Edgar said calmly. "But Emeici and Jackknife are some of the most skilled Guardians at my disposal. If Blake Belladonna is indeed in need of rescuing they will find her. With the aid of your students of course."

Ozpin sighed and nodded. "Do what you need to."

"I already am. Rest assured, they will find Miss Belladonna and they will retrieve Adam Taurus' head." Edgar smiled a cruel smile.

"I guarantee it."

/

 **I'd like to thank everyone for their support. Volume Four is going to be AU from this point onward.**

 **Tune in to the next installment, Nightfall.**


End file.
